Forever Destiny :: Before the Beginning
by Shin-no-Nekochan
Summary: [RW & YST] Chronicles the ancient past. Hariel is a boy, The Ancient One is a dabbler, Saberstryke is a fallen lord, & Badamon is out to get them. The Ronins' destiny begins with a prophecy unfulfilled. [PreSeries PlotHoleFiller. Mild language, violence]
1. Ep 00 :: Prologue :: Against the Odds

___FOREVER DESTINY : _Ancient Era Arc 1

_Before the Beginning_

___Prologue_:

_"Against the Odds"_

_Story Focus: Hariel and T'myra_

By Nekochan

**Author's Note**

_ This small collections of passages are meant to introduce you to my world through some of the most important events in a few of my characters' lives. It's also meant to introduce you to my writing style._

_Arigatou Minasan! (Thanks everyone!) _

_Nekochan_

(-)(-)(-)

**9:30 PM Wednesday- Mysecuamaja, Mycuaja August 13th- 979 D.A.**

Kynejycue Orysy stirred in his sleep, vaguely aware that his dreams were being overtaken by a vision. _I remember . . ._

(-)(-)(-)

"+Last chance, S'soz! Hand over the girl! Don't make us come and get her+" The Demidon known as D'dedshi K'kbo called out loudly. He and four of his Demidon minions were standing in the courtyard of a small castle - the one belonging to Kynejycue's sister and her husband. All five of the Demidons wore the black armor of G'gonstrm nobles, as was their right by birth.

"(Ignore 'im, dear,)" S'soz whispered to his wife as they stood in the halls of their castle, just outside of their daughter's room and barely within earshot of D'dedshi's loud remarks. "(Kyn will be 'ere any minute t' take Tayma away while we deal wit' D'dedshi. We just 'ave t' 'ope the guards can 'old 'em off until then.)" He wrapped his dark blue wings around her lightly and caressed her shoulders.

Vynefycua looked up into her husband's deep brown eyes with her vibrant green ones. "(Is that really the only option left t' us?)" she pleaded.

A flash of bright green light signaled the arrival of a Mage of great power as he _Teleported_ into the castle. "(Pe'aps not, but it's certainly the most logical.)" _An' that is still true._

"(Kyn! Thank Cuamyjy ya' came so fast!)" S'soz released his wife and clasped his hands around one of Kynejycue's, careful not to scratch his brother-by-marriage with his claws.

_'Ee always was so careful aroun' 'is family memba's. _"(Vyna . . .)" Kynejycue released his hands from S'soz's and took his older sister into his embrace. "(Ya' know I'll take care o' T'myra.)"

"(I trust ya', Kyn, but I'm still so worried abou' that D'dedshi-)"

"+ATTACK+" D'dedshi ordered and his minions rushed for the gates, opening them forcibly in a matter of seconds. "+HEAD FOR THE TOWER+"

"(We're out o' time,)" S'soz hissed. He turned around and opened the door to his daughter's room.

A satchel was lying on a bed of tousled silk sheets and a young girl dressed in fine clothes stood over them, crying. She turned to the door with wet green eyes, looking like she wanted to speak but was unable to do so.

"(Oh Tayma . . .)" S'soz spoke softly as he moved to her. He picked her up and held her close to him as Vynefycua came up behind him. "(Come on Tayma, you're stronga' than this. Ya' need t' go wit' yo' Uncle Kyn now so we can deal wit' Mista' K'kbo.)"

"(I don't want t' leave ya', Daddy! O' Mom! Why can't 'ee jus' leave us alone?)" T'myra whimpered.

S'soz was about to answer when the sound of doors being smashed in sounded throughout the castle. "(Mista' K'kbo isn't thinkin' straight right now. If he finds ya', 'ee might 'urt ya'.)"

"(We want ya' t' be safe, T'myra. Uncle Kyn can take ya' back t' 'is 'ouse in Mysecuamaja fo' us. At least there you'll be betta' protected.)"

"(Then you an' Daddy should come too!)" T'myra insisted.

_In the most desperate o' times, they remained a family. S'soz would not give up 'is precious daughta' fo' all o' Cheakir, even t' 'is fellow Demidon, D'dedshi - S'soz 'ad long ago sworn 'is true allegiance t' Mycuaja an' t' Vynefycua._

"(Please, Kyn, take 'a' now. D'dedshi will be 'ere any moment,)" Vynefycua requested, her voice heavy and strained with emotion.

S'soz set T'myra down and gave her another hug, pained that he had to pry T'myra off of him.

"(Very well, Vyna. Come on, T'myra,)" Kynejycue held out his hand to her as he picked up her satchel.

"(Wait, I can't fo'get my whip!)" She insisted as she went for it's place on her Armaments wall, where all of her practice weapons hung alongside a few real ones.

"+FOUND YOU+" A Demidon shouted as he ran down the hallway leading to T'myra's room, having just come up a stone staircase and fought his way past a few handfuls of guards along the way - the few scratches and dents on his armor were testament to that.

"+LEAVE US BE+" S'soz screamed in his native language. Within a matter of seconds, his features had shifted as he Raged. His skin became a pale tan-orange and his eyes became bright red, his green noble garb now stark in color against his body. His claws grew longer as did his fangs and his horns seemed to sharpen along with his tail. He spread his wings out to their full span and drew his sword. "+YA' WILL COME NO FURTHA'+" He bellowed as he charged the Demidon now in the hallway where they'd been standing minutes earlier, his wings flying back behind him. The other Demidon had already Raged.

"(Kyn, ya' mus' leave NOW!)" Vynefycua cried. She looked at T'myra one last time before moving to stand behind her husband, unleashing a barrage of magical energy upon the attacking Demidon minion.

Kynejycue nodded to her and scooped up T'myra along with her belongings and moved to the far corner of the room. There, he began casting his _Teleport_ spell.

T'myra, however, could not take her eyes off of her parents as they battled D'dedshi's minion.

"(S'soz, here comes another one!)" Vynefycua announced as she spied a second Demidon coming into the hallway.

"(Look fo' D'dedshi!)" S'soz replied, still attacking the Demidon in front of him. He rapidly and accurately swung with his sword in his right hand and claws on his left.

"+For G'gonstrm+" the Demidon screeched as he launched himself against S'soz, causing S'soz to begin losing ground; the other Demidon was now in the doorway to T'myra's room.

Then, there was a crash as glass shattered everywhere around Kynejycue and T'myra, cutting them both, as a third Demidon burst through one of the windows and flew to the other side of the room, managing to land on his feet. He was soon followed by none other than D'dedshi himself.

"+DIE, HALF-BREED+" D'dedshi yelled as he brought a sword down to strike T'myra.

T'myra screamed, calling both of her parents' attention to her, yet managed to dodge out of the way of most of the blow. The sword sliced one of her shoulders and cut her sleeve almost clean off, but T'myra remained on her feet.

_It was then that I knew it was time fo' desperate measures. _Kynejycue grabbed T'myra and activated the power of his family crest, the three-tiered-jewel the Orysy family wore on their foreheads. With that, he flew out of the window that had just been broken and tried to head for the castle's roof. _If nothin' else I felt better takin' on one attacker than firin' spells int' a close-quarta's combat. I knew D'dedshi would come fo' me an' leave 'is minions t' take out Vyna an' S'soz . . . but it was th' best I could do . . . I knew Vyna would 'ave wanted T'myra t' be the one 'oo lived . . . if it 'ad t' come t' that . . . an' I'd believed it 'ad._

Vynefycua smiled with tears in her eyes before returning her gaze to face the third Demidon minion. She retreated ever so slightly such that her back was to her husband's, at which point she put up a shield that she knew wouldn't last long with two Demidons pounding on it.

S'soz noticed the faint green glow of Vynefycua's shield and looked over his shoulder. "(Vynefycua . . . love . . . let's fight fo' T'myra, so that she may live.)" His Rage was subsiding and he knew he would have to call on all of his accursed Demidon strength to keep it going; he hadn't Raged in so long . . .

Vynefycua nodded fervently. "(Wit' all m' magic an' all m' 'aart, S'soz, da'lin',)" she managed to say as she began the gestures to cast another spell for when the shield dropped. They had fought to become a family; they would fight to preserve it.

Just as the shield dropped, Vynefycua let loose a blinding light that stunned their three attackers long enough for S'soz to refresh his Rage and Vynefycua to grab a staff from off the Armaments wall of T'myra's room. Back to back again, husband and wife stood their ground against the three attacking Demidons.

On the roof, T'myra stood next to her uncle, whip in hand, with D'dedshi only a few feet from them. "(Uncle Kyn . . . I want t' get outta' 'ere . . .)"

"(We can't - as long as D'dedshi's aroun', 'ee'll disrupt m' spell. An' we can't fly away, b'cause I'm sure 'ee's at least as fast as I am,)" Kynejycue replied. _It is still 'ard fo' me t' rememba' T'myra this way - so timid an' afraid o' th' wo'ld. She 'ad a right t' be, o' course - but these days . . . There is not a bit o' timidness left in 'er._

"+DIE+" D'dedshi screamed and charged the quaking girl.

Kynejycue pushed her behind himself and threw up a magical shield as fast as he could, but all that meant was that the force of the charge hit the shield and pushed Kynejycue slowly backwards.

"+You will die with your family, Mycuajan+" D'dedshi spat, pressing his enormous sword down upon Kynejycue's shield.

"+T'myra will live, Lord K'kbo; you will not kill her+" Kynejycue responded in practiced G'gonn. As he held up the shield with his left hand, he reached back with his right hand and launched a barrage of magical energy at D'dedshi. "(T'myra, you must run away if I cannot protect you!)"

The Demidon shrugged off the effects of the magic's impact. "+Weak magic cannot kill me, Mycuajan+" he roared and swung his sword high into the air. D'dedshi slashed it down sideways, knocking Kynejycue tumbling towards the edge of the rooftop. "+No, I will not kill her; I was forbidden to do so+" D'dedshi grumbled through clenched teeth, "+However, that does not mean I cannot kill _you_+" D'dedshi reached down to Kynejycue and hoisted him up by the collar of his shirt so as to be eye-level with D'dedshi himself. "+_Anyone_ who stands in the way of my Emperor's commands dies+"

Kynejycue could feel his breathing become constricted and tried feebly to wrench himself from D'dedshi's grasp. While D'dedshi laughed haughtily, he finally realized what Kynejycue had been doing the whole time - D'dedshi armor was becoming heavier and hotter by the second thanks to a _Molten Armor _spell. The Demidon threw Kynejycue back on the ground and stepped on both of his arms.

"+I wasn't going to enjoy this, Mycuajan - but you've changed my mind+" D'dedshi snarled before raising his sword high to pierce Kynejycue's chest.

"(Uncle Kyn!)" T'myra screeched.

With that, D'dedshi launched the sword downward.

There was a brilliant flash of teal light, which stunned both D'dedshi and Kynejycue, making D'dedshi drop his sword to his side.

Kynejycue's eyes went wide in shock; T'myra was hunched over lying on Kynejycue's chest, sobbing softly, with a shimmering orb of aquamarine surrounding her and Kynejycue. Without a second thought, Kynejycue quickly began to chant his spell of _Teleportation_ even as he lay prone on the ground.

But D'dedshi was quick to recover and he didn't have to guess what it was that the Mycuajan was doing. With a furious roar as he Raged, D'dedshi ran to strike him down.

However, T'myra's shield proved stronger than Kynejycue's, for D'dedshi's sword was repelled from the Mycuajans and sent D'dedshi reeling to regain his balance.

"+NOOOOOOOO+"

_So, despite D'dedshi K'kbo's furious attempts, I was able t' get away wit' T'myra thanks t' 'er extrao'dinary abilities. 'Oweva', I wish mo' than anythin' tha' I coulda' done th' same fo' m' sista' an' T'myra's fatha' . . ._

(-)(-)(-)

Kynejycue rolled over and gazed out his window at the night sky. He sat up and put his head into his hands. _I went back t' m' sista's castle th' next day . . . but I couldn't even find their bodies. I made sure t' put ma'ka's in the graveyard a' their castle, but T'myra -_

Suddenly, Kynejycue's head snapped up in realization as he ran for the room next door, where he'd let T'myra sleep. He didn't even bother asking for permission to enter and was grateful his niece hadn't locked the door. He threw the door open and ran for the bed, but it was completely empty save a note in handwriting that Kynejycue knew to be T'myra's, though it was evident she had been in a hurry.

Uncle Kyn,

Thank you for your generous hospitality and helping me escape from the Demidons. The talk we had last night about there being a prophecy that told how to destroy the evil of the Gizmutan really made an impact on me. So, to avenge my parents' death, I intend to fulfill that prophecy. I hope you understand. I will try to write to you about my progress or come to visit you, but that may prove difficult. I have taken the remainder of my parents' funds you gave to me so that I can provide for myself.

Please do what you can to alert the Mycuajan Nobles of this atrocity. I hope with all my heart that no more Half-Breeds have to be victims of whatever plan the Demidons may have.

To retain my honor and yours,

_T'myra M'munda Orysy-H'htonre  
Duchess of the Noble Orysy of Mycuaja  
Lady of the Houses of H'htonre and S'sgaw N'nmba of G'gonstrm_

Kynejycue sat down on the bed, the letter falling from his hands. _Cuamyjy watch ova' 'er . . ._

(-)(-)(-)

**11:00 AM Thursday- K'kom G'gonstrm, G'gonstrm August 14th- 979 D.A**

__"+Explain yourself, Lord K'kbo+" the Emperor bellowed.

The Demidons that held D'dedshi K'kbo by his shackles shoved the humiliated Lord to his knees and made him look up at the Emperor.

It was S'sgaw N'nmba, the House of G'gonstrm into which all Demidons were born. Built with black stone, it was more like a small amphitheater. However, three of the numerous seats were empty.

"+The Half-Breed H'htonre girl created some sort of impenetrable barrier. Her Mycuajan guardian cast a spell that took them away from me and I was unable to stop them due to the girl's barrier- AH+" D'dedshi groaned as the guards' grip on his scalp tightened, "+But we did kill the Traitor H'htonre and his Mycuajan wife.+"

The Emperor of G'gonstrm, a Demidon of exceptional charisma and jet black skin, stood up and motioned for D'dedshi to be released, upon which D'dedshi collapsed to all fours. "+Tell me this, Lord K'kbo - how in the name of the Gizmutan did you manage to _kill_ both Lord H'htonre and his mistress - both of whom were notably powerful in their own right let alone as a team - and not _capture_ their whelp of a Half-Breed daughter? Perhaps you are lying to me+"

"+Never, my Emperor+" D'dedshi swore, "+By the Gizmutan I have not lied+" He knelt to be flat on the floor, "+Kill me for my failure if that is your desire, my Emperor, but allow me to keep my honor of the tongue+"

The Emperor sat back down. "+No, Lord K'kbo, I will not kill you, for you may prove useful again yet. However . . . +"

D'dedshi had looked hopeful, but his face now became exceptionally pale.

"+A bargain _is_ a bargain.+" The Emperor snapped his fingers and four more Demidons in the ornate armor of guards brought out a woman and boy. "+You did not bring me the H'htonre girl. Your family shall not be spared the judgment of S'sgaw N'nmba.+"

D'dedshi tried getting to his feet, but the guards knocked him down again as he screamed, "+NO! MY EMPEROR, PLEASE! TAKE ME INSTEAD+"

"+D'dedshi+" the woman cried out.

"+DAD+" the boy yelled.

"+Not M'jooka and Ch'tsu, my Emperor! Not my wife and child+" D'dedshi pleaded

"+I will keep my honor of the tongue as well, Lord K'kbo+" the Emperor responded coolly.

Out of the shadows, a cloaked Demidon appeared at the Emperor's side. "+I shall take them out of your hands now, my Emperor.+"

"+Very good, B'da M'no. Perform your ceremony as soon as you are ready+" the Emperor insisted and turned away from the screeching family as they were taken away. Under his breath, the Emperor whispered, "+I _shall_ have the power of the Gizmutan+"

(-)

The Emperor's guards threw D'dedshi into a cell, chortling, "+You shall wait here until the Emperor decides what exactly to do with you+"

D'dedshi did not respond, but merely huddled into a corner despite the bindings on his wrists and ankles. He bowed his head and almost began to cry. _Why?_ he demanded internally as he thought back to the events of the distant past in Mysecuamaja.

One image stood out above all others; there he stood in his regal Demidon armor, sword raised high above him, ready to bring it crushing down on his foe. However, peering beyond his own shoulder, he could see his victims: Vynefycua Orysy-H'htonre, weary from expending her magical energy, and, lying in her lap, was D'dedshi's brother-in-arms, S'soz H'htonre, bloody and bruised from his hard fight against D'dedshi's three guardsmen, none of whom survived.

Vynefycua's eyes pierced his soul and S'soz's exhausted form leered at him. He could see his own dear M'jooka in Vynefycua's form and his son, Ch'tsu, in S'soz's place.

He and S'soz had grown up together. It was S'soz who'd encouraged him to marry M'jooka, a Half-Breed Demidon-Saint, and a few years later S'soz married Vynefycua. Their children grew up together, Ch'tsu and T'myra, as both families made an effort to visit one another. S'soz and D'dedshi had even dared hope that their children might be married later in life and so arranged for their betrothal.

Then the Emperor's orders came: all Half-Breeds had to be rounded up as suspicious characters, to advance a plan to bring glory to G'gonstrm and put an end to the feud between G'gonstrm and its neighboring countries of Sahngell and Mycuaja.

Vynefycua's eyes - the eyes of innocence stained. He knew that they would forever haunt his memories.

_I'm so sorry . . . _ D'dedshi whispered, and quietly began to cry.

(-)

**10:50 AM Thursday- Nabyjacuo Harbor, Mycuaja August 14th- 979 D.A.**

The port city of Nabyjacuo was the largest port on the northwest side of the Mycuajan continent, and thus the best place to get a good ship heading to the kingdom-continent of Sahngell. On the deck of the ship that had just left the docks, a man and boy stood looking over the railing as Nabyjacuo disappeared behind them.

"(Hariel, you're _sure_ you want to stay in Sahenangell for a while? We could just walk around for a day or two-)" The man began, addressing the boy.

The man, probably in his early thirties, was dressed in a clean, white robe and pants with a pale blue sash across the middle. He wore leather walking boots and carried a backpack filled with odds and ends, but not enough of anything to sustain both of them for more than two days.

"(Shedosh, I truly appreciate your concern for my well being, but this is something I _have_ to do and I think it's gonna take me a while,)" Hariel, the boy, responded. "(I've always felt that if I went back to Sahenangell, I might find some clues to my past there. Then, the other day, I had that strange dream, remember? I could see the grasslands, prairies, and small deserts of Sahngell, but also the towering capital of Sahenangell. Then, all I could feel was a deep sadness- I _have_ to find out what that means! _You_ haven't been able to interpret it, and that's scary enough for me.)"

Hariel was decently shorter than Shedosh, who wasn't especially tall at all. His head only reached to Shedosh's ribcage, but he was an active, young boy and his build showed it; he was well-toned, but not extremely so. He wore only a black sash around his white pants, the legs of which he had tied off above his ankles, and thonged sandals - no shirt.

_Maybe he'll change his mind when we get there, _Shedosh hoped, then thought otherwise. _Wait, _he mocked himself,_ This is _Hariel_ I'm talking about - he won't want to return until he figures out exactly why he had that dream. _"(Well, I guess there's no stopping you now, huh?)"

"(You didn't have to come-)"

"(Oh yes I did,)" Shedosh interrupted him quickly, sandy-blonde hair swaying slightly. "(I won't have you sleeping in the streets while you're on this little adventure of yours. I'm going to at least find you a place to stay, then I'll just come and check up on you every once in a while. Of course, I'll be here for the Festival of Unity in May.)"

Hariel put his chin on the railing, white bangs flopping into his eyes. "(Even if I don't figure everything out, it'll be nice to have a change of scenery for a while . . .)" he mused. "(As much as I love the rolling hills, valleys, and the Great Inland Sea of Lebamenacuam, I feel like I've seen it all when I traveled with you. Sahngell is a completely different story - they have full-time farmers there! The atmosphere is completely different, the way it's been described to me.)"

Shedosh smiled at Hariel's intelligence, bright blue eyes reexamining his pupil; Hariel looked like he was only ten or eleven years old, but Shedosh knew that Hariel was wiser than that, even if no one else would acknowledge it. "(Angels are no different from Mystics, and Saints are just like Mages, Hariel; we just have different names. Our place in the world is the same. None of the three continents are really all that different from one another.)"

"(Angels and Saints live _twice_ as long as any Mycuajan could ever hope for; Mystics and Mages can cast spells; and no Monster or Demidon from G'gonstrm will _ever_ be _anything_ like _any_ citizen of Sahngell or Mycuaja!)" Hariel insisted.

"(You _know_ what I mean,)" Shedosh slowly replied with a bit of a smirk to Hariel's adamant remark. It was how most young people reacted to any mention of the G'gonstrm Empire these days. "(At least this way you'll get to practice your Sahngellian!)" he said in good humor.

Hariel glared at him and spoke as if merely continuing the conversation, "I can speak Sahngellian just fine."

Shedosh nodded, his pointed ears sticking out of his long, straight hair. "Your pronunciation has improved."

Hariel broke into Mycuajan again. "(Ever since you kept bugging me, 'It's Sahn-gel, not San-geel' and 'They say it 'Muh-ka-wah-jah', even if it really is I made sure to concentrate on that,)" he explained.

"(Then I guess it worked, didn't it?)" Shedosh chuckled and ruffled Hariel's hair, his pale skin a sharp contrast to Hariel's even paler form.

Hariel only smiled back up at his mentor, dark maroon eyes alight with amusement.

(-)(-)(-)

**Continued in: **_**Ordinary Daze**_

_1/17/2001  
__ Hopefully this will help you guys to understand this whole new world I've created. **Hopefully**. If something is still unclear, let me know and I'll add it in here. But you guys have to TELL me before I can fix the problem! As always, I love input! E-mail me!_

_2/8/2005 and 3/31/2005  
__ You can all thank MorganRay (a member of this server) for convincing me to write a real prologue in place of the huge bit of 3rd-Person Exposition I had beforehand. Is this any better? I hope so . . . LOOK! I got the language problem sorted out! Yay! Plus, minor wordsmithing here & there._

_Summer 2005  
__ Here I go again, trying to improve new work with newer work. Will this be a final revision? I hope so. I really do. I'm just hoping and praying that this is has enough hooks to keep people interested without totally blowing everything out of proportion. I kinda' like it though - I'd never really fleshed out the portions that are visited in this new treatment. Enjoy! _

_Nekocha_n


	2. Ep 01 :: Ordinary Daze

___FOREVER DESTINY : _Ancient Era Arc 1

_Before the Beginning_

__

___Episode_ 1:

_"Ordinary Daze"_

_Story Focus: Hariel and T'myra_

By Nekochan

**Author's Note**

_This the start of my first Ancient Season. Ever wondered what happened back when the Ancient was mortal and split the armors? This is around that time, kinda'. Anyway, this will be a completely new atmosphere and a fresh start. Make sure you let me know if something seems wacky._

_Arigatou Minasan! (Thanks everyone!) _

_Nekochan_

(-)(-)(-)

**8:35 AM Wednesday- Sahenangell, Sahngell January 19th- 981 D.A.**

In the outer marketplaces of Sahenangell, a young boy sat on the street, eating his morning meal; a broken off piece of bread, an apple, a carrot, and a small piece of dried meat. No one really bothered the boy, primarily because he looked rather strange. It was the maroon eyes.

He stopped halfway through biting his apple at the sound of many people running close by. Being known for small acts of thievery in the city, he figured it was the Capital Guard looking for him . . . again. So, he ducked into an alley, after gathering up his breakfast, and monitored the Guard from behind a barrel.

His eyes opened wide as he saw a brown-cloaked child, running from the Guard. The child was doing a fair job at dodging shoppers, vendors, carts, and animals, not to mention the Guard. He noticed that this was an opportune time to embarrass the Guard. After the child passed him, he ran out into the street and started some of the animals there. The animals toppled some large boxes and kegs on carts into the street, tripping all of the Guard and causing the crowd to create an open space for the chaotic events.

"Damn you, Hariel!" the captain cursed.

At hearing this, the other child stopped and looked at the boy who'd halted the pursuers.

"Now, now, Kohherth - that kind of language? In front of children?" Hariel motioned to the crowd.

"Why would _you_ even care about that little thief?" Kohherth sneered.

"Hey, any enemy of yours is a friend of mine!" Hariel laughed. He then grabbed the child's wrist, pulling them both into a run down the street. "See ya' later, Kohherth! Better luck next time!"

Hariel didn't stop until they were outside the city. When he _did_ stop, both bent over and gasped for breath. Hariel looked up at the smaller child whom he had saved, who had not spoken a word or shown their face. When the child stood up, Hariel could see wisps of black hair falling across the child's face and sparkling, green eyes.

"So . . ." Hariel sighed, his own white hair falling in tufts about his face, "What'd you steal that made Kohherth want you so bad?"

The child still did not speak, but drew a long bow from under the cloak, only slightly smaller than the child. In the other hand, the child held the strap attached to a quiver of arrows.

Hariel stared at the items, then the child's garments, and finally to the child's concealed face. Hariel took the child to be a little boy, for the simple reason that he could find no reason for a girl to do such a thing. "Well, if you're not gonna' talk to me . . ." Hariel turned away, "I guess I'll be going. I still have breakfast to finish." Then a realization came upon him and he groaned, _If it's still there . . ._ He began to walk away, but stopped at the sound of the child's voice.

"Wait, I'd like t' thank ya' . . ." came the voice. But it wasn't the fact that the child had spoken that had made him stop as much as how the child's voice _sounded_; light like a bird and soft as its down. It sounded like a Mage to Hariel, if he remembered their speech correctly; he hadn't exactly been in close contact with that many Mages in his life, and those had been on formal occasions with Shedosh.

Hariel turned to face the child once more, just as the mask and hood were removed by the child. Silken black hair to the child's mid-back was revealed, braided atop the head and tied into ponytails below it. The ponytails were all around the child's head and hung straight down.

The child smiled. "If I can," she finished.

"You- You're a _girl_?" Hariel stammered, walking back towards her.

The girl's eyes slitted and her smile turned to a smirk of displeasure, "Ya' wanna' make somethin' o' it, _Cotton_?" she taunted.

"_Cotton_? My name isn't Cotton!" Hariel yelled.

"Well, if ya' mum didn't name ya' t' match ya' 'air color, then what _did_ she name ya'?" the girl mocked, pointing at his head.

"Hariel," he said defiantly, "and who are you, _Demon-child_?" He had meant it to be insulting, but not as derisive as she took it.

The girl swiftly drew a long whip from under her cloak and cracked it above her head, "My name is T'myra M'munda Orysy-H'htonre." She cracked the whip in front of Hariel's feet, causing him to jump back. Her eyes opened in amusement and she grinned, "But I like Tayma much betta'."

_She must mean 'Tamer', but it comes out 'Tayma' because of her accent. She must have got that nickname because of that whip. _"Geez! Did you rob the whole Guard?" Hariel gasped, looking at her whip; he wanted to make sure he was able to dodge it if she decided to crack it again.

Tamer's face changed to pleased. "Just about," she laughed, holding out a short sword as well as a dagger, both of which she had drawn from under her cloak. "I've done this b'fore. I 'ave more at 'ome!"

Hariel's mouth dropped open. "Can I see?" Hariel begged, but quickly cupped a hand to his mouth, realizing he was acting childish.

Tamer raised her right hand to her mouth and began to chuckle. "If ya' want t'," she managed to say, "I do owe ya' a favor, after all."

"Oh I do!" Hariel insisted, unable to contain his excitement. "Uh . . . Do you have any larger weapons?"

Tamer's hand moved to her head as she thought. "I dunno'. I think I got a broad sword once . . . an' a club . . . Ooh!" Tamer snapped her fingers, "That's right! I've got a double-edged sword! I'm sure glad I didn't sell _that!"_

"Wow! A double-edged sword? Really?" Hariel exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"All right 'Ariel, . . . " Tamer paused. "Nah! I think Cotton's cuter!" She giggled as she began to walk off, waving the thought away with a flick of the wrist.

"She gets to call me a plant," Hariel murmured as they set off, "but I can't make fun of her without getting threatened by a whip . . ." A mild blush crept into his cheeks. He wasn't sure whether the nickname was a compliment or an insult; whether she was making fun of him or flirting with him.

(-)

As Hariel and T'myra walked, Hariel became more and more curious about her past. She didn't look like anyone else he had ever seen. _Of course, because she's a _real_ Mage, stupid! Royalty, in Mycuaja! And it's not like I've seen that many Mages anyway . . . _ his conscience scolded him. T'myra's attitude also frightened him, and yet left him in awe of her; she seemed fearless and determined. _But determined to do what?_ he wondered.

"Ya' seem awfully quiet, Cotton. Somethin' on your mind?" T'myra asked lightheartedly.

Hariel blushed; that nickname again. "Yeah, but I don't think-" Hariel started.

"Then it's about me, isn't it?" T'myra guessed. "Don't worry, I've been through this b'fore. Everyone's always so curious about me. . ."

"Why?" Hariel inquired.

"I don't know," T'myra said as she shrugged. "Why don't ya' tell me?"

Hariel thought about that and about whether or not he should actually answer her.

"Hmm, I guess ya' don't know either," T'myra chuckled slightly.

"I think- I think it's because you're so different," Hariel answered hesitantly.

"Aren't ya' the bright one!" T'myra laughed loudly.

"No, I mean-" Hariel tried again. " I think it's because you're not like anyone else around here. Most people have at least _seen_ a Mage or two in their lifetime, but some of us-" Hariel tried to explain, but T'myra cut him off.

"Is that what ya' think I am?" T'myra looked into his eyes; her own eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement.

Hariel looked at the ground, where he was walking. He could feel the blush creeping into his cheeks again. It was like looking straight into the sun; he couldn't stare into her eyes for too long, or he may have gone blind from their intensity.

She resumed her gaze at the path ahead of them. "Well, I'm not. I'll tell ya' that right now," T'myra insisted.

Hariel snapped his head up to look at her. "You're _not_?" he gasped.

She shook her head, 'no.'

"Then, what _are_ you? I mean- you don't look like a Mystic . . ."

"Ya' don't look quite like an Angel o' a Saint, ya'self; what's ya' point?" T'myra pointed out. She turned to look at Hariel just as his expression changed drastically.

His face was scrunched as if he was in pain and he was holding his head. He fell to his knees and groaned, the pain was so strong.

"Cotton? 'Ariel, what's wrong?" T'myra asked as she knelt on the ground.

"I don't know," Hariel groaned. Images that he didn't recognize were flashing through his head. Then, they stopped. He opened his eyes and was staring into great depths of green. He blinked and realized that a very concerned T'myra was looking down at him.

T'myra sighed in relief, "I tell ya' what. 'Ow about we go inside an' try t' sort some things out? I promise t' show ya' that double-edged sword . . ." She extended her hands as an offer to help him stand up.

Hariel looked behind her and saw a roof just above the crest of the hill they were on. He took her hands gratefully and smiled as he stood up, saying, "Sounds good to me." Even though he hadn't held her hands for that long, he was amazed at how smooth they felt for someone who appeared to be so well-practiced with a whip.

(-)

**9:07 AM Wednesday- Sahenangell, Sahngell January 19th- 981 D.A.**

Amazingly enough, Tamer's 'home' turned out to be an actual house just outside the city.

"You can afford a place like this all by yourself?" Hariel wondered as he entered.

"That's right; I paid fo' this place t' get built," T'myra replied and nodded simultaneously as she shut the door behind him. "Let's just say - fo' now - that money isn't somethin' I worry about."

Hariel looked at her quizzically as she passed him, moving further into the main room. "Then . . . why do you steal stuff you don't need?" he asked.

T'myra faced him directly, hands on her hips. "No merchant in this _'ole country_ sells anythin' remo'ly close in quality t' the stuff made fo' the Capital Guard. If I _could_ buy them, I would, but the makaa's are Royal Craftsmen; only Nobles can get the items made by _those_ people!" she explained, obviously frustrated. _If I had been able t' carry more gold, then I coulda' jus' told 'em 'oo I was an' bought all their stock . . . But even if I 'ad told 'em, they mighta' said no anyway . . . once they realized what I was . . ._

"Uh . . . " Hariel tried to think of something so as to quickly change the subject. "How do you keep the house so clean?" _That has got to be the dumbest question I've ever asked her . . . or anyone else, for that matter . . ._

"I clean it myself," Tamer responded, apparently more than willing to change the topic as well, "an' I don't make much o' a mess, either." She walked into a back room with Hariel following cautiously behind her. "Now . . . where'd I put that blasted sword . . . club . . . spear . . . Ah! 'Ere it is!" She pulled a large sword into the open. "Pretty good quality, eh Cotton?"

It was in a sheath of red, black, and white and the handle was gold, silver, and red. T'myra handed it to Hariel.

He unsheathed it and ran his fingers over the flat of the blade. "Very," he sighed. "I remember Kohherth getting mad at _me_ 'cuz he thought _I'd_ taken it!"

"Indeed . . . Rumor 'ad it that the blade was made o' a superia' metal. It sounded strong, so I took it, in case it came in 'andy." Tamer shrugged.

"Superior metal, huh? Wow . . ." Hariel observed.

"So . . . we 'ave both come t' the conclusion that we are not what we seem," T'myra said, changing the subject herself this time, as she walked back into her living room.

"You could say that," Hariel agreed, following.

"Now, if I'm goin' t' tell ya' anythin' more about me, ya' 'ave t' promise that you'll come wit' me on m' journey," T'myra insisted.

"Well . . ." Hariel shifted, "I don't know about that-"

"O' I could always kill ya'," T'myra shrugged as she sat in her armchair. She made a conscious effort to remain in proper posture while in front of Hariel, to emphasize her superior position.

"Now wait just a second-" Hariel became very defensive.

"I'm very protective o' 'oo an' what I am," T'myra told Hariel, her eyes alone conveying her sincerity perfectly.

"I can see that, but that _doesn't_ give you the right to go around _threatening_ people after they've helped you _out_!" Hariel exclaimed, "I mean- I'd _never_ do anything to hurt you!"

T'myra looked at him quizzically. Hariel realized what he had said and turned away from her, blush creeping into his cheeks.

"What d' ya' mean by that?" T'myra asked him.

"I just . . . can't imagine seeing you in pain . . . " Hariel tried to explain, "After seeing you when I . . . out on the road . . . I don't want to see you like that again." Hariel kept his back to her; he wasn't sure he wanted to see her expression. _She must think I'm nuts . . . _"You seem like you've had to endure a lot of pain already."

T'myra lowered her head and looked into her lap, "I 'ave."

"I'll tell you about my past," Hariel began. "Maybe that'll change your mind. I'm an orphan that an older Mystic found on the streets of Sahenangell. He took me back to Mysecuamaja with him until I was old enough to take care of myself. Then, I came back to Sahenangell to try and figure out my past. You see . . . I don't remember anything before the Mystic found me." Hariel stared out her window to Sahenangell, _And here's the part where I get kicked out._ "You probably want me to leave now," Hariel sighed as he walked towards her door.

"No, no, wait a second. I agreed t' clear things up with ya', 'Ariel," T'myra pleaded. She got up out of her chair and ran to him. She put a hand on his shoulder, hinting gently for him to turn around.

_She called me Hariel . . . what's this all about?_ He turned around to face her. "But I haven't agreed to go with you," Hariel noted.

"Look at me," Tamer commanded.

Hariel gazed at the young girl. Her skin was a darker shade than even the average non-G'gonstrm-native's was, not to mention far darker than his own was. T'myra's skin was also smoother, thinner, more defined, and muscular. However, at the same time it was more delicate. He thought that, if he were to brush her skin, it might remind him of all of those nice clothes he'd seen Noble people wearing. He really wanted to run his hands over her shoulders - or arms - or neck - and find out, but he shook the thought from his mind, labeling it insane. Then he noticed her ears . . . slightly pointed. He looked in her eyes, and they shimmered for a bit. He looked slightly startled, which made Tamer giggle a little and smile. She had more visible canines . . . fangs.

"I'm even more confused now. You're from- but you have-" Hariel stammered.

"I'll start by saying this, _I am _part_ Mage, but not all,_" As Tamer said this, she raised a palm to be parallel with the floor and level halfway between Hariel's eyes and her own. A blue-green fire the size of her palm began to burn there, having no noticeable effects at all.

"If you're from Mycuaja . . ." he queried, "why would you come here?"

Tamer's eyes narrowed in anger once more, but not at him, as she closed her hand and the fire dispersed. Suddenly, it seemed like all he could see were those two green gems that were Tamer's eyes amidst darkness. "It was m' parent's wish . . . 'Ariel, ya' must tell _no one_ o' what I am about t' tell ya'."

Hariel looked a little hesitant, but nodded mutely.

"M' mum was from Mycuaja, indeed, an' a very powa'ful Mage, at that. But m' father . . . was from G'gonstrm."

Hariel gasped. _G'gonstrm . . . the birthplace of the Gizmutan and Demidons who use dark powers . . ._

The emeralds flickered and continued, "M' mum 'ad been sent t' slay m' father, but she could not an' they fled t' the country hills o' Mycuaja. She used messenga's - anonymously, o' course - sayin' that both she an m' father 'ad died in their battle. They raised me as a competent warria' an' spell-casta'; it came naturally t' me from the blendin' o' m' 'eritage.

" 'Owever, m' father was still a traita' in G'gonstrm. The Nobles went as far as t' risk their own warria's' lives - by enterin' Mycuaja - just t' kill 'im. M' father an' mum escaped with me, but then our 'unta's knew 'ee 'ad a family. Some'ow, m' mum received a vision. She told me that, if they should die, I was t' escape t' the capital o' Sahngell, Sahenangell. She said that, there, I would meet m' destiny an', in time, 'elp t' stop our pursua's an' their masta's fo' all o' eta'nity . . ."

The forest-colored jewels resumed their place in Tamer's eyes and it was light again for Hariel. Tamer looked at Hariel, meeting his bewildered gaze.

" 'Ariel, I wonder if _you_ might 'elp me?"

Hariel couldn't say a single word; his eyes were still trapped in the emerald casing of Tamer's eyes. His mind wandered as various memories flooded into his head and the pain started to return. He shook them away, for a while, and finally managed to say something. "Then, you're an orphan too."

"Indeed, I am," Tamer lowered her gaze. She wasn't mad anymore, she was . . . saddened.

Hariel straightened his back and clasped her right shoulder in his left hand. "How do we start?" Hariel asked, flashing her a bright smile.

Tamer smiled, but turned away and out of his grasp as she spoke. "We can't get anywhere if we don't know where we're goin'," she stated. Tamer walked a little ways away, grabbed two masks and a cloak, and turned back around. "We need The Map." She tossed him a mask and the cloak.

"The Map?" Hariel wondered aloud as he looked at the articles in his hands.

"There are five Artifacts which can merge t' One. This One Artifact can destroy m' parents' slayers, 'oo are Evil in their own right," Tamer said coldly. "The Artifact are 'idden, fo' they are so powa'ful. We need The Map t' find 'em."

"How do you know all of this?" Hariel asked.

"My Uncle, 'oo 'elped m' parents escape, is a Seer. 'Ee told it t' me as a young girl, warnin' me it wasn't fiction. B'fore we left 'im, 'ee told me I should find the Artifacts when I'm out on m' own. They'd 'elp _everyone_ achieve peace," Tamer explained.

"Do you truly believe in such far-fetched legends?" Hariel laughed.

Despite a legend about Artifacts, the Mycuajan subrace known as Seers were a mystery in and of themselves. They were called prophets, poets, fantasizers, and future-readers. Some were very well known, others were not, but that depended on who believed what the Seers said. They couldn't cast spells, but could predict the future and see the truth behind lies and illusions - some said they were just Angels trying to make a living. However, Seers did have the physical features of Mystics and Mages. They were truly an intriguing race and had been discovered only recently, so not many concrete details were known about the "race".

"Indeed," Tamer spoke sincerely. "The Artifacts are said t' be imbued wit' the powa' o' the Dekutan; somethin' as powa'ful as that is the only thing _I_ can think o' that would be strong enough t' take down G'gonstrm."

Hariel gawked at her, "You plan to take down the _entire country_ of G'gonstrm? With a bunch of _myths_ as your only weapon?"

T'myra nodded, narrowing her eyes fiercely. "I want t' destroy those corrupt Nobles that killed m' parents, indeed."

(-)

**3:25 PM Saturday- Outskirts of Sahenangell, Sahngell March 12th- 981 D.A.**

"Woh, woh, Sillehstah," a man said trying to calm his horse. "I feel it, too. Something is about to happen. Then . . ." he looked to the sky, "Perhaps then I can get out of here . . . and really _do_ something with my life . . . and make amends."

(-)(-)(-)

**Continued in: _Nightmares Revisited _**

_1/19/2001  
__ Yay! I finally got this part of the story done! I'm so happy! (Big grin) I hope you like it. I know _I_ do! (Cute smile) We have a little love triangle beginning, ne? Well, perhaps this season will clear some things for those of you who have read my later episodes of this story! I will forever continue to write! (Happy shouting) Yeah! Maybe I'll even get permission to get this thing published! (Big-eyes realization and happy grin) I'll get back to you guys on that one . . ._

_1/29/2005  
__ Wow; almost four years to the day! Anyway, I hope you understood everything I presented and can understand T'myra talking. (Embarrassed grin) If you still don't believe me that this is an RW / YST fanfic I'll give you three names to ponder over for a while: HARIEL, SABERSTRYKE, AND KOKUEN-OH! Is that ringing any bells? If it's not, then you haven't seen either show in a _really _long time and you should go brush up on your knowledge!_

_2/8/2005 and 3/31/2005   
__ Once again, thank MorganRay for her wonderful critiques. Yes, I know that there is now a gap in the story until I re-post the second half of the original Episode 1, but I'm sure you'll be happier with it being so much shorter! Give me about a day and I'll have the second half of the original episode posted. No worries! (Smiles) Minor wordsmithing changes, but that's it, plus an explanation for T'myra's house. (Silly grin)_

_Nekochan_


	3. Ep 02 :: Nightmares Revisited

___FOREVER DESTINY : _Ancient Era Arc 1

_Before the Beginning_

___Episode_ 2:

_"Nightmares Revisited"_

_Story Focus: T'myra_

By Nekochan

**Author's Note**

_It was recommended that I break up at least the last chapter into shorter aspects. (Chuckles) Yeah, I guess it was pretty long, huh? Maybe this will help ease the tension . . ._

_Arigatou Minasan! (Thanks everyone!) _

_Nekochan_

(-)(-)(-)

**10:10 AM Thursday- Sahenangell, Sahngell May 5th- 981 D.A.**

"Tamer, _why_ are we going back to the market?" Hariel demanded angrily. Yet, he was proud of himself; it took him a full month before she let actually let him use that name, despite her introduction.

"_You_ know what day it is!" Tamer scoffed in full Accent.

T'myra and Hariel both had the brown cloaks on that she had provided, but had removed their masks to talk.

"The festival - so we should be _enjoying_ ourselves, not skulking about in the shadows!" Hariel insisted. They were next to an alleyway entrance, trying to avoid excessive contact with the Capital Guard by staying out of the main marketplace.

"Indeed. The Festival o' Unity is between the people o' Mycuaja an' Sahngell, so lot's o' people will be comin' in t' the city! Maybe-" Tamer was interrupted by Hariel.

" 'One o' 'em will 'ave The Map,' " Hariel mocked in the upper-class speech of Mycuaja. "You've said that so many times before I could recite it _backwards_!"

_'Ee's just lucky 'ee isn't seriously tryin' t' impersonate the Accent - any otha' Mage would 'ave m' 'ide fo' tellin' 'im the name o' our special speech! _ "Don't. Besides, 'ave a little patience!" Tamer shot back. As Hariel spoke next, Tamer's eyes caught sight of the Capital Guard coming towards them.

"Every time you say that, we always end up outrunning the Guard-" Hariel sighed.

Tamer took Hariel's wrist and started to run through the streets, away from the Guard. "An' today is _no_ different! Ya' jinxed it, Cotton!" T'myra cursed. _Ya' always do!_

"Don't start on my old nickname again!" Hariel begged as he was pulled along; T'myra had quite a grip when she had her mind set on going somewhere - or getting away from someplace else.

As Hariel looked back, he remembered four months ago when he had first met Tamer and saved her from the Guard, thinking she was only a helpless nine-year-old. He found out later that she was actually an eighteen-year-old Demidon-Mage descendant from Mycuaja, which explained her slow aging; Demidons - and Monsters - aged four times as slow as Mages and Mystics, so naturally T'myra would age half as slow as a true Mycuajan. That was the rate at which Sahngellian natives, Saints and Angels, aged as well.

It was because of that well known fact - the aging relationships between the three continents - that Hariel was often confused about his past, more specifically his heritage. He himself was almost eighteen now, but only looked a little under twelve. He never could figure it out, but he knew he wasn't a true Sahngellian - or Mycuajan - and he most definitely was not from G'gonstrm . . . what was he?

"_Please_ remind me again why I spent the last four months looking for a stupid map?" Hariel demanded of T'myra.

Tamer pulled Hariel into an alleyway, trying to throw off the Guard. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head to her left shoulder. "Go on; 'old me," she ordered in a low voice. _It feels so nice . . . bein' togetha' like this . . . so much more _right_ than wit' Ch'tsu . . ._

Hariel's eyes had flown open in shock at the suddenness of the action, but he slowly shut them and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Like this?" he whispered into her ear. _Kohmah, I must be blushing _SO_ bad right now . . ._

She murmured an acknowledgment; she hadn't anticipated reeling at the emotions that flooded back into her memory. It was as if his touch was intoxicating and _very_ addicting. A few moments passed and she barely registered the Capital Guard walking past them. _I can't believe 'ee let me do that . . . but I'm glad 'ee did. _She started to pull away.

He didn't want her to leave his embrace, but he also knew she'd have a few choice words and actions for him if he didn't let her go. Reluctantly, he let her slip out of his arms. Hariel looked down into her eyes; the way they shimmered and perfectly reflected each of her emotions never ceased to amaze him. "Was that some kind of reward?" Hariel blushed as he spoke. _She's so- so- _Hariel tried to find a word to describe Tamer and came up empty.

"I don't see why not," T'myra grinned playfully. "But, just as anotha' refresha', it's because you're destined t'," Tamer laughed and gently poked him in the chest. "An' because ya' can't resist a face as pretty as mine, Cotton!"

"Aww, come on, Tamer . . ." Hariel begged again, ruffling the hair on the back of his head as he did so. _Maybe she _hasn't_ been just messing with my head this whole time!_

_'Ee's so cute when 'ee's flustered, _T'myra noted. _'Ee seemed t' enjoy that . . . _"Now that they're gone, let's go look fo' The Map!" Tamer insisted, breaking eye contact with him. She moved to peer around the corners of the alley, checking to make sure that the Guard had in fact left the area.

Hariel pouted because he knew she couldn't see him. He thought, _Just when I thought she was going to do some explaining, she remembers _THE MAP! _I wish she'd just take some time out of her busy schedule to explain to me just what she feels! Is she playing with me or is she serious? You just can't _tell_ with T'myra! _Hariel had grown very fond of T'myra in the past four months, but they'd never even held hands before. Hariel wasn't sure, but he took her initiation of the embrace as a good sign.

After a few hours had gone by, Hariel and T'myra met up again. Neither had found any leads and they were discussing what to do when they heard people screaming. No one was supposed to be fighting during the Festival! As they rushed for the screams, people began to run against them. At the source of the screams, a middle-aged man was being attacked by a Guardsman, who was obviously drunk.

"You BAStard! You-" the guard hiccuped, "-don't have the _right_ - to talk to _ME_ like that!" he said as he swayed, holding the man's pale beige shirt by the shoulders.

"But I didn't say _anything!"_ the man cried.

"Let him go," a deep voice commanded.

"Eh, WHO are you?" the drunk asked, turning towards the voice.

At this advantage, the man slugged the drunken Guard. The Guard fell backwards and into a cart, whose owner began shouting for the rest of the Guard. The drunk stumbled to his feet and was about to attack the man from the rear with his sword when Tamer's whip shot through the air like the wind and slapped around the guard's legs. He fell and tried to get up, but Hariel was now on his back, taking him in a headlock, of sorts, with a dagger at his throat.

"I _don't_ think so!" Tamer laughed.

"I think _this_ deserves a demotion!" Hariel chuckled as he glared down at the guard, who looked like he was still trying to comprehend what had happened to him. All of a sudden, Hariel felt his body jerk up and away from the drunken Guard.

The rest of the Guard had arrived and taken a hold of Hariel and T'myra. "Well, well, attacking a _Guard_! You two thieves should _know_ better! After more than four months of your criminal antics, we may yet have peace again!" Kohherth crowed, standing before the struggling, child-sized thieves. He motioned for two of the Guards to assist their fallen companion back to their barracks.

"We didn't _do_ anythin' bad, ya jerk!" Tamer yelled.

"Release them," the deep voice said.

The Guard, Hariel, Tamer, and the man looked and saw a person in somewhat elegant, full, black armor. On top of the dark, armored breastplate that was part of the whole armor, was a smaller, golden breastplate. The shoulder guards were gray, rimmed in red and they stuck out past the shoulders. Over the shoulder socket, on both sides, were black circles with a gold crescent moon - called R'ruzn's Eyes when both moons are shown - around the outer edge and a gold circle in the center of the crescent. The helmet was gold and had a gray face protector over his mouth, blacking out the rest of his face from view. On top of the beautiful helmet, a red feather stuck up. A long cape fell from his shoulder guards, which was red on the inside and pale green on the outer side.

"You have the wrong people in custody," the armored figure insisted.

"How can you say such a thing?" Kohherth demanded, facing the armored man. "I couldn't count on all the hands of the Guard the number of crimes these two have committed in the past five months!" he exaggerated. "If nothing else, they are clearly guilty of today's crime!"

"Your comrade, there, is drunk and attacked some civilians, including this man here," the dark figure motioned to the man. "He defended himself and knocked the drunk into that cart there," pointing at the cart. He moved his hand to the middle of the street and the dark figure continued, "He was about to get a surprise attack on this man, with a _sword, _sir, when these two children intervened. I am positive that this gentleman, here, would not be in _half_ the health he is now, had the children not assisted him."

"And they didn't harm the Guard, either!" the man piped up.

"Therefore, sir, I believe that you owe these children an apology and should let them be," the dark figure insisted.

"So, _who_ do you think _you_ are?" Kohherth demanded of the dark figure, "You think you can give out orders around here?"

"I am the Commanding Guard of Mycuaja's High Palace, here on a special mission during this time of peace. I am called Saberstryke," he answered.

"A Commander?" the Capital Guard gasped.

_'Ee can't be from Mycuaja . . . this isn't their style . . . Especially fo' the Lords an' Commanding Guards . . ._ Tamer eyed the supposed Commander.

Saberstryke continued after the Capital Guard's murmuring died down, "If you know these children to be criminals, it would be best to exact your justice on a different day. It is the Festival of Unity and, as far as I can tell, they have committed no crimes today. If you persist-" he moved a hand to his sword-hilt at his left side, "-I shall have to take it upon myself to exact _intercontinental_ justice, according to the laws Mycuaja and Sahngell agreed upon when the Festival was created." _All those lessons of politics are sure coming in handy . . . and I thought it was pointless to learn anything about Mycuaja or Sahngell in my youth! How glad I am that I was wrong!_

"Forgive me, Commander!" Kohherth snapped to attention. He mumbled grudgingly, "Let the kids go." After Hariel and Tamer were released, he added, "You got off lucky."

After the Guard had left, Tamer crossed her arms and sneered, "Ya' know, we aren't children, Saberstryke."

"No?" he laughed, "You seem pretty young to me, miss." _Unless . . . any being that ages slower than the Mycuajans attain maturity earlier than their physical appearance would indicate! Could these children be-_

"Fo' your infa'mation, I'm 18 an' 'Ariel, 'ere, is almost my age," Tamer shot back.

_Now that I think about it, she _does_ sound like a young adult!_ _ 'Informed beyond her appearance . . .'_ Saberstryke whispered to himself. _'With a man older, and yet younger, than she . . .' _he continued, _'Fourth is hidden, nearby but in secret . . ._' Saberstryke looked at the man. _The Seer was right . . ._ "What is your name, sir?"

"Me? I am called Kokuen-oh," the man answered. "This is Sillehstah," he patted his horse.

_'The king of harsh fate', huh? . . ._ "And you are?" Motioning to Tamer, Saberstryke asked.

"My long o' short name?" she scoffed.

"Both, in the reverse order," Saberstryke requested.

"I'm called Tamer, but truly I am T'myra M'munda Orysy-H'htonre," she bowed to the Lord.

_Orysy? H'htonre? I've found them _all "No, no, it is I who should be humbling _myself_ in _your_ presence, Lady T'myra," Saberstryke insisted as he knelt before her. When Saberstryke said this, the other three people around him gasped at the title he had just given Tamer. "Do you have an establishment that we may speak privately at, Lady?" he wondered.

" 'Ow do I know ya' won't come back an' kill us?" T'myra questioned.

"I am here on orders from your Uncle, Kynejycue Orysy," Saberstryke answered, his now visible eyes were narrowed and glowing from within his helmet. "Forgive me for lying, but I knew _he_ would believe it," Saberstryke said referring to Kohherth.

Tamer narrowed her own eyes, which glowed only briefly, "So 'ow come ya' said you're from Mycuaja? Ya' _aren't_ from Mycuaja."

"No, I am not. Like your father, I was a Lord," he said quietly. Tamer gasped. Saberstryke turned to Hariel and Kokuen-oh and whispered, "Meaning I'm a Purebred Demidon." Hariel and Kokuen-oh's eyes widened.

"Why have you come to Sahngell then?" Hariel demanded.

"I insist that we discuss this in a more confined area," the Lord requested, "and that the man called Kokuen-oh join us."

As Kokuen-oh gathered Sillehstah and his other belongings up, Tamer giggled, "Fine," and turned in the direction of her house to start walking, but looked back at the Lord, "Just remember, Lord Saberstryke, ya' apparently knew m' parents. M' powers are quite odd, b'cause o' m' 'eritage, but they're also powa'ful an' come easily t' me, fo' the same reason." She returned her gaze to her distant house, casually and confidently beginning to walk that way.

(-)

**10:25 AM Thursday- Sahenangell, Sahngell May 5th- 981 D.A.**

"Now, Lord Saberstryke, tell us your story," Tamer said as she removed her cloak.

She was dressed in layers - that was the first thing Hariel noticed. She had a white dress with long sleeves on that fell to her ankles and it had gold trim. She wore heels that laced up her legs, but Hariel couldn't tell how far up. On top of that she had a pale aquamarine shirt which had sleeves that were almost as long as the first layer. She had a vibrant green ribbon tying the two sides together just below the neckline. Right below it began a piece of wide cloth that was a soft, sky-blue color, which was held up by what Hariel could only discern as a teal rope around her waist. Below the rope, on the wide blue fabric, a large symbol had been embroidered on.

It looked like a forest-green circle for a field with two light blue half circles at the top & bottom with the curves pointing inward. In the top half-circle was a dark blue cross made of long, thin, pointed ovals, and in the bottom one was set a green heart. In the part of the circle that was green, two pale diamonds were set side-by-side horizontally and stretched so that their corners almost touched the edges of the green. Where the tips of the diamonds touched the left and right side of the green circle, two small dark blue circles had been set.

Hariel kept his eyes fixed on T'myra as she sat in the most adorned chair in her living room, next to Lord Saberstryke, ready to listen.

"Well, Lady. Until recently, I was known as the Lord K'kedki N'shkoe and G'gonstrm pleased me for its power and my abilities. However, as of late, Nobles, like myself, have become quite greedy. I was sent on missions that I could not find the reasons for, and I was not _told_ the reasons either.

"I eventually learned that they were trying to conquer all of Cheakir, not trying to clean out the evil people invading our lands, as the lower-ranking Nobles had been told. Furious for being deceived, I sought to leave. Not long after entering Mycuaja in disguise, I was confronted by your Uncle Orysy, who requested my assistance. He told me of how he had helped his sister, brother-in-law, and niece escape, but that they were being followed. He wanted me to help as much as possible.

"I then learned of your parents' unfortunate death, but that you were still alive. So, hoping to assist your uncle as promised, I sought you out. I am very glad I found you, Lady T'myra. You are a cunning and brave soul," Lord Saberstryke finished.

"Why would ya' want t' 'elp my Uncle an' my family?" Tamer questioned.

"I now despise the land of G'gonstrm-" the Lord began.

"You and everyone else on Cheakir," Hariel interrupted. He was sitting in a chair on T'myra's other side.

"-And your Uncle Orysy believes that you and the friends you have met, or will meet, can stop that wild and greedy Nation," Lord Saberstryke continued.

"I see," Tamer lowered her head in thought.

"If I may ask, Lady, how _did_ you come to be here in Sahngell? I have not heard the details," the Lord inquired.

Reluctantly, Tamer relayed the story of her flight again. All the while, Kokuen-oh appeared to be listening intently from his chair a little ways apart from the Lord and Hariel.

" . . . An' that's 'ow I came t' be 'ere," T'myra finished.

"Intriguing," Lord Saberstryke commented.

Kokuen-oh chuckled low in his throat.

"_What's so funny, Kokuen-oh?_ D' ya' find m' story _amusin'_?" Tamer demanded, jumping to her feet. _'Ow _dare_ 'ee laugh at me!_

Kokuen-oh chuckled again with his head down and his eyes shut, "Lady T'myra . . . You lie to yourself . . . and to your friends . . ." Then he opened his eyes and lifted his head.

Tamer froze; she had seen the shimmer that was in Kokuen-oh's eyes before, somewhere . . . it was familiar to her . . . Where had she seen those eyes? Then her eyes widened and her mouth opened, but no words came forth, except in her mind. _'Ee- 'ee _couldn't_ be . . . it- it isn't _possible

"You actually recognize me, Tamer. I am honored." This was the first time Kokuen-oh had not addressed her formally.

Tamer slowly walked over to Kokuen-oh, who was still sitting. At eye level with him, T'myra whispered, "_ . . . Ch'tsu_?"

Kokuen-oh smiled . . . until he required his hand to hold his abnormally sore and red cheek. T'myra had _never_ hit him before . . .

"_Damn_ ya'! It's all YOUR fault! _YOUR FAULT_! 'Ow DARE ya' even SPEAK t' me again? After WHAT YA' _DID_? _DAMN_ YA'! _Damn_ ya'! Damn ya' . . ." T'myra then began to wail in mourning, finally collapsing to her knees and breaking into a fit of sobs and tears.

Completely bewildered, but concerned, Hariel leapt from his chair and to her side. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her against his chest, then stroked her raven-silk hair with one hand as he tried to calm her. "Tamer . . . shh . . . come on . . . shh . . . calm down . . ." Hariel continued to cradle her while the Lord interrogated Kokuen-oh.

"What have you done, sir? That would upset this young woman so?" Saberstryke demanded; he was on his feet a second after Hariel.

" 'Ee won't tell ya' . . ." Tamer sniffled from within Hariel's arms.

"Lady?" the Lord looked to her.

"Not a lyin' scoundrel like _'im_._ 'Ee_ 'oped fo' forgiveness from me . . . fo'- fo' 'elpin t' kill m' parents . . ." Tamer managed to speak.

"T'myra?" Hariel gasped, holding her in front of him.

T'myra could not meet the gaze Hariel was giving her - that concerned gaze of love. Ch'tsu was the last person to give her that gaze, and she hated it like she hated everything else about him. Yet, coming from Hariel's eyes, it made her feel warm again, as when she still had her parents. It was just disconcerting to her, seeing that gaze again. _Pa'aps . . . pa'aps it'll be more than lust this time. Maybe 'Ariel can actually_-_ no, no 'ee couldn't like me. I'm_-_ I'm nowhere _near_ 'is kind o' girl. 'Ee's sensitive, kind, an' an overall quiet person. I'm 'is _complete_ opposite! I should neva' 'ave tried t' go after 'im . . . it's pointless . . ._

"What I told ya' wasn't the 'ole story, 'Ariel-" T'myra paused to gather herself.

_She called me Hariel again . . . this is bad, something's really got her worked up,_ Hariel told himself, _Normally she would use my nickname!_

" 'Ee's in there too . . ." she nodded, motioning to 'Kokuen-oh' with her head while still in Hariel's arms, "as much as I 'ate t' rememba' it . . ." T'myra stood up, breaking free of Hariel's grasp.

It was just like earlier; Hariel didn't want to let her go, but he knew she had to let everything out into the open, whatever it was.

Before beginning, Tamer sneered at 'Kokuen-oh', "I 'ope you're 'appy, _Ch'tsu_ . . ."

"We lived among grassy hills an' a village surroundin' a large castle. People were millin' about in the market place that day. Then, as m' family left our castle, the people parted t' allow a foreign carriage t' make its way t' the drawbridge. Lord D'dedshi K'kbo 'ad come wit' 'is wife, M'jooka, an' son, Ch'tsu. M' family consisted o' Lord S'soz H'htonre - m' father, Lady Vynefycua Orysy - m' mother, an' m'self. M' parents really went t' the countryside o' Mycuaja, but they didn't run there, as I 'ad said b'fore. M' father was still on good terms wit' G'gonstrm an' Mycuaja pardoned m' mother.

"Our two families entered the castle an' we two children wandered off. I started a conva'sation wit' Ch'tsu, but 'ee seemed far colder an' less interested in the conva'sation than I did. Ch'tsu an' I 'ad been betrothed at birth. I really liked him, an' didn't mind bein' betrothed t' him. We were very good friends. But then, on this visit, 'ee told me 'ee wouldn't marry me, b'cause I was a 'Alf-breed.'

"I tried talkin' t' 'im, but 'ee wouldn't listen t' me. 'Ee began t' yell at me, so I 'eld m' face in shock as I cried. 'Ee turned t' leave, but I called after 'im fo' an explanation. 'Ee just turned around, smiled evilly, an' told me t' meet 'im on the terrace that night.

"Later that afternoon, I paced back an' forth in m' room. I was deep in thought an' depressed by these events. I looked out m' window an' dreamed o' seein' a boy wit' a shadowed face ride by the castle on a white horse, wave t' me, an' ride off. I was dreamin' o' a boy who was _really_ meant fo' me. I called after 'im, but, of course, 'ee couldn't 'eer me. I didn't know what else t' do, so I tried t' come up wit' somethin' t' explain Ch'tsu's be'avior.

"I approached Ch'tsu that night. 'Ee took m' 'ands in 'is an' kissed them. 'Ee rapidly began t' explain that the Demidons no longer trusted the 'Alf-Breeds. 'Ee said that the Demidons knew the 'Alf-Breeds 'ad allied wit' Mycuaja fo' an approachin' battle. So, the Demidons planned t' kill all o' the 'Alf-Breeds an' their relatives. 'Ee asked me t' 'elp, so that I'd survive, but I pulled away from 'im. I told him I could never turn on m' parents, but that I didn't want 'im t' die either. Finally I tried t' run away, but Ch'tsu grabbed one o' m' 'ands. 'Ee asked me wit' a stone-cold face if I was sure, an' I nodded. 'Ee let go o' m' 'and an' mouthed, 'Well then, good-bye.' 'Ee unfolded 'is wings as I protested that 'ee didn't 'ave t' leave. Ch'tsu just kept tellin' me 'ee would do what 'ee thought was right, even if it meant 'ee couldn't be m' 'usband. 'Ee flew towards one of Ruzjyeruna's Eyes as I ran t' m' bedroom, cryin'.

"Fo' a long time, all I could think about was what 'ee'd said an' 'ow 'appy we coulda' been. That reminded me o' m' parents; I 'ad t' warn them! When I got t' their bedroom, they soothed me an' cradled me in their bed, tellin' me it was a nightmare. So, I 'ad t' go back t' bed. I could almost 'eer Ch'tsu tellin' me 'ow right 'ee was . . .

"When I got back t' m' room, I cried an' looked up wit' a determined look an' a wet face towards the Eyes of Ruzjyeruna. I could almost see 'im 'overin' there. I came up wit' a plan. I went t' m' closet an' found m' whip. I cracked it above m' 'ead an' told m'self, 'Even if I 'ave t' fight Ch'tsu, I will protect m' kind from the Demidons.' Wit' that promise, I began t' train wit' m' whip an' m' magic.

"One day, I was pretendin' that I was battlin' against a spirit look-alike of Ch'tsu while 'ee recited what was said the night 'ee left. I tried t' grab 'is arm, fo'gettin' 'ee was a dream, an' 'ee disappeared. 'Is farewell echoed through m' mind. Afterwards, I _felt . . ._ _somethin'_ . . . that was when m' parents told me m' Uncle Kyn would be comin' t' take me away wit' 'im that night. Unfo'tunately, that night wasn't soon enough.

"D'dedshi came t' take me befo' m' Uncle even got there an' m' parents 'ad t' defend me as Uncle Kyn tried t' cast a spell t' get us out o' there, D'dedshi came through th' window an' stopped 'im. Then, on th' roof, D'dedshi tried t' kill Uncle Kyn, but I some'ow managed t' stop 'im - I don't rememba' that part too well. Uncle Kyn got me t' safety, but we couldn't save m' parents. Uncle Kyn couldn't even find there bodies.

"I wanted revenge mo' than anythin' else an' Uncle Kyn told me abou' the Legend o' the A'tifacts. We even talked abou' 'ow I could look fo' 'elp in Sahenangell, a city of goodness, but Uncle Kyn was really against the idea o' me goin' off on my own - so I left in the dead o' night.

"What kept me goin' were those memories o' Ch'tsu tellin' me 'ow futile m' attempts would be. Those memories 'aunted me the whole way t' Sahngell. I only knew that I wouldn't let up if it came t' the two of us battlin'. No, I would not go easy on 'im at all. I was goin' t' be the death of the Demidons, even if they were goin' t' be the death o' me. As I thought these things an' started m' journey, I ran towards Sahngell like m' life depended on it. Come t' think of it, m' life _did_ rest in that city. The only thin' was that I felt like someone was watchin' me. I 'ad t' 'ave been dreamin', b'cause I didn't see anybody."

"That's 'ow it really 'appened," Tamer said, her fists clenched at her side. "Ch'tsu will attest t' _that_ . . ."

"T'myra . . . I-" Hariel began as he touched Tamer on the shoulder.

He was taken by surprise when Tamer whirled around and flung her arms around his chest. He could hear her sobbing a little and could feel his chest getting wet where her head was; she was crying again.

"It'll be okay . . ." he whispered, holding her with one arm and stroking her hair with the other. Then he looked up at the other two men and his face was determined. "Lord Saberstryke?"

"Yes?" the Lord looked at Hariel.

"Will you please help us find The Map?" Hariel questioned.

"Of course," Saberstryke agreed, but then looked a little confused. "However, I know not what you speak of-" he had barely begun that word when Kokuen-oh interrupted him.

"The Map shows the locations of five of the most powerful weapons created by the Dekutan. All of you want those weapons to wipe out G'gonstrm," Kokuen-oh looked at all of them. "I want this future as well," he insisted. "And you weren't dreaming, T'myra. I followed you here, to help you."

Hariel could feel T'myra tense up before she let go of him.

"There is _NO_ way I'm lettin' _YOU_ come along!" T'myra sneered, pointing a finger at him.

"I wish to redeem myself in your eyes, T'myra," Kokuen-oh pleaded, "I happen to know where The Map is-" the other three gasped, "-and I know who has it."

"You're _lyin'_! Just so ya' can come with us!" T'myra looked at Hariel, " 'Ee _'as_ t' be!" She turned to Lord Saberstryke, " 'Ee _CAN'T_ come wit' us!" she pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"My Lady, if he is telling the truth, perhaps he can prove it." Saberstryke bent down, closer to her pointed ear, "And if he lies, I shall make him an example of why I took the name Saberstryke."

T'myra sighed, then buried herself in Hariel's chest again. "Then, 'ee . . . can come . . . wit' us . . ."

Hariel was completely bewildered by Tamer's actions. _First she hugs me, then she collapses and lets me hold her, next she decides she _likes_ being in my arms! Am I missing something, or is she _seriously_ trying to tell me something?_

"So, shall we be going?" Kokuen-oh rose and walked out the door. _I knew it would take her a while . . . she always did keep grudges better than anyone else I knew . . ._

T'myra didn't move for a moment, but heard Lord Saberstryke leave the room. "I'm sorry, 'Ariel . . . I- I lost it . . . I couldn't control m'self . . ."

Hariel squeezed her tightly and then held her shoulders so she'd look at him. "All I want you to know is that I am going to see you through this," he said, "I'm here for you, whenever you need me."

It was T'myra's turn to blush as she looked at her feet. "Thank ya' . . . that means a lot t' me . . ." She smiled up at him, then grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

_Yeah, she's gonna' be fine . . . _Hariel grinned to himself. _I just hope I'm not wrong about her . . ._

(-)(-)(-)

**Continued in: _Strength in Numbers_**

_2/8/2005  
__ Okay, so I decided to run over into the original Episode 2, so sue me! I think you'll agree that this breakdown makes a _bit_ more sense than my original. (Cheesy grin.) Anyway, is that better? E-mail me and let me know!_

_2/11/2005 and 3/31/2005  
__ Major spelling edits, especially on T'myra's speech - you'd think I'd know how to write out her speech by now, wouldn't you? (Sigh) The first encounter with Saberstryke got a makeover and some additional explanations that you might like, namely the disparity between Hariel and T'myra physical and mental ages. There were also a few small wordsmithing changes._

_9/8/2005  
__ I had to change T'myra's story a bit to reflect the "new" version of what happened, as seen in the prologue. Since I'd never fully described it, I don't really see it as a new version, more like fleshing it out. In any case, that was all I changed._

_Nekochan_


	4. Ep 03 :: Strength in Numbers

___FOREVER DESTINY : _Ancient Era Arc 1

_Before the Beginning_

___Episode_ 3:

_"Strength in Numbers"_

_Story Focus: The Conduits_

By Nekochan

**Author's Note**

_Some of you may recognize a few of these characters' names from the real show. I did that on purpose. They are the same people. However, if you thought THOSE characters being there was crazy, wait until you meet our next few characters!_

_Arigatou Minasan! (Thanks everyone!) _

_Nekochan_

(-)(-)(-)

**11:00 AM Thursday- Sahenangell, Sahngell May 5th- 981 D.A.**

"I 'ave t' lock up m' 'ouse!" T'myra called after everyone was out the door. She began casting a spell that made her aura shift to red, orange, and yellow. The aura gathered and shot at the handle of the front door and the edges of the other door and all the windows. "I just _love_ m' **Mage Lock **spell," she said as she beamed.

Kokuen-oh gathered up Sillehstah and they headed out, following behind him.

As the foursome walked, Hariel turned to Tamer. "Remember, I'll protect you if he tries anything," Hariel whispered.

Tamer smiled at him and took his hand in hers. "Thank ya'," she spoke so softly that Hariel almost didn't hear her.

Hariel didn't even glance at his hand or try to take it away from her. _It makes me feel so important- no, so _good_ when I comfort her. She puts up this big front like she can handle anything, but there really are _some_ things that she can't . . . Kohmah, don't let this be a dream!_

No one liked just _following_ Kokuen-oh, especially with him perched up on his horse, but he wouldn't tell them where he was going. Finally, they arrived; it was, unfortunately, very familiar . . .

"The MARKETPLACE?" Hariel gasped.

"Ya' backstabbin'-" Tamer growled and leapt for Kokuen-oh, but was held back by Lord Saberstryke.

"Sir, how is it that you know The Map is held in this Marketplace?" Saberstryke asked.

Kokuen-oh stared straight ahead. He dismounted and said softly, "Because I saw it."

Everyone looked at him quite oddly.

"I don't know how, but . . . ever since the Nobles drained my Demidon blood, I've had dreams that become real . . . prophecies . . . Sometimes I see people I don't even know, fighting against each other . . . in a place I've never seen . . . and in a kind of armor I don't recognize. . . Then, I get confused . . . I can tell who's good and who's bad . . . but both sides are good, except one side is only _tainted_ with evil . . ." Kokuen-oh explained. Then he sighed, "I feel like I've become a Seer . . ."

"They . . . drained your blood?" Tamer gasped, suddenly realizing that she had only recognized him because of his eyes.

In truth, he looked _nothing_ like the Ch'tsu she knew. Ch'tsu was a "Half-Breed" - he had been three-quarters Demidon and one-quarter Saint - a little older than herself, but still about her age physically. The man she had been speaking to looked like a Sahngellian man in his late twenties or early thirties. He was wearing a beige tabard over a light brown long-sleeved shirt and pants of the same color. He had a dark brown sash holding the tabard in place and his pants up, not to mention a dagger behind his back. T'myra doubted Hariel had even noticed it, for it was so well concealed - maybe Saberstryke had, but she couldn't be sure. On Kokuen-oh's feet, he wore flat leather walking shoes.

_Is that what the Demidons 'ave planned fo' _all _o' the 'Alf-Breeds?_

"Do I _look_ like a Demidon any longer?" Kokuen-oh demanded, fists clenched.

_No . . . he looks exactly like a Saint in peasant's clothes . . . _"I . . . 'ad no idea . . ." Tamer apologized, her hands together.

Kokuen-oh turned around and, holding T'myra shoulders, told her, "That's why I want to help you, T'myra . . . So they don't get _you_ . . . or _any_ of the other Half-Breeds . . ."

T'myra tilted her head down, "Ya' still . . . care . . . about me . . ." she blushed. "Ch'tsu . . ."

Kokuen-oh leaned in and kissed her forehead, causing T'myra's entire face to become a deeper shade of red than was natural.

Hariel could only watch in shock. His mouth was agape; his eyes went wide in dismay; his face was sheet white; and his heart felt like it was being squeezed very hard. He'd said he would protect her, but he hadn't expected _that_.

"Eh-hem," Saberstryke coughed, "Kokuen-oh?".

Kokuen-oh stood up and looked at him.

"Do you know what they plan to do with the Purebreds?"

"Heh. They've rallied most of them to the point that if anyone _does_ turn on the Demidons, they're labeled as traitors and killed," Kokuen-oh snorted.

"Do you know why they are draining the Half-breeds' blood?" Saberstryke inquired.

"It's . . . only a rumor . . . but the Nobles believe that, if they gain more Demidon blood - more than their 100-percent Pureblood - then . . . they can achieve the status of . . . true Demons - Gizmutan," Kokuen-oh explained.

"But . . . the Gizmutan left long ago, at least, so the legends say," Lord Saberstryke insisted.

"I've never heard of such legends," Hariel mumbled in a low voice.

Saberstryke took note of Hariel's change in attitude, but spoke as if otherwise, "_The Legend of The Gizmutan's Flight_ states that Gizmutan used to live in G'gonstrm, but became so disgusted with the goodness of Sahngell that they completely fled G'gonstrm and flew into the pits of darkness, which came to be known as 'Hell', the Gizmutadin word for 'home' or 'my castle that I reign over'. It is said that they left _all_ of their belongings in the cities, including their children. As the children grew up, some of the children fell in love with Angels, Saints, Mages, and Mystics. None of these demi-demon children ever inherited the ability to cast spells but, instead, they could go into terrible and powerful Rages. While the modern G'gonstrm natives live longer than any other being on Cheakir, it's still far less than a Gizmu or Gizmata's supposed lifespan.

"Most practical people these days at least accept the Gizmutan mixing with the other races as to be how Demidons - less non-Gizmutan blood, mostly Mycuajan - and Monsters - more non-Gizmutan blood, mostly Sahngellian - came to be, and that the Gizmutan might have just died out after a while - if they didn't "flee", that is.

"Tell that to the Nobles!" Kokuen-oh laughed.

"Maybe we should go and get The Map?" Hariel grumbled.

"Yes, lead on, Kokuen-oh," Lord Saberstryke agreed. _Hariel has taken on a quite foul temperament . . ._

As they weaved their way through the crowded Marketplace streets, Hariel began to lag back, so the Lord slowed his pace.

"Is there something wrong, Hariel?"

The boy murmured with frustration, "Yeah . . . but I don't want to talk about it."

"If I can recall, you were fine up until _after_ Kokuen-oh explained his prophecies . . ." Saberstryke hinted.

Hariel shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, then looked sad . . . "Right."

"Why- Oh! Could it be that . . . you have some affection for the Lady? T'myra?" the Lord asked rhetorically.

_SOME affection? I'm beginning to think I've fallen a _little_ harder than that, Lord Saberstryke . . ._ "Right again."

"I see . . . " Saberstryke sighed. "Well, the Lady T'myra harbors a silent hatred for Kokuen-oh. Why do you feel she still cares for him?"

"You saw them!" Hariel almost yelled, "T'myra blushing- Kokuen-oh kissing her!" Hariel grunted and pounded his fists together, "I wanted to _punch_ him!" _It's not like he _deserves _her affections after what he did! _

"But, Hariel, where did he kiss her?" the Lord reminded him.

"On the . . . forehead . . ." Hariel spoke slowly. As forceful as T'myra had been with _him_ in only a few months, he was sure that T'myra would've kissed her first love on the lips . . . if she still loved him . . . "Thanks, Lord Saberstryke."

"You are quite welcome, Hariel."

Hariel was sure that the Lord must have been smiling underneath that helmet. "Hey, Tamer! Wait up!" He called and ran ahead to her.

Lord Saberstryke could hear the conversation continue.

Tamer laughed, "Cotton! 'Ow nice t' see ya'! Why were ya' laggin' be'ind?"

Hariel could only chuckle and respond, embarrassed, "Aww, Tamer! That nickname again?" Suddenly, Hariel felt like the last few minutes' events had never taken place. T'myra was still teasing him playfully with his nickname, but flirting with him nonetheless. It made Hariel feel better about the quest he'd committed to with her. _If there's still a chance for me to be with her, I have _NO_ problem facing Monsters, Demidons, or even the Gizmutan themselves!_

Saberstryke _was_ smiling after that short dialogue.

(-)

**11:20 AM Thursday- Sahenangell, Sahngell May 5th- 981 D.A. **

"Kokuen-oh, how much longer until we reach The Map?" Saberstryke wondered.

"I believe . . . it is right there . . ." Kokuen-oh pointed to a shop where a spry man was calling out to potential customers in the street.

He seemed to be some sort of pawnshop owner, for his wares were varied in size and purpose from kitchen utensils to small weapons to clothing to food. He didn't seem to be having much trouble with _selling_ those goods.

"Antulpan!" Kokuen-oh shouted as he started pulling Sillehstah towards the shop.

The shop owner looked at the group. He laughed and called to Kokuen-oh, "Hey! Kokuen! Get over here, you rascal!"

Following Kokuen-oh, the group made its way to the pawn shop.

"What brings you to my shop?" Antulpan wondered.

"I had heard some rumors that you acquired a rather _interesting_ item recently," Kokuen-oh explained, taking on the air of a haggler.

At that point, Hariel, T'myra, and Saberstryke decided it would be a good idea to let Kokuen-oh do the bartering and for them to keep quiet.

"Ah, you know me, Kokuen, it could be _gone_ by now!" Antulpan, the shop owner, chuckled. He then added in a quieter voice, bent over, "What'd you have in mind, Kokuen?"

"You've heard of my past, I'm sure, Antulpan. I like collecting curiosities. I had heard about a map, of sorts," Kokuen-oh whispered back.

"Oh, yeah . . ." Antulpan returned to his standing position. "Don't know why it'd be so valuable to _you_ though, Kokuen. You can't make hide nor hair of where to go for the treasure, and you have no idea what the treasure is . . . Why's it caught your eye, Kokuen?" Antulpan stared at him, as if searching for some hint in Kokuen's body movements.

"I told you, anything that's unusual, I take interest in. That's unusual if I've ever seen it," Kokuen-oh replied.

"Nope. You're not foolin' me, Kokuen! What's so special about this map?" Antulpan glared at him.

"I can't tell you," Kokuen-oh answered, "because I don't know."

"Hmm . . . I'll make a deal with you, Kokuen, since you're such a good customer of mine," Antulpan offered, "If you tell me why that there map is so great _and_ let me have a _small_ portion of the treasure you find . . . then I'll give it to you . . ."

"That's a rotten deal-" Hariel began, but was silenced by Kokuen-oh's hand.

"Fine, but that means you'll have to come along, to pull your weight of helping us find it. I've heard that you're a good scout - quick . . . among other things." Kokuen-oh gave him a wink that everyone knew meant something between the two friends.

"All right. Always could count on you to make a good deal!" Antulpan shook hands with Kokuen-oh. "Hey! Hashah! You're in charge for a while!" Antulpan called into the alley beside him.

"How long you gonna' be gone, Uncle Antulpan?" Hashah - a strong, young man with short blonde hair - asked. "Are we low on stock already?"

Antulpan began to dig through the shelves of his shop. "No, but this sounds like a chance to get some _good_ stock, Hashah. If I do hit it good, you can be sure you'll get _paid_ good!" Antulpan gave him the thumbs-up. "And I have a good chance of that!" He smiled as he produced a rolled-up piece of parchment.

"Great! I'll see you when you get back, Uncle!" Hashah called as Antulpan and the group walked away.

"You really trust him that much, Antulpan?" Kokuen-oh smirked.

"Yep, you should know that by now, Kokuen. So, who else is on this little adventure?" Antulpan looked around and saw Lord Saberstryke, then Hariel and T'myra. "What? What're these kids doin' here, Kokuen?" He knelt down in front of T'myra. "Especially a Mystic like this little girl!" Antulpan scoffed.

Tamer grabbed Antulpan's shirt by the collar and pulled him close. "I'm _NOT_ a common Mystic an' I'm _NOT_ a lil girl, so _watch it, _Angel!" Tamer yelled in his face.

_That speech . . . _"Woh! A _MAGE_? How'd ya' find _her?"_ Antulpan laughed sarcastically, attempting to stand up.

Tamer tightened her grip and whispered, "If you're comin' on this journey, ya' need t' learn your place! _I_ found _'im!"_

"So what?" Antulpan asked, annoyed.

Tamer looked him straight in the eyes, her head an inch from his face, and smiled, fangs openly displayed. "I'm not someone ya' want as your enemy, Antulpan. I am _much mo'_ than _just_ a Mage."

"A- A Half-Breed?" Antulpan gasped, eyes wide and staring at her fangs.

"The name's Tayma . . . T'myra M'munda Orysy-H'htonre."

"Orysy? H'htonre?" Antulpan gasped, not really comprehending the significance of her parents' names.

"YOUR name's gonna' be _Mockin'bird_ 'ere in a minute if ya' don't cut that out!" Tamer growled as she pushed him away.

"Heh. I can see where your G'gonstrm blood shines the brightest," Antulpan taunted.

Tamer took it in stride, raising her arms and laughing, "M' tempa' _'as_ been known t' go off now an' again . . ."

Kokuen-oh began to laugh. Antulpan was curious, "What's so funny?"

"She's only _part_ Demidon-" Kokuen-oh began.

"So?" Antulpan wondered.

"And she can Rage," Kokuen-oh chuckled.

"A- A Half-Breed that can Rage?" Antulpan turned to the young girl who _appeared_ to be only nine.

From what Antulpan had heard, when a Demidon Raged, all of their features and belongings inverted in color and they doubled in power, but they also continued attacking **anyone** until the anger they had built up in order to Rage subsided, and then they were extremely weak in power for nearly eighteen hours after that.

She smiled innocently. "Don't underestimate me, Antulpan-" she said sweetly, but then her voice deepened and it became more serious, "-o' ya'll regret it."

"Okay . . . " Antulpan cleared his throat, "Who are you?" he looked at Hariel.

"I'm Hariel, an Angel, like yourself," he said simply.

"Hmp. You don't look entirely Angel," Antulpan observed.

"I know. That puzzles me, too. I- I don't know my heritage, but that I grew up in Sahenangell," Hariel sighed. He scratched the back of his head, trying not to think of the memories that had brought so much pain to him in the past few months.

"Hhh . . ." Antulpan thought. "And what about you?" Antulpan asked the Lord.

"I am Lord K'kedki N'nshkoe, called Saberstryke . . . of K'kom G'gonstrm." He bowed.

"Ahh!" Antulpan cried and back away, "Not another Demidon, and a Pureblooded!"

Saberstryke laughed.

Antulpan turned to his friend, "Kokuen, _HOW_ did you meet these people?"

Tamer giggled a little and said, "It's a long story, but I'm sure 'Kokuen' can tell ya' while Lord Saberstryke an' I look at The Map." Tamer extended her hand.

Antulpan looked a little relieved that her hand didn't have claws extending from it, but he wasn't quite sure he should relinquish The Map all the same.

"Give it to her," Kokuen-oh insisted, and Antulpan did.

(-)

**12:30 PM Thursday- Sahenangell Countryside, Sahngell May 5th- 981 D.A.**

After leaving the city's walls to find a place of relative quiet, the group decided to use the surrounding countryside for their first analysis of The Map. T'myra and Lord Saberstryke studied The Map on top of a low hill while Kokuen-oh explained everything to Antulpan, but at the base where Antulpan felt safer.

Hariel watched Tamer and Saberstryke intently. It gave him time to just watch T'myra, and figure out for himself what kind of emotion it was that he felt for her; endearment, friendship, lust, or love? _I don't like just pretending I am or am not interested . . . but I don't just want to like her for being cute . . . _Hariel smiled, _Though it is a fact that she's more than a little attractive._

What T'myra and Lord Saberstryke deduced from looking at The Map, after a good hour or so, was that, in actuality, it was only a map on one side - a map of Cheakir, they're known world that encompassed the three continents and oceans connecting them. It was believed that 'Cheakir' was the holy word given to their lands by the Dekutan, their Gods and Spiritual Pantheon.

On the other side of The Map was text, perhaps depicting the coordinates of the Artifacts. They were having some trouble, however, for the text was aged and there were some faint strokes behind them that made the characters look different. Together, T'myra and Saberstryke found out that they were a distraction, for those strokes were not part of the characters they had to read. Unfortunately, Saberstryke had to rely on T'myra's judgment in translating the text, as it was an old variation of Mycuajan called Magic - a language which Saberstryke had not been taught.

"I think what these first two sentences are saying is that there are six very important people that are going to make a big impact in history, or something." Lord Saberstryke ran his armored finger over the words T'myra had already translated for him. " 'In the original days, there shall arise six Conduits. These will be the first to retrieve the Divine Artifacts and thrust the finality of all for a thousand years to come into chaos' you said, right? Does what I say sound accurate, then?" Lord Saberstryke handed The Map to Tamer.

"Yes! See, 'ere," T'myra pointed to the three capitals on the other side of the map, "there are five-pointed stars o' varying colors an', if ya' look o'er 'ere-" she pointed to a key at the top of the map, "-ya' can see the colors go in an order: White outlined in Red, Deep Aqua, Golden Orange, Pale Green, Shining Blue, an' Dark Grey. Perhaps each o' the Conduits are represented by a color." She handed it back to him.

"Yes, that would make sense. They _do_ seem to have some correlation." Lord Saberstryke stared at The Map as he thought, _My aura is golden orange . . ._

"Now . . . if we could only figure out 'oo these Conduits are. First, Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth, an' Sixth . . . strange that there are only five Artifacts but there are six Conduits . . ." Tamer sighed.

Lord Saberstryke pointed to the Golden Orange star in the key. "I am Third, it seems."

T'myra gasped and started to question him.

However, he continued, motioning to the Pale Green star, "Kokuen-oh is the Fourth Conduit."

"Saberstryke, 'ow d' ya'-" Tamer tried to ask, but was interrupted again by the Lord.

"Your Uncle told me one of his prophecies about you and the group of people who were to accompany you on your quest. Each of us were given a title . . . You, I assume, are Second. Hariel, I believe, is First. Kokuen-oh, almost certainly, is Fourth. I am most definitely Third. I am now sure that Antulpan is Sixth . . . but . . . who could be Fifth?" Lord Saberstryke wondered aloud.

"I wish we knew . . . Let me see if I can translate anymo' . . ." T'myra suggested, and they resumed their position and low conversation above The Map.

(-)

**1:50 PM Thursday- Sahenangell Countryside, Sahngell May 5th- 981 D.A. **

_"Rrrah!"_ Tamer yelled as she punched a tree. She began to curse as birds flew from the no-longer tranquil branches of the tree, "I 'aven't been able t' decipher any mo' o' this!"

"T'myra, you _have_ deciphered _some_ of it, though," Saberstryke pointed out, making a futile attempt to calm the angered, demon-child, _"That_ is an accomplishment, given this complex writing style."

_Complex writing style? Does he mean encryption? _Hariel walked over to where the Lord was still sitting next to the Map and looked at it over the Lord's shoulder. "It's not that hard to read," he commented.

T'myra and Saberstryke gaped at him. Tamer came back over to The Map to listen to Hariel's explanation.

"See? All the characters are angled - you have to use this sunburst, on the other side, as a compass." To the left of the key was a pure golden sun, and you could only see a quarter of it, since it was in the corner. Hariel held that corner up to the sun, "Now you just have to read this encrypted junk. I'll bet Shedosh could do that," Hariel was looking at the characters that were made up of the faded strokes.

" 'Ariel , you're a genius!" Tamer gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek.

Hariel blushed at her open display of affection for him, but appreciated it all the same. "Gee, thanks Tamer . . ."

"Tell us, Hariel, who is Shedosh?" Lord Saberstryke wondered, "A friend of yours?"

"He's the one who raised me until I was sixteen," Hariel answered, "He's a Mystic, but moved here, to Sahenangell, with me two years ago. He was going to let me stay here by myself, but decided against it when we got here. Rumor has it that he can cast as many spells, that are just as powerful, as any Mage. I haven't seen him cast any super-powerful ones, but his spells _are_ impressive."

Tamer and Saberstryke gawked at him with round eyes, "Wow."

"He's the one who taught me that deciphering technique, which is why I think he could decode it," Hariel continued.

"So, how's it going?" Kokuen-oh and Antulpan approached the threesome observing The Map.

"Is that T'myra girl any calmer?" Antulpan called out from behind Kokuen-oh.

Tamer shot him a dark stare, but answered Kokuen-oh. "We're gonna' go see a friend o' 'Ariel's," she responded, " 'oo can 'elp us decipher The Map."

(-)

**2:10 PM Thursday- Sahenangell, Sahngell May 5th- 981 D.A. **

"Hariel, it's good to see you!" A male Mystic embraced the boy; he had to be in his mid-thirties. "What brings you back to me this early in the day?" He laughed a little as he said this.

"You're still the best at deciphering scripts, aren't you, Shedosh?" Hariel replied.

"Ah . . . Where is this script?" Shedosh questioned.

"Right 'ere," Tamer handed him The Map.

"Hello, young Mage. Pleased to meet your acquaintance," Shedosh said politely and bowed as he took The Map.

"You're Shedosh?" Tamer eyed him.

"Yes."

"You can decipher scripts well?"

"Again, you are correct. A most interesting group you've met, Hariel," Shedosh chuckled a little smiled at T'myra then Hariel's other three companions.

"So, are you gonna' help us, or not?" Antulpan demanded, his green eyes looking rather annoyed as he ruffled his short, blonde hair at the back of his head.

"Let's sit; it'll be more comfortable." Shedosh showed everyone to a beautiful, oaken table in the back of the small, one room house.

When everyone was seated, T'myra and Lord Saberstryke, after fully introducing themselves, told Shedosh what they had found out. Then Hariel told him how he had used the sunburst compass to discover the hidden paragraph. Shedosh complimented him and began to decipher the part of The Map that Tamer and the Lord had not.

" 'Torch of the Spirit, seek out the five, drinking strength from Immortal Fire.  
Good is pressured by Evil, standing strong with all its might; the darkest prison shall shed the light.  
Discover the Third Warrior, for Evil must halt, churning within a pillar of salt.  
Time shall run short, escaping the clocks. Seek the dormant Warrior, Fourth, burning within a heart of rock.  
Find the Fifth Warrior, as hope begins to die, floating among all with Eyes of the Ages, unmoored in the Sea of the Sky.' " 

Shedosh took a deep breath, "But, since this _is_ Magic we're talking about, it has to have another meaning, otherwise it would've produced a magical effect whenever anyone read it-"

"I don't think I understand," Saberstryke interrupted. "I don't know the history of the Mycuajan language; I was just taught it during my years in G'gonstrm."

"I apologize," Shedosh said as he nodded to emphasize his comprehension, "You see, Sahngellian and Mycuajan are both derivatives of Dekutadin, the Language of the Gods. Over the many years of Cheakir's existence, they've developed into the modern versions we speak today, but the original Mycuajan language - what we now call Magic - was preserved because the early Mycuajans realized it had amazing properties. Both Dekutadin and Magic aren't fit for common speech because they use such amazing amounts of ambiguity, especially in their writing system. However, if one is able to construct a sentence that is narrowed down to only one possible meaning, the result is a visible effect related to the sentence's meaning - a Spell, as we have dubbed this relationship. It is the Mycuajans' belief that this is the source of the Dekutan's power."

Saberstryke looked completely awestruck. "That's incredible!"

Shedosh smiled. "I know; I scarcely believe it myself sometimes. Of course, all spells require a certain kind and amount of energy to fuel the effects they produce. Such research is _still_ being done in Mysecuamaja to this day!" He held up The Map. "Now, the second meaning of what I already read to you is . . .

" 'First; adventurer's passion will light the way, no matter the distance, at night or day.  
Second; seek the true self, though the soul may seem dark; if sorrow engulfs you, you'll miss your mark.  
Third; though power of the body can get you so far, endurance of the heart will be your lucky star.  
Fourth; when songs of the past haunt victims of despair, suddenly it seems that they're no longer there.  
Fifth; if you confine your thinking to what you know and you see, you won't find anything easily.' 

"Either way, this clearly depicts five Conduits for the five Artifacts and, specifically, where to find them. The map tells us a general area, but this script tells us exactly where to look."

"Us? You're coming, Shedosh?" Hariel asked.

"This will be a dangerous and lengthy journey, Hariel. As your adopted father, I insist that I come," Shedosh explained. "Besides, you may find more scripts you need me to translate." Shedosh smiled.

All of a sudden, T'myra gasped, "Kokuen-oh!" He had fallen to his knees, on the floor, and was holding his head in pain.

"Conduits . . . Assembled for the Quest . . . The friends whose bonds are strong as chains and must never be broken . . . Seek the Artifacts for the-" He made a sharp intake of breath. "-Destruction of G'gonstrm . . . for peace . . ." Kokuen-oh moaned. He then released his hands from his head and, at the same instant, tilted it upward, and everyone could see his eyes open wide. "Hariel, K'kedki, Shedosh, Kokuen-oh, T'myra . . . The Conduits . . . First, Third, Fifth, Fourth, Second . . ." He recited in a flat tone, and fell to his side.

T'myra and Antulpan rushed to his aid. Tamer knelt next to him, holding one of his hands. Antulpan got out of his chair and sat on his legs, next to his friend on the floor.

He placed his hands on Kokuen-oh's shoulders and shook him, very concerned, "_Kokuen_! Kokuen? C'mon bud, get up!" Antulpan gently smacked Kokuen-oh's face once, but the unconscious man didn't stir. At this failure, Antulpan opened a flask on his hip and held it under Kokuen-oh's nose.

Kokuen-oh began to sputter and cough as he sat up and held his head. "Damn those kinds of prophecies . . . _Normally,_ they come when I'm asleep, so there's no pain!" He looked at the flask held by Antulpan. "What _is_ that?"

"Oh, this?" Antulpan displayed the leather-concealed bottle. "It's a special blend of liquor and some spices. It'll wake _anybody_ up!"

"Well! _That_ settles it," Lord Saberstryke sighed, "The Map, Kokuen-oh, and Duke Kynejycue Orysy's prophecy have confirmed that _we_ are the six Conduits."

"Yes. Hariel, T'myra, Lord Saberstryke, Kokuen-oh, myself, and Antulpan, in that order," Shedosh agreed.

"But," Hariel pondered, "why wasn't Antulpan assigned an Artifact?"

"Ah, I don't care. Since none of you would let me sell it, gold is good enough for me!" Antulpan shrugged.

Outside of Shedosh's window, just as Antulpan was speaking, a dark blue shadow, with a paler shade for eyes, regarded Antulpan with interest. Acknowledging what he had come for, the shadow disappeared.

" 'Oose Artifact will we find first?" Tamer wondered, "It can't b' as easy as First t' Fifth!"

"You're probably right, T'myra," Shedosh sighed as he examined the other side of The Map. "Whoever created this map made it quite obvious that this key was important," Shedosh pointed to the multicolored stars, "They're in an order . . . but that shows us which Conduit is associated with which star . . ." He stared at the map and the stars on it . . . then he rotated it so that the sunburst was in the top corner . . . He stared again, and his eyes opened wide. He turned to everyone and held out a hand to Kokuen-oh, saying, "Kokuen-oh has given us the answer!"

"What?" Kokuen-oh gasped.

"When you spoke the names of the Conduits who would retrieve the Artifacts - with quite a monotone voice, might I add - you said them in an order," Shedosh replied, moving his finger over the multicolored stars and, after moving from the Red and White to the Golden Orange, in a counterclockwise motion, "Hariel is the Red and White star, then Lord Saberstryke who is the Golden Orange, next myself - the Shining Blue, then Kokuen-oh - the Pale Green, and finally T'myra - the Deep Aqua."

Tamer gaped at The Map, "Oh, Cuamyjy! That sounds like it!"

"Maybe, but you all missed one big thing," Antulpan insisted, "I'm still represented by a star." He pointed to the small Dark Grey one in the key, "but I'm here, in the center of everything. Plus mine is larger than all of yours." Antulpan motioned to a larger one almost in the center of the map.

"I see . . ." Shedosh looked at The Map. "I haven't deciphered the hidden paragraph yet . . ." Shedosh sighed, holding The Map up to the light.

"Deception will bribe the Sixth Conduit, and so shall turn on the other five . . ."

He paused as the five of them looked at Antulpan, who paled, and Shedosh continued.

"Only First can dismiss Sixth, with power channeled through his Artifact and that of Third. Only Fifth's Artifact can safeguard the Gate from Sixth's flight and only Fourth's Artifact can enjoin the deeds of the Conduits. Second's Artifact alone can preserve their entities. By the deceit brought upon by Sixth-"

"STOP IT!" Everyone turned to see a very distressed Antulpan, eyes squeezed shut and fists clenched.

"Antulpan?" Kokuen-oh had never seen him so upset.

"I'm NOT the bad guy! Okay, I may not have the best morals Cheakir has ever seen, but I'm NOT the Emperor of G'gonstrm, here! I WOULDN'T turn on my friend!" Antulpan looked at Kokuen-oh, "Come on, Kokuen, not me."

"I know you wouldn't, but the prophecy says-"

"Then, _DAMN_ THE PROPHECY!" Antulpan cursed and stood up, out of his chair. In doing so, he knocked it down. "If that _thing_ says I'll go bad-" he pointed to The Map, "-then no gold, Artifact, or Deku will make me a part of it!" He slashed his arm from his chest out ward, so it was straight in front of him.

Kokuen-oh gasped, internally, for Antulpan's hair seemed to have changed to dirty blonde right before his very eyes and Antulpan's eyes now looked like a darker shade of green . . . and wet.

Antulpan muttered again, "No part of it."

"I don't know what to say, Antulpan," Kokuen-oh sighed.

"I do."

Everyone turned to see T'myra also standing and looking at Antulpan with a focused stare.

Tamer said, "I don't like the way this sounds either, but, I'm goin' t' face it, an' do m' best." Tamer looked straight into Antulpan's eyes and, as soon as she resumed speaking, he couldn't bear to look into them. "If ya' can't handle this, then . . . not only do I think ya' shouldn't be a part o' this an' leave immediately, . . . but I think The Map an' the prophecy are startin' t' come true as we speak."

Shocked at the suggestion and in complete denial of the possibility, Antulpan shouted, "No! I just don't want to hurt my friend!" Everyone looked at him with mixed expressions. Antulpan's mind was racing, but he couldn't find any rational explanation. All he could think to do was . . .

"Antulpan, come back!" Kokuen-oh called after his friend. He was about to run after the merchant, when Tamer stopped him with her words, not by force.

"Kokuen-oh, wait," Tamer ordered. " 'Ee's already a threat t' us."

"But-"

"No matter what 'appens, should good o' bad befall us b'fore we're done, it's best 'ee goes. I learned that . . . when ya' left . . ." Tamer trailed off, looking down at her left side.

"I- I understand . . ." Kokuen-oh agreed. _Antulpan . . . don't do anything stupid . . ._

(-)

**3:30 PM Thursday- Sahenangell, Sahngell May 5th- 981 D.A. **

Deciding it would be best to decipher some more of The Map later, the Conduits suggested that they work off of what they now knew. Upon leaving Shedosh's small house, the first thing they noticed was that Antulpan had taken Sillehstah, Kokuen-oh's horse. He told them to forget about it and said they should be discussing where the Artifact of First - Hariel - was and how to get it.

"It'll be somewhere in the vicinity of Sahenangell," Shedosh reminded them.

"Well . . . I think I already 'sought out' the five Conduits, and had quite an 'adventure' doing it . . . but 'Immortal Fire' in 'night or day'?" Hariel asked.

"It probably means a fire that burns forever," Kokuen-oh suggested.

"My first thought would be a volcano, but they only exist in G'gonstrm," Lord Saberstryke offered. _Along with dark caves, rocky mountains, and sharp cliffs. Not to mention Hell, the pits of eternal darkness . . ._

"You're all thinkin' too 'ard," T'myra laughed, "Immortal Fire _does_ exist in Sahenangell, an' people go there fo' guidance at night an' in the daytime!"

The four men present stared at the young girl and she smiled.

"The torches an' candles in the 'Igh Temple t' Cuamyjy - sorry, I mean Kohmah - are constantly watched ova', b'cause it is said a chain o' bad events will occur if they are eva' doused!"

"So, let's go to the High Temple!" Hariel cried. Everyone agreed and they began to make their way to the very center of the great city. _The High Temple; the temple dedicated to the High Deku, Kohmah. If anyone can guide us on the right path, it'll be Kohmah's priests!_

(-)

**3:40 PM Thursday- Sahngell Countryside May 5th- 981 D.A. **

"Damn that prophecy . . ." Antulpan cursed and cried as forced Sillehstah to gallop out of the city. _Now I have to leave so my part won't come true! This sucks!_ He was out of the city now. _It's not fair! I don't want to hurt anyone! Just to live a wealthy life and have some friends, that's all I want!_

He was in the countryside of Sahngell, and noted that Sillehstah was getting exhausted. They'd been moving for a long time . . . maybe half an hour . . . an hour? He _wasn't sure_ how long it had been. In fact, as he looked around, he wasn't exactly sure _where_ he was, either.

Antulpan dismounted from Sillehstah, but held onto his reins tightly. "Where am I?" he whispered as he looked around.

"Why, you're in the countryside of Sahngell, of course, on the hills bordering the sea that leads to G'gonstrm . . ." answered a raspy voice.

"Who's there?" Antulpan demanded, dropping the reins and standing in a defensive pose.

"Do not be afraid of me."

Antulpan could see a cloaked figure emerge from the forest nearby.

"I have seen your troubles. I wish to help," it said in a kind tone.

"_Why_? Why would a perfect stranger want to help _me_?" Antulpan scoffed.

"Because-" the owner of the voice stepped out and Antulpan could see pale, glowing blue eyes hidden by the face mask, "-by helping you, I will help myself. You don't want the prophecy to come true and neither do I." As he said this, the figure motioned to Antulpan, seeming to accentuate his words with hand movements. _Just a few more moments and the Sixth Conduit shall be mine to manipulate! Just ignore my hand movements._

Antulpan grinned. His hair became an even darker shade of blonde, and his eyes were a cold hazel. He was changing, and the figure smiled to himself. "Do you really think we could do it? Could we stop The Prophecy from coming true?" Antulpan wondered.

"With the right amount of power, anyone can do anything they please," the figure insisted, continuing to make almost mute gestures that Antulpan didn't seem to notice.

"The right amount of power? Yes, power . . . That's all I need! I'll bet you have lots of power! Together we could stop The Prophecy dead in its tracks!" Antulpan pounded a his right fist into his left hand, palm open.

"That's precisely what I'm talking about. If you work with me, you will develop powers unimagined by anyone on all of Cheakir!" The glow in the figure's eyes flared briefly. It was such a small change underneath of his hood that Antulpan, who wasn't even looking into the figure's face, couldn't have seen it at all. _Yes, let your young naivety and greed grow. That's what makes a strong leader in _this_ world!_

Antulpan stood straight up again and smiled. "I accept your help. No matter what, we will stop The Prophecy from coming true! I'll get the power enough to do it! Now . . ." He took on his merchant's air. "I would know the name of one who assists me."

"You may call me Badamon, and I must call you by a secret name . . . may I ask your true one?"

"I am Antulpan."

"Now you are 'Arago'."

(-)(-)(-)

**Continued in: **_**The Search for the Artifacts**_

_1/27/2001  
__ (Sad Face) Poor Antulpan . . . Badamon's such a meanie for tricking him!_

_2/9/2005  
__ Is this better? I hope it is. It's a little tricky deciding where to split up my stories, but I think this is working out better. (Evil grin) The story is beginning to take shape . . . and the characters are, too . . . no one shall be safe from plot! MWAH HA HA!_

_2/11/2005  
__ I fixed a few things, mostly minor like spelling, grammar, emphasis, and meaning, but I also fixed one fairly major thing. This was the question I asked myself: "What the heck happened to Kokuen-oh's HORSE?" So, I thought it was more appropriate for Antulpan to take it - a horse could go on at a brisk face for _a lot_ longer than a human could; Antulpan couldn't _really_ have been running for a full hour . . . I realized that. So, here's a _real_ good part of the story for me to use later, and I didn't even do it on purpose! LOL! Can anyone guess what I mean? (evil giggle)_

_2/27/2005 and 3/31/2005  
__ It had been noted that I hadn't really put much of a description in here about how exactly Badamon gets Antulpan / Arago on his side in the first place, so I expounded upon that and tweaked the words on The Map a little bit. The Map's double meaning has been explained as has the story of _The Gizmutan's Flight_, now told by Saberstryke himself. I also did some minor wordsmithing._

_Nekochan_


	5. Ep 04 :: The Search for the Artifacts

___FOREVER DESTINY : _Ancient Era Arc 1

_Before the Beginning_

___Episode_ 4:

_"The Search for the Artifacts"_

_Story Focus: Hariel_

By Nekochan

**Author's Note**

_And up to bat is Hariel! Wish him good luck, everyone! He's gonna need it . . ._

_Arigatou Minasan! (Thanks everyone!) _

_Nekochan_

(-)(-)(-)

**4:03 PM Thursday- Sahenangell, Sahngell May 5th- 981 D.A. **

Once at the High Temple to Kohmah, the Conduits found a guardsmen to ask for directions to the candle-burning chamber, but they encountered a bit of difficulty.

"WHAT?" Hariel demanded.

"Please, sir, ya' 'ave t'-" Tamer began, once more.

"I am _VERY sorry,"_ the guard apologized again, "but I _cannot_ let you go upstairs. It is only for the priests. I would let you be _escorted_ by one of them, but they are in the main chapel right now in prayer. The public, unescorted, is only given access to the first floor and the basement."

"The basement?" Shedosh questioned with feigned interest, "Where do we go to get _there?"_

"Go straight back the way you came, but take the first _left_ you come to and you'll find a stairwell down. That's it," the guard instructed.

"Thanks a lot!" T'myra giggled like the child she knew she resembled and the group left for the stairs.

Sure enough, there was a stairway at the end of the corridor. However, as Kokuen-oh was about to go down the steps, Tamer stopped him.

"We're not goin' _down_stairs."

"Are you going to cast a spell, or shall I?" Shedosh asked T'myra.

"I'll let ya', since I've never seen ya' cast any," Tamer answered, "I want t' judge your ability fo' m'self."

"All right then." Shedosh began, "This one's called ** Shape Stone**." The rest was in Magic, but T'myra and Hariel understood.

"(Stone to mist, above and below.  
Stone atop, disappear to a flow,  
To the steps down there, so, traverse we may.  
I call your obedience, to me, this day!)"

The stone ceiling of the stairwell shifted and became nearly invisible. It flowed like lava down the steps and formed a floor. Then the molten stone shaped itself into a new stairwell, going up.

Lord Saberstryke and Hariel were awed by this display of magic.

Kokuen-oh whistled softly and smiled. "That was pretty good, Shedosh."

"I'm impressed, Shedosh," T'myra nodded her praise. "You'll 'ave t' teach me that one lata' - I was gonna' meld wit' the stone, but this makes things easia' for the 'ole group," she noted before ascending.

The gaping men followed the Half-Breed, still awed by the transformation of the stone steps, followed by Kokuen-oh. Finally, Shedosh climbed his creation, the stairs becoming liquid again after his foot left its surface and hollowing down to form the original stairwell down again.

"No one will ever be the wiser," Shedosh said as he stepped onto the next level and the magically created stairwell became a wall of stone once more.

They were now standing in the corner of a corridor. To the right - of the corridor they'd just come from - a hallway stretched for a short distance and they could see steps that led up and down. They were facing another hallway with four doors on either side and one at the far end. On each door, about the size of a man's torso, was a group of three symbols, each the same size and equidistant from one another. From far away, they looked like jumbles of thick lines. In between each set of doors, a brazier clung to the wall and lit the room with unnatural brightness. The hallway had an exceptionally high ceiling - twice the height of the doors. A single chandelier hung down from the ceiling and stopped only a short distance above the door-frames and the same distance away from the far door.

"Okay, we should start searching the rooms." Lord Saberstryke looked at a map on the wall. "There are nine," he told everyone.

"Two for each of you, and I'll take the last one." Hariel grinned as he spoke, "I'll keep watch, too."

"Stay on guard for the priests or anyone else who might come down the hall," Kokuen-oh motioned to everyone's right as he instructed Hariel.

"All right, let's go!" Tamer cheered.

(-)

**4:05 PM Thursday- Sahenangell, Sahngell May 5th- 981 D.A.**

Inside the High Temple, another group of rascals searched for the First Artifact.

"So, if we get the Artifacts first, then-" Antulpan whispered.

"The prophecy can't come true," Badamon agreed from under his cloak. "Now, Arago-" he continued, drawing a small, glass pyramid into view, "-use this to hold back the other Conduits. You can shoot out four different **Elemental Blast** spells from the colored sides of this pyramid; fire, water, wind, and lightning. So, for people like your _one friend, _in particular, use the wind, which won't do as much damage," Badamon instructed.

"Got it," Arago acknowledged and nodded.

(-)

**4:05 PM Thursday- Sahenangell, Sahngell May 5th- 981 D.A.**

In the first room, Lord Saberstryke found the prayer room of the earth priests who worshipped Bataphashree, in the Sahngellian tongue. In the center was a rocky sphere; it was encased in amber and on an earthen mound.

_ Perhaps that's it . . ._ He reached out to grab it, but an orange light filled the room and he was stopped from reaching it. So, Saberstryke tried again, but was again repelled. Completely amazed, the Lord decided to try and touch it with his sword; the sword clinked against the rock and nothing happened. _I understand,_ Lord Saberstryke sighed, _It must be a spell to keep people away from the idol for worshipping B'batpra, not Hariel's Artifact. Oh well, I shall try the next room._

In the ninth room, he found what he took to be the prayer room of the phantasm priests; those who called upon Sheemdahll, also the Summer Deku. It was misty in there; a blanket of fog, like that of after an early-morning rain, covered the floor. The Lord could even make out dew clinging to strands of webbing just inside the doorway. He searched for an idol similar to the one in the prayer room of earth, but eventually ran _into_ it. It was a stone pedestal only waist high, so he was thankful for his armor's protection.

_Very typical of S'spmdom's priests to have fog covering the floor so you canÕt see! _the Lord realized.

Suspended above the pedestal, by numerous strands of spider webbing, was a ball, completely wrapped up in the webs. As the mists cleared and he extended his gauntlet to wrench the orb from the webs, his gauntlet went right through the webbing and the orb.

_An illusion . . . I'm not too surprised. Oh well, another dead end,_ Lord Saberstryke sighed. _Perhaps_ Hariel _has to be the one to find it . . . it would make sense, after all. I wonder how interesting the others are finding the other prayer rooms._

(-)

Shedosh had been assigned two rooms as well, and he started with the second one. He was about to open the door when the symbol on the door caught his eye. _Why that's . . . That's Dekutadin! The language of the Gods!_ He immediately began analyzing the symbol, but it proved difficult. _I haven't studied Dekutadin in so long . . . I hope I'm reading this right - the first one is . . . signal? belief? lack of doubt? Ah! Trust! Now . . . the second is pair? matched? Wait- both symbols together could mean Balance! That is so unusual . . . Altogether, the three could be Conviction . . ._ Despite being exceptionally curious as to why such Dekutadin symbols would be on the door, Shedosh was now more curious about what was inside.

He presumed it was the prayer room to the Dekata of Water, Vahwahndha, because there was a stone-enclosed pool in the center of it.

Shedosh looked about him_, If the Artifact isn't out here . . . then it must be in that pool. Did Banybandy's priests have to put it in water? _Shedosh pondered that thought for a second_, Yes, yes, they did._

Almost as if to respond, the water in the pool rippled near the middle.

_ I _really_ don't feel like getting wet . . . I guess I'll just have to use **Water Wake**,_ Shedosh complained, and uttered the spell,

"(Torrent and waves, part before me.  
I seek within your depths; let me see.)"

Where the ripple had once been, the water began to swirl. Soon, a small whirlpool had formed, and it reached the bottom of the pool. Shedosh caught a glint of something that reflected the light and he cast another spell, assuming he had found Hariel's Artifact.

_**Invisible Hand** should get Hariel's Artifact to me,_ Shedosh thought.

"(Levitate, find my hand.  
Come to me, here on the land.)"

A light the shade of the water from which he called the orb flashed in front of Shedosh.

_Some kind of warding spell,_ Shedosh decided. _How do I tell whether or not that's Hariel's Artifact?_ He wondered. He suddenly came to a realization, _Ah! That's not Hariel's Artifact at all! It's merely Banybandy's idol! An idol to worship her!_ Determined to continue searching, Shedosh went to the room across from his current position: the eighth room.

Now, Shedosh was prepared for the sight of three large symbols on the door and he thought long and hard about them. _Let me see . . . could it be complacency? adherence? Obedience! And . . . fortuity? chance? Ah, yes, Luck! Together, they look like Capability! It's so strange that the first symbol can be read alone, while the other two must be read together, or the entire symbol as one, in order for it to make any sense! I need to write all of this down . . ._

After Shedosh had written down the six symbols and their various meanings, he decided to go inside the room.

Something inside this room had an awful stench, for Shedosh was forced to keep one hand around his nose at all times upon entering. Held in the center of the room by two stone snakes, one from the ceiling and one from the floor, was a clear, spherical crystal that contained an awful, red liquid that resembled blood and constantly sloshed about in its container. It was without a doubt a room devoted to Vehllnalm, the Autumn Deku who also had powers over snakes and poison.

_ This_ must _be the prayer room to Bylalano! That would explain the snakes . . . and the awful smell; it must be poison. What an odd ball . . . I wonder if it can be removed . . ._ Shedosh really just wanted to hide the orb away so he wouldn't have to look at it. He tried to grab the glass ball, but it wouldn't budge.

Then something strange happened; Shedosh's hands began to get warmer. He looked at them and saw a dark reddish-orange liquid seeping out from them. Shedosh quickly took his hands away and saw smoke coming off of them.

_My hands are burning?_ Shedosh gasped, then realized what was going on; _Bylalano's version of a warding spell is burning poison! That means this isn't Hariel's Artifact either! Confound it all!_ Shedosh cursed, _I guess I'd better meet up with the others now. I'll have to look at the symbols on our way out . . ._

(-)

Inside the walls of the third room, easily the prayer room for Vohhanatta, the Dekata of Light, Kokuen-oh searched among the many candles and lanterns for some kind of Divine Artifact. Then something quite odd caught his eye: a column extending from the stone floor to the stone ceiling that was made completely out of ice.

_Amidst all of this heat? How does it stay frozen?_

A hint of light from within the center of the column answered his question with a twinkling light. It was a kind of ball, made of ice or gems, he didn't know.

_Now how to get it out of there?_ He took one of the candles and held it next to the ice pillar. No change. _How odd!_ He tried touching the column and was _amazed_ at how durable it seemed. _Perhaps if I punch it with a gauntlet on . . ._

Kokuen-oh put a gauntlet on his right hand and drew back his arm, releasing it upon the pillar . . . or so he intended. Before his knuckles got within an inch of the ice, a pale green light shot out from the column, multiplied beautifully by the ice and gem within it.

_Incredible! That must be some kind of spell to keep people away! Too bad I can't get that gem,_ Kokuen-oh sighed. _It's probably Vohhanatta's prayer idol, anyway, which means it's not Hariel's Artifact. I'll try the room across the hall._

Kokuen-oh moved quickly to the next room, opposite the third one, which was the seventh. It sharply contrasted the third one, for everything cast a dark shadow and the only light permitted entrance was that from the doorway.

_This place must be the Winter Deku - Dhoohtehroom's priests' prayer room . . . only his priests of darkness could stand to be in such deep shadows all the time . . ._

His eyes quickly adjusted to this new surrounding, and he made his way along the walls, searching for any other kind of pedestal or dais or column that might hold another crystal orb. He found none along the walls, but, in the center of the ceiling, a dark colored stalactite was hanging. At it's base, something barely glinted from the small amount of light.

_That has to be another one! How'd it get up there? 'How do I get it _down'_ might be a better question . . ._ Kokuen-oh looked about him for something to wedge the black gem from its hanging post. _Where's __T'myra's whip when I actually_ want _to see it? _Kokuen-oh demanded of himself. _I wonder . . ._

Kokuen-oh came closer and examined the shining object. He tried to touch it, but a feeling of great dread overcame him.

_Another spell,_ he groaned, _Dhoohtehroom's priests don't want people near this rock. It looks like some kind of rare black stone; Raven's Eye, perhaps. I guess this is a prayer idol as well. Boy I'm having rotten luck!_ Kokuen-oh cursed, turning to leave the room.

(-)

" 'Ello! What 'ave we 'ere?" Tamer peered into one of the two rooms she had offered to investigate, this one being the fourth. _Ooh! It's cold in 'ere! _Tamer massaged her arms to keep the wind from chilling her body.

If this place was a prayer chamber, the priests were awfully frugal. The room was exceptionally bare; it was mostly paintings and rugs hung on the walls. Then T'myra found the source of the icy wind - another doorway that probably led outside.

_Ahh! It's the prayer room fo' the Dekata o' the wind an' sky, Tybysa! _She walked through it and found a kind of balcony, where a dark blue orb sat neatly upon a wire stand. Within it, T'myra saw a burst of white. _It looks like a sta' in the night sky!_

Tamer tried to approach the beautiful sphere but, before she could, the sun shone directly into her eyes through the sphere. The color was beautiful, but it hurt her eyes.

_I guess ya' don't want me t' touch this, huh, Tybysa? It must be your prayer idol, then. All right . . . _ Tamer bowed in respect and stood back up again. _I'll take your word fo' it; this isn't 'Ariel's Artifact. I'll continue m' search in the next room._

The other room was the sixth room and it resembled the opposite room's atmosphere, except that T'myra _liked_ this room very much. Little jewels hung everywhere and shone like stars, as did the various weapons that hung on its walls. When T'myra looked up, she saw an arrangement very similar to the sky as she saw it every night of the spring. Those gems were varying sizes and color, so that the fake stars were almost identical to their corresponding ones in the sky. The largest one, in the center, seemed to jut downward.

_That MUST hurt if it were t' fall . . ._ T'myra thought._ Could one o' these weapons be 'Ariel's Artifact? _she wondered as she looked around the room,_ I don't even see a prayer idol. I can't tell t' whom this room is dedicated!_

Then, Tamer heard a noise at her feet. It sounded like metal against rock. When she looked down, she saw a sharp, four-pronged weapon attached to a chain. The chain led up to the the largest jewel in the center of the ceiling; it was attached to a scythe that was stuck in the crystal!

T'myra bent down and looked at the four-pronged end of the chain. _There's Sahngellian writin' on 'ere!_ She gasped. She picked it up and slowly rotated the weapon so she could read the full inscription. " 'Deku Kihloddohr, grant us the endurance t' withstand the pain o' this world. Through ya', may we b'come stronger t' share your ambitions o' powa' through pain.' " _Well, that explains a lot,_ T'myra chuckled slightly, _I found the prayer idol to Cuydalure, the Spring Deku o' pain an' consequences. Oh well, the search continues, I guess. I wonder 'ow 'Ariel's doin'?_

However, as T'myra made to leave the room, her wind wandered back to that strange weapon. _Powa' through pain . . . an' endurance . . . Too bad I'm not one o' Cuydalure's priests; they'd love all the pain I've gone through. _A lingering feeling of determination stayed with T'myra even as she turned away from the Spring Deku's room. _I can withstand whateva' gets thrown against me; I 'ave t' believe that, wit' all m' magic an' all m' 'aart! Just like m' motha' always said we should . . ._

Despite there having been no windows in the room, the jewel-like weapons seemed to sparkle as T'myra shut the door, winking at her from their stoic places of honor.

(-)

Hariel searched the room with the greatest of care, for it was so big he was sure he was going to miss something, but he couldn't find anything that resembled some kind of Artifact. It was obviously the prayer room to the fire Dekata, Shakkashah; he could tell by the torches and the small flames everywhere that were lit by wood. There was even an altar in the middle of the room; it was a carved, stone holder for the biggest, brightest, and hottest flame in the room.

_ What was that . . ._ Hariel thought he could see something burning in the fire, and then realized that it wasn't burning at all! It was some kind of spherical glass or crystal. _I wonder if I could get it out of there . . ._ Hariel searched for tongs or, perhaps, just two pieces of metal to grasp the object. He found none. Hariel thought for a moment, _That means there's only one other thing I can do._

Hariel put both of his hands out to the fire. They began to get warm until it was uncomfortable for them to be so hot. He kept them there until the temperature felt natural for his hands. Next, he shut his eyes and plunged his hands into the pyre. He grasped the orb, which was the hottest thing he had ever touched, so he recoiled. Hariel was determined, though, and quickly thrust them in again. He held onto the hot coal-like crystal with all of his might and then a fire erupted throughout the room. It didn't singe Hariel, or anything else in the room for that matter!

_It- it doesn't hurt? What kind of fire _IS_ this?_ The orb wasn't hot anymore, so he pulled it close to him. As soon as it was out of the fire, a white light flashed before his eyes. Hariel could see what looked like a bunch of lines thrown together.

_That's what was on the door!_ Hariel realized, _But . . . what does it mean?_

Then, the fire that had swallowed the room was gone.

Just as he was contemplating the significance of the red orb and the strange symbol, a different kind of fire filled the room; this one burned. He held the sphere close to him and the white light flashed once more. Now he wasn't in any pain.

"I don't understand it . . ." A muffled voice came from the doorway.

Hariel turned to see someone dressed in a tight black suit, holding a colored pyramid with a red side facing the room. The figure rotated the pyramid so that it now showed blue.

"Oh well. Let's see if this one works!"

A great wave of water nearly drowned Hariel and he was flung against the far wall. As he struggled to regain his footing, he heard the figure laugh.

"Yep! That one works!" the voice proclaimed.

Hariel's vision was still blurry from the massive wave, but he could see the black figure reel forward - into the room - as a blast of energy came from behind. Rather, _two_ energies.

"I'll show ya' _magic_ ya' pathetic Angel!"

"Surrender the pyramid and we will talk like gentlemen."

"No way!"

_T'myra . . . and Shedosh . . ._ Hariel murmured as he was helped to his feet by who he presumed to be Kokuen-oh, for he could see the black figure battling an armored figure that he took to be Lord Saberstryke in the middle of the room near the central fire's pedestal.

"Don't worry, Hariel, we've got it taken care of."

_Yep, that's Kokuen-oh,_ Hariel managed to chuckle, _but he looks . . . unhappy . . . discouraged . . ._

"Antulpan! Stop! This isn't what you want!" he called.

T'myra and Shedosh had come into the room now and were standing in the left corner - as one entered the room. They were both watching Saberstryke's every move in case Antulpan, the black figure, made another attempt to use his magical pyramid. At the moment, Antulpan was so distracted by Kokuen-oh's voice and Saberstryke's sword in his face that he was only barely dodging the sword, let alone trying to use the pyramid.

"You don't understand, Kokuen! I have to stop all of you from getting the Artifacts, then the prophecy won't come true!" Antulpan called, "If you do then . . . then I . . ." He gripped the pyramid tightly and started to raise it up. "I'll become-"

"You're already makin' the prophecy come true, ya' bastard!" Tamer yelled as she tried to wrap Antulpan in her whip.

Arago grinned and held up the yellow side of the pyramid, right next to the end of the whip. He shot it towards T'myra and she screamed in pain as the lightning enveloped her, amplified by her own weapon.

"NOOO!" Hariel yelled as he stood up and out of Kokuen-oh's grasp. He ran towards her, not stumbling in the least, but left the large orb near Kokuen-oh.

The whip dropped from T'myra's hands and she looked as if she could barely stand. "I knew . . . that ya' . . . were trouble . . . Antulpan . . ." She began to sink to the floor.

Before her knees even hit the stone, Hariel grasped her around the chest and held her close to him. "T'myra . . ." he sobbed.

"Just let me rest a- a little while . . . I'll be fine . . . promise . . ." T'myra said and she slunk farther into Hariel's embrace, incredibly weak, but alive.

He set her on the floor, gently, and kissed her forehead, brushing the many ponytails the hung around her head, then stood up to face Antulpan.

"I _will_ get my Artifact, Antulpan!" Hariel yelled, and Antulpan backed away a little, preparing the blue side of the pyramid again.

Somehow, Hariel knew exactly what to do, like there was a voice whispering instructions in the back of his mind. He held his hand out in front of him, palm facing Kokuen-oh. It began to pulse red and white, as did the orb from where he'd left it. The orb levitated above the ground and flew to just in front of Hariel's hand, where he grasped it firmly. The pulsations that the orb and Hariel's hands were giving off came faster than before and kept quickening. Then, there was a flash of many colors from the doorway.

Antulpan fired the aquatic blast at Hariel, but a light blue orb stopped directly in front of him. As the blast met the orb, a barrier rose up and the water was reflected. Hariel didn't flinch; he was glaring daggers at Antulpan.

"Oh shit . . ." Arago squeaked.

The light blue orb was joined shortly by an orange one, a light green one, and a navy blue one.

Kokuen-oh drew the dagger hidden in his sash at his back, then charged Arago. "You must be made to understand, Antulpan!" he shouted.

"But- Kokuen? Stop!" Arago held the yellow side of the pyramid up. "Wind!" he yelled, but lightning shocked his friend instead.

Kokuen-oh screamed in pain, dropping his dagger in the process.

Lord Saberstryke caught Kokuen-oh in his left arm and held out his sword in the other. "Come no closer, Antulpan!" he threatened.

"Oh no! Kokuen!" Antulpan ran for his friend, but ran _into_ a forcefield, courtesy of Shedosh.

Shedosh called to him, "You are only making this more difficult on yourself, Antulpan! No matter what you do, The Prophecy _will_ come true."

At that moment a golden-yellow orb flew into the room accompanied by a black one, a dark purple one, and a salmon-colored one.

The crystals swirled around Hariel in a circle about his head. They were no longer pulsing, they just looked like a single multicolored ring of light. Suddenly, they all shot up above Hariel's head and there came a brilliant, white light that forced everyone to shield their eyes. After it settled, Hariel was holding an orb double the size of the original ones, and it was pure white with two red characters inside it . . .

_Dekutadin again . . . _"Rage . . ." Shedosh gasped out loud; Hariel's eyes certainly reflected it.

"Tamer . . ." Hariel took a quick look at T'myra, then returned his gaze to Antulpan, "Now, Antulpan, I take my revenge in _her_ name!_"_ _I can feel my rage growing . . ._ Hariel realized, _Something wants to come out . . . words . . . All right . . ._

"_Arm!_ KIKOUTEI!" Hariel held the ball in front of him and it the orb grew to envelop him in a dark blue-black armor. The orb was gone now, but fires began to erupt around him. White arm guards formed on his lower arms and he held his hands together, which formed a white breastplate and helmet. He stepped back and his right leg received a shin guard and foot protector. He stepped back with his other foot and found the left set.

Hariel, still small of stature but large of heart, held his hands above his head and then flung a fist towards Antulpan, "(Kikoutei Gekido!)" ("Rage of Inferno!") he yelled.

"Badamon, help me!" Arago cried and a light blue mist enveloped him before the fire did. Arago had disappeared.

In his place, where everyone expected to see more than a little damage to the Prayer Room, the entire area glowed with a bright red light. The aura pulsed rhythmically for a few moments, then eventually died down.

_My attack was fire-based . . . and this is the fire Dekata's room . . . Lucky me; I guess it's protected against fire. Now we won't have to run for our lives from angry Priests! _Flames engulfed Hariel again, and he sunk to his knees, back in his orphan Angel clothes. "That . . . is the most power . . . I have ever felt . . . in my _entire_ life!" Hariel gasped, "I know it sounds crazy but-"

" 'Ar- 'Ariel . . ."

_T'myra!_ Hariel turned around and rushed toward her.

Shedosh had knelt near T'myra to do some minor healing, so she was conscious again. She spoke to Hariel, "I saw ya' . . . fo' just a second. . . your Artifact . . . it's a powa'ful arma' . . ." she murmured.

"Yeah. Kikoutei, I think it's called . . ." Hariel sat down beside her and held her hand.

"I'm glad ya' found it," T'myra sighed. _I neva' noticed his eyes b'fo' . . . so warm an' invitin' . . ._

Shedosh smiled and said, more to himself than anyone else, "I have something I need to take care of in the hallway before we leave." Without another word, he got up and left the room.

Hariel caressed her cheek with trembling fingers, "You had me so scared, T'myra."

"Ya' really think I'd give up that easily, Cotton?" Tamer chuckled slightly.

Fully supporting her weight, Hariel wrapped his arms around T'myra's waist and slowly helped her stand. "I guess I should've remembered how strong you are," Hariel smiled at her. "T'myra-" _I was so afraid- no, _terrified_ that she had been hurt badly. What does that mean?_

"Shh," T'myra whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Jus' 'old me fo' a little while, okay, 'Ariel?"

Hariel buried his face in her neck. He let a few tears slip out of his eyes and fall down his cheeks onto her neck. "I'm glad you're going to be okay," he spoke softly, "_Please_ don't scare me like that ever again . . ."

_Is 'ee crying? 'Ee was _'onestly_ worried about me! _T'myra smiled. "I'll try not t' . . . You're sweet, Cotton."

Saberstryke looked on, not wanting to disturb the two; it was quite evident to him how T'myra and Hariel felt about each other, even if the two of them didn't. However, he did glance at Kokuen-oh to gauge his reaction.

Kokuen-oh had been helped to stand by Saberstryke, but he wasn't nearly as bad off as T'myra. He had a smile on his face, but his eyes reflected both sadness and anxiety.

Slowly, T'myra tried to stand on her own. All the while, Hariel supported her by holding her right arm.

"Come on," Hariel said loudly so that the other two men could hear, "I think we need to get out of here before the priests find us."

Saberstryke looked at Kokuen-oh. "Do _you_ need help walking now?"

Kokuen-oh glared at him for a minute, then stood up and out of Saberstryke's grasp. "I'm _fine_." He walked a short distance, stumbled a little as he picked up his dagger from the floor, but kept walking all the same in the direction of the door.

Saberstryke shook his head slightly and followed behind.

When Saberstryke exited the room, he saw Shedosh writing on a piece of parchment that he had pushed against the wall. He was to the left of the last door on the right, from Saberstryke's perspective. Shedosh was constantly glancing back and forth between the symbol on the door and his parchment. Hariel, T'myra, and Kokuen-oh were making their way towards him, with expression that showed their confusion, like Saberstryke, he guessed.

"Shedosh . . ." Saberstryke called with a mixture of wonder and questioning, "What _are_ you doing?"

Shedosh ignored him for a moment, finished writing something down, then looked up at him as he put his items away. "I'm not sure if any of you noticed, but these doors have Dekutadin symbols written on them. The thing about Dekutadin is that each symbol, or character, can be read independently or with other symbols and they could mean something completely different each way.

"I don't suppose it's all that strange for the priests to put Dekutadin symbols on the doors to their prayer rooms, but I noticed that they didn't even mean things directly related to the Deku the room was designed for. The room for Tybysa - or Tahvahsah - has 'Wisdom' and 'Patience', or 'Oath' together, for example. Wouldn't you expect some kind of reference to the sky or stars on her door?" Shedosh explained. "I decided to write all of the symbols down, so I can analyze them better at a later time."

"It sounds fascinatin'," T'myra chuckled slightly. "Any thoughts on 'ow we're gettin' outta' 'ere?"

Saberstryke moved to the hallway that curved left from his new perspective; it had been their right initially.

"Where are _you_ going, Saberstryke?" Kokuen-oh asked, unaware of his intentions.

Saberstryke saw a window in the hallway and looked out - it was only a ten foot drop or so to the alleyway below. "I think I found our way out."

(-)

**5:15 PM Thursday- Sahenangell, Sahngell May 5th- 981 D.A. **

"I failed . . ." Arago whimpered, pounding his hands on the ground.

"I don't blame you; you didn't know what to expect, but you have to be stronger than this," Badamon told him. "If you make a mistake, you must correct it quickly, not sob over the consequences of it. That way, you'll be one step above the other Conduits."

Arago stood up, eyes dark, "Fine. Where's the next Artifact?"

Badamon smiled, fangs protruding from his mouth in an evil grin.

(-)(-)(-)

**Continued in: **_**Stations in Life**_

_1/27/2001_

_ Hey, Hariel's got his Artifact, and _what_ an Artifact, ne? O.O Let's see . . . who's next . . . Ah yes! The Lord Saberstryke! Follow The Map to the next Artifact, and keep reading my story; I hope that it only gets better! So, tell me what you think!_

_1/31/2005_

_ How about that Kikoutei armor? Anyway, I hope you're following along with the characters and the storyline; it's a pretty important element to my entire arc. I'm just now laying down the foundation for all of _Forever Destiny_! Okay, maybe not all of it, but it a good chunk of it. Sorry if some of my corrections didn't go so well; I had a bout of insomnia this weekend and it's 12:36 AM Monday morning. I've been awake since about 9 AM Sunday. I was awake from about 12 PM Friday to 4 AM Sunday. It's a new record for me! (Sheepish grin) Oh, if only Hariel had talked with T'myra . . . How much you want to bet this comes back to haunt him later? (whistles innocently)_

_2/9/2005 and 3/31/2005_

_ I feel like I really cut this one short now, but I don't know what else to put here . . . and then the next chapter is twice as long, I think! . . . Maybe something else will come up that I'll have to address and I'll add it in here. What do you think, should I have addressed the symbols here and now? Or later? In any case, I clarified a few more things, like why Hariel's attack didn't leave a mark. (smirk)_

_Nekochan_


	6. Ep 05 :: Stations in Life

___FOREVER DESTINY : _Ancient Era Arc 1

_Before the Beginning_

___Episode_ 5:

_"Stations in Life"_

_Story Focus: Lord Saberstryke and Rafakoh_

By Nekochan

**Author's Note**

_ Whoo! Hariel's got a really awesome Artifact, huh? (Yep. The First Ronin Warrior, all right!) I think its so sweet what got him so mad, T'myra was in danger! (Cooing face) Aww! Anyway, who was the next Conduit to find an Artifact? Oh yeah! Lord Saberstryke!_

_Arigatou Minasan! (Thanks everyone!) _

_Nekochan_

(-)(-)(-)

**5:30 PM Thursday- Sahenangell, Sahngell May 5th- 981 D.A. **

"Ah! I'm tired!" Tamer yawned as the Conduits walked out the city gates. They'd made it out the window and down the alley without incident. From there, it was nothing but a brisk walk to the gates, which was enough for T'myra and Kokuen-oh to regain their strength. " 'Ow about we 'ed back t' my 'ouse, since it's on the way t' the port?"

"The port? Why are we heading _there_?" Hariel questioned.

"Oh, Cotton," Tamer sighed, hugging his left arm, "You're so cute sometimes!" Then she added, "An' sometimes you're just _not_ awake!" She waved her left hand in front of his face while still clinging to him with her right.

Hariel caught her hand, "That's not funny! _Seriously_, why are we going there?"

"_Seriously_, we're goin' t' the port so that we can get t' Demonstr! _That's_ where Lord Saberstryke's Artifact will be!" Tamer replied, then reclaimed her hand.

"We cannot just _Teleport_ there?" Lord Saberstryke wondered.

_"You_ can cast that powerful a spell?" Shedosh inquired with a raised eyebrow.

It didn't take too long after that to get to Tamer's house again but, unfortunately, the Lord didn't remember that T'myra had locked her house.

"Saberstryke! Wait!" Tamer called, but he had already reached the door and was turning the handle.

Suddenly, the whole outside of Tamer's house exploded with fire. When the smoke subsided, her house remained untouched. Saberstryke, however, wasn't in the best of health anymore, and his armor wasn't that shiny either.

Tamer sighed, "Remember? I put a **Mage Lock** on it b'fore we left!"

Saberstryke coughed, "Lady T'myra?"

"Yes, Lord Saberstryke?"

"Will you please refrain from using excessive force without telling anyone?"

"I- um- okay . . ." T'myra hung her head, blushing.

Hariel nudged her shoulder, "_Now_ who wasn't awake?"

T'myra just glared at him.

"I must admit, that was a _very_ impressive **Mage Lock**, T'myra," Shedosh chuckled a little.

"That's Tamer!" Hariel laughed, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Tamer just blushed and did her best not to look Hariel in the eyes. "Let's go inside . . ." When Hariel had removed his arm, T'myra shuffled past Lord Saberstryke and opened the door of her house. She let everyone enter before closing the door. "I 'ad a thought jus' now an' I think we should take care o' it befo' we go t' sleep; follow me."

As T'myra made her way to the back room, Hariel realized what she was doing. The back room had become the area where she stored all of the items she (and he) had collected from the Capital Guard over the past few months. It was now a well organized room with some of the larger weapons - axes and swords, mostly - hanging on the walls while a table had been set out in the middle of the room for some miscellaneous articles they'd picked up - lockpicks, unlit torches, a magnifying glass, among many others.

The room's collection had the effect that Hariel and T'myra expected; Saberstryke, Kokuen-oh, and Shedosh were all awestruck by the room's number of contents.

"All o' the items in this room-" Tamer began, spinning around with her arms open wide. She stopped when she was facing her guests again. "-Were procured from the Capital Guard fo' my - oua' - mission. I want each o' ya' t' pick out a weapon t' keep an' any otha' stuff ya' see-" She placed both hands on the table. "-On this table. Consider it m' personal thanks. What ya' don't take, I can always sell lata' - sellin' some o' the lessa' items is the only reason I 'ave any money t' buy food an' such."

"What do you mean by 'procured', Lady?" Saberstryke wondered, careful to use a proper name for T'myra.

"Yes, Lord Saberstryke, we stole them. I have to admit it was fun getting to see the look on Kohherth's face every time, but it was the only way we could get good weapons. Only Nobles can buy the best, but that would require T'myra to reveal herself as a Half-Breed. Besides that, she doesn't have enough money. I got the _same speech_ when I asked her about it," Hariel explained.

Tamer nodded. "The dagga' that Cotton uses sometimes came from this room, but m' whip didn't. The thieves' tools 'ave come in 'andy lots o' times, though I end up bein' the one t' carry 'em."

"Hey, Tamer," Hariel said, moving to the left side of the room, "I think that Lord Saberstryke would like Kohherth's old sword, don't you?"

T'myra snapped her fingers, smiling at Hariel as she did so. "That's right! The double-edged sword! Sure, get it down fo' 'im!"

"Oh no, Lady T'myra!" The Lord insisted, holding his hands up to emphasize the point. "I can understand your stealing for basic necessities, but I could not accept a sword acquired in such a way!"

Kokuen-oh walked towards the back side of the room, his gazing starting at the right wall and moving to the back wall as he skimmed over what weapons T'myra had. "Do you really think she could sell a weapon owned by the Commander of Sahngell's Capital Guard? It would be of better use in your hands than on these walls, Lord Saberstryke."

"I can't argue with that logic," Shedosh agreed as he moved forward, scanning the items on the table. "Though I think I will be looking at _these_ items, if you don't mind, Lady T'myra. I simply have no use for a weapon - I don't even have any training with one; I use my spells to avoid combat all together."

"I unda'stand, Shedosh," T'myra acknowledged. "So, 'ow about it, Lord Saberstryke?" She asked.

Hariel moved to just in front of the Lord, holding the sword out in front of him. "You're probably the best fighter among us; we want you prepared for the battles to come."

Saberstryke sighed, then took the sword in left hand. He pulled it out of the sheath with his right, examining the blade closely. He met Tamer's stare and asked her pointedly, "A double-edged sword, you say?"

Kokuen-oh laughed openly, taking a shortsword down from the walls, "I knew a person like you couldn't resist a weapon like that!"

(-)

T'myra's home had three main rooms that were declared temporary sleeping zones: the living room, where Lord Saberstryke and Kokuen-oh offered to sleep; the dining room, where Shedosh and Hariel slept, after moving the table; and the bedroom, where T'myra insisted she sleep _alone_. After a couple of **Warmth** spells for heat and **Create Minor Object** spells for pillows, the Conduits went to sleep. Well, most of them.

Lord Saberstryke couldn't help thinking that something big was going to happen after, or while, they found his Artifact.

_What is my Artifact? An armor like Hariel's? Probably not . . . How will I know what it is? I doubt that it will be as obvious as Hariel's,_ the Lord thought. Next, he heard someone walking around, but it was pretty soft . . . _Probably Tamer . . . _He heard her shuffle around her bedroom, get a drink of water, check the lock on her door, and go back to bed.

K'kedki laughed to himself. She was such a paranoid girl. That probably the root of it - she was the only female in her own house, which was now full of, mostly, adult men . . .

_I wonder what it would be like to have a girl to court . . . or even a wife . . ._ Saberstryke mused.

Being surrounded by Tamer and Hariel's game of cat-and-mouse, it seemed, had made him think of this often. He would never dream of taking the Lady T'myra away from Hariel; the poor boy had enough to contend with in Kokuen-oh already, but a different woman who he could take care of, and she would probably take care of him, too.

He chuckled softly, so as not to wake up Kokuen-oh. _That event with Tamer's spell earlier . . . it proves that even _**I**_ need someone looking out for me._

(-)

**7:25 PM Thursday- Cheebohsehn Ocean, Sahngell May 5th- 981 D.A. **

"So, they're going to G'gonstrm . . . They might not even survive getting past Hell, what with all the demented creatures lurking around there!" Antulpan puzzled as he recalled the prophecy. "They live on the land, the sea, and in the air. It's an awful place to get ambushed in; you sure they'll make it?"

"Yes they will . . . If they managed to defeat you like that, and they weren't even working as a team that much . . . they can survive Hell," Badamon insisted. "How much longer will it be before we're out of Sahngell's territory?" He asked the boatman.

"Not much longer, sir. We're almost to H'htarsk now; only another hour or so," the Captain replied.

"Are _we_ going to go past Hell?" Antulpan questioned.

"Yes, but there's nothing to be afraid of-" Badamon began.

"I don't know . . . I've heard some pretty bad stories-" the Captain mumbled.

"Well, no one was asking you, now were they?" Badamon sneered.

(-)

**6:45 AM Friday- Sahenangell, Sahngell May 6th- 981 D.A.**

Almost as if called by the sun, Lord Saberstryke awoke to the dawning light in its beautiful orange glow.

"How could G'gonstrm want to destroy this beautiful land?" He asked aloud.

It had puzzled him ever since he fled that heathen land. The answer came to him that morning, for some reason; it wasn't the land . . . it was the people in it. Hariel, Shedosh, Kokuen-oh, and even T'myra were the people that G'gonstrm feared; good, righteous people.

The Lord dressed himself in his armor, took up his new sword, and proceeded outside to begin his morning training, which now held a more important purpose - he needed to see how well he could handle this double-edged sword he'd been given. While he didn't like the fact that T'myra had procured it from Sahngell's Capital Guard, it was in the past now. Granted, he could still return it to the Guard, but that would likely require a fair bit of explaining on his part concerning why he hadn't apprehended T'myra, yet was willing to return the stolen property. No; he had more important matters to attend to nowadays.

He trained every morning, if he could help it, that way he stayed in excellent condition for battle. The orange mist of his battle aura surrounded him as he battled against an invisible enemy, which he envisioned as the G'gonstrm Emperor.

Saberstryke was impressed with the weighting of his new sword; he easily wielded it as if it were a much thinner blade. He saw a great improvement in how swiftly he could perform his training maneuvers. Starting a new one, he made a slash across the chest, ducking a high blow at the same time as he swept out his leg to trip his foe, then a high arc to continue his momentum, ending with a diving thrust into his enemy's heart; the invisible Emperor had been defeated by the Lord of the N'nshkoe family.

_My timing is perfect now; I'd never have been able to pull off that combination nearly that fast with my old sword!_

The Lord paused to think of any other combinations he might not have performed in a while due to wielding an inferior weapon - at least in speed.

_I wonder if this new sword is stronger as well as faster than my old sword? I doubt I will have to wait that long to find out-_

A faint clapping could be heard from the doorway of T'myra's house. "Not bad. Not bad at all, Lord Saberstryke."

Saberstryke turned around to face the applause and met the youthful face of Hariel.

"You really are an excellent swordsman," Hariel continued.

"It takes years of training to become as good as I and a lifetime to maintain that level of prowess," K'kedki responded.

Hariel nodded in understanding. "T'myra has breakfast ready, then we'll head to the port," he told the Lord.

"Wonderful," the Lord admitted, "I _am_ quite hungry."

Hariel laughed.

(-)

T'myra's breakfast was delicious and, amazingly enough, not conjured. "I made it m'self! Enjoy!" T'myra placed two large platters on the large circular table.

"Wow!" the men awed from their seats. There was butter, jam, and cinnamon-sugar for their bread, pancakes, bananas, oranges, and even . . .

"SAUSAGE!" Hariel cried in amazement, "Tamer, you can afford _sausage_ for all of us?"

"For you boys, yes I can." Tamer beamed a smile at them.

"T'myra, I am deeply impressed and thank you very much!" Shedosh smiled.

"You had all of this in storage around your house?" Kokuen-oh laughed.

"Yep! I keep a good stock an' I use spells t' keep ev'rythin' fresh!" T'myra beamed as she sat down next to Hariel, who was on Shedosh's right.

"Let's eat!" Lord Saberstryke insisted from Kokuen-oh's right and Shedosh's left. No one disagreed.

(-)

**7:10 AM Friday- Kahkoh, Sahngell May 6th- 981 D.A.**

"Hey, guys, look!" a sailor pointed to a very handsome boat coming into the harbor of the port city, Kahkoh, "Rafakoh's back!"

Many sailors gathered around the boat, welcoming the experienced captain in the _Kahroh_, a _very_ well built ship for the era, and a decent ship for the calm waters of Cheehbohsehn.

"Boy, Rafakoh, you sure got back here fast!"

"If you know how to navigate, it's easy to get around in the water, Kohshooh," the captain responded.

"Never a truer statement, mam, and you _do_ know your way around the Great Water like no one else we know!" Another sailor admitted.

"That's the truth, as well, you know, Rohkoh," she laughed, releasing her long, auburn hair from underneath her swashbuckler's hat. It reached to her waist and fell atop a maroon cloak, fastened by an invisible clasp. "I _am_ the best seafarer Cheakir has ever seen." She lifted her hat to show her sapphire eyes, which were angry. "But those stupid clients going to G'gonstrm didn't seem to think so!" she scoffed.

"Don't let it get to ya', Captain!" Kohshooh patted her on the shoulder - she didn't falter. "They probably didn't know who you were!"

"Right," Rafakoh flipped her locks out of her right eye with a gloved hand.

(-)

**8:45 AM Friday- Kahkoh, Sahngell May 6th- 981 D.A.**

After finishing their breakfast, the Conduits headed to Kahkoh, the port city nearest to G'gonstrm. Once again, they encountered difficulties.

"Please! There _has_ to be a ship leaving for G'gonstrm!" Shedosh pleaded.

"Sorry, sir, the last one left last night and the next one isn't due until tomorrow morning," the schedule keeper informed them.

"You can't arrange some special circumstance where we could pay extra?" Kokuen-oh insisted.

"Nope, sorry; we don't do those kinds of deals," he replied.

After they left the schedule house, T'myra groaned, " 'Ow come _we_ can neva' catch a break?"

A pair of blue eyes watched the Conduits from a nearby alleyway.

"It must be because we're in The Prophecy, so we always have to do things the hard way," Lord Saberstryke grumbled.

The sapphires cocked sideways in interest.

"NOW how are we going to get to G'gonstrm?" Hariel whimpered.

A woman in her mid-twenties - slightly younger-looking than the Lord Saberstryke - and decked out in reds stepped out of the alleyway. She was clad in a very ornate outfit that could probably be sold at the same price as some ships in the harbor. Her large sailor's hat was the same deep red and shaded her face. Out of it stuck a brown, striped feather of some large bird. The woman wore a poofy, elegant shirt that disappeared underneath of her leather gloves. Over it, she wore a leather vest that stopped at her waist, held there by a black belt and silver buckle. Sliding out from under the belt was a tight pair of deep magenta pants which sported a pair of leather boots that almost reached her knees. On top of it all, the woman wore a long, thick, maroon cloak, on which fell her waist-length, curly, auburn hair.

The group wasn't very happy about having a spy in their midst.

"You want to get to G'gonstrm?"

"What's it to you, lady?" Kokuen-oh demanded.

"Why do you want to go?"

"_We're_ askin' the questions, 'ere!" Tamer scowled.

"Are you following the two men that went last night?" she gazed at everyone with those cold gems through her auburn bangs.

Everyone gasped.

"Could it have been Antulpan and someone else? Going ahead of us?" Shedosh wondered.

"Antulpan's real determined about this, he might be trying to get ahead," Kokuen-oh confirmed.

"They said something about Artifacts."

Everyone looked at each other, then back to the woman.

She continued in her deep, almost monotone voice, "I can get you there on my ship, no extra charge."

Hariel whispered in Shedosh's ear, "Can we trust her?"

"I am the best seafarer Cheakir has ever seen, young man, and I have earned the trust of many. I have even earned the respect of my enemies; they know my skills are that great," she answered Hariel.

_How did she hear me?_ Hariel wondered. "You can't be the best . . . because- because somebody named Rafakoh is . . . and they aren't here!" he protested.

"Do you accept my offer?"

"Fine by me," Lord Saberstryke eagerly agreed, after which everyone dragged him into a small circle. "_What_?"

"Are you _crazy_?" Kokuen-oh demanded.

"Fo' _'er_!" Tamer motioned to the woman garbed in red.

"I think not!" the Lord tried to defend himself.

"I think so!" Tamer retorted.

"In _any case,"_ Shedosh interrupted as he rolled his eyes, "_We_ need to get to G'gonstrm. _She's_ willing to take us. Between the five of us, if she starts any trouble, I _think_ we can handle it."

"Fine then, but we should all stay alert," Hariel warned before dispersing the circle, "We accept."

"Great, all I have to do is check in with the schedule master." She walked into the shack the Conduits had just left, "Hey, Soohkeh?"

The schedule master looked up from his books. "What's up, Captain?"

"I'm gonna' take this group to G'gonstrm; does my schedule permit it?" the Captain asked.

"But you just got back this morning! You sure you want to make _another_ run so early?" Soohkeh blinked in awe.

"Yes, now, _does_ my schedule permit it?"

"Well, let's see . . . I guess . . . you're free until tomorrow night. Can you make it back by then?" Soohkeh responded.

"If I can't, can someone else cover for me?" she wondered.

"Well . . . I guess so-" Soohkeh began.

"I'll be gone as long as possible," she interrupted, and left, past the Conduits gaping at the door. "We'd better gather up the boys to get my ship ready."

"How do we do that?" Lord Saberstryke asked.

"Easy," she laughed, then turned away from them. "HEY BOYS! I NEED THE _KAHROH_ READY FOR DEPARTURE! _AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, _SO_ MOVE!"_

The Conduits could scarcely believe what they had just heard.

"Are you allowed to do that?" the Lord gawked.

"Sure I am; I'm the Captain of this port," she gazed at the Lord from under her auburn locks.

"AYE-AYE, RAFAKOH, MAM!" Came the cries of young men as they ran past the group, towards the dock of the _Kahroh._

The woman motioned for the Conduits to follow her. The distance to the dock wasn't that far; the ship was even in sight, when they were heading towards it.

_"You're_ Rafakoh?" Lord Saberstryke's jaw nearly hit the planks of the port.

She flipped her auburn locks and giggled, "You were expecting someone else?" She started up the gangplank with the group of five in tow.

"Hey, Rafakoh, where ya' headed?" a child called from the lookout.

"To G'gonstrm, Aoh!" she replied, "Make sure we pack the right supplies!"

"It is a great honor to be in the presence of such a-" Lord Saberstryke began, bowing before her, "-beautiful woman and accomplished sailor."

Rafakoh scoffed, "Save it."

The Lord gasped and the others were just as shocked.

"I don't take kindly to men who downgrade me because I'm a woman." She regarded the Lord with a cautious eye. "Especially men who think I can only do so much _because_ I'm a woman."

"But I-" the Lord started to speak.

"I don't care if it was directed at you or you were warned by it, but you heard it and make sure you _remember_ it!" Rafakoh turned on her heels and walked towards her ship, her maroon cape fluttering in a rather . . . different way.

And yet the Lord thought he recognized the way her cape flowed, though he couldn't put a finger on it. He stared after her, trying to understand why she disliked him so much.

(-)

**10:30 AM Friday- H'htarsk Ocean (near Hell), G'gonstrm May 6th- 981 D.A. **

They had long since left Kahkoh's port and introduced themselves after readying the ship. The Conduits even learned the names of some of the more important crew members.

Kohshooh Kohkoohoehn was a younger, aspiring boy, who looked up to Rafakoh a lot. He could be seen anywhere - he was very fast - and liked to talk. Rohkoh Serebou was a middle-aged man of fair intelligence who's primary job, it seemed, was keeping the younger sailors in line, which included the final member, Aohkahnn Gahsharah. Aohkahnn was dubbed Aoh for short, terming him 'Inexperienced', even though he was one of Rafakoh best lookouts, she said, and he was very lively.

Now attempting to enjoy themselves, Shedosh, Kokuen-oh, and Lord Saberstryke took over the starboard side of the _Kahroh. _Hariel and T'myra were granted reign of the port side.

"I most definitely like the water better when I can enjoy it from a ship!" Shedosh smiled, letting the wind blow through his light brown hair that fell to his shoulders in straight strands.

"What, are you afraid of water?" Lord Saberstryke mocked, slapping the Mystic across the back.

Shedosh gasped and fell forward, nearly falling out of the ship.

Before he had a chance to respond to the Lord, Captain Rafakoh interrupted him, leaving her post at the wheel to Rohkoh, "I don't care if you're one of the _Dekutan,_ Saberstryke, there will be _no_ jokes or games of that sort on _my_ _ship_! I promise to keep my passengers safe, and I'll _do so_!"

Releasing the wheel for but a moment caused the ship to veer onto an upraised stone and the whole ship rocked, sending Shedosh and Lord Saberstryke over the side of the boat.

"Help!" Lord Saberstryke shouted; he suddenly felt extremely heavy as his clothing absorbed water and his armor drug him down further, but he quickly took notice of Shedosh, who was bobbing up and down in the water and flailing his arms. Obviously, unlike the Lord, Shedosh could not swim.

"Men; damn them," Rafakoh whispered, but quickly added, "Double Damn!" She saw figures moving about in the water.

"Rafakoh! It's some kahbahat!" Aoh screeched from the crow's nest.

Kahbahat were hideous monsters that had long snouts full of sharp teeth and were very quick in the water, not to mention that they were known to be deadly and intelligent as a group.

"I know that!" Rafakoh hissed, _All too well . . ._ "Damnit to Hell and Back!" She cursed once more as she saw a whole pod of kahbahat lurking towards their halted ship.

"They're approaching rapidly, Captain!" Kohsooh called.

"Come on, Kohsooh, help me get the spears," Rohkoh insisted. The two disappeared below deck to find the spears.

T'myra and Hariel ran across the ship's deck to Kokuen-oh's side. "Shedosh? Can ya' cast a spell t' 'elp the Lord? I dunno' any!" T'myra screamed.

"I can't cast _anything_ in this position!" Shedosh's voice was garbled, indicating he was having a hard time staying afloat.

"Come on, Saberstryke! Use your wings!" Hariel shouted.

Saberstryke coughed as water entered his lungs, _I wish I could . . . but they're too damp . . . What am I going to do?_

"Mystical Protection!"

T'myra thought, _Was that _Rafakoh's_ voice?_

Suddenly, a maroon sphere encompassed the _Kahroh_, and no more kahbahat, no matter how hard they hit the dome, could penetrate it.

"Magical Strength!"

A maroon light flared behind Hariel and T'myra, but they were too focused on the people in the water to notice.

Kokuen-oh turned around and gasped, because he could see what T'myra and Hariel couldn't. Rafakoh threw off her cloak and revealed what, at first, looked like another cape that was only heavier . . . and thicker . . . and more leathery. Kokuen-oh realized then that Rafakoh was unfolding her _wings_.

With the speed of a falcon, she dove near the water, but stopped short as a kahbahat tried to snap at her. Still struggling under the weight of his armor, the Lord's eyes slitted and he slammed the monster against the hull of the _Kahroh._

Much to the amazement of everyone on board, it knocked the ship off of the rock which had caused the halt in its course. Next, the Lord helped Shedosh to be out of the sea, up to his knees, which gave Rafakoh the opportunity to scoop up Shedosh and then set him on the _Kahroh._

After Shedosh was no longer a concern of K'kedki's, let alone a burden, he began to loose strength and sink into the cold depths of H'htarsk, followed by many kahbahat.

Rafakoh noticed this and immediately flew back to the water. She hovered above it for a few seconds, but she couldn't see the Lord Saberstryke. She cursed once more, "Damned men!" Then, she plunged into the water.

Moments passed like years for the people on the _Kahroh_.

The water where Rafakoh had dove in became a little red. Then a kahbahat surfaced, unmoving. Then another, and then two almost simultaneously.

Finally, Rafakoh surfaced with a great gasp for breath and a splash of water as she struggled to fly with wet wings and a heavy, bleeding load. Rafakoh drug the Lord to the boat's deck and collapsed next to him, coughing and sputtering short curses.

"Lord Saberstryke?" T'myra bawled at the bloody mess.

No doubt, had Rafakoh not dove after him, he would have ended up in the belly of one of the kahbahat that now floated near the _Kahroh._ However, his manner and skin-tone was the same as those kahbahat; he wasn't moving, and he was quite pale.

Kokuen-oh lifted his helmet off, and blood dripped from the inside.

T'myra buried herself in Hariel's arms. She didn't want to look at the horribly saddening sight of the once magnificent Lord looking so prone and helpless - so very close to death. T'myra spoke in a quiet and terrified voice, " 'Ee looks- 'ee looks . . . like . . . m' _dad_!"

Hariel did his best to soothe her, but knew he could do nothing to bring her comfort. _Once again, she comes to me in times of trouble . . . what does she really think of me? Kohmah, I hope they can do something for Saberstryke . . ._

Kohshooh and Rohkoh ran back on deck, saw the blood covering the deck, and decided they were too late to help with the kahbahat. Instead, they were going to have to get the mops, rags, and bandaging cloth.

"He's not breathing!" Shedosh shouted, examining the Lord's neck.

The familiar curse of "Damn!" came from beside them as Rafakoh pushed them out of the way, her wings brushing over the Lord. She looked all over him and then yelled, "Oh, fuck it!" She cut the straps that held his breastplate to the rest of his armor and removed it. Once she had torn it off, Rafakoh put her ear to his chest. Her eyes opened wide. She started pushing on his chest, cursing under her breath. She muttered, "You die on me, and I'll never forgive myself!"

Shedosh asked quietly, "Rafakoh . . . what are you doing?"

Rafakoh listened at the Lord's heart before answering him. "He swallowed water; if I can get it out so that he can breath air, I might be able to save him." She pushed on his chest seven more times and then listened at his heart. She gasped, recoiling a little, tears flooding her sapphire eyes. The Captain flung herself against his chest, crying. Her long, curly, auburn hair slowly became tipped with Lord Saberstryke's dark, drying blood.

Shedosh tried to help her off of the Lord, "Rafakoh, this is indeed a very tragic event-" However, she pulled away, and caressed K'kedki's originally dark brown face.

The once proud beauty was red in the cheeks and her hair was matted, falling over her shoulders and the fallen Lord's face, "I- I'm so sorry . . . I should never have yelled at you . . . Saberstryke . . ." She took a deep breath and kissed him. _ Please . . . wake up! . . . WAKE UP! _Eventually, she could hold her breath no longer, and pulled away from his lifeless lips, laying her head on his vest.

One hand fell on the left side of his chest, and she cried one final tear, which landed on his heart. The remaining Conduits bowed their heads in mourning, and T'myra clung to Hariel as if she feared he would be wrenched from her, too.

Icy, wrinkled gloves held Rafakoh's warm, silken palm.

She gasped and looked at her hand, which was being loosely held by the Lord's glove. Rafakoh turned her gaze to the Lord's face, and, slowly, she was permitted to see dark brown pupils amidst the currently pale brown face of the Lord Saberstryke.

"I-" he began, forcing his tired, bloodthirsty lips to move. He started coughing and turned on his side to get the water out of his lungs.

"No no, don't try to speak!" Rafakoh grasped his shoulder firmly. "You must rest!" She insisted.

He gave her a little grin and slowly put his head on the deck. He closed his eyes and became visibly relaxed.

All Rafakoh could do was a release a deep sigh of relief, and then give an order to Kokuen-oh and Shedosh in the familiar, deep voice of the experienced sea-captain as she stood up. "Guys, get him below deck! Somebody treat him, I don't care how! But this guy's been to the Abyss and back, he needs the _best_ of care that we can provide!"

Without hesitation, both agreed, "Aye-aye, Captain!"

(-)

**11:15 AM Friday- H'htarsk Ocean, Demonstr May 6th- 981 D.A. **

As an eyelid was cautiously, and no longer painfully, opened, a dark brown pupil sought to look about him. Even though his vision was still blurred, Lord Saberstryke made the attempt to figure out where he was. When, at last, the Lord's vision became even slightly clear, he noted he was not in a single scrap of his armor. He was wearing his soggy undergarments of a tattered vest, wrinkled shirt, and his cloth pants that clung to his legs.

There was someone standing at the door, he realized.

"Ra - fa - koh?"

"Yeah, it's me." She unfolded her arms and walked towards his bed, seating herself in a vacant spot. "You were pretty brave out there, helping Shedosh out before yourself." Rafakoh sought one of Saberstryke's clawed hands and held it in her slender ones.

The Lord was still laying down, but he looked up at her, finally being able to confirm that she _did_ indeed have wings and he hadn't just imagined the floating feeling he had once he'd been removed from the water. Her wings were dark, muscular, maroon ones, he noted. "You- you're a- Monster?" he asked.

Her head fell to her chest. "Yeah. They consider me a mutant, 'cause the only part of my body that's Monster is my wings. You saw me; I look like an Angel with my cape on." Rafakoh brushed some hair out of her face and continued, but looked away from him. "It's like neither nation wants me . . ."

The Lord's other clawed hand held her face and she found herself staring into the handsome, dark brown eyes of the Demidon.

"I will think you beautiful, no matter if all of Cheakir disagrees with me, and testify that you are a strong-willed _person,_ no matter what circumstances I must argue, Rafakoh." Saberstryke slid his legs out of the bed and proceeded to get up, but faltered and Rafakoh caught him. "Let me be; I have to recover quickly."

"You are so stubborn! You need to recover _in bed!"_ she insisted.

He released himself from her grasp and stood before her, then bowed. "I almost caused you to break your promise. You may do with me as you see fit."

Rafakoh hesitated, but punched him in the stomach, and he bent over slightly.

"That's for endangering other people's lives!"

He nodded.

Rafakoh continued, slapping him across the face, "That's for being an idiot on the deck!" She was beginning to cry a little now.

He nodded once more.

"And this-" she pulled him up to be eye level with her, "This is for scaring me half to death!" She pressed her lips to his as she cried. It was so wonderful, being able to hold the Lord against her, knowing he was going to be okay.

The Lord began to regain his stability at that. Once he was fully standing, he took her in his arms and wrapped his wings around her. Her arms found themselves around his neck as he caressed her back.

He left her kiss for but a moment to whisper, "I accept my punishment."

"That's _some_ 'punishment'."

The couple turned to the door, releasing one another as they did so and found Kokuen-oh standing there looking a little smug, but obviously feeling out of place.

"And here I thought I was going to have to save you from her wrath, Saberstryke. It looks like you don't _want_ to be saved!" Kokuen-oh chuckled, then became serious. "We're nearing the shores of G'gonstrm. Shedosh was afraid we'd run into some more kahbahat, so he asked me to fetch you. I'm very sorry for disturbing you," he apologized, a little red in the cheeks.

"No, no, I should be getting above deck, anyway," Rafakoh took herself away from the Lord and began to straighten herself out again. She was about to leave when she turned around and shoved Saberstryke so that he fell onto the bed, quite confused. "You get some rest!" She pointed a finger at him. "Don't _make_ me come back down here!"

Saberstryke pouted, "You wouldn't come back to see me anyway?"

_Well, he's not being formal anymore . . . _Rafakoh hung her head, "Saberstryke, you'll be the death of me," she smiled at him, "I just know it."

The Lord smiled back, as she turned and climbed the steps. Her wings gradually folded around her again to form the false, maroon cloak that was the Great Seafarer's trademark.

(-)

**11:25 AM Friday- H'htarsk Ocean, G'gonstrm May 6th- 981 D.A.**

_G'gonstrm . . . I never thought I'd ever come here of my own will!_ Hariel was looking out from the side of the _Kahroh_, admiring the skyline. Hariel heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Kokuen-oh approaching. "Hey, Kokuen-oh. How's the Lord?"

"Saberstryke? Oh, he's fine; just fine," Kokuen-oh laughed.

"Oh, really?" Hariel chuckled, "What happened?"

"Well, I can tell you that I found the Captain standing in the middle of Saberstryke's room, wrapped in the arms and wings of the Lord," Kokuen-oh stated wistfully.

Hariel's mouth dropped open.

"Yeah, and they had kissed - you could _tell_," Kokuen-oh related. "It looks like we have _two_ new couples on board . . ."

"Two?" Hariel repeated.

"What, you don't think T'myra and yourself qualify as a couple?" Kokuen-oh asked as he chuckled and leaned on the ship's railing with his lower arms.

Hariel was dumbfounded, so he lied. "I- I don't know what you mean, Kokuen-oh."

"I see," Kokuen-oh sighed. "I guess you two need some more time to sort out your feelings for one another."

"But, Kokuen-oh-" Hariel began.

"Good luck, Hariel, but let me say this: don't wait too long to tell T'myra how you feel. I know I was far too late," Kokuen-oh patted Hariel on the back.

Even though Hariel was still confused, Kokuen-oh walked back down below the _Kahroh's_ deck.

Hariel thought to himself, _I thought that Kokuen-oh still wanted T'myra for _himself_? Why would he be encouraging me to tell Tamer how I feel?_

(-)(-)(-)

**Continued in: **_**Choices and Consequences**_

_2/5/2001, 2/1/2005, and 2/10/2005_

_ Awww! Saberstryke has a girlfriend! (Big grin) Ain't she the feminist? __I added and changed quite a bit, but I think it adds to the reality of how things probably would've been than I had written them the first time. So, I hope you like it. Anyway, be sure to leave me with some critiques!_

_3/31/2005_

_ I gave in and decided to split up "Double Trouble"; can you believe that what has become my 6th chapter used to be my 3rd? (Silly grin) However, I fully acknowledge that it's better to keep the Episodes of reasonable length, especially to make it easier on my reviewers. (Smile) This felt like a natural breaking point - on the sea, then on the land. Not to mention it allows for the reader to contemplate the implications of Kokuen-oh and Hariel's dialogue. (Big grin) I'll get back to work now. Later!_

_Nekochan_


	7. Ep 06 :: Choices and Consequences

___FOREVER DESTINY : _Ancient Era Arc 1

_Before the Beginning_

___Episode_ 6:

_"Choices and Consequences"_

_Story Focus: Lord Saberstryke and Rafakoh_

By Nekochan

**Author's Note**

_ Now, what do we remember about Lord Saberstryke from the series? (poke poke) _Swords

_Arigatou Minasan! (Thanks everyone!) _

_Nekochan_

(-)(-)(-)

**12:30 PM Friday- M'mtlang, G'gonstrm May 6th- 981 D.A.**

The port town the _Kahroh_ docked in was not as big as Kahkoh in Sahngell, but Kahkoh was a large town in its own right.

As they were getting the _Kahroh_ docked, Hariel wondered, "What town is this?"

"M'mtlang, the nearest port town to K'kom G'gonstrm. Originally, it was called M'to-m'lang, meaning 'River Portal' in Gizmutadin. Then, all the tourists started calling it a slang name, M'mtlang, and the name was changed, especially after the Gizmutan left," Rafakoh answered. She pulled her cloak up over her shoulders and slanted her hat down.

"What's wrong?" Lord Saberstryke questioned.

"Didn't any of you wonder why the sailors call me 'Rafakoh', but I'm _obviously_ not Sahngellian? My real name is R'rafko P'pto, which is easily recognizable as a G'gonn name. It's the only way for me to be able to make a living in Sahngell . . . I may be well known, but, here, that's _not_ a good thing," Rafakoh responded.

"I see. So we'd better be careful, right?" Shedosh asked.

" 'Careful' isn't quite the word I would use, if you've never been here," Rafakoh insisted.

"What would _you_ use?" Tamer laughed.

" 'Paranoid.' " Rafakoh answered, " 'Scared to death' would work well too." She was dead serious and slitting her eyes.

"Oh, that's pleasant," Kokuen-oh smirked. "What was the clue for Saberstryke's Artifact, again?" He dug through his backpack that they had assembled on the _Kahroh._ "Uhm . . . Dang, I can't read this . . . Here, Shedosh, you read it!" he grumbled.

Shedosh hid a smile as best he could. "Let's see . . ." He ran his finger down the prophecy until he came to the part mentioning Third's Artifact, "It's either 'Third; though power of the body can get you so far, endurance of the heart will be your lucky star' or 'discover the Third Warrior, for Evil must halt; churning within a pillar of salt.' " Then Shedosh just gaped at The Map, realizing how vague it was. "_WHAT_ could that mean?"

"Lots of folks around here will know the geography of G'gonstrm. Maybe if we ask them about it, they might have an idea of where the next Artifact is located," Rafakoh suggested.

"Wait a second!" Kokuen-oh realized, "Saberstryke's Artifact isn't even going to _be_ in this town! Or even in the general _area_!" He pointed to the map, noting where the Golden-orange star was, "It'll be in K'kom G'gonstrm. So we don't even need to bother with the locals!"

The rest of the group looked as if Kokuen-oh had just discovered one of the best things in the world, and that _they_ had overlooked it like idiots.

Upon realizing this, Kokuen-oh beamed.

"Oh, knock it off, Kokuen-oh! I hate that smug look o' yours!" Tamer insisted.

"But we still need a way of getting there," the Lord pointed out, "Otherwise we're no better off than if we _didn't_ know it was in K'kom G'gonstrm."

Kokuen-oh's smile fell. He had a rather embarrassed look on his face, "Yeah, I guess so . . . Good point, Saberstryke."

Now it was _Saberstryke_ that was beaming.

The Conduits and Captain went into the _Kahroh_ to gather up their articles they'd need while in M'mtlang.

"Let's hit the taverns, see if we can hire someone." Rafakoh, now having become their guide, suggested and recommended they go to a pub of sorts, called 'Z'zmaj'.

Saberstryke, Kokuen-oh, and Tamer all began to laugh. Hariel and Shedosh stared at their companions, then each other, to Rafakoh, and back to each other, all the while having a confused expression on their faces.

_"What_ is so funny?" Hariel demanded.

"Z'zmaj is the slang term for alcoholic beverages. I haven't seen or heard that word in a long time!" Kokuen-oh continued laughing.

"We used it _all _the time in _my_ House!" Saberstryke chuckled as the two began to laugh even harder.

"The last time _I_ rememba' 'eerin' Z'zmaj was . . . hmm . . . at m' last celebration wit' m' parents . . . m' dad was the one 'oo brought out some very good wine that 'ee'd kept from G'gonstrm. An' 'ee read the label t' us, notin' 'ow it wasn't that strong. I was ratha' disappointed," Tamer reminisced.

R'rafko placed a comforting hand on Tamer's shoulder, smiling, "I'm sure they'll having something in there for you. Are you sure they'll let you drink it, though? You still look like a nine-year-old."

"Sure! All I got t' tell the Bartender is that I'm a Demidon, an 'eel know I'm older than I look!" Tamer smirked.

"But, Lady, won't they notice you're a Half-Breed? And perhaps capture you?" Lord Saberstryke asked.

T'myra's face actually became pale, as she held her ears down and shut her eyes, about ready to cry, "NO! I hadn't thought about _that_! Oh _no_! What am I gonna' _do_? They'll take me away an'- an'-" T'myra babbled.

"Tamer!" Hariel shouted, gripping her by the shoulders.

Tamer gazed into his eyes. Suddenly, she felt a lot calmer, or at least much safer; Hariel had a determined look in his eyes.

"They _won't_ take you. I won't _let_ them!" Hariel insisted.

"Neither will we," Kokuen-oh spoke for the rest of the group.

T'myra smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, 'Ariel . . ."

"You can call me Cotton if you want to," Hariel told her, chuckling slightly.

T'myra just smiled and hugged him closer for a bit, then turned to Rafakoh. "Any ideas?"

"I think we should get you a disguise, T'myra," Rafakoh insisted. She took a ring from her pouch and gave it to T'myra, "I normally use this when _I_ come to G'gonstrm, but you are in greater danger than I."

"But, what will it do?" T'myra questioned.

"If you tell it a form, it will change you to it. All you need to say is 'Normal' and the magic will drop and return you to your regular form," Rafakoh instructed. "You can't use whatever powers come with that form, at least none that I've ever tried. I wouldn't _recommend_ trying to use the powers, in any case."

"All right . . . Monster . . ." Tamer told the ring.

There was a burst of aqua light and, when it dimmed, a slightly altered T'myra stood, facing the group. Her hair stayed the same, the style anyway, for it was a darker, bluer aqua color. Her skin was now nearly navy colored and her eyes were a forest green. Her ears were not pointed any longer and her clothing had not changed. However . . .

"It worked!" Tamer smiled and began to turn around. As she did so, she screamed, in disgust and horror. For, as the other Conduits and Rafakoh had already seen, Tamer had a shimmering, almost navy-colored, long . . . _"_A _tail?_ I 'AVE A _TAIL_?"

"Oh great . . ." Lord Saberstryke gasped, turning to the group, "T'myra's _speech_ didn't change! How can we mask _that_?"

"You're right! Okay," Tamer concentrated, breathed in and out, then tried again. " 'Ello," she said pleasantly. When she realized it came out the same, she groaned, "DAMN! I can't stop it!" T'myra dropped to her knees and began to cry, her tail wrapping around her.

"It's okay, T'myra. Maybe you won't need to talk-" Hariel tried to comfort her.

"Tamer? Be quiet? That's a laugh," Kokuen-oh chuckled.

T'myra glared at him, "You're not exactly _encouragin'_ me, Kokuen-oh!"

"Our best bet _would_ be for you to try and be as quiet as possible, T'myra," Rafakoh sighed. "I know it will be difficult for you - it would be for anyone - but, for your own sake, you'll have to stay out of the way," she instructed Tamer.

T'myra nodded, slinking into Hariel's arms. For only the second time in her eighteen years, T'myra feared for her life.

(-)

**12:35 PM Friday- M'mtlang, G'gonstrm May 6th- 981 D.A.**

The tavern of Z'zmaj was not the most welcoming place the Conduits had ever entered, and it was most certainly not the most diverse place either. Everyone inside looked like they were mean, backstabbing thieves. Perhaps the newly arrived groups' coin purses would disappear the next instant and daggers be at their throats. Perhaps they'd accidentally start a bar-fight. All the windows were boarded up so that it might as well have been night already, and the group was afraid of what night looked like inside the Z'zmaj

"I don't like this place, 'Ariel . . ." Tamer whispered.

"Tell me about it . . . it's like a den of evil . . ." Hariel muttered back.

Rafakoh instructed the Conduits to sit at a table; she would be at the bar directly behind them. Saberstryke sat with her, and she did not try to stop him.

"+Hey, bartender+"

"+Well, well, if it isn't the infamous R'rafko P'ptoh. What brings you here, R'rafko? You know how dangerous it is to your health+" he remarked.

"+I can handle anything anyone wants to throw against me, M'mtej.+" R'rafko winked at Saberstryke.

"+Whatever you say, R'rafko; it's your life. What's up+" M'mtej responded, drying some glasses.

"+Do you know if anyone would be willing to give us a ride to K'kom G'gonstrm+" R'rufu asked.

"+I don't think so . . . but, why K'kom? That's almost suicide for _you_, R'rafko+" M'mtej warned.

"+We need to get there, anyway possible-+" R'rafko began, but stopped when a cold wind blew through the tavern. _Please, K'kmaj, please . . . not them . . . _ Praying for the best, R'rafko pulled her hat down and peeked out of the corner of her eye towards the door.

Standing there were three Monsters. One had elongated hands and claws, another had horns, and the final had a menacing tail with spikes at the end. The one with the tail and spikes seemed to be the leader, and he motioned to where R'rafko was sitting. She stayed perfectly natural as they approached.

"+Lookee here, boys! It's our good friend, Captain P'pto+" The one with horns laughed in G'gonn.

R'rafko did her best to ignore the people all around her whispering, "+It's them+" "+The S'srut Brothers+" "+What do they want+"

"+What do you want, K'knkir+" R'rafko scoffed.

"+Don't be so rude to your old friends, Captain; it could get you in _trouble_ . . .+" the leader, the one with the spiked tail, warned.

"+You'll more likely than not bring the trouble to me, F'frvir.+" Rafakoh mocked.

"+Why you-+" the one with claws reached out to pull her around when the Lord stepped out in front.

"+F'frvir, I believe your name is?" Saberstryke addressed the leader, "I highly suggest that you leave this establishment.+" His eyes slitted.

"+Oh ho! Somebody thinks they're so big and bad! Show him your claws, S'swrtir+" F'frvir instructed.

"+With pleasure, bro+" S'swrtir drew his arm back and was about to slash him across the chest when Saberstryke grabbed it and began to twist, his own claws digging into S'swrtir through his gloves. "+What the+" S'swrtir gasped.

Saberstryke brought his tail out from hiding amidst his cloak and tripped S'swrtir, "+Don't even try it, Monster. As an honorable man in my own right, as well as a Lord Demidon, I shall punish you for harassing this woman+" he held a sword at the fallen Monster's throat.

"+A Demidon+" K'knkir looked at F'frvir, "+I thought we were lookin' for a Half-Breed+"

T'myra began to hide behind Hariel as Rafakoh got up and the other people in the tavern began to back away.

"+So, what would make _you_ three come after me like this+" R'rafko sarcastically wondered aloud, "+This _isn't_ your style, F'frvir . . .+"

"+We ain't tellin' you _nothin'_, R'rafko . . .+" F'frvir mocked, noticing T'myra's attempt to hide and drawing a short sword.

"+Oh I think you will+" R'rufu looked smug as she brought out a rapier.

"+You have quite a shy friend, R'rafko+" F'frvir chuckled.

"+She's just never been around _sleaze_ like you+" R'rafko moved to protect the masquerading Half-Breed.

"+That's a joke+" F'frvir laughed as he forcefully slashed his short sword against R'rafko rapier.

K'knkir quickly shot his leg out to trip Rafakoh as she stumbled, and then fell to the floor. He then proceeded to bind her arms. Distracted by this event, the Lord Saberstryke was dealt an uppercut by S'swrtir and knocked unconscious when he fell against the bar.

F'frvir looked to the remaining Conduits, Shedosh and Kokuen-oh in front.

Shedosh held his hands together above his head and a beam of shining blue aura shot out at the Monster. He dodged the beam, which ended up hitting a chair and destroying three of its four legs.

F'frvir breezed past the two men with the speed of an assassin and easily knocked Hariel away, taking the squirming T'myra under his arm with his short sword under her chin. "+Don't move, or I'll make sure you're little group leaves one short+"

"Hold it or he'll kill T'myra!" Rafakoh translated.

"You bastard!" Hariel yelled, but froze nonetheless.

"+You just pissed off the guy who likes her, F'frvir+" R'rafko laughed as F'frvir began to get a little edgy.

"+Knock that kid and the Mystic out+" F'frvir ordered S'swrtir, who gladly did so.

Rafakoh wasn't scared, yet, but she was concerned.

"+Think of it this way, R'rafko+" F'frvir said a few inches from her face, "+We're giving you a free ride to the Capital+"

R'rafko would have paled if she could have gotten any paler at all, but now she was worried . . . _really_ worried. An exiled, mutant Monster and an accomplice to a Half-Breed going to the heart of the evil empire - K'kom G'gonstrm? _This is _not_ good . . . _She looked at the unconscious Saberstryke, _What is it with you and being out when we need you the most? Come on Saberstryke . . . wake up! Your friends need you! I need you . . ._

(-)

**3:45 PM Friday- K'kom G'gonstrm May 6th- 981 D.A.**

"+I got those Conduit kids you were talkin' about, now how about my payment+" F'frvir demanded.

"+Right here. You will want to watch us finish the Captain+" Badamon asked.

"+If it would at all be possible, yes+" F'frvir responded glumly.

"+Ah! You wish to do it _yourself_! You have _much_ scorn for her, don't you, F'frvir? That good-willed R'rafko; you _hate_ her+" Badamon acknowledged.

"+Oh, she's only dealt my business in so that I can barely make a living anymore. I don't just hate her; I want to see her _dead_ by my own _hand_+" F'frvir admitted.

"+Come with me, and we shall see our hostages. We shall also see, in time, if her life may be taken by you, F'frvir+" Badamon motioned for F'frvir to follow him towards their captives.

(-)

**5:15 PM Friday- K'kom G'gonstrm May 6th- 981 D.A.**

The Lord Saberstryke awoke to find Shedosh, Hariel, and Kokuen-oh in a cell across from his own. He found Tamer to be in his own cell, but couldn't see Rafakoh anywhere. Saberstryke looked down the dark hallway with his piercing vision, his shackled hands gripping the bars and his face pressed against them; he still couldn't find R'rafko.

_Where is she; she's the guide of our group! A guide . . . that is what R'rafko has become for all of us. We are lost without you . . . We_ need _you back here with us, R'rafko - _**I **_need you with _**ME** K'kedki realized as he looked out of the bars of the cell . . . _Reveal yourself to us again . . ._

"Lord- Saberstryke . . ." the voice of Shedosh came from the cold floor across the way.

"Hey, Shedosh," the Lord called to him, "Were you conscious when they separated us into our cells?"

Shedosh fumbled for a moment in the darkness as he tried to sit up, only to find that he had manacles on both hands that kept them close together, unlike Saberstryke's. _Curse them . . . _"Only for a moment . . . I saw them toss T'myra into your cell, and then you after her . . . I saw them throw Kokuen-oh and Hariel into this cage, but the one, F'frvir, still had hold of Rafakoh . . . then I was sealed in this cage too," Shedosh sighed, "I couldn't understand what they were saying, and I didn't see where they _could_ have taken her, except for down the hall . . . I'm sorry, Saberstryke . . ." Shedosh whispered the last sentence. He, too, knew of the Lord's newfound affections for the Captain. "Now I can hardly see a thing!"

"No . . . it's all right, Shedosh." The Lord slid down the bars, then slammed his helmet on them. "What do they _want_ from her?" he demanded, "What did she _ever_ do to _them_?" He punched the bars, _"What_ do they want her for?"

Shedosh moved to the bars of his own cell, saying, "Keep it down! We don't want to alert them! Anyway, I don't know . . . but I'm sure she needs our help . . . hmm . . ." Shedosh began to think of any spells he knew to get them out of there - something, anything.

"What are you doing?" Saberstryke asked.

"Trying to think of a spell that would get us out of this mess," Shedosh responded. "The problem is that, which my hands together like this, I may not be able to cast _anything_. Most spells have semantic components - I have to make gestures with my hands for them to work," he clarified.

K'kedki turned around, once again seeing the unconscious Tamer. _I wonder if T'myra would have the same problem? _The Lord held her upright and began to shake her, "Lady T'myra? Tamer! Lady, wake up!"

T'myra groaned, her hand finding her head as she held it, for it was throbbing painfully, also realizing her hands were shackled. "Where'd those dammed Monsters go?" She mumbled, "I owe 'em a few punches."

Saberstryke had to chuckle; she still had her attitude, which meant she'd be fine. Finally being close to her, Saberstryke noticed that she was back to her Half-Breed form. The loss of the ring on her finger confirmed this. "T'myra, where is your ring? The disguising one?"

Tamer moaned, "I think . . . Did they take it from me?" She felt her forehead, "Yes, t' confirm I was a 'Alf-Breed . . . they took the ring off an' I changed back . . . R'rafko! Where is she?"

"We aren't sure . . ." Saberstryke responded, hanging his head, "All we know is that she was taken down the hallway, that way," he motioned to the left, "So Shedosh tells us."

"Hmmm . . ." T'myra closed her eyes as she thought out loud, "Assuming they didn't strip me o' 'Ariel's lock-pickin' tools, 'ee an' I may be able t' get these shackles off, but that doesn't 'elp us get past 'ooeva' may be guardin' us."

Shedosh called out softly to the darkness, "T'myra! Are you saying you can get my manacles off?"

"Well, it would 'ave t' be 'Ariel, since 'ee's in yo' same cell- Is 'ee all right? I 'aven't 'eard 'im speak yet!" T'myra scrambled to the bars as she spoke to Shedosh.

"I think he's still unconscious from those guys' attacks. Let me see if I can find him . . ." Shedosh mumbled as he clumsily moved about the cell.

T'myra tried to help him with verbal directions as the Lord came up beside her. "No - not that corner, the other one! A little towards the bars, now!"

"Shedosh, he's _right_ at your feet," Saberstryke said shortly afterwards, restraining a hint of laughter. _He almost tripped over Kokuen-oh!_

"I found him," Shedosh told them, forgetting that they probably could see that already. "Wake up, Hariel. Come on, get up," he said as he shook Hariel's shoulders as best he could.

"Uhh . . ." Hariel moaned, sitting up as he did so. "What's going on?"

"I need you to get these manacles off me, then we can set a trap for our guards and go rescue Rafakoh," Shedosh explained.

"I can barely see a thing- T'myra, are you there? Do you have my tools?" Hariel asked.

"Indeed. I think I can 'elp wit' the light problem, too . . ." T'myra took some picks out of a side pocket and held them in her hands. After a moment, they began to glow brightly. "Try them now!" she said and slid them along the ground to the edge of the other cell.

"Thanks, Tamer!" Hariel smiled at her as he grasped the tools in his shackled hands. He set to work on Shedosh's manacles first. "Now, mind telling us what your plan is?"

(-)

**5:25 PM Friday- K'kom G'gonstrm May 6th- 981 D.A.**

The other two Monsters were _supposed_ to be guarding whom Badamon had called the Conduits, but they had resolved to play some card games.

"+We _did_ hit 'em pretty hard; they'll be out for a while+" S'swrtir assured K'knkir.

"+Ah, you're right . . . you're go+" K'knkir mumbled as they continued their game.

Suddenly, they heard yelling.

"+STOP IT, T'MYRA! That won't accomplish _anything_! GUARDS! She's trying to get out+"

Both guards immediately ran for the cells. When they reached the cell with Tamer and the Lord, they stopped.

T'myra was in a corner, not moving, and Saberstryke was standing by her. "+Don't worry, I took care of her+" he assured the guards as they fumbled with their keys to open the lock.

Behind them, Shedosh was in the farthest corner with his, now awake, companions. He muttered the words for his **Silence** spell,

"(Cloud the ears and choke the mouth,  
No words enter nor spout  
From either of these parts of everyone here.  
Deafen the senses that we hold dear.)"

As S'swrtir was unlocking the cell, a red, orange, and yellow aura started to form on the lock in the shape of an orb. He tried to say, "+What in Hell+" K'knkir, however, could hear _nothing_, nor did S'swrtir hear _himself_ say it. They looked at each other and back to the lock as the orb grew larger.

With the speed of the wind, the orb suddenly burst around the whole area and fire almost reached the Conduits. They could see S'swrtir and K'knkir scream in agony and fly against the cell that held Shedosh, Kokuen-oh, and Hariel, but could hear nothing.

Shedosh nodded to Hariel who reached out for the keys, wrenching them from the charred hands of the guard. He opened his own lock, then proceeded to the one that held T'myra and the Lord.

Shedosh proceeded to make intricate movements, and then spoke, able to be heard, "T'myra, _that_ was a good excuse to use excessive force."

"I _love_ **Mage Lock**!" T'myra chuckled as she smiled.

"Now, let's go!" Saberstryke insisted as they began to run. "We _have_ to find R'rufu!"

Hariel looked to T'myra, "_R'rufu_?"

"It's must be the Lord's nickname for Rafakoh, just like mine's Cotton for you." Tamer winked at him.

Hariel could only blush furiously as they ran down the corridor.

(-)

**5:30 PM Friday- K'kom G'gonstrm May 6th- 981 D.A. **

Sapphire-blue eyes strained to look out through the blurred, tangle of auburn.

"+Ah! The Captain awakens! Did you have a good trip in the Sea of Dreams+"

_ F'frvir . . . It's gotta' be him . . . Damn you to Hell you evil Monster . . .. __"+Now_ what do you want, you bastard+" R'rafko groaned, despite having been bound to a wooden cross.

"+Oh, I just wanted to share with you your fate+" F'frvir laughed. "+You are to die by my hands within the hour, you meddling rose! A rose who's thorns are tipped with poison+" _Not to mention Badamon says _you're_ part of The Prophecy too. _

"+I don't care about your poetry, F'frvir! Where are my friends+" R'rafko demanded.

"+As hard as my brothers hit them, they're probably still in their cells, _unconscious+"_ F'frvir mocked at a flabbergasted R'rafko.

"+Guess again, F'frvir+"

_Saberstryke? _R'rufu's hope rose as she turned to the source of the voice, "SABERSTRYKE!" R'rufu cried joyously.

"Release our friend!" Hariel insisted.

"+He says release me+" R'rafko translated.

"+How about 'No,'+" F'frvir laughed sarcastically. "+You! Demidon+"

"+My _name_ is Lord K'kedki Saberstryke+" he shouted. "+And _you_, Monster, what do you want of me+"

"+I challenge you to an honorable duel, since you are the only one who is a Purebred of G'gonstrm, here+" F'frvir invited. "+Besides, you seem to have _some_ interest in the Captain's well-being.+"

"+Damned right, I do+" Saberstryke scoffed.

R'rafko flushed, and was even more concerned about K'kedki now.

"What're they saying?" Hariel asked Tamer.

"F'frvir won't release Rafakoh an' 'ee's challenged the Lord Saberstryke t' an 'ona'able duel . . . since 'ee's the only Purebred o' G'gonstrm . . . an' since 'ee cares fo' Rafakoh . . ." T'myra explained.

Saberstryke drew a long sword, but F'frvir drew two swords that were slightly thinner and gleamed on both edges. They shone with a pale orange light.

Shedosh noticed this and looked around him. The corridor had led them into a _large_ cave, and apparently an old one. It wasn't so much that the cave was wide as it was _high._ The ceiling was barely visible in the low light . . .

_Could it be . . . with all the salt around here . . ._ _Are those swords Saberstryke's _Artifact Shedosh wondered to himself.

Saberstryke charged and the three swords met in the middle of the room.

"+Did I fail to mention one other level of difficulty+" F'frvir laughed as the ground around the combatants started to shake in a 10 ft. radius. "+This floor will start to rise. So the winner must also reach the bottom, alive+"

"+That's just _fine_+" Saberstryke chuckled as he pushed F'frvir away.

F'frvir nearly fell off of the earthen platform that was now 3 ft. from the ground, and was slowly becoming a rocky pillar as it rose.

"He can't do that! That's _cheating_!" Hariel protested as he saw the ground rising.

"No rules were ever set in place, Hariel," Kokuen-oh mentioned. "It may be an honorable combat," he sighed as he watched the pillar grow, "but Kohmah knows what F'frvir deems 'honorable'."

R'rafko felt so helpless . . . _Please, K'kedki, don't be a fool on my account . . . Be careful around F'frvir; he's wild and angry with me right now. He wants me _dead_! He'll kill _anyone_ else just to get me! Please, K'kedki . . . don't let him get me . . ._

Shedosh, Kokuen-oh, Hariel, and T'myra made their way over to Rafakoh and tried to release her, but met a barrier around her.

"Don't worry about me! Just watch Saberstryke in case he needs help!" Rafakoh pleaded, and she returned her gaze to the top of the pillar.

The Conduits nodded in agreement and did their best to keep the Lord in their sights.

The rocky pillar grew, to 6 ft., to 9 ft., to 12 feet and nearing the ceiling . . . If they kept battling, both would be squashed by the stalactites. Saberstryke threw F'frvir to the floor and was about to slice him down the middle when he rolled up and out of the way, but not completely. Blood had stained the Lord's sword . . . blood from F'frvir's tail.

"+Ah! You traitor Demidon, a false Lord! I shall kill two evils today+" F'frvir laughed maniacally.

"+_You're_ the evil, you bastard+" Saberstryke cursed.

F'frvir's eyes slitted and he charged, knocking Saberstryke down and the long sword from his hand. "+_Now_ what will you do, traitor+" F'frvir mocked with a blade at his opponent's throat.

_I can't see anymore . . ._ R'rafko strained to look up.

Her eyes caught the glint of Saberstryke's sword, falling from the pillar and now stuck in the ground.

_Oh, K'kmaj . . . please help him . . . help, _R'rafko's eyes watered and her voice was barely audible,"+My Lord . . .+"

14 feet, 6 inches to the ceiling.

Saberstryke stared up the blade at F'frvir's crazed face.

"+_I_ am the one in control! I will live my life again, once you and that little _bitch_ are gone+"

The Lord lost it. "+You cursed . . . damned _Monster+"_ He swung a gauntlet against the blade and, with the other hand, caught it. He stood up, dodged a stalactite, but fell to his knees in pain.

"+What you took from me, I take from thee.+" F'frvir had used his remaining blade to detach Saberstryke's own tail, "+We are now even.+"

"+Damn you and your blasted poetry. Cut it out and _fight_+" Saberstryke swung and hit him against a stalactite that was presently crushed against the pillar of rock.

F'frvir fell to the platform and Saberstryke took his other sword. Now that he held both, they glowed the faint, orange glow again. _Now, how to get down . . ._ Saberstryke stared down 17 feet of rock, and gaining.

Then he was knocked to the middle of the pillar again, a ringing sound was now echoing through his helmet. He stood up as F'frvir, face bloody, stared at him with that crazed look again.

"+You may be able to win the battle, to saved that wretched and poisonous rose, but if _I_ can survive the leap, then I win+" He kicked the Lord down again, choking him, "+Now the evils will die: you, the traitorous Demidon, and the rose, that mutant bitch of a Captain, R'rafko+"

The Lord's eyes filled with an orange light and he punched F'frvir to the ground. He quickly stood up and charged the crazed Monster, screaming and Raging at the same time. His entire body was enveloped in a bright orange light as his features and armor inverted in color. His skin was now pale blue as was his eyes. His aura flared all around him as power increased. "+This is for R'rufu+" He swung both blades high and plunged them into straight down into F'frvir's heart.

"+The- rose . . . is still a- a wretched . . . bitch, you- traitor+" F'frvir spat at the Lord's helmet.

K'kedki sunk the glowing swords deeper; they seemed to almost go _through_ the Monster. Saberstryke's eyes poured an orange aura as the swords kept going - through the platform and into the pillar itself. Saberstryke yelled, "+Stop it! SHUT UP! _R'RAFKO!_+" _R'rufu . . ._

"Oh!" the Conduits screamed as a bright, Golden Orange light illuminated the whole cave.

"It's Saberstryke!" Kokuen-oh insisted.

"+Oh no! K'kedki+" R'rafko cried, tears streaming down her face. Then she was engulfed in a warm light, a darker shade of the Golden Orange, and she could feel the ropes holding her to the cross begin to break.

Once the light subsided, the Conduits opened their eyes cautiously.

They gasped at what they found; Saberstryke was in the middle of the room, where the pillar had been, and badly wounded. R'rafko was wrapped in his embrace, while he held two blades. They had golden hilts with small red beads on either side of the blade and the handles were wrapped in a red cloth.

"+He said so many awful things about you, R'rufu, I just _had_ to make him stop . . . I'm sorry I lost my temper . . .+" Saberstryke apologized, tears falling inside his helmet.

"F'frvir said rude things about Rafakoh an' Saberstryke 'ad t' stop 'im; 'ee's sorry 'ee lost 'is temper . . ." Tamer spoke to Hariel, leaning on his shoulder. She smiled and cried a little at the valiant Lord's actions. _Just like 'Ariel . . ._

"I think this belongs to you, R'rufu." Saberstryke held up the ring T'myra had been using to cloak herself between his gloved thumb and index finger. "It just appeared in my hand after F'frvir was destroyed."

She didn't speak, but took the ring from him and absentmindedly tossed it to T'myra, who caught it with a slightly confused expression on her face. R'rufu took off his helmet and ran her fingers through his black hair. "I could care less about that silly thing," she said softly, then pulled him into a kiss. Afterwards, she whispered, "+I love you, K'kedki.+"

"+And I love you, R'rufu.+"

"They love each other," Kokuen-oh translated.

"_That's_ no secret!" Hariel laughed as he took one of T'myra's hands in his own.

"Saberstryke that was _incredible_! And _completely_ according to the Prophecy! 'Churning within a pillar of salt!' That pillar was from the rock of this cave, which seems to have a high salinity level!" Shedosh called to the Lord.

"Soul Swords," he said in a distracted tone, looking at the blades he now held, "The Soul Swords of Fervor."

"Isn't that the guy's name? F'frvir?" Hariel asked.

"Yes. I think that he crafted these swords with his soul. He was crazy when I was fighting him, like he was brain-dead or something," the Lord sighed. "But they were altered to be my Artifact when I destroyed him, so I can live with keeping them. Perhaps the power of a Monster's soul in them will increase their power."

"If not, I'm sure you can keep it in check, My Lord," R'rufu spoke as she clung to him.

_"I_ hope I can," Saberstryke kissed her forehead and held her close for a moment. _And that I won't ever have to defend you so earnestly ever again._

(-)

**6:00 PM Friday- K'kom G'gonstrm May 6th- 981 D.A. **

The Conduits had found their way out of the caverns and to the carriages that the S'srut brothers had used to bring them to K'kom G'gonstrm. They decided to take the carriages back to M'mtlang and the _Kahroh_ so that they could continue their journey.

Kokuen-oh guided one carriage with Hariel and T'myra inside; Shedosh commanded the other, which held the Lord and Captain inside. Even before they left K'kom G'gonstrm, R'rufu was asleep within her Lord's embrace and wings. The sight was enough to make K'kedki grin like a lovesick idiot; R'rufu looked as young as T'myra, curled up in his lap like that.

T'myra and Hariel, on the other hand, were busy having an unintentional staring contest. Neither knew quite what to do; they were alone in a carriage and would be for approximately four hours.

Kokuen-oh broke the silence. "So, you kids talking about anything interesting?"

"We're not _kids_, Kokuen-oh, an' ya' _know_ it!" T'myra retorted.

Hariel was attempting to remain quiet, as he anticipated a heated argument that he should avoid being involved in.

"Sorry, T'myra," Kokuen-oh chuckled, "But you two _sure are_ acting like it."

"What d' ya' mean by _that_?" Tamer demanded.

"Well, it's pretty obvious what's going on, and yet neither of you are doing anything about it. To me, you're acting like spoiled brats; you've been given something _really_ great, but you aren't taking advantage of it," Kokuen-oh explained.

_Okay, so I'm going to have to intervene after all; I know where this is going._ "Come off of it, Kokuen-oh! You're only aggravating her!" Hariel pleaded. _Plus you're torturing me._

"D' _you_ know what 'ee's talkin' about, 'Ariel?" T'myra inquired sharply, an eyebrow raised.

_She called me Hariel,_ he moaned internally. "No- no, Tamer, I was just-" Hariel stammered.

"Ya' know what, 'Ariel? I was 'opin' that all o' this would 'ave at least given ya' a _thought_ or two, but now I can see you're just that _dense_!" Tamer yelled at him.

"All- all of this?" Hariel repeated, playing dumb.

"Yes, 'Ariel! All o' this! Lord Saberstryke an' Captain Rafakoh! Yet, _NO_, you can't seem t' figure it out-" T'myra fumed, tearing a little.

"Tamer, if you would just talk to me a little more calmly-" Hariel interrupted, but T'myra didn't seem to care. _Kohmah, I made her cry . . . Shit . . ._

"Ya' know what, 'Ariel? Don't call me that an'- just- just _forget it_!" T'myra turned away from him, crying openly._ I can't believe 'ee doesn't _get_ it! I guess . . . I guess 'ee's not the one either . . . Damn, an' I was so _sure_! Now- now I have t' get over _'Ariel_, too! _DAMN

"Tamer, I-" Hariel tried again. _I can't believe this!_

"No! Just- just don't talk t' me, 'Ariel!" T'myra insisted. _Cuamyjy . . . an' everythin' was going so well!_ T'myra remembered the times he held her and made her feel safe. _'Ariel comforted me! Why would 'ee do that if 'ee didn't care about me? MEN! They just _love_ t' play wit' my emotions! Cuamyjy, DAMNIT what are ya' _DOIN_' t' me?_

Hariel turned his head to look out the window, trying to comprehend what happened. _None of that made any sense . . . That argument came out of nowhere! How did that happen?_

Out of the corner of her eye, T'myra thought she saw something, but dismissed it. Her eyes were wet; there was no way she could trust her eyesight at the moment. _Damn, now I'm seein' things!_ So, she wiped her eyes and looked again. Tamer saw exactly what she thought she had seen. _'Ariel . . . 'Ariel is . . . cryin'?_

(-)(-)(-)

**Continued in: **_**Seer No Evil**_

_2/5/2001_

_ Anyway, like the Soul Swords? It's not like he could've gotten them any _other_ way; no, _he_ had to take them from a crazed Monster and plunge them into the guy's _soul_! (shudders) Eerie! You'll find out quickly that the Conduits _always_ have to do things the hard way, much as they hate it. I think the Lord Saberstryke is so sweet defending R'rafko like that! (Cooing face) This is kinda' my way of saying where that word 'Fervor' came from, that guy was _insane_ with rage! Well, I'll see you guys in the next episode! Ja ne!_

_2/1/2005, 2/10/2005, and 3/31/2005_

_ I think this makes T'myra and Hariel's relationship a little more dynamic than I had it originally. "They love each other. Done." Some wordsmithing occurred and a bit of an extension for the prison scene: T'myra and Hariel have thieving skills! Yeah, kinda' forgot about that didn't I? That's really the only major thing that got changed in the breakup of "Double Trouble" into Episodes 5 and 6. Later!_

_Nekochan_


	8. Ep 07 :: Seer No Evil

___FOREVER DESTINY : _Ancient Era Arc 1

_Before the Beginning_

___Episode_ 7:

_"Seer No Evil"_

_Story Focus: Kokuen-oh and the Conduits' Pasts_

By Nekochan

**Author's Note**

_ Boy, they've had some freaky adventures, huh? The fun doesn't stop there, though! Oh no! Next up to bat is . . . Kokuen-oh! Let's see we have Armor . . . Swords . . . So Kokuen-oh's Artifact is gonna' be, what, a Shield? Maybe . . . maybe not . . . Can he even _reach_ it? Keep reading to find out, and don't always believe what you see . . . it takes deeper thinking sometimes . . ._

_Arigatou Minasan! (Thanks everyone!) _

_Nekochan_

(-)(-)(-)

**9:05 PM Saturday- M'mtlang, G'gonstrm May 7th- 981 D.A**

"The _Kahroh_ is ready for departure, Captain Rafakoh!" Kohshooh called.

"Thank you, Kohshooh, now get your butt on board," R'rafko laughed.

Kohshooh smiled and ran on the ship.

"Where are we headed now, Miss Rafakoh?" Aoh questioned.

"Mycuaja; to the port city of Nabyjacuo, then we're going to go on to Cuomytatos," Rafakoh answered. "You boys will probably stay here for a while, then meet us in Jyracuolato, which is a little to the south." She turned to Shedosh. "That _is_ right, isn't it?"

Shedosh looked over The Map. "Yes . . . Yes, that's the route we need to take," he confirmed.

Rafakoh nodded. "Fine. I'll be on the ship," she said and boarded.

"My Artifact's in Cuomytatos?" Kokuen oh wondered as they were getting ready to leave, "Why would it be _there_?"

Shedosh shrugged. "Cuomytatos _is_ the second largest city in Mycuaja. That's where I'm originally from."

"I'm not convinced," Kokuen-oh said and shook his head. "What's the clue to my Artifact, Shedosh? I really wish I could read that stupid thing . . ."

"Maybe I can teach you on the trip . . . let's see . . . It was 'Fourth; when songs of the past haunt victims of despair, suddenly it seems that they're no longer there' or 'Time shall run short, escaping the clocks. Seek the dormant Warrior, Fourth, burning within a heart of rock.' A heart of _rock_?" Shedosh said out loud. He was rather confused at the final words.

"Well, I think the two middle parts are more important . . ." Kokuen-oh insisted. "Cuomytatos means 'to train,' doesn't it?"

"Why, yes," Shedosh responded, quite surprised. _I didn't think Kokuen-oh knew Mycuajan . . ._

"Do you think there's something special about Cuomytatos, Kokuen-oh?" Lord Saberstryke wondered.

_"I_ believe that I'm meant to do some training in that city . . . to hone my abilities as a Seer and warrior," Kokuen-oh whispered. " 'Seek the dormant Warrior.' Maybe it's implying that my fighting skills haven't been focused yet and I'm still very new to combat."

Shedosh nodded. "But what about 'songs of the past' and 'victims of despair'?"

Kokuen-oh said nothing, but looked to the prow of the ship, where T'myra stood looking out to the sea.

(-)

_This is goin' t' be a _long_ trip . . . _T'myra grumbled in her head. She was resting her chin on the _Kahroh_'s prow and trying to forget her troubles by staring at the horizon.

"Hey, T'myra."

T'myra lifted her head and turned around to see Captain Rafakoh walking towards her.

R'rafko leaned on the railing on T'myra's left. "I heard that you had a fight with Hariel. Do you want to talk about it?"

Tamer put her chin back on the prow, sulking, "No."

"That doesn't sound very convincing to me, T'myra," R'rafko prodded. "Come on; what happened?"

" 'Ariel's just a thick-'eaded _boy_, that's all," Tamer moped.

"And . . ."

T'myra sighed, "An' I thought 'ee was a lil more aware . . . o' m' . . . 'ow we . . . Ah, forget it." T'myra turned away.

R'rafko put her right hand on T'myra's left shoulder. "Now, T'myra, you and he are _how_ old? About 18, right?" She saw T'myra's head shake slightly, so she continued, "You don't think that _maybe_ you two might have had some kind of misunderstanding? Have you seen how _sad_ he's been these past few hours? He can't _stand_ not being in your good graces!"

"I shouldn't 'ave t' tell 'im 'ow I feel!" T'myra fumed.

"Why not?" R'rafko asked, "Sometimes two people just feel so awkward about each other that all they do is dance around one another until one of them finally confesses!"

"Then it should be _'im_," T'myra insisted. _I know what 'appens when feelin's are only one-sided . . ._

R'rafko sighed. "T'myra, I'm going to be honest with you. Now, please listen to me- Look at me?"

Reluctantly, T'myra turned to face the Captain.

"On the way back here, Lord Saberstryke told me about what happened with you and Kokuen-oh in your past-" R'rafko began.

T'myra narrowed her eyes slightly due to the anger she was feeling, but gave in to the sadness that had crept up during their conversation. She listened to the Captain, tears in the edges of her eyes.

"I've also seen you cling to and flirt with Hariel. There's not a doubt in my mind that Hariel likes you, if he smiles and blushes happily at those actions! It could just be that he's afraid of you, T'myra. At least, he's afraid of what you might _do_ to him if he's wrong about the way you feel about him," R'rafko explained.

Tamer's expression had changed to a softer side. "Are ya' . . . 'Ow can ya' be so _sure_? From what 'ee _said_ t' me . . . 'ee sounded like 'ee didn't know what was goin' on . . ."

"That I can't answer for you," R'rafko admitted. "I need to get this ship going now, but, T'myra, _please_ talk to the poor boy, won't you?" With that last request, R'rafko left to take control of the ship.

T'myra put her chin back on the railing. _'Ariel . . ._

(-)

**9:20 PM Saturday- K'kom G'gonstrm May 7th- 981 D.A**

"+You two are _incompetent_! We leave you alone for- Where _were you_ when F'frvir was destroyed+" Arago raged at the two remaining S'srut brothers.

"+We were burnt to a crisp by some kind of fire spell and couldn't even hear or speak+" K'knkir insisted.

"+No excuses! You were paid - and paid well, might I add - to stop the Conduits from regaining the Third Artifact! Now they have _two_ Artifacts and are on their way to getting their _third_+" Badamon yelled.

"+We feel bad about it _too_, ya' know! F'frvir was our leader and older brother! We wish to avenge him! Let us help you, for free, to repay our loss+" S'swrtir pleaded.

"+Very well, but you must accept some powers I can give you, to make you more useful.+" Badamon smirked a little.

"+More power+" K'knkir grinned at the proposition.

"+Please, show us this strength+" S'swrtir laughed menacingly at the ensuing gift.

Badamon smiled, his fangs showing. _Foolish Monsters . . . You will never break free of my spell!_ Badamon held his hands in front of him, his eyes glowing as the two Monsters' bodies began to do the same.

Dark energy lashed out from Badamon's hands and hit both K'knkir and S'swrtir. They began to scream in pain, but it turned to manic laughter at the power they were attaining. Suddenly, the energy consumed them and Badamon was released from the magic as he began to watch his creations form.

Dust granules began to form on the Monsters' skin and then it was absorbed _into_ their skin, almost seeming to melt it and merge with it so their skin was now made of sand. The dark energy engulfed their body parts and formed separate armored plates around them, in shades of dark green and blood red. Then a cloth the same color as their skin, a sickly greenish-gray color, emerged from their skin, to cover it.

The end result of K'knkir and S'swrtir's transformation was that they became Badamon's newest evil allies. They had light armor and armored face plates on that allowed only their eyes to show through, which now glowed red.

"+What power+" K'knkir laughed evilly, or was it S'swrtir? They both looked identical now!

"+These new armors and bodies will give you minor power over sand. You can meld into the sand, become sand yourselves, move so fast in a sandstorm that you appear to be everywhere, make mirages form when you are in a desert, and transform supple, earthly things into rock and sand+" Badamon informed them, "+Therefore, you are now the Sandstrikers+"

"+What shall our first task be, Badamon+" S'swrtir demanded enthusiastically, or did K'knkir do so?

"+We want you to go to Cuomytatos, and await the arrival of the Conduits, to stop them from getting the Fourth Artifact. If at all possible, see if you can get the Artifact yourselves+" Badamon ordered.

"+Yes, master . . .+" they chorused as they turned into sand and blew away.

"+Now we have two allies under your control . . . This is wonderful progress, Badamon+" Antulpan cheered.

"+I see you are liking the use of those bracers, eh+" Badamon motioned to the black bracers with archaic, silver characters on them that Antulpan now wore on his lower arms.

"+Yes! Being able to speak two languages is _much_ better when it comes so naturally through a spell+" Talpa insisted.

_That's not the only thing those bracers will do . . ._ Badamon chuckled to himself, _The Sandstrikers weren't the first ones to be put under _that_ spell . . ._

(-)

**9:30 PM Saturday- H'htarsk Ocean, G'gonstrm May 7th- 981 D.A. **

"Will he be okay?" Rafakoh asked, slightly worried. She and Saberstryke were carrying Kokuen-oh into the room he'd been assigned on the _Kahroh_ after he'd collapsed on deck. "You two were talking about The Prophecy and then he just _fell over_?"

"I think he'll be fine in a little while. This has already happened once and he recovered very quickly, even though it was because of his friend's flask that was meant to wake deep sleepers. . ." Shedosh informed her. "I don't know what else we should do," he mumbled as they set him down on his bed.

"He seems to be in pain, though!" Rafakoh pointed out, for Kokuen-oh's brow was sweaty and he constantly moved about on his sheets. His face also depicted some kind of anger or pain.

"I know Captain, but if he's receiving a prophecy, then we need to let him sleep," Shedosh responded.

"Come on, R'rufu, let's go back on deck," Saberstryke helped the Captain back upstairs, though he could tell by her facial expression that she was still concerned.

As they walked up the steps, she spoke to the Lord, "At least let T'myra know what happened for me, would you? She'll want to know; she's bound to get a _little_ concerned if she doesn't see him in a while."

"Don't worry about a thing," the Lord brushed some stray hair out of the Captain's face. "I'll take care of it; you go back to the helm." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and they parted.

(-)

'What _is_ this place?' Kokuen-oh looked around, and realized he was in Mysecuamaja.

_ He turned around and found himself next to a small house that seemed vaguely familiar._

'This looks like _Shedosh's_ house . . . but I thought he lived in Sahenangell now?' He wondered as he walked in. 'Shedosh? Are you here?'

_A pale-colored, Mystic child with white hair barely reaching his shoulders was watching a grown Angel with light brown hair meddle with some potions and dust on a table._

_"(What're you doing?)" the Mystic child asked with inquisitive, light blue eyes. He didn't look any older than 9 years old._

_"(If all goes well with _this_ experiment, my young friend, you will share my extended age ability as an Angel, and I will share your magical powers as a Mystic,)" the Angel responded with concentrated, dark blue eyes. His hair was light brown, but he must have only been 18 years old physically . . . of course that made him around 36 in D.A. Years._

'What in all of Cheakir is going on here?' Kokuen-oh asked out loud, 'Am I invisible? Can't you see me? Wait- I can tell they're speaking Mycuajan . . . But I can _understand_ it? How is that possible-'

_"(But . . . isn't that dangerous?)" the Mystic child questioned._

_"(We won't know until we try,)" the Angel replied, pouring a disgusting-looking, yellow-colored, foul-smelling liquid into a vial of glittering, lavender, fine-ground dust. The yellow mist coming from the vial turned black and curled around the entire room as well as the limbs of the man and boy. Its scent was that of sweet flowers._

_ The Mystic was fearful of this black fog, as if it were the gates to the Underworld._

_ The Angel was ecstatic, however. "(I've done it! Let's see what this solution can do!)" He brought a great amount of the fragrance to his nose and mouth as he breathed it in._

_ The Mystic child took a small sniff at it, but began to cough and covered his mouth. "(It doesn't smell that good to me!)" he spoke with a muffled voice._

_ Unfortunately, it was too late for the Angel; his vision was becoming hazy and he began to stumble back to the table._

'This is _insane_! I feel as if I can't move my body!' Kokuen-oh said as he watched what transpired. 'I _want_ to help them!'

_ "(Wha - what's wrong?)" the Mystic child demanded._

_ "(I'm . . . not sure . . .)" the Angel sighed. He was starting to bleed from his mouth and from the rims of his eyes. _

_The Mystic gasped as his friend's eyes changed color._

_ The Angel's eyes were now stained red - a dark maroon shade of blood._

_ "(I can help you, with my magic! I know I can! You've taught me enough! Hang on!)" the Mystic child insisted._

_"(But you haven't had . . . any training from real . . . Mystics or Mages-)" the Angel stopped in mid-sentence as his oxygen was cut off and he began to cough blood. He collapsed to the floor._

_"(NO!)" the Mystic child cried as a bright red light engulfed him and a white light outlined it._

_"(Take my body,  
save my friend;  
make it mine;  
On him, I depend!)"_

_A shining blue light enveloped the Angel. The two auras collided in a great burst of white light, which dissolved the black mist. When the auras subsided, the man was the one who was standing and he held the boy in his arms. The man now looked like a Mystic, while the boy looked like an Angel._

Kokuen-oh now realized who the man and the boy were. He spoke their respective names in awe, barely above a whisper, 'Shedosh . . . Hariel . . .'

_The grown Mystic spoke and opened his now pale blue eyes that were wet with tears, "(Thank you, my dear boy. Although I was selfish, you used your magic on my behalf to give me this new body. I only hope that I can cast powerful enough magic to help you, now . . . and yet, I feel that you were healed in the transference . . . I guess the experiment _did_ work, in a way . . . I can only hope you don't have to remember any of this.)"_

_The image of the room faded._

(-)

_Now Kokuen-oh was in a castle . . . a very familiar castle . . ._

'No . . . No - not _this_ place again! It's haunted my dreams so many times already- T'myra . . .'

_He saw her walking with his younger self, Ch'tsu K'kbo, the Demidon Half-Breed. She was being her usual, cheerful, boisterous self - it _had_ been her usual nature for that time, anyway._

_"+I can't wait 'til we're married, Ch'tsu, even though it's a long way off . . . but I'm patient. I guess I just 'ate bein' able t' like ya' so much, but not bein' able t' show it . . . without causin' a commotion anyway . . .+" she laughed, "+It sounds silly, doesn't it+"_

Kokuen-oh knew what his younger self was going to say . . . 'Don't! NO! Don't say it! It'll _break her heart_! _DON'T!_'

_"+No, T'myra, it's not silly . . .+"_

_ T'myra smiled as he said it._

_ "+It's _insane!_+" he growled as she gasped._

_"+Ch'tsu . . . What are ya' sayin'-+" Tamer tried to speak._

_"+I won't marry a weak _Half-Breed_ like _you,_ T'myra+" Ch'tsu answered._

'STOP IT! You don't _mean_ that! You're being tricked by your dad, don't you _see_ that? And _he's_ being tricked by the _Demidons_! DON'T DO THIS TO HER . . . I can't see this over again . . . Please, take me out of here . . . Out of this nightmare . . .' Kokuen-oh begged, burying his face in his hands.

(-)

_His hands came away from his face and he could see that he was in a very different castle . . . one that he had only seen once . . . and that was before the Demidons drained his blood of all its evil riches._

'Now I'm almost _glad_ they drained my blood . . . It helped me see the light, after all . . .'

_It was the Black Stone House of Royalty_;_ the S'sgaw N'nmba Castle in K'kom G'gonstrm. He was even in the great hall!_

_He realized who the armored figure making such a ruckus was at once._

'Lord Saberstryke, of course. Well - before we started this adventure anyway.'

_This Lord Saberstryke still had his tail and was a little younger. He was surprised that the Lord had his helmet off, but perhaps that was because he wanted his face to be seen by the other Lords present._

_"+I do not see the rhyme or reason for these countless attacks on our Half-Breed populous! I _demand_, as a Lord of the House of N'nshkoe and of this good house, S'sgaw N'nmba, to be _told_+" the Lord insisted._

_"+As for the House of N'nshkoe, it is a minor house that holds little power overall, Lord K'kedki. As for the House of N'nmba, _every_ Demidon present and ever born is a member of this House+" the acting leader motioned to the whole room, "+Therefore, Lord K'kedki N'nshkoe, you need not know our reasons for ordering you to do our bidding and do not have the power to overrule us+"_

_"+Then you should get yourselves another _lackey_, because I _WILL NOT_ be lied to by this empire _any longer_+"_

_ The other Lords gasped at the statement he made; his tone had changed from distinctly formal to outright degrading._

_ "+From now on, I, K'kedki N'nshkoe, vow to halt the actions of this S'sgaw N'nmba House if it requires my _death_! I take my leave.+" He thrust his hand out to the side, billowing his cape as he did so, and turned to leave, but was stopped by some guards. Saberstryke merely shoved them aside with his sword and ran for the nearest window, out of which he flew, saying, "+I have never broken a vow, Lords of the S'sgaw N'nmba House! You can be sure I will not break _this_ one+"_

Kokuen-oh didn't understand what was going on . . . Why was he seeing all of these events from the past? 'What is the purpose of this?' Kokuen-oh demanded, but his only answer was a bright flash of light.

(-)

_When he came to his senses, he could barely breath, because there was so little oxygen in the air._

'Where am I?' he croaked.

_ There was no answer but his own echo. Everywhere there was fog, but not the deathly black fog he had seen earlier._

'Where am I?' he asked again.

_ Instead of a verbal answer, the fog parted and he could see that he was in a network of caves, with the other Conduits . . ._

_"I say we open numba' two." Tamer motioned to a door on the right._

_"We can't take any chances! That could be the door that has _our doom _ in it!" Shedosh warned._

_"Well, it's not doing us any good just standing here. We need to make a decision, _soon_, or the time to get Kokuen-oh's Artifact will be up and we'll all be _dead_ because of the little oxygen in here!" Saberstryke reminded them, "That was the trick about _this_ Artifact; there's a time limit . . . on our _lives_." Saberstryke's hand moved towards one of the doors._

'WAIT!' Kokuen-oh couldn't see which door the Lord had reached for but he didn't care, he just knew that _neither_ of the doors should be opened. 'DON'T OPEN IT!'

_His eyes fell to the handle which was already turning . . . from the inside._

(-)

Hariel looked down at the sleeping Angel, a mixture of expressions running across his face. He could tell that Kokuen-oh was distressed, but that wasn't enough to distract him from the main reason he came down below decks. _She_ was on deck.

"Well, you were right, Kokuen-oh . . ." Hariel sighed glumly, "I waited too long. Now . . . I may have lost her forever . . ."

Kokuen-oh made no signs that he understood what was going on, but Hariel continued.

"I mean, come on- The way _she_ holds grudges, she might not even _speak_ to me for the rest of the trip," he said bitterly. He chuckled ruefully, "It's funny, you know . . . _She's_ the reason I'm even _here_ right now! If it hadn't been for her telling me about her past and what she was planning on doing . . . and if she hadn't looked at me with those gorgeous eyes . . ."

Hariel slumped in his chair, "Aren't we a pair? At least you had an _excuse_ for making her mad at you . . . I might as well have done it on purpose - that was so _stupid_ of me!" He held his head with his hands and gripped his hair tightly. "_Why_ would I mislead her like that? _Why?_ I like her! I like her _a lot!_ Kohmah, I might as well say it . . . it's not like it matters anymore . . ."

He let his anger die a little bit and breathed deeply before continuing his monologue, "I love that little demon . . . no, she's a Dekata- Well, it doesn't matter what she is . . . I _love_ her, Kokuen-oh . . . and now . . . Now, I don't know what to do. You were supposed to be _awake_ so you could give some advice, but _no_ - another prophecy . . . Well, it can't be as bad as the reality _I'm_ facing right now, I can tell you _that_!"

Hariel stood up and sighed once more, "Good luck with whatever it is that you're doing in there." He turned around to exit the room, but the sight of a shadowy figure near the doorway made him stop dead in his tracks.

It was an awfully short shadow.

_Tamer . . . _Hariel's mouth hung open. He couldn't speak; too many questions were plaguing his thoughts. _Did she hear me? How much did she hear? Is she angry at me? What's going through her mind-_

" 'Ariel, I-"

"DON'T OPEN IT!" Kokuen-oh screamed as he sat up in his bed, eyes wide with terror.

T'myra and Hariel nearly jumped out of their skin.

_How did I get here? Oh yeah . . . My prophecies knock me out . . . my friends must have brought me here-_ Kokuen-oh thought as he covered his eyes with his hands before looking up.

"Kokuen-oh? Are ya' okay?" Tamer walked around to the head of his bed.

"Yeah, Tamer, I- I just woke up," Kokuen-oh lied sleepily.

"Ya' just woke up from a _prophecy_; that's somethin' that needs _talked_ about!" T'myra insisted, then waited for a response.

Hariel sat back down in the chair he just got out of, a million things going through his mind. Yet he remained silent. His eyes were fixed on Tamer, but he didn't really comprehend any words that came out of her mouth. He was watching just her movements.

Kokuen-oh tried to think of what his prophecy could mean this time . . ._ Normally my prophecies come almost immediately before I need them . . . but this _can't_ have happened yet, because we haven't even gotten to Mycuaja yet and I _know_ all the others are from the past . . . What could this mean? Why don't I see it . . ._ As Kokuen-oh contemplated these things, he noticed that Shedosh and the Lord Saberstryke had come into the room

"Hey, Kokuen-oh!" Shedosh called, "We're glad to see that you're awake. That must have been one strange vision for you to have screamed so loud . . . What was that prophecy about, anyway?"

Kokuen-oh was silent for a minute, but it seemed like a year. "I- I don't know . . ." he admitted.

"What do you mean?" Lord Saberstryke asked, extremely confused.

"I mean that I _don't know_ what my prophecy meant!" Kokuen-oh yelled.

The others were taken aback by this action.

"Can you _describe_ the prophecy to us?" Shedosh questioned gingerly.

"I don't think that anyone - _especially_ you, Shedosh - wants me to," Kokuen-oh retorted. "For the most part, it wasn't really a prophecy at all; it was more like a whole bunch of memories thrown into my dreams," he explained.

"What could possibly be in the past that would affect us _now_?" K'kedki wondered.

"Maybe . . . I think . . . I'm starting to learn _why_ we were chosen as Conduits," Kokuen-oh replied. _Why didn't I think of that just a moment ago?_ "It all has to do with who we are . . ." he looked at Shedosh pointedly. "Or _what _we are."

The other Conduits looked at Shedosh with very puzzled expressions on their faces.

"T'myra is a Half-Breed; Lord Saberstryke is a fallen Demidon, of his own choice; and I'm a blood-drained Demidon Seer. However . . . where would Hariel and Shedosh fit in to a mix like that?" he offered the question to the other Conduits, since he already knew the answer.

"Shedosh, what is he talking about?" Hariel asked, this last bit of dialogue having jarred him to his senses.

"He has a right to know, Shedosh," Kokuen-oh insisted.

"Do you really think he needs to know?" Shedosh pleaded. _I seriously hope it's not what I think he means . . . _"I don't want to hurt him-"

"Hurt me?" Hariel was a little frightened now.

"After years of deceit, I think he deserves to know," Kokuen-oh affirmed.

Shedosh's expression slipped into gloom and embarrassment.

"If you don't tell the _whole_ story to him - _and_ to everyone else, Shedosh - _I'll_ tell him what came to me in my prophecy and that will more likely than not just cause confusion," Kokuen-oh threatened.

"Okay, okay . . . Let's just all sit down somewhere, please," Shedosh requested.

(-)

**10:10 PM Saturday- Marymarysa Ocean, Mycuaja May 7th- 981 D.A. **

The Conduits elected to seat themselves in the dining room below deck for Shedosh's storytelling.

"The first thing you all have to know is that . . . I'm not _really_ a Mystic, and Hariel's not an Angel-"

Everyone aside from Kokuen-oh gasped at this revelation, but Shedosh continued.

"We're the exact opposite. I was born an Angel, but in Cuomytatos, where I grew up as well, amidst all that magic. Hariel was probably born in Mysecuamaja, since that's where I found him, but he _was_ a Mystic. Even though he was an orphan - he could remember that his name was Racuyl Aryn, but not his parents or their names - he had potential and I could see that. He was so kind, so humble, always putting everyone else before himself or his own well being. The story I tell is that if he tripped on someone's shoe, he'd apologize and ask to shine it for them, even if he had ripped his pants and the person had purposefully put their shoe out in the street to trip a lowly orphan boy.

"Growing up around so much magic made me quite jealous, being an Angel with no magical powers in my veins at all, so I elected to put all my efforts into getting Hariel taught how to use his powers properly, but no one would do such a thing. They passed him up to be an orphan with no potential at all; they thought he was just a runt. I knew better, though, so I began to dabble in what magic I could, as an Angel. I was never that successful.

"One day, I had the idea that if _Hariel_ couldn't use his powers, then maybe _I_ could use his powers! I had the notion that if I concocted a potion for the two of us to share our abilities, then he would become a Mystic with the extended age capabilities of Angels and Saints, and I would gain the magical powers I had craved for so long that was bestowed solely upon Mystics and Mages. That was my last night as an Angel; Hariel was approaching his 10th birthday, I supposed, and I was 36 at the time. I can hardly believe it's been six years . . .

"I had mixed a potion with some dust, and it created a black mist that smelled of flowers-" Shedosh was interrupted by a small gasp from Hariel.

"I- I remember that! A black, deadly mist that was so tempting to smell, but I resisted it and covered my nose!" Hariel cried.

Through all of this, the other Conduits were listening intently to Shedosh's story.

"Yes and I thought that I had succeeded, so I breathed in the mist. It turned out to be extremely poisonous - probably deadly - and I collapsed right before Hariel's eyes-" Shedosh was again interrupted by a frightened, but excited, Hariel.

"That too! I remember that too! I cast a spell, didn't I? Something for us to share our life-force so that you could stay alive . . . but that's the last thing I remember. How come I never remembered any of this before?" Hariel asked aloud. _I'm not even feeling any headaches!_

"Well, the end result of Hariel's spell was that, essentially, we switched races, but retained a small bit of our original selves." Shedosh motioned to his face, "It was odd what stuck; it ended up being our hair color and skin tone, but that was it. I surmise that Hariel's eyes are maroon now because of the blood in my eyes when we made the switch.

"In any case, I managed to heal Hariel's remaining wounds from the **Connection** spell, though most of it was healed in the process, for some reason. Anyway, after that he seemed to not realize that anything had changed, or that anything at all had happened that night . . . it was as if he thought he had always been an orphan from _Sahenangell _that I had brought to Mycuaja; that's why I changed his name to Hariel Akuen. I couldn't change my name, though; thankfully, no one has ever asked about it . . . I guess everyone focuses on my last name and realizes it's of Mycuajan origin. The point is that I assumed Hariel had lost some of his memories because the spell had affected his aging; he was then physically only 4 or 5 years old, while I had aged to a little over 28. However, I noticed over the years that he aged a little faster than normal Angels and I aged a little slower than normal Mystics, though it seemed to be about the same aging for both of us. All you need to know is that Hariel is actually 18 and I'm really only 44 years old.

"I then began to learn how to cast the spells available to me properly as well as even more powerful ones. I guess I was so focused on my new magical abilities that Hariel thought it best to leave. I tried to convince him to stay, but he said that he 'felt drawn to go back to Sahenangell,' and I didn't have the heart to tell him that he had never actually been there. That was two years ago and I figured that I'd better go with him in case he got into any trouble," Shedosh reached over and ruffled Hariel's hair, "he certainly _did_ get himself into a bit of a mess."

Hariel hugged Shedosh, "I don't care what we are, Shedosh; you took care of me. You'll always be my friend and mentor."

"Thank you, Hariel. I knew you were a kind boy," Shedosh returned the hug.

"Well, Kokuen-oh, this is indeed a strange revelation, but I wonder why we needed to know this? Why _were_ we chosen as Conduits?" the Lord asked.

"I'm not _entirely_ sure, Lord Saberstryke. However, I can tell you what else I saw in my vision, now that you know what to expect," Kokuen-oh explained. He turned to Tamer, "Unfortunately, the next part of the vision was about us."

She looked like she was going to cry. "Kokuen-oh, _please_ don't! I've already 'ad t' rememba' those times too often in the past couple o' days! They _already know_ what 'appened; _please_ don't bring it up again!" Tamer begged, covering her face with her hands, "It's just too 'orrible a memory t' think o'!"

Hariel intuitively reached out to her, but let his hand fall short of her back. He leaned over and rested his arms on his knees as he looked down at the floor, a completely sullen look on his face, just like before the topic of his past had come up.

The Lord Saberstryke noticed this action, but said nothing. _They haven't made up yet . . ._

Kokuen-oh looked directly at her and said, "As you wish, Lady T'myra."

Tamer gasped a little and looked up at him. It had been so long since he'd addressed her that way.

Kokuen-oh nodded to her and then spoke up, "Well, that leaves one person left." He turned to the Lord.

"Wonderful," K'kedki grumbled. "Well, go ahead. I guess there's no need to keep it to yourself."

"Well, what I saw was when the Lord took his final stand against the Demidon-Lords of K'kom G'gonstrm. After that, he relinquished his place in that city and flew away, promising to stop their vile ways," Kokuen-oh summed up.

"Yep, that's pretty much what happened. After that I went to Mycuaja and found T'myra's Uncle." The Lord chuckled, "Actually, it's more like he found me."

"Well, anyway, that was all of the 'memories'. The last part was just weird." Kokuen-oh shook his head, "I still don't think I understand it."

"Then tell us! We need to know, if it has anything to do with finding your Artifact," Shedosh insisted.

"Let's see . . ." Kokuen-oh paused to think. "We were in a large network of caves. We had two doors in front of us. Everyone knew we had to choose a door because of the time limit on my Artifact-"

Shedosh then interrupted Kokuen-oh. "_Time limit_ on your Artifact?" he asked.

Kokuen-oh nodded the affirmative. "Supposedly the air in the caves would only last so long and we had to _get out_ before it _ran out_. Anyway, we didn't want to open a door because it could be a trap, but we knew we had to keep going. Lord Saberstryke reached for a handle when I cried out for him not to open it, but he never got to the handle. It began to turn from the inside . . ."

The Conduits sighed in contemplation.

"Remember, this _can_ be changed and it can be a little hazy as to what will really happen, given how we act in response to it," Kokuen-oh explained. "That's just the nature of my prophecies."

"And so, our lives get even _more_ complicated," Lord Saberstryke grumbled with sarcasm.

(-)

**11:30 PM Saturday- Marymarysa Ocean, Mycuaja May 7th- 981 D.A **

"We're approaching Mycuaja, now, Captain Rafakoh!" Aoh called down from the crow's nest.

"Thank you, Aoh! That's great! Now keep a sharp lookout for any oncoming ships!" Rafakoh called, then felt arms around her waist and a head on her shoulder.

"You're a natural, Captain," K'kedki breathed, kissing her neck.

"And you're a sweetheart, Lord," Rafakoh laughed, bringing her arm up by his head, "but you can't do that when I'm working; remember what happened last time?"

"If it involves you breathing life into me, then-" he stopped as R'rafko glared up at him playfully. "Okay . . ." The Lord relinquished his hold on her. After massaging her shoulders and kissing her quickly on the cheek, he returned to the Conduits.

"Who would've thought the great Lord Saberstryke could be so soft-" Shedosh chuckled.

T'myra and Hariel looked at each other, blushed, and then turned away.

Kokuen-oh noticed and cleared his throat. "Back to what's important . . . We need to figure out how in the world I'm going to heighten my abilities once we're in town."

"I can help you with the combat," Saberstryke offered.

"I could help you with understanding your prophecies," Shedosh insisted.

"That sounds great . . ." Kokuen-oh agreed, but he still wasn't convinced it could be that simple. There was something missing and he couldn't see it . . ._ What is it? I _know_ I'm missing something - something very important . . . so very crucial . . . Why can't I see it?_ This frustrated Kokuen-oh to no end. He _had_ to find out what was being hidden from him!

(-)(-)(-)

**Continued in: **_**Here's Sand in Your Eyes**_

_2/16/2001_

_ Well . . . I tried to cram it all into one episode, and it's just not gonna' work . . . So I guess it's gonna' spill over into another episode. Fitting, since Kokuen-oh didn't get as much of the spotlight as I had hoped. I'll catch you guys in the next episode, Ja ne!_

_2/3/2005_

_ I apologize for this one taking a little longer to post; I realized that I have to go back and fix a whole bunch of quotation marks, since curly-braces don't show up on this server. Not to mention the fact that my computer is still in the shop. (Sad face) I had the files on another computer, so that was no problem, but _this_ one doesn't want to access the Internet!  
__In any case, how am I doing? Good? Bad? Let me know! __And by the way, PLEASE post a review! Especially if you notice little errors and / or find yourself asking, "Who's this Tamerah girl? And Shidooshi? I thought Saberstryke's first name was K'kedki? Then there's Urufuko..." those are all old names that I somehow didn't catch and change, so _please_ tell me when you find them!_

_2/10/2005 and 2/28/2005 _

_ Actually, a friend managed to get my secondary computer back online, so that's a big improvement. However, I'm still having one difficulty with this server: the fact that they _delete _most of my punctuation marks when I have characters speaking! Grrr . . . I'm not entirely sure how to fix _this_ problem yet, but I'll keep you posted. Update: Still have no clue what to do about those punctuation marks, but I have my computer back and that is wonderful (Big smile). This _should_ be the last time I go over all of the chapters before Episode 8. I did some minor wordsmithing and clarified some things with Shedosh and Hariel's past, but that's about it._

_4/1/2005 _

_ More restructuring, but that's honestly all that got changed other than me fixing some time issues. Minor wordsmithing. Maybe now the server will do it right. (sigh) _

_Nekochan_


	9. Ep 08 :: Here's Sand In Your Eyes

___FOREVER DESTINY : _Ancient Era Arc 1

_Before the Beginning_

___Episode_ 8:

_"Here's Sand in Your Eyes"_

_Story Focus: Kokuen-oh (and the Sandstrikers)_

By Nekochan

**Author's Note**

_ Okay, let's see if Kokuen-oh can make it to his Artifact without fainting, shall we? I don't think he'll make it, do you? But, then, what do I know? Maybe we can focus a little more on _him_ this time . . . Anyway, remember to trust your heart more than your eyes, okay? The Conduits don't know this fact yet, but they'll learn . . . and they'll learn the hard way. Wish them luck! _

_Arigatou Minasan! (Thanks everyone!) _

_Nekochan_

(-)(-)(-)

**11:45 PM Saturday-- Cuomytatos, Mycuaja May 7th-- 981 D.A. **

"+All that's green turn to stone; all that lives cease to grow+" The Sandstrikers chuckled to each other as they weaved their trap for the Conduits. "+The Conduits will be gone soon; we'll surround them and they'll find their doom+"

They were preparing the perfect trap; the Conduits would never see it coming!

(-)

**11:50 PM Saturday-- Nabyjacuo, Mycuaja May 7th-- 981 D.A. **

The Conduits and Rafakoh had gone ashore and were conversing about getting to Cuomytatos.

"You go on ahead, R'rufu," K'kedki insisted. "You need to get us a ride to Cuomytatos; I'll stay around here and train with Kokuen-oh."

"Are you sure, K'kedki? It's pretty late . . ." R'rufu asked with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, Kokuen-oh needs all the help he can get right now," the Lord explained.

"Okay . . . come on guys!" R'rufu called. She and the other Conduits left to find a ride.

"Thank you, Saberstryke. I really appreciate it," Kokuen-oh said gratefully.

"Don't worry about it. Let's head towards that countryside," Lord Saberstryke pointed to some hills that were only a little ways off.

"Sounds good . . . Aoh? Kohshooh? Rohkoh?" Kokuen-oh called for the sailors.

"What's up, Kokuen-oh?" Kohshooh wondered, peering over the side of the _Kahroh._

"We're going to that countryside over there. If the Captain and our friends get back before we do, can you send them over there?" Kokuen-oh requested.

"Sure thing! Good luck!" Rohkoh replied and waved to them as they set off.

"Bye!" Aoh called as he was getting down from the crow's nest.

The hill wasn't that steep and it didn't appear as if it had rained recently, so the grass was crisp and not slippery.

"This will do well for a practice battleground!" The Lord said, satisfied.

"So . . . how are we going to do this?" Kokuen-oh asked.

"Well, the easiest way to start would be for you to show me what you can do first. Then, I'll improve your technique and teach you some new styles. When I think you're ready, we might even have a sparring contest," Saberstryke explained.

Kokuen-oh nodded and drew his shortsword.

He began to fight with an invisible enemy and it was all Lord Saberstryke could do to hold his tongue. Kokuen-oh was good at showing off the sword and he was good at using it to parry or defend against an attack, but he lacked a fighting spirit, or _any_ good offensive moves, for that matter.

K'kedki spent a long time teaching Kokuen-oh offensive attacks as well as good ways to use his parrying ability. It was approaching midnight when Kokuen-oh asked to stop the session.

Then, Kokuen-oh thought he heard the almost mute sound of metal sliding against a sheath.

"I thought we were going to spar?" Saberstryke inquired.

"You can't be serious-- You know all of my moves!" Kokuen-oh protested.

"And you mine," the Lord replied. "Come on, I won't even use the Soul Swords." He wasn't lying; Saberstryke had drawn one, mundane longsword.

"Well, okay . . ." Kokuen-oh sighed, drawing his short sword once more. As he did so, he could feel the wind pick up. _What the--_ But he was brought back to reality by Lord Saberstryke's charge.

"Rule Number One!" Saberstryke shouted. He brought the sword down on Kokuen-oh, who blocked it above his head. "_Eyes on your enemy_!" Saberstryke commanded.

"Thanks for the advice!" Kokuen-oh chuckled and pushed the Lord away. Something became caught in Kokuen-oh's eye . . ._ Dust? Sand . . ._ He looked around and could see the wind carrying sand to his direction and it was swirling all around him.

Saberstryke came at him again, not seeming to notice the dust storm at all.

"Keep that up, Kokuen-oh, and I will beat you _all too easily_!"

"Not likely, Lord!" Kokuen-oh cried, parrying him. _What's with this sand storm, and why doesn't he notice it?_

Kokuen-oh's sword was held against Saberstryke's and neither moved it, trying to force their opponent away.

Kokuen-oh couldn't help but look around in awe. It looked like he was in a desert!

_But there aren't any deserts in Mycuaja . . . only Sahngell . . ._

_What _IS_ he looking at?_ K'kedki cursed. _He has to keep his mind focused on the _combat

"Hey, Saberstryke, do you--" Kokuen-oh jumped back and over the Lord, but was cut short as he looked at the Lord again.

His armor had changed drastically, as had the colors . . . He had no wings and no cape . . . The figure turned around and it flashed the Lord Saberstryke's image, but then reverted back to its new form.

"Saberstryke?" He gasped, backing away, but was grabbed underneath of his arms and held back. Kokuen-oh behind him a little and saw another of these new figures.

Together, as one held Kokuen-oh and the other charged him, the creatures cried, "+Prepare to be Sandblasted+"

"+SABERSTRYKE+" Kokuen-oh screamed just as the creature was about two feet from him. "+I CAN'T STOP IT! They're coming and I can't stop them! I'm sorry I couldn't see . . . I can't see it . . . Can't see . . .+" The sand faded away and Kokuen-oh was on the hill again.

The figure holding him faded, causing an exhausted Kokuen-oh to fall forward. The creature who had charged immediately changed back to Saberstryke, who managed to catch Kokuen-oh before he fell.

"Kokuen-oh, are you okay?" K'kedki gasped as he saw the look of pure fear reflected in Kokuen-oh's eyes.

Kokuen-oh's eyes began to close and then he whispered, "+Prophecy . . .+" Then he fainted.

_Why would he speak in G'gonn? I've _never_ heard him actually speak our native tongue . . . he's _always_ used Sahngellian. Why would he use G'gonn _now_? Something had to have happened during that combat . . . _Saberstryke could hear the other Conduits and Rafakoh clamoring towards him; no doubt they had heard Kokuen-oh's scream.

The Lord only had a short time before R'rufu and the others arrived. He thought as they approached, _This poor guy and his damned prophecies . . ._

(-)

**1:10 AM Sunday-- ****Nabyjacuo**, Mycuaja May 8th-- 981 D.A.

"Oh Dekutan, he's waking up!"

"This is a first! He's usually out for much longer . . ."

"Somethin' big is gonna 'appen . . . I just know it!"

"I think we can handle it, whatever it is . . ."

"There! Kokuen-oh, are you fully conscious now?"

Kokuen-oh strained his dark green eyes to see who was speaking to him . . .

"It's me, Rafakoh . . . your friends are here, too, Kokuen-oh. Come on, I'll help you sit up . . ."

Kokuen-oh allowed her to support him as he sat up in the same bed he had been in earlier that day, back on the _Kahroh_.

"By the time this adventure is over, I'll _never_ want to sleep in this bed again . . ." Kokuen-oh muttered.

"I don't blame you. Kokuen-oh, do you remember your prophecy?" Saberstryke asked.

"Yeah . . . I do . . . Hey, I was _awake!"_Kokuen-oh gasped. _There was only that one prophecy before with Antulpan when I was actually awake . . ._

"So you were. You were out for only a few minutes," Shedosh explained.

"Man . . ." Kokuen-oh sighed. "Everyone, my visions are getting weirder and weirder . . . and now I'm awake for them to happen!" He looked at his friends with determination in his eyes, "We _have_ to get to Cuomytatos--" Kokuen-oh yawned, "--in the morning."

Everyone laughed for the temporary peace of mind they had achieved, and then dispersed to go to sleep.

(-)

**7:15 AM Sunday- Nabyjacuo, Mycuaja May 8th- 981 D.A.**

Kokuen-oh yawned loudly and then inquired, "Shedosh, _why_ are we getting up so early?"

"If I'm going to help you, we need to get you into a calm, clear state of mind. Before the troubles of the day hit is the best time," Shedosh explained. "That means early in the morning." He was already fully dressed and waiting on Kokuen-oh.

"Whatever you say . . ." Kokuen-oh replied sleepily, tossing his covers aside and groggily stumbling out of his bed.

"Now, we're going to sit down and meditate. I want you to think of the prophecy you had yesterday, and tell me _exactly_ what went on, as well as anything you notice or feel _this_ time around," Shedosh sat down on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Okay," Kokuen-oh sat down across from him, held his hands together in his lap, and closed his eyes. _Now I just have to make sure I don't fall back asleep . . . _"You know Saberstryke and I were sparring, right?"

"Yes, go on," Shedosh insisted, his own eyes closed and his hands in front of his face in an arcane gesture.

"When I first drew my sword- that was when the wind picked up . . ." Kokuen-oh continued, "After we clashed for the first time was when I realized that the wind was carrying dust . . . or sand . . .."

"I see . . ." Shedosh acknowledged.

"Then our swords clashed in front of us and we wouldn't move. I pushed him away, then jumped back and over him. When I turned around, I wasn't facing Saberstryke's back, but another armored figure-" Kokuen-oh stated.

"Describe this armored figure - and please think about what you are saying," Shedosh requested.

"His armor was much thinner than Saberstryke's . . . primarily dark greenish-gray in color. It had a couple of blood-red pieces on it, but also some dark green. The armored plates were arranged so that the armor looked like something a spy or assassin would wear, but consider it heavy protection, you know? It allowed for a wide range of movement. When he turned around, I could see his glowing red eyes. But then I was held by arms by someone completely identical to the first figure. When the other figure charged, he cried out 'T'thar l'le k'ktik k'kub m'mjan-p'ppep!' along with the figure holding me-" Kokuen-oh was stopped by Shedosh.

"Wait, wait . . . 'Tuh-thar luhl-leh kihk-' " Shedosh began to sound out what Kokuen-oh had just said.

"Oh," Kokuen-oh chuckled, struggling to keep his eyes closed, "I forgot that you don't know G'gonn . . . What they had said was 'Prepare to be Sandblasted', only _they_ said it in G'gonn."

_Saberstryke __had_ said that Kokuen-oh called out for him and then said 'Prophecy', both in G'gonn, before he fainted. Perhaps I know why now, Shedosh thought. "I understand now; go on."

"I called out for Saberstryke because I wanted my prophecy to end. I didn't know what it meant and couldn't see it; I just wanted it to _end_. When the figure was only a few feet from me - that's when the figure turned back into Saberstryke and all the sand parted away. I started collapsing to the ground, but Saberstryke caught me. All I could say was 'Prophecy' and then blacked out," Kokuen-oh finished.

"I see . . ." Shedosh sighed, opening his eyes. "Kokuen-oh, tell me - you can open your eyes now - what do you think that particular prophecy meant?"

Kokuen-oh opened his eyes. "I think I'm gonna' get viciously attacked by some guys in light armor that work as a team," he retorted.

"With no one there to help you. So you really need to focus your energies on improving," Shedosh concluded. "Of course, I'm sure there's much more to it than that."

"I guess your right. I can see that now," Kokuen-oh agreed.

"Very good. Then, we're getting somewhere," Shedosh noted.

"Slowly," Kokuen-oh grumbled.

(-)

**8:00 AM Sunday- Mycuaja Countryside May 8th- 981 D.A. **

The Conduits had hired a man to drive the six of them to Cuomytatos. Saberstryke, Rafakoh, Shedosh, and Kokuen-oh were in the back of his cart while T'myra and Hariel sat up front with the man, playing the part of young children, despite the fact that they didn't say much to one another. Saberstryke spent most of the trip explaining, in a hushed voice, to Rafakoh all that the Conduits had learned about their quest; it was more like a few clarifications than any true revelations. Meanwhile, Shedosh was "training" Kokuen-oh some more.

"Now, tell me, what does this say?" Shedosh asked, holding up a piece of parchment with some encrypted Sahngellian writing on it.

"Oh, I don't know . . . I think it says 'Listen to your heart'," Kokuen-oh guessed and then shrugged. It was probably the fiftieth time he'd been asked that same question.

"Right. Now what could it _mean_?" Shedosh asked, pushing Kokuen-oh just as he had been for the entire trip by cart.

"To . . . think about what _you_ feel, not anyone else. Go with what _your_ instincts," Kokuen-oh attempted as his answer.

"That's good enough," Shedosh nodded and set the parchment down as he began to scribble something else on it.

"You're getting pretty good, Kokuen-oh. Keep up the good work," Saberstryke complimented him.

Kokuen-oh looked at The Map as he spoke, "Thanks; I've been studying _this_ thing too." He held up The Map and gently wiggled it. "It's a _really_ weird map. At first it was hard for me to figure out how everything went together, but, now that I've been studying it - and had the writing translated for me - it doesn't seem so hard anymore. I wonder why . . ."

Rafakoh tussled his hair and laughed. "Guess your just getting that good, eh?"

"R'rufu . . ." Saberstryke pouted at her, as she was sitting next to him.

"Oh you get _plenty_ of feminine attention, K'kedki! These poor guys haven't had _any_!" She insisted. Then she grinned at him, changing to her sultry tone. "Besides, _you_ always get the night shift." She winked at Shedosh and Kokuen-oh.

Whoops and laughter erupted from Kokuen-oh and Shedosh as Saberstryke radiated red.

"Look! His aura can change colors!" Shedosh cackled.

"Man, Saberstryke, if you don't _like_ the nightshift, I _suppose_ I could _trade_ with you!" Kokuen-oh teased.

"_Not- On- Your- Life,_" the Lord growled menacingly.

Rafakoh kept leaning against his shoulder and giggling, telling him to lighten up.

Hariel sighed. _At least _they're_ enjoying themselves . . ._ "How far do we have to travel until we reach Cuomytatos, Mister?" Hariel asked the man who was driving their cart.

"Oh, not long now. It'll take about another hour," he replied.

"Great . . . I'm bored!" Tamer complained aloud.

"You could come back here and help _me . . ."_ Kokuen-oh suggested.

"I said I was _bored_, not desperately lazy!" Tamer turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine, fine, but your missing out on _loads_ of fun!" Kokuen-oh warned.

"Sure . . . it's _real_ entertainin' when ya' _already know 'ow t' do it!"_ Tamer laughed.

"Sit back down in your seat, young lady!" Kokuen-oh ordered, jealously.

Tamer stuck out her tongue again, but turned around and looked at Hariel, who was staring at the road ahead as if concentrating solely upon the horizon. She frowned slightly and thought, _I really should talk t' 'im . . . soon . . . in private . . ._

(-)

**9:00 AM Sunday- Cuomytatos, Mycuaja May 8th- 981 D.A.**

"Oh man, my _back_!" Rafakoh grumbled after they had paid the merchant and began to walk into Cuomytatos. "I haven't had to sit down for that long in _ages_! I was _seriously_ considering flying beside the cart!" She stretched her arms over her head and arched her back forward.

Saberstryke couldn't help but stare; he was glad that his dark skin made it difficult for anyone to tell that he was actually blushing.

Kokuen-oh made a noise in his throat that indicated he doubted Rafakoh's comment very much. "Yeah, then that Mystic would've _gladly_ taken us!" He remarked sarcastically, "_Especially_ after he found out that half his cargo was from G'gonstrm!"

"But he _didn't_ find out, did he?" Rafakoh laughed.

"Well . . ." Saberstryke tried to change the subject, saying, "Now all that's left to do is find the place where Kokuen-oh's Artifact is." He sighed, "I wonder where it could be . . ."

"In some caves . . ." Kokuen-oh muttered.

"What did you say?" Shedosh asked as he stopped and turned to Kokuen-oh.

The other Conduits and Rafakoh stopped as well.

Kokuen-oh raised his voice so that the group could hear him, "I think it'll be located in those caves I saw in my prophecy."

"But there are _no_ caves in Mycuaja!" T'myra insisted.

"I know . . ." Kokuen-oh admitted, "But I _also_ know what I saw in my vision."

"Caves . . ." Rafakoh mumbled.

"Do you know something, R'rufu?" Saberstryke asked.

"Well . . . I'm just thinking that, if we're dealing with a Seer's Artifact, then we can't think of hard, concrete things all the time. We have to think in all perspectives, just like how Kokuen-oh's been training," R'rufu insisted.

"That's it!" Shedosh gasped.

"What?" Everyone else demanded.

"We _are_ dealing with a Seer's Artifact. That's the key: a _Seer,"_ Shedosh noted.

The others' facial expressions changed to even more confused.

"T'myra, _you've_ heard of the Seer's Legend, right?"

"M' mom told it t' me as a kid . . ." Tamer reminisced, then snapped back to reality, "Are ya' sayin' it's _true?_"

"I think so . . ." Shedosh insisted.

"Um - hello - _what_ is the Seer's Legend?" Saberstryke inquired.

"Basically it says that Seers first emerged in Mycuaja when people started talking about a 'spiritual desert' in the cities of Mycuaja. They also happened to be the people who could predict the future, tell fortunes, and couldn't cast spells," Shedosh explained, "Those were the people who became known as the Seers. So, what I'm saying is that perhaps this Spiritual Desert leads to the caves that Kokuen-oh is talking about!"

"And . . . _how_ do we get into the Spiritual Desert?" Kokuen-oh wondered.

"Well . . ." Shedosh began.

"Uh . . ." Tamer sighed.

"We don't know . . ." Shedosh and Tamer said together.

"The Legend doesn't say," Shedosh further explained, "Supposedly only Seers know how to get there and most of them find it by accident, I've heard."

"Great . . . So, _now_ what do we do?" Saberstryke asked.

Shedosh thought for a moment, then responded, "Kokuen-oh can try and lead us to it."

"_Excuse me_?" Kokuen-oh chuckled, "Exactly _what_ do you mean by that?"

"Well, maybe you can try and control what you see in your visions . . . then you could see how to get into the Spiritual Desert," Shedosh suggested.

Kokuen-oh looked Shedosh square in the eyes and raised an eyebrow, "_Control_ what I see? You _must_ be joking! I can't even control _when_ I get them!"

"Uh . . . is it wise to depend _solely_ on Kokuen-oh's recently developed and still unstable powers?" Rafakoh mused out loud.

Shedosh shrugged, "It's our best chance right now."

Hariel paid attention to the entire conversation, but only barely; he was still lost in his thoughts about how to brooch the topic of his feelings to Tamer.

(-)

**9:30 AM Sunday- Cuomytatos, Mycuaja May 8th- 981 D.A.**

After finding a taverns with rooms available for the Conduits to stay in, they made arrangements to give Kokuen-oh the best possible conditions for concentration in a trance.

"Kokuen-oh, none of us will disturb you. I want you to concentrate on everything you know and have learned to help you focus your abilities as a Seer," Shedosh explained.

"But - isn't this supposed to be Rafakoh and Tamer's room?" Kokuen-oh asked.

"Yeah, but it's early in the day; we'll keep busy with the boys," Tamer laughed.

Hariel blushed and looked at his feet.

Kokuen-oh had to laugh, _That boy . . . such the lucky bastard for getting her affections . . . I'll have to stick around for a long time to make sure he treats her well- when they _finally_ get together that is!_

"Come on , everyone, let's leave Kokuen-oh to his mystical self!" Saberstryke joked, but began motioning for everyone to leave as they laughed with him.

After his friends had left, Kokuen-oh took a blanket from the beds and placed it, folded, on the floor. He sat down on it, legs crossed, and began to focus his mind. He started by recalling what he had seen in his vision during the battle with Saberstryke. Then his mind began to wander, thinking about what all of it could mean.

When his mind had come back to the vision in the sandstorm, he had a thought, _What if that sandstorm I experienced was _IN_ the Spiritual Desert? Could it be . . ._

At about the time he thought of when he had been in that desert, in his mind he noticed the wind began to pick up and bring sand along with it. He mentally stood up and turned around, shielding himself from the wind. What he saw sent him into complete shock.

He saw the same armored figure that looked like an assassin. Kokuen-oh was facing the figure's back.

It was crouching low in concentration, but then stood up and chuckled, "+You are appalled to see us again; the fearful, master team+" He turned around and motioned to his twin, who was behind Kokuen-oh.

"+But be warned, novice Seer; this time is no dream+" The other cautioned.

This_ time? Then my other prophecy of this desert . . . it wasn't a prophecy at all? _That_ could be why I was awake . . . Did Saberstryke _really_ save me, or are they just lying . . . _"+This - this can't be real! I'm still in my trance+" Kokuen-oh protested.

"+Indeed you are, but you are also in this place+" The figure in front of Kokuen-oh laughed.

The one behind Kokuen-oh agreed, "+In the Spiritual Desert, where we are to fight you, face-+"

"+To face+" The other finished.

"+And _why_, may I ask, are you going to fight me+" Kokuen-oh asked, drawing his short sword.

"+You are a Conduit; a threat to us+" The one behind him answered.

"+And to our master. Obey him, we must+" The figure in front shouted the second half of his speech and, while doing so, charged Kokuen-oh who blocked the sword and leapt out of the way.

"+I see. You're pretty confident you'll beat me, aren't you+" Kokuen-oh laughed, "+But I won't go down so easily+"

"+Your funeral+" They both screeched as they began to circle him.

At first, Kokuen-oh decided to just wait for one of them to attack. However, after a minute or so, he lost sight of where exactly they _were_. He sliced the nearest 'assassin', but ended up hitting thin air. Kokuen-oh paid for his mistake with a pommel in his back, sending him into the warm sand.

_They're moving too fast, I can't tell where they are or aren't!_

"+The Sandstrikers are _victorious_+" The two cackled with their long, thin swords crossed at Kokuen-oh's neck.

"+Sandstrikers, eh? So, will you kill me now+" Kokuen-oh asked with mild interest.

"+We would not be foolish enough to slay you ourselves, Seer . . .+"

"+But you will be silent for the journey we must embark from here+" The second Sandstriker swung his sword high and hit Kokuen-oh hard across the back of his head with the pommel.

The last thing Kokuen-oh recalled was a sinking feeling, like he was sinking into the sand . . . _Damn those Sandstrikers _and_ my cursed, confusing prophecies . . ._

(-)

**10:00 AM Sunday- Cuomytatos, Mycuaja May 8th- 981 D.A.**

The remaining Conduits decided it was best to leave someone at Kokuen-oh's door. Hariel and T'myra both volunteered with embarrassed looks since the other had thought the same thing, but neither backed down. So, the other three went downstairs to pay the tavern- / innkeeper for the nights they planned to stay. Afterwards, they decided it was best to just let T'myra and Hariel have some privacy.

"It's time that they patched things up," Rafakoh had said to her two male companions as the three of them descended the steps.

At Kokuen-oh's door, Hariel sat on the left side of the exit while T'myra sat on the right. For a long time, neither said a thing to the other.

Finally, Hariel spoke in a timid voice, "T'myra . . ."

"Hm?" She mumbled an acknowledgment without opening her eyes or looking at him. She was seated cross-legged with her arms up behind her head and leaning back slightly.

Hariel got up and sat on her right. "Can we talk?"

T'myra slowly opened her eyes, but still didn't look at him.

He wasn't sure if that was a 'yes', but he knew that he had to speak his mind. "Did you hear me . . . last night . . . what I said . . ."

T'myra turned away from him. After a short pause, he heard her respond, "Yes."

Hariel was barely able to ask the next question; it was caught in this throat. "How - how much?"

"All of it." The answer came quickly this time.

Hariel's heart skipped a beat and he hesitated before speaking again. "Are you . . . mad . . . at me?" he managed to ask her.

He didn't hear a response, but he did hear short gasps and cries.

"Tamer . . ." Hariel put his left hand on her right shoulder and tried to turn her to face him, but she shrugged his hand away. "Tamer-"

"I'm not mad at ya'," T'myra spoke softly.

Hariel was beyond confused. _She heard that I love her . . . she's not mad at me . . . _WHY _is she crying? _"Tamer, please don't cry-"

"I can't 'elp it; I feel 'orrible-"

"_You_ feel horrible?" Hariel gasped, "_I_ was the one who lied, T'myra. You have _every right_ to be mad at me! How can you _say_ that?" _I don't believe this . . . _SHE_ feels guilty for _HER_ actions? She really has changed since I met her . . ._

T'myra faced him with wet eyes and face. "I acted _just like_ CH'TSU!" she bawled, "I don't _deserve _ANYONE fo' actin' the way I did. . ."

Hariel wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "_Don't EVEN think like that, Tamer!_" He hissed with narrowed eyes, despite the fact that she could no longer see his face.

T'myra's eyes were wide in shock, but she didn't have the willpower to release herself from his embrace, nor to speak in protest.

"For starters, Ch'tsu was being influenced by the Demidons. Second, _everyone_ makes mistakes, Tamer! I told you; I lied straight to your face," Hariel loosened his hold on T'myra, but held her by her shoulders so that she would look at him. "You deserve _the best_, T'myra!" His eyes softened as he pleaded with her.

T'myra looked into his maroon eyes and her own expression softened, making her look dazed. _It's as if . . . I can't turn away . . . an' I believe everythin' 'ee says._

"_Listen_ to me, T'myra!" Hariel made sure she was looking at him before he continued, "I'm telling you the truth _now_; I am _so sorry_ that I lead you to believe I didn't have any feelings for you. Tamer-" Hariel paused to catch her chin in his right hand. He looked straight into the sparkling emeralds of her eyes and said, "I love you."

She couldn't speak; she couldn't think. But she knew what he'd said. Her lips started to tremble as her eyes became even wetter. T'myra burst into tears and collapsed against his chest.

Hariel gently massaged her back and stroked her head, not daring to say anything else that might upset her even more.

"You're so forgivin'," Tamer muttered, " _'Ow_ can ya' love someone like _me_?"

Hariel kissed the top of her head and then laid his left cheek there. "I have so many reasons, T'myra, but none of them are important. I love you; that's all that matters. I just want to help you move on, despite the grudges you rightly hold."

T'myra wrapped her arms around Hariel's chest, under his arms. "You're too good t' be true, Cotton," she whispered.

"Hey, I have my flaws, too, Tamer." He gently massaged her back as he continued, "I love you so much. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to tell you that."

Tamer moved her head out from under Hariel's chin. She looked at him pointedly, as if contemplating her action, then slowly brought her lips to his. Shock-waves of emotion went through T'myra's whole body and she cried a little. She instantaneously remembered Ch'tsu's kisses . . . and knew now that Hariel felt so much better to be with. She put her hands on his jawline and deepened the kiss, surprised to find that Hariel opened up to her and without any resistance.

_My first kiss . . . _Hariel drank in the sensation; it was so much better than he could have ever imagined and somehow he knew exactly how to respond. He moved his hands to around her waist and pulled her tighter into his embrace. _Kohmah, don't ever take her away from me again . . ._

She let her hands travel down to his chest and pulled away only far enough to speak; their noses touched as did their upper lips. "I love ya', 'Ariel," she breathed, loud enough for him to hear and yet low enough to urge him on.

He had longed for the day he would hear the words. A sincere smile broke across his face and she returned it with the same amount of emotion. He passionately returned her kiss and she brought her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her and even deeper into the kiss.

_ This is real love . . . _T'myra sighed internally, _This is what it feels like t' be with the one ya' love . . ._

After they broke the kiss, T'myra slowly repositioned herself so that she was sitting in Hariel's lap and leaned her head against the niche of his neck on his left side.

"Do ya' forgive me?" She asked quietly.

Hariel cradled her with his left arm and held her left hand in his right. He brought it to his lips and kissed her soft fingers, then held it against his chest. "Of course I do. Do you forgive me, Tamer?"

"Yes . . . Racuyl," Tamer replied softly, tears threatening to fall again. She blinked them away and rested in Hariel's arms, never having felt as safe or happy in her whole life.

Hariel started to drift off to sleep as well, feeling a great weight of mental strain lifted from his shoulders. He looked down at T'myra as she began to fall asleep; he could see her chest rise and fall with every breath, and that was enough to make him smile again. _I want you to be happy, Tamer . . . that's all I want . . . _He bent down and whispered just above her forehead, "No matter if I'm Hariel Akuen or Racuyl Aryn- An Angel or a Mystic . . . I'll always be Cotton for you, my little Dekata."

He saw a smile creep onto her face and she gripped his thumb a little as he held her hand. She let out a content sigh and they both found themselves unable to stay awake any longer.

(-)

**11:00 AM Sunday- Cuomytatos, Mycuaja May 8th- 981 D.A.**

Saberstryke, Rafakoh, and Shedosh were downstairs in the tavern sitting around a table, empty and drying glasses sitting on the table off to the side. They had been discussing trivial matters like the dispute between Hariel and T'myra, as well as how Kokuen-oh and Shedosh should find girls for themselves. Shedosh had conveniently turned the conversation towards the symbols he'd discovered back in Sahenangell.

"I just think it's weird that we haven't seen any other Dekutadin symbols," Shedosh stated.

"Would you care to enlighten me on who exactly all of these other gods and goddess _are_?" Rafakoh asked. "It's not like I was raised somewhere that would teach me about the gods of Sahngell or Mycuaja."

"Certainly," Shedosh answered and took a deep breath. "In Sahngell, there is the belief that Kohmah, the Great God, can represent himself in many forms, nine of which are the most important. They reflect the elements and seasons - one goddess for each element and one god for each season. However, in Mycuaja, it is believed that Cuamyjy, the Mycuajan name for Kohmah, actually has divine assistants and three have ascended to godhood as Cuamyjy's direct subordinates. They represent the sun, moon, and stars so that Cuamyjy can look after all of Cheakir by himself."

"And you found symbols on each of the prayer rooms to K'kmaj's nine Sahngellian incarnations?" Rafakoh said tentatively.

Shedosh was familiar with the G'gonn name for Kohmah and continued the conversation without asking for an explanation. "Yes. I had expected to find symbols that were related to the element of the goddess or season of the god, but that was not the case. I found what I have termed aspects of human nature, or Virtues. The single-character aspects were Righteousness, Social Grace, Trust, Moral Justice, and Wisdom on the five goddesses' doors and Loyalty, Endurance, Filial Piety, and Obedience on the four gods' doors. The other two characters on each door could only be read together, or all three characters had to be read as one-"

"You've really put a lot of thought into this, haven't you, Shedosh?" Saberstryke chuckled slightly.

Shedosh nodded. "It's just such an intriguing notion; Kohmah and even Cuamyjy have only ever been represented by physical connections - fire, water, Spring, etc. - and never as such distinct characteristics that create a 'good' soul."

"I see- sort of . . ." Rafakoh gave a small laugh. "You'll have to discuss this more with Kokuen-oh-" Rafakoh stopped suddenly as she realized that Shedosh had a very concentrated look on his face. "Shedosh . . . What is it?"

"Kokuen-oh's been in there an awful long time . . ." Shedosh sighed.

"Perhaps he's finding out how to get into the Spiritual Desert as we speak," Rafakoh supplied.

"Perhaps," Saberstryke scoffed.

"Now, K'kedki, don't be so gruff," R'rufu soothed, laying her head on one of his shoulders.

"That kid wasn't ready. He wasn't trained enough yet," Saberstryke insisted.

"He's not a kid, you know. He's in his early twenties, physically, so he must be in his mid-fourties!" Rafakoh guessed.

Saberstryke snorted, "And more than half of that time was spent being treated like a fairly normal Demidon _child_. T'myra still acts like a Mycuajan child the same age as she looks, sometimes . . . Kokuen-oh hasn't had the vast experience as an adult that even Mystics and Mages get as adults. He's still a kid - a teenager - at heart and in his mind. He needed more training first."

"Saberstryke's right," Shedosh spoke, startling the other two. "Kokuen-oh wasn't ready . . ."

"Shedosh, what do you-" Rafakoh began.

"Something has happened to Kokuen-oh. I can feel it; we need to check on him," Shedosh insisted as he started for the steps.

The others quickly followed him upstairs, but slowed down so as not to disturb any dialogue Hariel and T'myra might have been having. They didn't hear anything, which concerned them, but they continued to walk slowly and as quietly as possible.

They found Hariel sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, on the right side of the door with Tamer in his arms. Neither appeared to be awake, but both wore expressions of contentment.

R'rufu leaned against the Lord's shoulder and took one of his hands in hers. "Finally . . ." she whispered, truly happy for the young couple.

Shedosh pointed to himself and whispered, "I have the least amount of heavy clothing on. I won't make as much noise as you two."

Saberstryke and Rafakoh nodded their agreement.

Shedosh walked the short distance to where Hariel was seated and crouched low. Gently, Shedosh placed a hand on Hariel's shoulder and squeezed it a little.

Hariel slowly opened his eyes and said, "Hey, what's-"

"We think something may have happened to Kokuen-oh," Shedosh said quietly. "Is the door still locked?"

Hariel nodded. "And we gave Kokuen-oh the key . . ."

Shedosh smiled, however, and spoke softly, "You should probably wake up T'myra, Hariel."

Hariel blushed, but nodded again, and gently shook his left arm. He brought his right hand up to brush some stray hair away from T'myra's face as he spoke, "T'myra . . . Tamer . . . wake up, Tamer."

T'myra furrowed her brow and stirred, then opened her eyes. "Cotton . . ." she spoke quietly with a smile on her face. Then she looked a little confused. "Is Kokuen-oh-" she yawned, "-done already?"

Hariel gently helped her sit up straight and squeezed her hands gently, "No, and the others think something's wrong." Hariel watched concern drift back into T'myra's eyes as he helped her to stand.

Before she could ask any questions, Shedosh turned to Lord Saberstryke. "I know we'll have to repay the tavern owner later, but-"

"Not to worry! We paid him in advance, remember?" Saberstryke cut him off as he punched the door next to the lock, jiggled the handle from the inside, and awkwardly opened the door.

_"Now_ where are we going to sleep tonight? I'll be up _all night_ worrying about you boys looking in on us!" Rafakoh shrieked playfully.

It was T'myra who blushed this time. Hariel, on T'myra's right, held onto her right hand as they walked in. He squeezed it slightly and gave her a simple smile.

"Be quiet! Kokuen-oh could still be meditating and we don't want to disturb him in a trance!" Shedosh whispered. As they entered the deathly quiet room, he continued in the same low tone, "This isn't right . . ."

"There 'ee is!" T'myra hissed, pointing to Kokuen-oh's rigid form with her free hand.

In the small room, two beds had been pushed against the wall along with a bedside table. There was a medium-sized wooden chest with a good-quality lock on it that had been pushed into the adjacent corner. Kokuen-oh was sitting on a folded blanket on the floor in the geographic middle of the room, cross-legged and with his hands on his knees. His back was completely straight and his head showed that he had been looking straight ahead when he'd closed his eyes.

" 'As 'ee been like that the 'ole time?" T'myra wondered.

Indeed, while his figure was still that of someone meditating, everyone could tell there was something different about _this_ meditation state.

"I think so," Shedosh confirmed, "But this isn't the correct state of mind . . . He's no longer in control. You can tell by his aura."

Kokuen-oh's pale green aura, which normally flared during his prophecies, was a very soft, pulsing glow that was barely visible in the light.

"Kokuen-oh?" Saberstryke asked quietly.

The Seer did not respond nor stir.

Saberstryke moved his hand towards his friend's nose, but Shedosh pulled him back, shaking his head, 'No'.

"Well, 'is body's asleep, then. I guess I'll 'ave t' wake 'im up!" T'myra let go of Hariel's hand and readied the small fireball in her hands that started her signature spell.

"T'myra!" The other Conduits gasped and rushed the small girl, stopping her from casting the spell.

Once they had convinced Tamer that no large spells would be used in awakening their friend, Saberstryke made a suggestion.

"Perhaps we should try shaking him-"

"No!" Shedosh insisted, "That could have _disastrous_ results on the connection between his mind and body!"

"Well, we've got to do _something_," Rafakoh groaned.

"What if we just _touched_ him, to see if _that_ breaks the trance?" Hariel wondered.

"Maybe . . . but it needs to be a _very_ light touch," Shedosh said and allowed Hariel to move forward.

Hariel whispered in the Seer's ear, "Kokuen-oh?"

Still he did not move.

Hariel tried touching Kokuen-oh's shoulder with his index finger, then pressed a little.

After a few seconds, Saberstryke sighed, "It's not working. You can move away now, Hariel."

Hariel looked a little frightened as he turned to face the others. "I wish I could!" Hariel then noticed a small glow around his finger, a light green aura. "Something's holding me to him!"

"What?" T'myra gasped, rushing up beside him. As she moved in, the glow became a bit larger and and darker in color. "What _is_ this?"

Saberstryke, Rafakoh, and Shedosh looked over the children's shoulders. Sure enough, the dark green aura was there and now pulsing.

Then, the glow pulsed out around the whole room.

T'myra panicked. " 'Ariel, get away from that!" She put her arms around his shoulders and tried to pull him away.

Next, the Conduits felt as if they're minds and souls were being pulled away, into the black vortex.

Hariel tried to call out to T'myra, but his voice no longer worked. He did catch a glimpse of the look of sheer terror that had consumed T'myra's eyes. He wanted so desperately to erase that fear. _T'myra . . . I hate to see you like this . . . I told you that when we first met . . ._

_No . . . 'Ariel . . . _T'myra whimpered, still holding onto him as the two collapsed to their knees and finally to the ground.

Rafakoh tried to hold onto Saberstryke, cradling him in her arms as he cried out in pain, holding his head. The only effect this had was that Rafakoh was also drawn into the darkness.

"+Now the others follow their friend; into their darkest dreams; to The End+" A pair of voices chuckled in G'gonn.

(-)(-)(-)

**Continued in: **_**Magical Bonds **_

_2/5/2005 and 2/28/2005_

_ Okay, so here's the thing: 1) I'm still trying to figure out exactly what kinds of symbols I can put in this story and have the server print them out. So, for a while, you may notice parts of the story that look like speech, and probably are, but with no markings around them. 2) My computer is still in the shop, which has made trying to figure #1 out even harder, not to mention posting my story. So, I hope you will accept my apologies with these two (mostly) complete and updated chapters._

_ To anyone who was hoping for a little bit more angst before Hariel and T'myra got back together: _I COULDN'T BEAR IT ANY MORE!_ I hated having to write them ignoring and not speaking to another; them being a couple was one of the first things I created in this story! It broke my heart to see them apart. So, sue me for being a hopeless romantic._

_4/1/2005_

_ Lots of restructuring, but very little content changed. All I did was some minor wordsmithing._

_Nekochan_


	10. Ep 09 :: Magical Bonds

___FOREVER DESTINY : _Ancient Era Arc 1

_Before the Beginning_

___Episode_ 9:

_"Magical Bonds"_

_Story Focus: Kokuen-oh (and the Sandstrikers)_

By Nekochan

**Author's Note**

_ Time for some more revelations, something that Kokuen-oh seems to be getting pretty good at. On to his Artifact!__ I also wonder one other thing . . . _HOW_ in Cheakir will the Conduits and Rafakoh get out of the Spiritual Caves? (Grin)_

_Arigatou Minasan! (Thanks everyone!) _

_Nekochan_

(-)(-)(-)

**11:20 AM Sunday- Spiritual Desert May 8th- 981 D.A.**

"+ . . . Conduits . . .+"

Hariel opened his eyes and spat the sand out of his mouth. He tossed the dust from his now sandy, pale yellow hair. Then he looked around.

_Deserts are only in Sahngell, though! Could this be the Spiritual Desert in the legend?_ His maroon eyes found the wind-swept form of T'myra, half-covered by sand. "Tamer!" He cried and uncovered her.

She, too, coughed tiny granules from her lungs and brushed it from her dress. She looked up at Hariel as he smiled warmly. "Cotton, you're okay!" she cried and flung her arms around his neck. "I thought I'd lost ya' . . ." she whimpered.

Hariel kissed her cheek and pulled away to cup her face in his hands. "Never. I'll never leave your side, Tamer."

She smiled radiantly at him, then became a little more serious. "Where are we?" Tamer begged through tears.

"+ . . . Conduits . . .+"

"I'm willing to bet it's the Spiritual Desert, but what _is_ that echo? Is that G'gonn?" Hariel asked her while helping her to stand.

"Yeah . . . it means 'Conduits.' That's what we're called . . ." T'myra said as she stood up. "The others! We 'ave t' find 'em, _quick_!"

"+ . . . Conduits . . .+"

"If you're _quite_ finished . . ." Came a muffled voice.

"We'd like to get _up_ now . . ." Came another annoyed voice that sounded feminine.

"Saberstryke? Rafakoh?" Hariel gasped. Both he and T'myra flushed as they realized that they had been standing on their two companions.

"Well, at least now all we 'ave t' do is find Shedosh . . ." T'myra chuckled as they helped the other couple get out of the sand.

"+ . . . Conduits . . .+"

"That's getting pretty annoying, if you ask me," Hariel complained.

"How long _has_ that been going on?" Rafakoh asked curiously as she dusted herself off.

"I've heard it about 4 times _now,_ but who knows how long before that," Hariel answered.

"+ . . . Conduits . . .+"

"Weird," Saberstryke muttered.

Tamer closed her eyes and began to glow her dark aqua aura.

"Whatcha' doin', T'myra?" Hariel wondered.

"Lookin' fo' Shedosh . . ." Tamer whispered, holding out her hand, which was pulsating. "If I can find 'is magical powa', we can find _'im."_

"+ . . . Conduits . . .+"

The aura around T'myra's hand changed color to a pale blue. "Found 'im!" She said triumphantly.

T'myra ran towards a section of sand that looked like it had an indent in it, followed by the other three people present. Brushing away the sand, the Conduits and Rafakoh found Shedosh, very dusty and exhausted, but alive.

"Is this the Spiritual Desert?" he asked as he was helped to stand.

"+Yes+" two voices chorused; they sounded very nearby.

Everyone, including those who didn't know G'gonn, turned to see the Sandstrikers, looking very smug and in their direction.

"Those are the assassins Kokuen-oh described!" Shedosh gasped.

"+Indeed+" one chuckled.

"+We are the Sandstrikers, you see . . .+" the other rhymed. "+If you wish to see your friend once more+"

"+It is us with whom you must settle the score+"

"What're they laughing about?" Hariel whispered.

"They're called the Sandstrikers-" Saberstryke answered.

"-And if we want to see Kokuen-oh again, we have to deal with _them_," Rafakoh finished.

Saberstryke scoffed, "I can take care of them." "+Will you tell us where Kokuen-oh is, or are you going to have to endure my fury for a little while+"

"+You are no match for _both_ of us+" they laughed.

"+We'll see about that+" Saberstryke chuckled. He drew the Soul Swords and charged one of the Sandstrikers.

"K'kedki, wait!" R'rufu begged while drawing her rapier. She flew to the other one. In the process, her cloak fluttered to the ground.

"+A clever disguise, Captain R'rafko, but it will not work on _me_ - I know your tricks too well already+" he sneered.

"+What+" "They - know my real name!" R'rufu gasped.

"+This is for our leader, F'frvir+" They both shouted, charging their opponents.

"F'frvir? Did I hear them say F'frvir? How do they know him . . . I wish I could understand what they were saying!" Shedosh whispered.

"F'frvir was their leader, they say . . . but that means-" "+Are you K'knkir and S'swrtir+" R'rafko demanded.

"+You always were the observant one, R'rafko+" they laughed.

"It's K'knkir and S'swrtir! But they've changed-" Saberstryke was cut off as his hand nearly _got_ cut off, "+You'll pay for _that_, Sandstriker+"

"K'kedki, look out!" R'rufu cried.

The Sandstriker battling her took this opportunity to raise his sword high and was prepared to pummel the Captain into unconsciousness.

When she realized this, she screamed.

The combatants heard a cry from behind R'rafko before the sword could reach her.

"(**Whip Lash**!)"

A black streak crackling with dark aqua electricity wrapped around the Sandstriker's sword as it was pulled from his grasp.

"+What+" he demanded.

He looked to the direction of the whip and saw a _grinning_ T'myra, holding his sword in one hand and her whip in the other, which was still electrified.

"+You really _are_ a Half-Breed Mage+"

"+Damned Right+" T'myra answered and cried out again, "(**Whip Lash**!)" This time she sent it towards the other Sandstriker.

He dodged out of the way, but didn't see T'myra crack it back towards herself, knocking him down and the sword out of his grasp. He reached out towards his weapon, but was nearly stepped on by the Lord Saberstryke, who knelt down very gracefully and swept back up with the sword in hand, his cape fluttering as he did so.

The Sandstriker stood up, backing away . . . _away _from his twin . . . "+You shall not be victorious+"

"+We shall win and ours' will be glorious+" the other Sandstriker agreed.

T'myra twirled the sword in her hand. "+I dunno' 'ow your gonna' manage it . . . your _unarmed_ ya' know+" She turned to the remaining two Conduits, "They're 'elpless now; we've got 'em!"

"+We wouldn't be so proud of our work, if we were you+" The first Sandstriker held up his hands in a strange pose.

"+Because you think of us as only two+" The other one did the same, and they immediately began to circle the Conduits.

"K'kedki, _what_ are they doing?" R'rufu pleaded, moving closer to him.

"I'm not sure . . ." Saberstryke sighed, gripping her free hand in his.

"Is it just me, or did they just double?" T'myra asked.

"I'm seeing triple!" Hariel insisted.

"They're everywhere!" Shedosh gasped.

"+You want to see your friend so bad+"

"+We'll show you to the helpless lad+"

The Conduits began to get the distinct feeling that they were sinking. They all glanced down to see that they were already ankle-deep in the sand, which had turned a darker shade of brown . . .

"What _is _this stuff?" Hariel asked, trying to help T'myra get out - after all, she was the shortest.

"I can't get out!" Rafakoh cried, clinging tighter to Saberstryke.

_No one_ could get out.

The Sandstrikers chuckled to themselves, _That's the _point_ . . . you never saw it coming . . ._

(-)

**12:10 PM Sunday- Spiritual Caves May 8th- 981 D.A.**

_'Oh- Oh . . .'_ Kokuen-oh groaned. He sat up and realized he was covered head to toe in dust. _'Sand . . . How did I- Oh yeah . . .'_ he interrupted himself. He took a look around the room. _'Wow . . .'_

The granules seemed to give off an inner twinkle. It was as if heaven had collided with earth, and all the stars had decided to reside there, in that cave.

'_I wonder where I am?'_ he said out loud. He could find no clue as to where he was, and saw only one way in or out, which was not in the ceiling. _So how did I get _IN_ here? Those Sandstrikers, they'll pay . . ._

Kokuen-oh started to walk towards the exit, but nearly tripped over a decently large _something_ in the sand where he had tried to walk. '_What's This?'_ He held it up. '_Some kind of book?_

The cover was very old and worn. There seemed to have been lettering on it once, but it was no longer legible.

'_-H . . . P . . . O . . . H . . . C - Hpohc? What's that?_' _The letters are awfully spaced out . . . maybe there were other letters there at one time . . ._ He looked inside the book and found that there were faded, but still readable words inside on the first page, '_Ancient . . . First . . . Second . . . Third . . . It must be the titles of the chapters, or something.'_

As shocked as Kokuen-oh had been to _find_ the book, nothing could prepare him for what he saw written on the next page:

_ . . . Second shall seek out the First Conduit and, in turn, discover Fourth and Third as well. Upon gathering, Fourth shall take them to the unknown Sixth Conduit, and First shall lead the Conduits to Fifth. All together, Fifth shall read The Map. Sixth will be troubled by these prophesied events and leave to seek means and allies to stop The Prophecy from occurring . . ._

The words continued, but Kokuen-oh couldn't bear to read them, for he feared that he would know, roughly, what it would say, _'Has someone been _spying_ on us? How could they have known . . .'_ He flipped to the last few pages and read them:

_Fourth, ascending to the Spiritual Desert, will be trapped by two minions of Sixth in the Demi-Realm of Rock and Cave. The other Conduits and Captain of Spring will follow suit, unintentionally, and find themselves sharing Fourth's fate, but will be taken to a separate branch of the Spiritual Caves. So, Fourth will seek out his companions and his Artifact_

That was where the text ended. No period or other punctuation mark, the sentence just stopped, as if time had stopped.

Kokuen-oh swallowed hard and spoke, _'I _will_ find them, and my Artifact, too!'_

As if by magic, the sentence continued from where it left off.

_, and be determined to find both._

Kokuen-oh nearly dropped the book and backed up into the nearest wall. _This is _not_ happening, this is _not_ happening . . ._ Kokuen-oh told himself, but part of him just screamed out that it _was_ happening, right before his very eyes! '_I have to get out of here . . .'_ Kokuen-oh continued to move down the only corridor he saw, hoping that he would find his friends around the corner.

They were not awaiting him.

It seemed as if hours had passed and Kokuen-oh _still_ had not found the other Conduits, _Where _are_ they? Where could they be . . ._

Suddenly, he thought he heard voices; the only thing he could thing to do was run towards them.

(-)

**12:35 PM Sunday- Spiritual Cave May 8th- 981 D.A.**

"We've been wandering around here for so long that my _hair_'s turning gold!" Hariel complained, rubbing the sand from his white head.

"Aw, don't let it get t' ya', Cotton. B'sides, ya' look cute!" T'myra chuckled, "But funny nonetheless!"

Hariel glared at her playfully, then smiled. _All those times . . . she _really was_ flirting with me . . . Kohmah, I'm so glad I was right about her!_

The other Conduits laughed; it was so nice to see her teasing him again.

"We need to _focus_ on getting to Kokuen-oh!" Shedosh reminded them, "If we don't find him, then the Sandstrikers will get to his Artifact before we can get _him_ to it!"

Kokuen-oh ran into the room and stopped just before reaching them, gasping a little. _'Hey everyone . . . Oh, I'm so glad I found you! I-'_ Kokuen-oh began, but was cut off by Saberstryke's reply to _Shedosh's_ comment.

"Do you think the Sandstrikers are any better off than we are? If we don't know what his Artifact is, _they_ probably don't know what his Artifact is," Saberstryke answered.

_'Am I invisible or something? Am I speaking G'gonn? Well, that shouldn't matter, since _THREE_-_' Kokuen-oh was about to hit Saberstryke on his helmet and complain that at least the Lord, T'myra, and R'rufu could speak G'gonn, when he heard a "whoosh" sound and found that he _couldn't_ hit Saberstryke. Kokuen-oh's eyes went wide with shock.

After Kokuen-oh attempted to hit Saberstryke, the Lord shuddered a bit and rubbed his head, but Kokuen-oh didn't see this as he panicked.

_ My hand did _NOT_ just pass through his head! _Kokuen-oh stammered in his mind. _No it did _NOT

"Actually, I don't think any of us, the Conduits _or_ Antulpan, have found out what an Artifact was _prior_ to finding it," Shedosh answered.

'_Shedosh? Can you hear me?'_ Kokuen-oh demanded. '_Hey . . .'_ All of his friends were free of the dusty layer that covered his skin. '_Could this sand be what makes me invisible to them?_'

To test his theory, Kokuen-oh looked around. There was virtually none of the _sparkling_ sand in this room.

_Great. I just _HAD_ to be the one to fall into the _magical_ sand!_

"Speaking of Antulpan, do you think _he_ could've been the one who hired K'knkir and S'swrtir back in G'gonstrm and just sent them out again after us?" Rafakoh asked.

An idea struck Kokuen-oh just then, _If this sand is magical . . . then that **book** _HAS_ to be magical, too!_ Kokuen-oh looked at the last page of written text, which was still under the chapter 'Ancient', and saw this:

_The Conduits had found Fourth, but they did not realize it, for a spell of dust had been cast upon him. Fourth knew not what he could do, but sought The Prophecy's guidance_

The eerie feeling upon seeing the words just stop there passed through Kokuen-oh once again as he thought about what the words said.

_'Sought The Prophecy's guidance?'_ He was looking in a book for guidance, not some prophecy! _This is no help! Damnit,_ he cursed in his head as he threw the book down. When he looked back at the place he had thrown it, he noticed an odd-looking wall. His eyes wandered around the wall and noticed that there were indentations . . . and two handles . . . _Are these things doors? In _caves_? They have to see this! This could be _important_! Uh- um- 'GUYS! CONDUITS? HELLO! LOOK! DOORS, IN CAVES! _SHEDOSH! SABERSTRYKE? T'MYRA! HARIEL? RAFAKOH!'

"Did you hear something?" Shedosh asked.

"Is someone calling us?" Saberstryke questioned his friends.

"Doesn't the voice sound familia'?" T'myra wondered.

"It sounds like . . ." R'rufu trailed off.

"Kokuen-oh!" Hariel gasped.

"KOKUEN-OH?" The other Conduits and Rafakoh said, startled.

'_YES!'_Kokuen-oh sighed loudly, relieved he had at least made _some_ kind of connection to his friends. '_GUYS! LOOK, OVER HERE!'_ he shouted.

"I think he wants us to look at something," Hariel insisted.

"Over there!" Rafakoh pointed to the 'doors.'

"Weird," T'myra whispered.

"And _Kokuen-oh_ has The Map! _Now_ what are we going to do about finding his Artifact?" Saberstryke demanded.

_"+Time shall run short, escaping the clocks. Seek the dormant Warrior, Fourth, burning within a heart of rock . . . _Burning_ within a _heart_ of _rock+" a voice echoed.

"I don't like this," Rafakoh shook her head, "That voice just recited one of Kokuen-oh's parts of the prophecy in G'gonn. I'll bet it was the Sandstrikers."

_"+Very perceptive, Captain. So . . . which door are you going to open+"_

"It's them, an' they want t' know which door we'll open," T'myra translated.

"We'll open both, of course," Shedosh responded.

"+We'll open both. So, what's it to you+" Saberstryke demanded.

_"+Tsk, tsk! We would be more careful of what we do . . .+"_ the Sandstrikers warned, rhyming with Saberstryke.

"They don't think we should open both," Rafakoh told Shedosh and Hariel. "+How come+"

_"+Death may be brought upon by one . . .+"_

T'myra, the Lord, and Rafakoh paled.

"What's wrong?" Hariel asked.

"They said one door will kill us," Saberstryke responded.

_"+You see, we made some plans before you came . . . One door leads to the Seer's Artifact and the other is not the same+"_ a Sandstriker laughed.

_"+By the way; there is one catch . . . your air supply will soon run out, like a burning match+"_

"Great . . . one door leads t' Kokuen-oh's Artifact. The other will lead t' our death. Also, our air supply will run out b'fore too long," T'myra explained.

_How could _those_ two have found my Artifact? Not even _I_ know what it is . . ._ Kokuen-oh thought.

He decided to test out the limits of his 'invisibility'. He attempted to go through the walls of the doors and gasped at what he saw.

Behind the first door was one of the Sandstrikers.

_But where's the other one? Hey . . ._ he moved to the second door and looked in. _NO WAY!_

Behind the second door . . . was the _other_ Sandstriker.

_YOU _BASTARDS_! That's not _fair

But the Sandstrikers didn't hear him. He ran back through the walls and tried to contact his friends, but they were more interested in their own conversation.

"I say we open numba' two." Tamer motioned to the door on the right.

_No . . . no, it can't be happening . . . _Kokuen-oh gasped.

"We can't take any chances! That could be the door that has _our doom _ in it!" Shedosh warned.

_It is . . . my prophecy . . . but that means-_

"Well, it's not doing us any good just standing here. We need to make a decision, _soon_, or the time to get Kokuen-oh's Artifact will be up and we'll all be _dead_ because of the little oxygen in here!" Saberstryke reminded them, "That was the trick about _this_ Artifact; there's a time limit . . . on our _lives_." Saberstryke's hand moved towards one of the doors.

'_WAIT! DON'T OPEN IT!'_ Kokuen-oh cried, '_DON'T OPEN IT!'_

The Lord reached for the door, and _both_ flew open, sending him flying against the opposite wall. Rafakoh quickly rushed to his aid as the remaining Conduits assessed the situation.

Both Sandstrikers were cackling, one in each of the doorways. They promptly attacked.

Kokuen-oh watched in horror. There was nothing he could do . . . nothing! NOTHING! _I want to help them . . . STOP IT!_

At that point, a pale green light at his hip caught his eye.

'_The Map?'_

Then, a brighter light drew his attention to where he had tossed the book he had discovered earlier. The pages of the book turned furiously with the same green light and then shot upwards to the ceiling. The Map flew to the book and positioned itself directly above it. Slowly it descended, becoming a part of the book.

The green aura flashed around the whole room; Kokuen-oh could tell that his friends had seen it to by their screams of confusion, not to mention the Sandstrikers' own comments. When the light dimmed, the book was floating in front of Kokuen-oh. The cover was now restored and he saw, in gold lettering, 'THE PROPHECY' written on the front.

'_The Prophecy?'_

_**You Are The Only One Of Your Kind In This World . . . You Can Help Your Friends . . . GO ON!**_ The book's aura was pulsing with the voice Kokuen-oh heard in his head . . . the voice of a young, male teenager . . . that had a distinct sound to it as one who'd grown up in K'konn G'gonstrm.

'_But How?'_ Kokuen-oh asked. _Is that the voice of my old form, Ch'tsu K'kbo? How in Cheakir- _

_**You Could Once . . . Long Ago . . . You Still Can** . . ._ the voice insisted.

'_But I-'_ Kokuen-oh stuttered. He gasped as he saw his friends being badly beaten by the Sandstrikers. He wanted to cry, _My friends . . . are doing this . . . to help me . . . I _have_ to help them . . ._

_**You Could Once . . . **_the young voice repeated.

A Sandstriker ran past Rafakoh and Saberstryke.

_I've got to help them . . ._

_**Long Ago . . .** _ it stranger whispered again.

It ran past Hariel and Shedosh.

_I WILL help them!_

**_You _StillCAN!**

The Sandstriker raised his sword high above T'myra's head. T'myra only stared at it with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, frozen in terror.

Kokuen-oh ran in front of her and yelled out, _'I WON'T LET YOU HURT _ANY_ OF MY FRIENDS ANY LONGER!'_

A bright green light flashed into the Sandstriker's eyes and, as it burst out from Kokuen-oh, the sand came with it.

"(**Visibility**!)" Kokuen-oh shouted. _A spell . . . I just cast a spell . . . but how?_

"Kokuen-oh!" his friends cheered.

"I won't let you hurt _any_ of my friends any longer!" Kokuen-oh repeated, his features beginning to shift. "I WON'T LET YOU!" The green aura distorted everyone's view of Kokuen-oh as the pale green light once again enveloped the room.

When everyone could see again, no one recognized the figure protecting T'myra, except T'myra herself . . .

"Ch'tsu . . ." T'myra whispered, gazing up at what she could only explain as an older form of her first love.

Kokuen-oh _had_ changed into a Demidon, somehow, and only T'myra and Lord Saberstryke realized how he was able to fight with both of the Sandstrikers _and_ hold his own ground.

"A Rage . . ." they awed together.

"+But- How-+" The Sandstrikers gasped.

"+YOU WON'T GET AWAY+" Kokuen-oh yelled, slashing the Sandstrikers' weapons from their hands with his short sword.

"+Oh yes-+" one Sandstriker began.

"+We _will_+" the other Sandstriker continued.

Both of their forms dissolved into sand as they slithered away like snakes.

"+He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day+"

"+COWARDS+" Kokuen-oh cursed, collapsing to his knees as his friends surrounded him.

His Demidon form flickered as his body was surround by green again. He fell into his friends' arms as an Angel once more. They slowly set him on the ground, but he spoke with a strong voice.

"The Prophecy; that's my Artifact. Somehow, it's enabled me to be part of every nation; my real form is that of an Angel, I can cast spells like a Mage, I'm a Seer, and I can Rage like a Demidon . . . I don't know how . . . It's still so mysterious . . . However, I think that what we saw on The Map is only _part_ of The Prophecy."

"What's this _Prophecy_ you keep talking about?" Shedosh asked.

"That book," Kokuen-oh pointed to where it had fallen, his voice becoming softer and more strained, "I think I'm meant . . . to write it out . . . for _everyone,"_ he sighed.

"Write what out?" Saberstryke wondered.

"Our destiny," Kokuen-oh replied as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

(-)

**1:00 PM Sunday- Spiritual Caves May 8th- 981 D.A.**

T'myra and Hariel watched over their odd friend, the Angel Seer Kokuen-oh, while Shedosh, Lord Saberstryke, and Rafakoh discussed how to exit the Spiritual Caves.

"How is it possible, T'myra?" Hariel asked. He had never seen anything like what Kokuen-oh had done to drive off the Sandstrikers, but the circumstances surrounding Kokuen-oh's transformation were even more unclear to him.

"What? Fo' 'im t' be so tired 'ee fell asleep right after the battle? I can b'lieve it-" T'myra insisted.

"No, no- how can he be an Angel, but also a Seer, _and_ be able to cast spells? Not to mention he has the ability to - what did you call it, 'Rage'? You said only Demidons could do that . . ." Hariel wondered aloud.

"Well . . . I can see where 'ee got the Rage ability - 'ee _was_ part Demidon at one point, after all . . . but the Seer and spell-casting part? I've no idea . . . " T'myra shrugged, casting a sideways glance at Kokuen-oh, asleep next to them. _I'm willin' t' bet it's got somethin' t' do wit' 'is Demidon blood bein' drained from 'im, though . . ._

-

"Shedosh, are you _positive_ that you have _no_ spells available to you that would allow us to escape from here?" Saberstryke asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Shedosh responded for what seemed the tenth time.

"What are we to _do_?" Rafakoh pleaded from inside Saberstryke's comforting embrace, "The air supply _will_ run out-"

"Now, we still aren't sure of that," Shedosh pointed out.

"_Okay_ . . . So I'm afraid of tight spaces, so _WHAT_?" R'rufu demanded, nearly breaking from Saberstryke's hold.

"Now, now, R'rufu . . . just try to relax," the Lord tried to calm her down by massaging her shoulders. _So even the Great Seafarer has a mundane fear . . . She looks like a child frightened by a nightmare!_

R'rufu had silently returned to the Lord's arms, a twinge of fear still apparent on her face.

"What about Kokuen-oh's book; could that tell us anything?" Saberstryke suggested.

"Perhaps . . . I'll go get it," Shedosh answered. He walked over to where Hariel and T'myra were sitting with Kokuen-oh.

"Hey Shedosh, come up with anything?" Hariel asked.

"No," Shedosh replied, kneeling down to look at Kokuen-oh. "Anything happen with him?"

"Nope," Tamer answered. "What are ya' lookin' fo'?"

"That book he had," Shedosh answered, looking around.

"I think it landed ova' there," T'myra motioned to her right.

"Thanks," Shedosh replied and picked up the book once he got there. He opened it up to the first couple of pages and gasped as he read it, _This is . . . encrypted . . . in _Magic_! Was he _actually_ able to read this?_ Shedosh returned to the Lord and Captain. "Saberstryke, Rafakoh, look at this!" He held the book open to the first page with a lot of writing on it.

_"What_ does that say?" Saberstryke looked at the jumble of letters.

"I'm not sure . . . not yet, anyway. You see, I know it's in Magic, but I'm not sure what it says _exactly_ because it's encrypted," Shedosh answered.

"Wow . . . Did Kokuen-oh say if he could read this?" Rafakoh asked. "And I thought the language was called 'Mycuajan'?"

"I don't think so. That is, he didn't say if he could read it," Shedosh replied. "And about that; Mycuajan is what we speak in modern day Mycuaja, but Magic is the old form of Mycuajan that we use to cast really powerful or ancient spells - the word order is the big difference."

"What do you think all of it means?" Lord Saberstryke wondered, "If Kokuen-oh can really read that book?"

"I really am-" Shedosh began, but was interrupted by a stirring Kokuen-oh.

"Cuo- cuorruo . . ." Kokuen-oh mumbled.

" 'Sink down', or 'be ruined' . . . That's Mycuajan!" Shedosh gasped.

"Jynacue . . . Pulabysa, Bolo Ute Talea De Cuyncue . . . Acuyo Nuncue . . ." Kokuen-oh wheezed.

" 'From here . . . Dust, fly away to the Item of Fifth . . . Cast now . . ." Shedosh translated. "Wait a second!" he cried, dashing back to Kokuen-oh's book, "Yes! I knew I saw those words in here . . . yes, only here it's in Magic . . ." _Nuncue Cuyncue, Jynacue Acuyo, Cuorruo De Pulavysa, Talea Bolo Ute . . . Now Five, From Here Cast, Sink Down, of Dust. Item, Fly Away To . . . _"Okay, I think I got it," Shedosh set the book down and closed his eyes. He sat with his legs crossed and his hands in his lap. He chanted, "Nuncue Cuyncue, Jynacue Acuyo, Cuorruo De Pulavysa, Talea Bolo Ute!" "(Now Five, From Here Cast, Sink Down, Of Dust. Item, Fly Away To!)"

"Um . . . Shedosh?" Hariel spoke up.

Shedosh's hands had begun to glow a bright blue.

"Yes, Hariel?" Shedosh asked.

"You- um, you're glowing," Hariel explained.

"What?" Shedosh asked as he opened his eyes and the room was filled with a bright blue light, "Cuysanam cuontyjo nyta unusa?" ("(What's happening around me?)")

Hariel realized that Shedosh was panicked. "Guys! Something _weird's_ going on! Shedosh doesn't normally use Mycuajan, unless he's _really_ spooked!"

"We _noticed,_ Cotton! We're not _that_ stupid!" T'myra cried, then noticed a groaning from next to her.

"What's going on . . ." Kokuen-oh moaned, looking up at Tamer.

"Well-" Tamer began to explain with a bit of sarcasm as she helped him up, but couldn't finish her sentence before Shedosh began speaking again, thankfully in Sahngellian.

Shedosh was blindly staring up at the ceiling with the same, pale blue light coming from his eyes, but he was a little calmer now. "I can- I can see . . . a city . . . IT'S MYSECUAMAJA!" he cried.

The other Conduits and Rafakoh gazed up at the ceiling and saw a projected image of, indeed, the great city of Mysecuamaja.

"Hey, is that really possible?" Lord Saberstryke asked T'myra and Hariel, "I mean, can he _really_ do that?"

They both shrugged.

"I've never seen him cast a spell like this," Hariel insisted.

"Ya'd be surprised the kinds o' thin's you'll see when powa'ful spells start goin' off," Tamer spoke with the voice of experience.

"It's as if I'm flying there right now . . . ah, what the-" he gasped, jerking his head to the floor.

Just as soon as his blue vision reached the floor, the sand began to sink in, swirling into a sort of whirlpool.

"It's getting closer . . . I'm nearer to the ground . . ." Shedosh sighed, completely unaware of the events occurring in the cave.

"Wow . . . I REALLY want t' learn _that_ spell!" Tamer chuckled.

"Look!" Rafakoh pointed to the floor.

The very middle of the whirlpool had opened up and they could see the tops of some buildings in the distance, not to mention some very tall trees nearby.

"Is that-" R'rufu began.

"Mysecuamaja . . . I'm almost there!" Shedosh gasped.

"What are we going to do about _that_?" Hariel demanded, pointing to the growing whirlpool.

Kokuen-oh looked at the image in the floor. He guessed it was projecting at least 50 feet above the ground.

_If I have the ability to Rage again, then I _should_ have the Manifest ability again, too! _"T'myra, Manifest and then jump!" he shouted, and flung himself, along with Shedosh and The Prophecy into the vortex of sand. As he did so, Kokuen-oh's aura flared light green again and his figure shifted to Demidon form once more. He released his wings and held onto the now unconscious Mystic. It was a little burdensome, but he managed to glide down.

"Sounds good t' me," Tamer agreed, grabbing Hariel by the waist and jumping at the same time into the whirlpool of sand as her teal aura began to dance around the cavern. She grew wings, clawed hands, horns, and a tail as she fell, and used the wings as soon as she knew they would function. The leathery folds opened and she held tight to the Angelic boy. _Even w' my lil bit o' extra strength, this isn't easy . . ._

"Is this really a good-" Lord Saberstryke began, but was immediately silenced by a forceful kiss from R'rafko, which sent them spiraling into the vortex after the others. The Lord opened his wings and held onto his love. "Now, was that _really_ necessary?" he inquired as they glided behind T'myra and Hariel.

"Doesn't matter," R'rufu giggled as she smiled. "I wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible. It worked, and it worked well."

"You are a devious one, love."

"I know."

As the two couples and Kokuen-oh with Shedosh flew towards the green surface of Mycuaja, they caught sight of the awesome city that was Mysecuamaja.

"It's as incredible as I can ever remember!" Hariel sighed as he hung onto T'myra. _I thought she said Half-Breeds could only Rage if they were really angry . . ._

"Oh . . ." Shedosh mumbled as one who'd been asleep, "What happened? Are we flying?"

"I believe you cast a very powerful **Teleport** spell, Shedosh, in the form of a whirlpool," Kokuen-oh explained, "We jumped into it."

"Reeaalllly?" Shedosh asked, sarcastically, "I could've _sworn_ I cast some kind of **Sleep** spell!" Then he did a double-take, "You're a Demidon again!"

"Well, at least you still have your humor _and_ your perception," Kokuen-oh chuckled.

"Hey, Rafakoh," Hariel called.

"What?"

"How come _you_ aren't flying?" Hariel wondered.

"Because . . ." R'rufu smiled and clung to Saberstryke even tighter, as if that answered his question.

Hariel could tell that the Lord was enjoying carrying her more than he let on. "I see," Hariel laughed knowingly. _We should consider ourselves lucky that Shedosh's spell didn't put us right on top of Mysecuamaja! How would we have explained _four_ flying Demidons to the Capital Guard?_

Once the six people were once again on the ground, Shedosh requested the details of what had happened.

T'myra and Kokuen-oh took a short nap to regain some energy while he was filled in, after they explained to an inquisitive Hariel that Manifesting was like a lesser form of Raging; the being only changed into a Demidon, but didn't gain the extra power and thus their features didn't invert. It had been recognized a long time ago that Half-Breeds could Manifest (bring out their Demidon or Monster blood), even if for only short periods of time; whether or not part-Demidons could Rage had been the questionable aspect of Half-Breeds. In addition, while Manifesting was not as energy-draining on a Half-Breed as Raging, it still had a distinct effect on a being.

Shedosh was quite shocked to learn that the light blue aura streaming from his eyes had been the same kind as his aura, for it was still glowing faintly around him and the other Conduits recognized it.

When he discovered they truly _were_ near Mysecuamaja, he began to whisper, almost not believing it, "I saw the city, yes, but as I got close, it seemed to be colored in grays, then . . ." He paused.

"Then?" Kokuen-oh asked, opening an eyelid.

"There were two points, above the city and next to it, that glowed a bright blue. What they could signify, I have no clue. Unless . . ." Shedosh trailed off, holding his chin in contemplation. "Kokuen-oh? May I see that book of yours?"

"Sure, Shedosh, and its The Prophecy," Kokuen-oh informed the Mystic as he handed him the book.

Shedosh took it and read the title, "So I see."

He flipped to the first page, and, seeing a table of contents, turned to the second. His suspicion was confirmed; The Map had become part of The Prophecy. He turned to the back of that page and found what he was looking for.

"Ah, here it is, my part of The Prophecy: 'Find the Fifth Warrior, as hope begins to die, floating among all with Eyes of the Ages, unmoored in the Sea of the Sky.' There was also 'Fifth; if you confine your thinking to what you know and you see, you won't find anything easily.' Yes, I remember now," Shedosh muttered to himself. "Which reminds me, Kokuen-oh; are you able to read this Prophecy, as you call it?"

"Of course; why _wouldn't_ I be able to read it?" Kokuen-oh wondered.

"Unless my eyesight fails me-" Shedosh began.

Kokuen-oh looked like he wanted to comment, but shut his mouth.

Shedosh tried to ignore the action. "This text is encrypted in _Magic."_

"That's not possible! I can't read _Magic_, whatever _that_ is! Your eyesight _must_ have failed you!" Kokuen-oh scoffed.

Shedosh nodded, with a smile that displayed his insistent belief of what language the text was written in. "Lord Saberstryke? May I ask a small favor of you?"

"Of course, what is it?" The Lord asked.

"What languages have you been taught?" Shedosh wondered.

"Not Magic or Mycuajan, if that's what you're thinking," K'kedki replied.

"As I thought. Well then, that's just perfect." Shedosh held The Prophecy up for the Lord to see, opened to one of the few pages that had been 'written' in, "Even if you can't read the encryption, would you please read this aloud?"

"Uhm . . . Okay . . ." Saberstryke sighed, "Uh- Nyjenuytas nycuendo . . . urabys urabysa de potentya . . . Is that right?"

"That's fine. Now, you have no idea what that means?"

"Absolutely none," Saberstryke answered.

"Let me see that!" Kokuen-oh grabbed the book, "Where did you begin?"

"Right there," Saberstryke pointed to 'Nyjenuytas'.

"But that clearly says, 'The Conduits went to the High City of Magic'! Are you _blind_?" Kokuen-oh demanded. _It's not like I have a _reason_ to lie about this sort of thing . . . but it does make one wonder . . ._

"No, but I believe _you_ are, Kokuen-oh. That's Magic - an old form of Mycuajan; not Sahngellian or even G'gonn," Shedosh insisted.

"But how-" Kokuen-oh gasped.

Shedosh didn't have the opportunity to respond.

"We shouldn't worry about that _now_!" T'myra interrupted them, sitting up on the ground, "We _should_ be lookin' fo' Shedosh's Artifact!"

"Very well . . . Let's see, from the sight that was given to me during the spell, I believe I know the two possible locations of my Artifact. Perhaps we should look first at the nearest one?" Shedosh suggested.

"Sounds good t' me! Where is it?" Tamer asked.

"Let me think . . ." Shedosh began to walk through the forest, into the city of Mysecuamaja.

(-)(-)(-)

**Continued in: **_**Ancient Problems**_

_3/3/2001_

_ YAY! Whadda' ya think? Kokuen-oh can still Rage . . . Sarcastically _How_ is that possible? Anyway, I tried to give Kokuen-oh more of the spotlight this time. I think he got more, don't you? Well, he _almost_ made it through one whole episode, but that one time didn't _quite _count, since it was the Sandstrikers' fault. Now Kokuen-oh has The Prophecy and thinks he's supposed to write out their destiny. What could this bode for the future? Keep reading to find out! _

_2/5/2005 and 2/28/2005_

_ Don't you just hate those Sandstrikers? I thought they'd make pretty good villains; they've certainly got the motive. Does anyone else recognize the book? I'd guess not, but I'll give you a hint: _Go watch Message!_ See you in Chapter Ten! Update: I did some clarifying and other general wordsmithing / spell-checking / grammar-correcting. Nothing major changed; don't worry. (Smile) This _**should**_ be the last time that I do any edits to any episodes prior to and including this one!_

_4/1/2005_

_ I guess Shedosh snuck his way into this last episode of Kokuen-oh's spotlight (grin). I think the restructuring helped Kokuen-oh more than it hurt Shedosh; this is still a fairly natural pausing point. I did some wordsmithing changes, but not a lot got changed. I've already been through these chapters with a fine-tooth comb; they don't need much work anymore, I think. (big smile)_

_Nekochan_


	11. Ep 10 :: Ancient Problems

___FOREVER DESTINY : _Ancient Era Arc 1

_Before the Beginning_

_Episode__ 10: _

_"Ancient Problems"_

_Story Focus: Shedosh and Acuashy_

By Nekochan

**Author's Note**

_ Yay! Now we're in the eighth episode, and you know what that means . . . It's _Shedosh_'s turn! What will _his_ Artifact be? We've had a decent range of items so far. So, what could our Mystic-Angel have for an Artifact? (Confused Face) Hmm . . ._

_Arigatou Minasan! (Thanks everyone!) _

_Nekochan_

(-)(-)(-)

**1:45 PM Sunday- Mysecuamaja, Mycuaja May 8th- 981 D.A.**

With Shedosh leading the way and Hariel not far behind, then T'myra at his heels, the only people left to awe at the Capital City of Mycuaja were Kokuen-oh, Lord Saberstryke, and Rafakoh. All having grown up in G'gonstrm, Mysecuamaja was a very strange place to them. For starters, the trio soon remembered why Mysecuamaja had been said to have one of the best defenses: it was on an island in the middle of Lebamenacuam, a giant inland sea, and consumed most of it save the forest they'd just left.

The city was surrounded by fairly tall walls made of stone, sentries patrolling high above them. Shedosh spoke to the guards and paid for everyone's entry, motioning for his companions to follow him into the city.

Very few of the buildings looked like they'd been built by mortal hands save a couple of smaller ones. Most walls had smooth surfaces and rounded edges. The roofs were perfectly angled slants. Even the roads looked like they'd been made by magic - the roads were made of stone and there was little dust to be seen at all, but most peculiar was how smooth the surface of the road was despite the odd shapes of the stones used to make it.

R'rafko habitually adjusted her cloak to make sure her wings couldn't be seen and Lord Saberstryke made sure his wings were snug against his armor, in the resting places built into most armors made for Demidons, which he managed to cover up with his long cloak. Kokuen-oh, meanwhile, was continuously moving his head from left to right, taking in the sights.

_It's been so long since I was last here,_ Kokuen-oh realized. _I was still the boy noble known as Ch'tsu back then-_

"-Right up there!" Shedosh pointed to the top of a tall building made out of a cool-gray colored stone. It was obviously one of the more important buildings as it had been given a wide berth on all sides, which was being filled by short grasses and flowers.

Hariel read the sign out front, "Balde Cuella Narro. ("(Great Book Room)") Shedosh! This is Mysecuamaja's _library!_ What are we doing _here_?"

Shedosh shrugged and replied, "Tell that to The Prophecy. All I know is that _up there_ is where I saw the blue light." He pointed in the direction of one tower in particular that was a little taller than the rest.

"Um . . . How are we going to get up there?" Hariel asked.

"Well, we could fly up-" Saberstryke began.

"I don't know about you, but I had enough trouble _gliding_ while holding onto someone," Kokuen-oh replied. "Plus T'myra and I are already weakened in power!"

"Not t' mention that w'_ might_ get in a _wee bit_ o' _TROUBLE!"_ T'myra pointed out. "**Fly** spells the locals would understand, but _flying_ Demidons? No . . . G'gonstrm an' Mycuaja aren't exactly on the best o' terms."

"Then . . . _how_ do you propose we do get to the top?" the Lord asked.

"I have an idea," Shedosh remarked, "How about we take the _stairs?"_

"Must we resort t' such a mundane means o' travel?" Tamer whined playfully.

"(Pardon me, sirs and madams . . . )"

The Conduits and Rafakoh turned to see what they could've _sworn_ was some kind of priestess, from her dress - it was an ornate design made from simple cloth - standing in the doorway of the library. Her skin was a pale yellow and her eyes matched her hair - a golden blonde that sparkled in the sunlight

"(I do not mean to intrude, or be to rude towards anyone present, but you are making quite a scene . . . is there some dispute among you?)"

"Huh?" K'kedki and R'rufu gawked at her speech as Kokuen-oh scratched his head.

"She saw that we were making a scene and wants to know if we're arguing, not meaning to be rude," Hariel translated.

"(Well, sort of, Miss . . . )" Shedosh began.

"(Acuashy Jymejyma.)" The girl bowed.

"(Acuashy . . . the very 'beautiful star', indeed,)" Shedosh noted the meaning of her name, causing her to blush. "(Anyway, Miss Acuashy, we are trying to get to the top of this library.)"

"(Can you not use the stairs?)" Acuashy wondered.

"(Well . . . We thought we had an easier way to get up there, and that's what our dispute was about. However, I think we _have_ agreed to take the stairs,)" Shedosh replied, turning to his companions.

"Her name is Acuashy Jymejyma, and she wanted to know why we didn't want to take the stairs like everyone else," Hariel informed the three who didn't know Mycuajan.

"(I know the way around within; would you care for me to be your guide?)" Acuashy offered.

"(I think we would appreciate that very much. Thank you, Miss Acuashy,)" Shedosh answered.

"She can take us to the stairs and then-" Hariel stopped, because Shedosh interrupted him.

"Enough with all of this back and forth translation!" Shedosh burst out then turned back to the young woman. "(One moment, Miss Acuashy,)" he requested and cast a **Speak Language ** spell.

"(Trinity language do we live in,  
but not all of us know.  
Imbue our souls with the three tongues of Cheakir  
so that we don't put on a show!)"

A pale blue aura outlined Kokuen-oh, Lord Saberstryke, and Rafakoh.

"(Can you all understand me?)" Shedosh inquired.

"(Why, yes! We can!)" Rafakoh marveled.

"(You are a Mystic of extraordinary power, Sir. May I inquire as to some names I may call you and your companions by?)" the young Mystic wondered. She looked to be nineteen or twenty.

"(Yes, Miss Acuashy. I am Shedosh Gysea. This young Angel, here, is Hariel Akuen. This strong man, here, is called Saberstryke, with his beautiful lady-friend called, Rafakoh. We also have this older Angel, Kokuen-oh. And lastly, but certainly not least, is the charming young girl . . . err . . . Tamyra. We all go by the general term of the Conduits, for simplicity,)" Shedosh introduced everyone respectively. _I hope T'myra realizes I changed her name to protect her . . ._

_What the- _T'myra gasped, looking strangely at Shedosh, who merely smiled at her, though he did look a little embarrassed. _I guess I'm 'Tamyra' fo' a lil while . . ._

Acuashy bowed again and spoke loudly, though still very politely, "(Honorable 'Welcome's are extended to Mr. Shedosh, Mr. Hariel, Mr. Saberstryke, Mr. Kokuen-oh, Ms. Rafakoh, and Ms. Tamyra.)" She stepped aside and motioned to the hallway behind her. "(Please, enter the Great Book Room.)"

"(How very formal; thank you Miss Acuashy,)" R'rufu noted and smiled.

"(You may call me simply Acuashy, Miss Rafakoh,)" Acuashy insisted as she bowed once more.

"(VERY formal!)" Saberstryke agreed.

Acuashy led everyone inside, but they immediately noticed that the library rang with her name.

"Acuashy! Cuandy Acua!" came a high-pitched feminine voice, calling for her "(friend)".

"(Where are you, Friend Acua?)" another voiced sounded, but this one was a little deeper than Acuashy's.

Acuashy looked embarrassed by this event. "(Please forgive my friends. They are . . . not as well mannered as I-)"

"(_Friend Acua_!)" The owner of the first voice screeched as a dark green blur scooped up the petite woman and hugged her, "(You worried the Head _so_ much! Not to mention _us_; where _were_ you, Friend Acua?)"

Another woman walked up, but she was decked out in dark blues and grays. She did not run up as quickly as the 'blur', but she was very friendly. "(Yeah, you had Friend Sashy _really_ concerned. What _happened_?)"

"(I heard some commotion outside the walls of our library and went to investigate the disturbance. These people were the ones outside and wish to visit the High Tower,)" Acuashy responded.

"(THE HIGH TOWER?)" the first girl gasped.

"(But- but the Head has specifically told everyone that it's off-limits, Friend Acua! _You_ know that!)" the second one insisted.

"(Friend Sashyrary Barycue, Friend Najyana Cuorytacua, meet the Conduits.)" Acuashy introduced each of them as they bowed, and her friends bowed in response.

The Conduits looked at the two new girls about the same age as Acuashy and were clothed in the exact same style of outfit as well, but in different colors.

The first girl, Sashyrary, had forest-green hair, as well as eyes, and pale leaf-green colored skin. Her attire was dark greens, but sported some lighter reds here and there. The second girl, Najyana, had a very dark shade of aquamarine-colored hair and pale cyan eyes. Her skin shone in the color of silver, tinted slightly blue, and her attire was in the navy and gray spectrum with patches of black.

"(Pretty weird bunch, aren't they, Friend Sashy?)" Najyana whispered to Sashyrary. Najyana was the tallest of the three by a few inches, but even Sashyrary was taller than Acuashy by about two inches.

"(Yeah, it's like they've never seen Book-hands before! They _obviously_ don't live in town, Friend Najy!)" Sashyrary whispered back.

"(I could tell that by their _look_!)" Najyana hissed. "(That one,)" she motioned to 'Tamyra', "(looks like she could be Mycuajan . . . and that one,)" she looked at R'rufu, "(seems to be Sahngellian, as well as those men, there,)" she pointed to Kokuen-oh, Shedosh, and Hariel.

"(But what about _him?)"_ Sashyrary asked of Lord Saberstryke.

"(I want to say his armor is the make of G'gonstrm . . . but why would a Demidon or Monster be stupid enough to come _here_? He must be Sahngellian, too, under all of that armor,)" Najyana replied.

"(But it's so _dark!)"_ Sashyrary gasped, "(the colors clash so viciously, it's _disgusting_!)"

"(Many say that of the clothes _you_ wear, Friend Sashy!)" Najyana chuckled.

"(They just don't understand _fashion_-)" Sashyrary insisted, flaunting her dress' beauty.

"(Can we go to the tower now?)" Lord Saberstryke asked, ignoring the low conversation between the two girls.

"(I dunno' . . . the Head - that's the Head of the Great Book Room - _did_ say it was off-limits . . .)" Najyana shifted uncomfortably.

"(Oh, how about it, Friend Najy?)" Sashyrary offered, "(We haven't seen the Head in a while-)"

_"(_Because _I've_ kept _you_ out of trouble ever since you broke that vase!)" Najyana pointed out.

"(It was an ugly vase, anyway! It _begged_ to be put out of it's misery! _Someone_ was going to remove it eventually, Friend Najy!)" Sashyrary defended herself.

"(But it was the Head's _favorite_! _Hand-crafted_ in Sahngell many years ago!)" Najya argued.

"(He'll find another one,)" Sashy commented as she held out her hand and examined her fingernails.

"(Like _that one_?)"

"(I see them in the market all the time.)"

"(THOSE ARE IMITATIONS!)"

After a bit of thought , Sashy agreed, "(You're right.)"

"(I am?)" Najyana gasped. _I mean, I know I am, but why is she saying so?_

"(Yeah, the 'real' one shattered into _many_ more pieces than the ones in the market. So it _must've_ been more fragile,)" Sashyrary reasoned.

Najyana and Acuashy hung their heads in shame.

"(Friend Sashyrary?)" Acuashy piped up.

"(Yes, Friend Acua?)"

"(For the sake of our living herein, please do not make such a fool of yourself-)" Acuashy pleaded.

"(But she _is_ a fool!)" Najyana argued.

"(I am _not_!)" Sashy wailed.

"(Yes ya' are,)" T'myra spoke simply.

"(WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO INSULT ME?)" Sashy lashed out at her, shaking her fist.

"(Ladies . . . If we could _please_ get to the tower?)" Shedosh pleaded.

Sashyrary immediately became cheerful again. "(Okay, this way!)" Sashy grabbed onto Kokuen-oh's hand and began dragging the startled Seer towards some stairs.

Acuashy turned to Shedosh and looked a little pink in the cheeks. "(Please forgive her. She is very . . . spontaneous when she gets excited.)"

"(So I can see,)" Shedosh chuckled his agreement.

(-)

**2:10 PM Sunday- Mysecuamaja, Mycuaja May 8th- 981 D.A.**

"(_Why_ do there have to be _so many _ _STEPS_?)" Sashyrary whimpered.

"(You're one to complain! At least _you_ have plenty of energy!)" Najyana turned a concerned look to Acuashy, who was behind her, "(Are you okay, Friend Acua?)"

"(I am in fair condition, Friend Najyana . . . I am a little tired, but I had already exerted myself earlier this day. There is no need to worry on my account,)" Acuashy insisted.

"(Are you easily tired?)" Shedosh wondered as they climbed.

"(I am of a weak body, inherited through my family lines. Our breath is short and our skin is thin. Our stature is short and our limbs are not strong, but all of that is a description of our everyday condition,)" Acuashy sighed.

Before the small Mystic could protest, Shedosh had taken her into his arms, and was carrying her up the stairs with little difficulty.

"(Please, Mr. Shedosh, I do not wish to be a burden on our city's guests. You may let me walk, Mr. Shedosh.)"

"(You wouldn't be such a lady that would refuse my humble assistance, would you?)" Shedosh asked. _It's not like she's really that heavy . . . about _Hariel's_ weight, even!_

Acuashy blushed.

"(Don't think of it as being a burden on me; think of it as my repayment for the kindness of taking us up here. It means very much to our cause.)"

"(Your- cause?)" Acuashy inquired in wide-eyed fascination.

"(Yes, you see . . . we were chosen to complete a very important task, part of which is discovering lost items to help us. Each one of us has one and we're looking for mine right now. We believe it might be up in this tower,)" Shedosh answered as he climbed. He went a little slower, just to make sure he didn't lose his footing.

"(Well, then I am very glad to be able to help you, Mr. Shedosh,)" Acuashy said and smiled.

"(Please don't call me that . . . I'm not worthy of such a formal title,)" Shedosh pleaded.

"(Oh, but you are! I can see inside you, and you are a very noble person, Mr. Shedosh. A strong soul and a powerful one as well, I can tell!)" Acuashy insisted.

"(Thank you,)" Shedosh responded and smiled.

_What is _with_ Friend Acuashy? She _never_ acts like this around _other_ guests! _Najyana thought. "(Here's the door to the High Tower,)" she spoke up.

"(You think it's locked up enough?)" Kokuen-oh asked sarcastically.

The door was actually a large, wooden double-door with iron reinforcements and a large lock on it.

"(It's easy to get through if you know how, Silly!)" Sashy laughed.

Kokuen-oh didn't appear to be thrilled that he had been called 'silly'. T'myra noticed a small blush creeping across his cheeks and smiled, _I wonder if 'ee likes 'er . . . She's a ditz, fo' sure, but that might be just the kind o' person Kokuen-oh needs . . . especially nowadays . . ._

Sashyrary held her hand out to the door. Her hand glowed a reddish-orange color. "(High Tower, open!)"

The large wooden door unlocked and opened, all on it's own. Inside were numerous empty bookshelves and one tall window.

"(There's-)" Shedosh sputtered as he put Acuashy down, "(There's- nothing here!)"

"(What's the deal?)" Rafakoh demanded to no one inparticular.

_That's why the door's alarm didn't go off . . . Normally only the Librarians can open that lock . . . _Najyana groaned, "(Today must have been a _Check_!)"

Sashy addressed Kokuen-oh pointedly, but spoke loud enough for everyone else to hear; she spoke as one talking to a child, "(That's when the Grand Librarians take all of the _really_ important books out of here and check them for any damage.)"

Shedosh's mind was racing, "(I- I don't understand it . . . I could've sworn . . . Could it be the other spot I saw glowing? Is _that_ where it is?)"

"(Do you believe your item is here, Mr. Shedosh?)" Acuashy asked him.

"(I could've sworn-)" Shedosh began.

"(No, Mr. Shedosh, _right now._ _Do you_ believe that your item is _here_?)" Acuashy inquired with a strong tone.

"(I- thought . . . Yes, I'm sure it's here, Acuashy; it must be!)" Shedosh replied.

"(Then think, Mr. Shedosh. Think of other possibilities. Where do you think your Artifact is _exactly?)"_ Acuashy wondered.

"(At the top of this tower,)" Shedosh responded.

"(Then there is your problem, Mr. Shedosh.)" Acuashy nodded to him.

"(What?)" the Conduits gasped.

"(This _isn't_ the top of the tower,)" Najyana stated.

"(Yeah, there's the spire. But only those who can cast **Fly** could reach it,)" Sashy pointed out, again speaking to Kokuen-oh.

_She is a _strange_ girl . . ._ Kokuen-oh though, _But . . . then why . . . She makes me a little uncomfortable when she looks right at me! Great, I sound like Hariel . . ._

_My portion read, 'I__f you confine your thinking to what you know and you see, you won't find anything easily . . .'_ "(I'm going up there,)" Shedosh moved to the window.

"(But- Can you cast **Fly**, Mr. Shedosh?)" Acuashy asked him.

"(I don't know . . . When I need to cast spells, I make something up and hope it works,)" Shedosh admitted, moving to jump onto the window-ledge.

"(That is too dangerous, Mr. Shedosh! _Please_ do not endanger yourself like that!)" Acuashy begged, walking towards him.

"(_You_ were the one who said I needed to get to the spire!)" Shedosh said as he laughed.

"(Did you not say that you had ways of getting up here, but they were not the best ways?)" Acuashy reminded him.

"(We _can not_ use that method, Acuashy. It would create a public disturbance, I fear!)" Shedosh insisted.

"(Why?)" Najyana wondered.

"(Let's just say we're not what we appear to be, Najyana,)" Kokuen-oh cast her a wary look. "(Should we tell them?)" he asked his companions

The Conduits and R'rafko shrugged.

"(It's not like they haven't been suspicious already . . . I don't think they'll give us any trouble about it-)" Shedosh started to say.

"(What, are you all _girls_ or something?)" Sashy giggled.

Everyone else found it hard to believe that Sashy actually spoke those words; was she really that dense, or just acting like it?

"(Sashy, that's . . . not quite what I meant . . .)" Kokuen-oh put a hand on the shoulder.

Sashy put a finger to the side of her mouth and looked at the ceiling. "(Oh I see . . .)"

"(Good,)" Kokuen-oh smiled.

_"(You're_ the only one!)" Sashy poked him in the nose and laughed.

"(NO!)" Kokuen-oh yelled and glared at her.

Sashy merely smiled at him and he blushed for having made such a scene without getting through to her.

_He's so much fun to tease!_ Sashy giggled noticeably.

"(What we meant was- well, not many of us are from Mycuaja,)" Saberstryke noted.

"(Or even Sahngell . . .)" R'rufu put in.

The three young Mystics gaped, "(You can _not_ be . . .)"

R'rufu nodded and slid her cloak down a little, so that you could tell she had wings. Tamer grinned, innocently displaying her fangs. Saberstryke took off one of his gauntlets, revealing his brown skin and slightly longer, clawed hands.

"(You _are_ . . .)" they gasped.

"(I'm a 'Alf-Breed Demidon-Mage,)" T'myra spoke, "(Lord Saberstryke is a Demidon, Rafakoh's a Monster, an' Kokuen-oh's Demidon blood was drained from 'is body.)"

Sashyrary paled, backing away from Kokuen-oh and behind Najyana. _But- but- but, he's too _cute_ to be a Demidon! And what does she mean by 'his blood was drained', anyway?_

"(You're part Mage?)" Najyana asked 'Tamyra'.

"(Yep,)" T'myra answered.

"(I am honored,)" Najyana bowed.

"(Not frightened?)" Rafakoh inquired.

"(No, but she is,)" Najyana motioned to Sashy, who's head was peeking out from her friend's side.

Sashy squeaked in a high-pitched voice and then resumed hiding behind her friend.

"(Mr. Shedosh?)" Acuashy gasped, sticking her head out the window.

Everyone turned their heads to the window. The Mystic-Angel was gone.

"(Where is he?)" Acuashy wondered, panicked.

"(Up here!)"

Acuashy looked up and saw Shedosh, holding a long, black staff with a golden tip. "(I think this is it!)"

Najyana and Sashyrary laughed as Acuashy hung her head.

"(That's the spire of the High Tower!)" Sashyrary blurted out.

"(I am so relieved! You managed to cast the spell successfully, then, Mr. Shedosh?)" Acuashy asked. _I did not hear him cast a spell . . ._

"(Sort of . . .)"

"(WHAT?)" an even paler Acuashy demanded.

"(It wasn't quite strong enough, so I had to pull myself up a little ways, once I got to the top . . .)" Shedosh answered. "(Come on up! I think I found where the other spot I saw is!)"

"(Isn't it a little pointless to go up there if you have your Artifact?)" Kokuen-oh wondered, peaking his head out from behind the three girls.

"(I'd still like to check it out . . .)" Shedosh mumbled.

(-)

**2:40 AM Sunday- Mysecuamaja, Mycuaja May 8th- 981 D.A. **

It took a few minutes, but, R'rafko and Saberstryke managed to shuttle their friends onto the roof of the tower and next to the spire while concealed by an illusion so as to appear that they were only under the effect of a **Fly** spell. Then, they had the trouble of getting the three girls on top . . . especially since Sashyrary found out she had an extreme dislike for heights.

"(_AHH_! WE'RE UP TOO HIGH! _PUT ME DOWN_! PUTMEDOWNPUTMEDOWNPUTMEDOWNPUTMEDOWN!)" She screamed while kicking her legs back and forth.

"(Stop fidgeting, you silly Mystic!)" _Hey! I just thought of a nickname for her . . . _"(You might fall!)" Kokuen-oh insisted as he held Sashyrary's hands while Rafakoh lifted her up and onto the tower.

"(AHHHHHHHH!)" Sashy wailed.

When Rafakoh landed on the roof, Kokuen-oh held the whimpering Mystic close, "(Don't worry . . . I would never have let you fall, Mysti.)"

"(Mysti?)" Sashyrary asked through watery eyes.

"(Yeah, that's my nickname for you now, little Mystic,)" Kokuen-oh chuckled.

"(Thank you!)" Sashyrary hugged him, "(For trying to keep me calm and safe . . . I've just never been up this high and I've never even been in the effect of a **Fly** spell, so I was _really _scared.)"

Kokuen-oh's eyes went wide. _What the-_ "Uh, you're welcome," he said simply and let her pull away.

Sashy grinned up at him, then took his hand and pulled him to another edge of the tower to look out at the view. Kokuen-oh let her drag him along, and smiled a little as he gripped her hand firmly.

T'myra poked Hariel in the shoulder and then pointed to Kokuen-oh and Sashyrary. They smiled at one another and walked over to where Shedosh was. Hariel took T'myra's hand as they did so.

"(So, where is this other area that you noticed prior?)" Acuashy wondered, looking at Shedosh.

"(Over there . . . See?)" Shedosh pointed to a large body of water.

"(In Lebamenacuam? Are you sure, Mr. She-)" Acuashy stopped and blushed, "(I should not be asking such a silly question, for I know how positive you are of yourself and what you know. You have shown that here within the past few minutes.)"

"(Well then, let's go!)" T'myra laughed.

"(My spell should be strong enough that we can just glide down there without either of you trying to Manifest again so soon,)" Shedosh stated, and started to cast his **Fly** spell, his aura flaring.

"(On invisible wings,  
With the invisible wind,  
Soar through the skies,  
And please do not bend!)"

"(Ready, Mysti?)" Kokuen-oh asked. At a nod from the young Mystic, he squeezed her hand and led her to the edge.

T'myra held onto Hariel as they glided over the city of Mysecuamaja. Kokuen-oh picked up Sashy and walked off, imagining he really had wings. Shedosh carried Acuashy to the edge and leapt off, his aura flaring behind him as they slid down a slide of wind. Saberstryke held onto one of Najyana's hands and Rafakoh held onto the other as the trio set off.

Najyana gave off a great laugh of excitement, "(WAHOO!)"

Needless to say, the four groups received quite a few stares from the civilians far below them.

"(Mr. Kokuen-oh?)" Sashy asked.

"(Yes, Mysti?)" Kokuen-oh replied playfully.

"(Will you promise to take me flying more often, this is so much _fun_!)" Sashyrary shouted, letting the wind blow her hair back, "(And can I at least call you Kokuen-oh?)"

"(I thought you didn't like being up this high, Mysti?)" Kokuen-oh laughed, "(And 'yes'.)"

Sashyrary pressed her nose against his, "(Not if I have confidence in the one who's flying, Kokuen-oh.)"

Kokuen-oh blushed and Sashy giggled.

_How can she make me feel like this?_

_Oh, he's going to be _fun_ to play with!_

(-)(-)(-)

**3:15 PM Sunday- Mysecuamaja's South Shore of Lebamenacuam, Mycuaja May 8th- 981 D.A. **

"(It sparkles like diamonds!)" T'myra awed. "(Just like I remember!)"

"(Lebamenacuam - the lake said to protect anyone within its waters. Healing touch is also said to be the benefit of the waters of Lebamenacuam,)" Acuashy explained.

"(Hey, Shedosh?)" Kokuen-oh asked.

"(Yes, Kokuen-oh?)"

"(Did anything _happen_ when you found your Artifact?)" Kokuen-oh wondered. "(Did you _feel_ anything?)"

"(Not really . . .)" Shedosh murmured, "(Why?)"

"(Well . . . I know this may not necessarily be the case, but . . . Hasn't some kind of power or energy always been released when someone found their Artifact?)" Kokuen-oh replied.

"(Yeah . . . I know what you mean . . . I wonder what's wrong,)" Shedosh looked at the black staff he held in his hand. _He's right . . . I don't feel anything coming from this staff . . . Could I have just torn off the spire for no reason?_ "(Maybe by coming here, it'll answer that question, Kokuen-oh.)"

"(I hope your right, Shedosh, 'cause that just has me worked up for some reason . . . Like it's important,)" Kokuen-oh insisted.

"(So, now what?)" Hariel questioned.

"(I'm going to have to go into the lake and take a look around using an **Elemental Protection** spell,)" Shedosh answered, holding his hands out in front of him.

"(Surround me with a bubble of air,  
So that I may dive and discover down there  
Without be hindered in the least bit.  
Hold back the water, don't let it penetrate it!)"

"(Friend Acuashy? What're you _doing_?)" Sashyrary gasped.

Shedosh turned around and realized she had just mimicked him as he cast his spell. Now, she was _also_ surrounded by an aura, in the spectrum of purple instead of blue, though.

"(Acuashy?)" Shedosh whispered, his voice carrying outside his orb.

"(I wish to assist Mr. Shedosh in his search for his Artifact,)" Acuashy's voice echoed through the bubble.

"(Acuashy, you can't. I have _no_ idea what's down there. I _cannot_ let you go,)" Shedosh insisted.

"(But-)"

"(No, Acuashy,)" Shedosh begged. He moved towards her and held her hands, their bubbles merging to form a larger one that shimmered pale blue then magenta, back to blue, and so on. He whispered into her ear, "(You are too sweet a person to risk something this big for a perfect stranger.)"

"(You are perfect, yes, but a stranger not. No longer.)" Acuashy blushed as she said this.

_Go on, _pretend_ we're not here!_ Najyana sighed, _I've never seen Acuashy be so forward with a man before!_

Shedosh pressed his cheek to hers by the ear he had been whispering in, "(I care too much for you already, Acuashy. If you were to go down there . . . I could never forgive myself if anything happened-)"

"(Nothing will,)" Acuashy insisted.

"(Please-)" he kissed her on the cheek.

The large bubble shimmered and became pure blue.

When he moved away, she looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "(Be careful, Shedosh . . .)"

"(I will, Acua.)" Shedosh turned and walked into the water, the bubble following him. "(Keep an eye out for anything strange,)" he announced before disappearing underneath the small wake.

(-)

**3:20 PM Sunday- Jyraculato, Mycuaja May 8th- 981 D.A.**

"+Are we going to just _wait_ here for them to show up+" Antulpan questioned.

"+Yes+" Badamon sighed.

"+_Why_+" Arago asked.

"+We can catch them by surprise that way . . . I have a wonderfully wicked idea+" Badamon hissed.

"+What kind of scheme could you _possibly_ enact from these docks with the Chosen so far away+" Arago demanded.

Badamon's smile widened, displaying his fangs. "+One that will put the Chosen right into the palm of our hands. Now, follow me and _don't say a word_.+" He turned away from Arago and began to walk off towards one of the more extravagant ships docked there.

Antulpan looked less than convinced. "+I don't think so, Badamon+" he cried, moving in front of Badamon. "+I want to know what you're up to; I'm a part of this, too, ya' know+"

Badamon sighed, then pulled his hood over his head and adjusted the cloak over his arms. "+Arago . . . You need to learn patience. If you will merely wait about five minutes, you will see my plan begin to take shape. Once it has begun, I will explain everything to you; you must learn to trust me.+"

Arago groaned in frustration, "+Fine; fine. If you're not right about this, I swear I won't forget it+"

"+You need not worry, Arago+" Badamon assured him. He walked past him and in the same direction he'd been heading beforehand.

Grudgingly trailing behind him, Arago cast a glance up at the ship to his right, the one Badamon had been aiming for. _The _Kahroh_, huh? Sounds Sahngellian . . ._

"(Hail, Sailors!)" Badamon called to the three men sitting on crates near the gangplank. "(Is this a shipping or traveling vessel?)"

"(Apologies, sir,)" the oldest explained in practiced Mycuajan, "(We can't speak Mycuajan very well. Do you speak Sahngellian?)"

"Of course," Badamon responded, nodding his head. "Is this a shipping or traveling vessel?" he repeated his question.

"Both, for the right price," the youngest replied quickly.

"Might I ask to see your vessel before I decide to hire your services?" Badamon inquired politely.

"As long as you don't mind us escorting you," the third one answered, standing up and holding his arm out towards the gangplank.

"Of course." Badamon motioned for Antulpan to follow him. "Specifically, I'd like to see your cargo hold."

"No problem. I can show you; follow me," the small boy offered, rushing ahead of them.

Badamon and Antulpan followed him with the other two not far behind.

"How does it look?" the oldest sailor asked, crouching near the opening into which Badamon, Antulpan, and their young companion had already descended.

"+Perfect+" Badamon responded as he began casting a spell, taking all four by surprise.

However, only Arago recognized what Badamon was doing. It was the same spell he'd used on the two S'srut brothers.

(-)

**3:45 PM Sunday- ************Lebamenacuam near Mysecuamaj**a's South Shore, Mycuaja May 8th- 981 D.A.

_Boy, am I glad I don't have to swim through this . . . The air pressure alone would probably suffocate me!_ Shedosh thought as he willed the bubble to descend deeper into Lebamenacuam. "(What's _that_?)" He had spied a small, twinkling star of energy.

As he started to move towards it, a great wave came rushing against his back, sweeping him closer to the energy. Shedosh tried to stop his air bubble from flowing with the current, but it was absolutely futile.

"(Ahh!)" he cried as he was tossed onto the lake's bottom, near the twinkling energy.

The pressure on his back was so great that he couldn't stand up; he could only lay on the lake's floor.

_Good thing this bubble protects me from getting wet, too . . ._

Shedosh peered over at the underwater star and was amazed at what he saw. It was some kind of ornate, gold ornament, he presumed. It was shaped very much like a handheld harp but, in the center, was a cylinder of gold that extended to the top of the 'u' shaped formation. At the top of that golden cylinder, was a ball with wings outstretched to be parallel with the 'u' of the 'harp'. On _each _of the handles of the golden harp were four or five rings.

He reached out to touch it.

As soon as he managed to grab it, he had to hold onto it with all of his might, for the current had shifted upwards. However, it wasn't the shift in the current that concerned him, it was the fact that his bubble was beginning to crack like a crystal.

_Protect me? Yeah right! I wouldn't be surprised if there were some kind of fountain on the lake's surface from all of this water swirling around._

(-)

**3:50 PM Sunday- ****Mysecuamaja's South Shore of Lebamenacuam, Mycuaja May 8th- 981 D.A.**

"(_What_ kind of demonic fountain is _that_?)" Kokuen-oh yelped from in front of a frightened Sashyrary.

"(I'll bet Shedosh 'as somethin' t' do wit' it!)" T'myra grumbled.

"(Do you think that he is in trouble, Ms. Tamyra?)" Acuashy whimpered.

"(I hope not,)" Hariel gulped.

Acuashy looked at the lake with frightened, watering eyes. Visions of the day passed through her head, from the time she first saw Shedosh to when he kissed her cheek. _Shedosh, you said you would be careful . . . You lied._

Acuashy's eyes became focused as her lips mouthed the words and mimicked the hand gestures to form an air bubble. As the energy flared, everyone demanded what she was doing and tried to stop her, but she ignored them and walked to the lake's shore.

"(Hey, Acuashy.)"

She turned to look at Kokuen-oh.

"(I think he's going to need this.)" Kokuen-oh tossed Shedosh's new staff to Acuashy.

Acuashy held it in her hands and nodded. For the first time in her life, she was going to repay someone . . . she was going to be brave. She backed up a little, got a running start, and dove beneath Lebamenacuam's surface.

"(Something's really wrong with her,)" Najyana shook her head.

"(Friend Acuashy's never looked so . . . so . . . uncalm!)" Sashyrary gaped.

"(I believe the word you were looking for was 'determined', Mysti,)" Kokuen-oh suggested.

Sashyrary immediately began chasing the former Demidon around the south shore, never seeming to quite catch up to him.

(-)

**3:55 PM Sunday- ****************Lebamenacuam near Mysecuamaj**a's South Shore, Mycuaja May 8th- 981 D.A.

"(Hold on, Shedosh!)"

_Could that be . . . no, she wouldn't. I told her to stay on the _land_ - she wouldn't . . . would she?_ Shedosh thought. He gasped as a tiny trickle of water began leaking through the side of his bubble on his right. His grip on the golden ornament was also loosening.

No, the ornament was being _pulled_ out of the lake's bottom.

_That can_ not_ be good._

"(Shedosh! I am here to help you, Shedosh!)" Shedosh turned and saw the small Mystic descending towards him. She was moving very slowly, against the current. "(Hold on! I have your Artifact!)" Acuashy held up the staff.

_My Artifact . . . but, if that's my Artifact like I thought, then what could _this_ be? _Shedosh pondered. _Wait a second . . . my part of The Prophecy almost sounded as if there were two parts to it . . . If there were two parts to my section of The Prophecy, then could there be two parts to my _Artifact

Shedosh gazed up at the staff in Acuashy's hands, and it seemed to glow a bright blue as everything around it grayed. He turned his head towards the ornament he was clutching so dearly, as it did the same. It began to give off a blue aura as everything around it seemed to be grayed. out, as if it were not important, except that Acuashy also emitted a soft pink-purple aura.

"(Shedosh!)" Acuashy screamed as his bubble began to take in more water. _ I am so close to him . . . if only I can get to him . . ._

Lebamenacuam's floor suddenly released its hold on the ornament. Shedosh was repelled up at Acuashy with the ornament in his hands, the rings waving mutely in the water. His bubble was going to dissipate any minute; Shedosh and Acuashy both knew it.

Acuashy held the staff out in front her, as it magically penetrated her own bubble. Shedosh reached for it, chanting as he went in a final attempt to keep his bubble from breaking.

There was a bright flash of white light as Shedosh grabbed onto the staff with his other hand. No- the light was a _very_ pale blue color.

(-)

**4:00 PM Sunday- ********Mysecuamaja's South Shore of Lebamenacuam, Mycuaja May 8th- 981 D.A.**

A bright blue flash of light erupted from Lebamenacuam as all of the Conduits stumbled backwards. When the water calmed, all that the people on land could see was a very pale colored sphere. It shone almost like a star, it was that bright. The sphere moved to the shore and stopped directly in front of the Conduits.

When the sphere dissolved, the Conduits saw two people who looked very much like Shedosh and Acuashy . . . but . . .

"(Mr. Shedosh? Friend Acuashy?)" Sashyrary stopped dead in her tracks from running after Kokuen-oh.

"(Yes, Friend Sashyrary, it is us,)" Acuashy smiled.

"(How can that be?)" Najyana asked.

"(What do you mean?)" Shedosh inquired.

"(Shedosh and Acuashy . . .)" Rafakoh began.

"(Are Mycuajan,)" Saberstryke finished.

"(But we _are_ Mycuajan,)" Acuashy insisted.

"(No longer!)" Najyana laughed, hands on her hips.

"(What do you mean?)" Shedosh pleaded for an answer, his staff moving as he adjusted his grip on it. The rings of the staff jingled for an instant, calling everyone's attention to it.

"(Ya'- uhm- ya' look a lot like Cotton and Kokuen-oh,)" T'myra responded, the first to reclaim her attention from the staff.

"(You mean-)" Acuashy gasped.

"(We've become-)" Shedosh managed.

"(Sahngellian?)" They asked together.

Everyone else nodded solemnly.

Shedosh now looked much younger; they would have guessed him to be in his early twenties now, and no older than 23 or 24! His hair color had not changed, but his ears were no longer pointed and his skin tone was lighter. His outfit had also changed slightly; on top of his off-white robes he now wore a blue tabard that was kept in place by a piece of cloth tied around his waist. He now had wrappings around his lower arms and legs, though he also had a bit of padding on his lower arms, under the wrappings. He sported a pale brown pouch that hung down from around his neck and a wide-brimmed, straw-woven hat that concealed the upper part of his face from the angle of his head at this time.

Acuashy did not appear to have experienced any aging effects, but she now had light peach skin and slightly darker golden-blonde hair. Her eyes were now pale brown and her ears were not pointed. The transformation did not appear to have affected her clothing.

_Healing Waters, huh? _Shedosh sighed heavily, "(Well . . . At least I have my complete Artifact.)" Shedosh held up his now ornamented staff, which chimed in response to the movement.

"(_Complete_ Artifact? What's _that_ supposed t' mean?)" T'myra demanded.

"(Exactly what I said. See, my part of The Prophecy actually had two parts and so did my Artifact, it turned out,)" Shedosh reasoned.

"(Then I was right!)" Kokuen-oh gasped.

Shedosh nodded.

"(Guys, that's the _Ancient Staff_!)" Kokuen-oh pointed to Shedosh's Artifact, "(According to legend _and_ The Prophecy, that staff's power comes _directly_ from the Dekutan!)"

"(All I can say is this: I _think_ we just found our **Teleportation** ticket!)" Saberstryke grinned and was promptly elbowed by Rafakoh. "(_What_?)" the Lord demanded innocently as the whole group sprung into laughter.

Hariel walked over to his mentor. "(Hey Shedosh, where'd you get the hat and pouch?)" Hariel inquired, tugging on the bag around Shedosh's neck.

"(I . . . guess they came with my Artifact,)" Shedosh chuckled, settling his staff back on the ground with a light ringing.

"(Neat - OH CUAMYJY!)" Hariel gasped as he looked up at Shedosh, then backed away into Saberstryke who held the boy's shoulders.

"(_What_?)" Shedosh demanded, lifting the hat up so that he could see everyone; it seemed like every one of his emphatic movements resulted in a mimicking sound from his staff.

Everyone else looked incredibly shocked and some also gasped as their line of vision followed Hariel's.

"(Shedosh,)" Acuashy began calmly, looking directly into his eyes, "(You recall your eye color is a handsome sky blue?)" _That certainly has not changed . . . I am glad for that truth._

"(Yes, what about it?)" Shedosh replied warily.

"(That color has consumed your whole eye.)"

"(_Excuse me_?)" The staff clanged again; Shedosh was having trouble conceptualizing what they were saying about his eyes.

"(Okay, look at me, Shedosh,)" Hariel insisted and continued when he had done so, "(See how my eyes are only maroon around the black part, but the rest is white?)" Shedosh nodded, "(Pretend that the white part, maroon part, and black part are _all_ light blue in color, no lines whatsoever. _That's_ what your eye looks like now.)" _Just like back in the caves . . ._

"(Oh boy . . .)" Shedosh sighed.

"(It does not matter, my dear Shedosh; you are still handsome,)" Acuashy blushed as she pushed one of his long eartails behind an ear. _His body _as well as _his mind are attractive - how incredible! I am the luckiest girl in all of Mycuaja, if I do not misread his actions._

Shedosh just held Acuashy close and kissed her forehead, which again caused a slight ringing from the Ancient Staff. "(Thank you, Acua. Thank you for all of your help.)"

He and Acuashy had been through a lot together that day, but he had a feeling they were going to go through much more later on. Even still, it would be _together._

(-)(-)(-)

**Continued in: ****_High and Mighty_**

_3/12/2001_

_ (Breathes heavily) Boy! A LOT happened in this episode, didn't it? Well, I hope you enjoyed this part of the story. (Yawns) 'Cause I'm gonna' go rest my brain. (Grin) I hope to get some more inspiration from that, I sometimes do. Okay, so it's a really weird way to write, but it works, ne?_ _Now . . . Shedosh looks like who? Oh yeah, THE ANCIENT ONE! (Smile) Could that be him . . . (Sarcasm) NAH! It's his twin brother, OF COURSE IT'S HIM! So . . . let's see . . . We've got the Ancient One, Lord Saberstryke, Hariel, and Kokuen-oh . . . Jeez! Could I cram any _more_ original characters into this fic? (Silly grin) Yes I can . . . and I will, very soon. So I shall see you all later, in 'High and Mighty'!_

_2/6/2005_

_ Well, this was a nice way to pass the time while sending laundry through the washer and dryer, especially at 2AM-4AM! Unfortunately, I have to wait for the server to post my story before I can figure out how I'm going to do my whole Language Marker fix-ups. In any case, who likes the three new girls? I think that Sashy is just _so_ much fun to portray, because she is based off my cousin who, in my mind, is my complete opposite. Then there's Najyana; she's the observant one who's not afraid to speak her mind. (Smiles) And then of course we have Acuashy; she makes me laugh because of her formality._

_ I don't know about you guys, but rereading this for the first time in close to four years made me realize something: Shedosh was probably the _last_ person I would've thought to become the Ancient One. But, then again, the Ancient One that _we_ hear speak and watch act in the TV show has been through _quite_ a bit more than Shedosh has right around this time, don't you agree? In any case, I guess it was a bit of a surprise that you _weren't_ expecting, ne? Considering there's so much that you, as a reader and someone who could've seen every portion of RW / YST ever made, _know_ has to happen. (Embarrassed look) Oh well, there's plenty for me to use to keep you on your toes! (Grin) Ja!_

_2/11/2005 and 2/15/2005 _

_ Now I'm kinda' glad I didn't post this immediately. Anyway, I've gone back through the episodes and done spell-checking as well as fixing the language problem. Just thought I'd give you an update. Yes, my computer is _still_ in the shop! Grr..._

_2/23/2005 and 3/1/2005 _

_ I went back and clarified Shedosh's age, as I didn't make it extremely evident that he became younger during this second transformation, nor do I think that I made it clear that he was "old" to the Conduits only because of the__ fact that they thought he was physically older than any of the other Conduits (Saberstryke, Rafakoh, and Kokuen-oh are in their mid- and early twenties - I fixed that, too - while Shedosh was in his thirties All of those age references are in **physical** ages). So, I hope this little clarification did us all some good, because I know how weird you all must have thought I was to pair 19-year-old Acuashy with some "old man" named Shedosh. (Cheesy grin)_

_4/1/2005 _

_ The restructuring did change a bit in the fact that the opening sequence got held back in the last episode, but I did add a little more to help us keep up with Badamon and Arago, without completely spoiling Badamon's surprise in Ep. 11. (Wide grin)_

_Nekochan_


	12. Ep 11 :: High and Mighty

___FOREVER DESTINY : _Ancient Era Arc 1

_Before the Beginning_

___Episode_ 11:

_"High and Mighty"_

_Story Focus: T'myra and Hariel_

By Nekochan

**Author's Note**

_ Is this not so cool? You guys don't realize just how fast I'm managing to write this story! (Grin) I'm very proud of myself. Anywho, next up is . . . T'myra! Wait . . . isn't she the last one? Yeah, she is . . . so, what do they have to do after _that_? Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, ne? Right now we have to figure out how T'myra's gonna' get her Artifact __and_ if these little Mystic girls (well . . . one of 'em's an Angel, now, isn't she?) are going to tag along like Rafakoh did. Come to think of it, they ARE_ a lot like R'rufu in the sense of how they entered this story, aren't they? (Grin) That's not coincidence._

_Arigatou Minasan! (Thanks everyone!) _

_Nekochan_

(-)(-)(-)

**7:00 PM Sunday- Lebamenacum (Just outside of Mysecuamaja's city limits), Mycuaja May 8th- 981 D.A.**

"You don't know how much this means to everyone for you and your friends to offer to help us, Acuashy." Shedosh pecked her on the forehead; she was sitting to his left.

Acuashy blushed in response, but smiled just the same. She'd already made the mistake of telling him she liked his little displays of physical attention; she wasn't going to pretend she didn't. Of course, he was more than willing to oblige her; suddenly feeling eleven years younger would do that to any man his age, especially in the presence of the object of his affections.

Acuashy and her friends had just packed up all of their worldly belongings and were heading out with the Conduits and Rafakoh to Cuamyjy only knew where. Acuashy had insisted on going with Shedosh and no one protested. Then, Najyana convinced Sashyrary - it hadn't taken much effort after Najyana dropped the name "(Mr. Kokuen-oh)" - that it would be best if the three friends stuck together, plus it was sure to be a grand adventure out into the wide world. Acuashy had no personal ties to the Mysecuamaja's library, but the other two girls did and that was why it took some convincing for Sashyrary. However, none of the girls had the chance to explain the situation, as they were trying to pack as quickly as possible.

Even though the girls had all shared a small room in the Living Quarters just off the main library, they still managed to significantly encumber themselves; as they were packing, all of them realized that they didn't want to return, for their own individual reasons. As a result, they packed _everything_ that was important to them; the rest they gave as presents to the other Book-hands, who were actually sad to see them go.

Sashyrary had loaded numerous pouches and put them on a belt around her waist in addition to the bulging backpack she now carried. She also had a large, drawstring handbag that she happily swung from one or both of her hands. Despite the heavy load, she didn't complain, because she simply hadn't wanted to forget _anything_, even after the Conduits continually told her they always stayed at taverns or on Rafakoh's ship.

Najyana had a backpack as well, but it wasn't nearly as full as Sashyrary's, nor filled with the same things. While Sashyrary had packed a change of clothes and numerous lotions to keep herself clean, Najyana had made sure to pack her researching tools and her book of spells that she could cast. She used it primarily as a diary, making notes about how certain spells hadn't worked no matter what she tried or how others were better when she performed certain specific gestures over others. Her belt-pouches jingled with all of the girls collected wealth, as they knew that Najyana was the most responsible and safest keeper for their funds.

Acuashy had about as much as Najyana in both a backpack and some belt-pouches, but that was a lot for the frugal Acuashy. She packed supplies to clean the girls' clothes as well as all of her possessions from home; unlike Sashy and Najy, Acuashy had completely moved away from her home in the Mycuajan countryside to become an independent adult after she received her job in Mysecuamaja. So, she also had some extra food, medical supplies, and a few small reminders of her family.

"Actually, I think the Head was _happy_ to get rid of us!" Najyana laughed, adjusting the shoulder-straps of her backpack.

"Yeah . . . I can just imagine all of them celebrating right now," Sashyrary pouted. _Even my Aunt Bysacua!_

"Don't tell me you wanted to work _there_ your whole life?" Najyana demanded.

"No . . ." Sashy whispered. _I'm just worried what my parents would say . . ._

"THEN GET A GRIP! Jeez, Friend Sashy! Normally _you're_ the hyper one!" Najyana sighed in exasperation.

"They seem t' 'ave gotten th' 'ang o' the Sahngellian language pretty quick, didn't they?" T'myra chuckled.

"Hey, that's _his_ fault!" Najyana pointed to Shedosh.

"It takes less energy to maintain a spell for three people than it does for four people. It's also easier this way," Shedosh insisted.

"My body seems to prefer this language to Mycuajan, now. I believe it is because of my being transformed into an Angel," Acuashy piped up. "Perhaps it will take less energy for my portion of the spell if my body does not resist the change," she suggested.

"Perhaps," Shedosh shrugged.

"We have to head towards Lacuos now, don't we?" Hariel asked.

"Yes. My men should have made it to Jyracuolato by now," Rafakoh confirmed.

"You're _men?"_ Sashy gasped.

"Don't think of it like that!" R'rufu scolded, "I'm the Captain of a magnificent ship, the _Kahroh._ When we docked in Nabyjacuo, I ordered my men to meet us at Jyracuolato." Rafakoh looked a little proud to be able to say that.

"_Right_ . . ." Najyana smirked.

"I _MEAN_ IT!" Rafakoh shouted.

"Shh!" Saberstryke hissed as he cupped his hand over her mouth, "I'm surprised the driver hasn't heard us by now!"

Rafakoh grinned at the Lord and proceeded to kiss his hand. Saberstryke realized this and began to curse having decided to remove his gauntlets earlier. He quickly removed his hand and glared at her with a smirk, which she returned with a wide smile.

"Who's idea _was_ it exactly t' stow away on 'is ship?" Tamer demanded.

"Let's see . . ." Hariel thought out loud, sarcastically, "_Shedosh_?"

"Do you want us to end up in _Sahenangell_?" Shedosh asked, "I haven't mastered the **Teleport** spell, and I'm not about to practice now, even _with_ the Ancient Staff as my Artifact!"

"No we wouldn't want t' get misplaced, but we coulda' just pounded ya' int' the ground until ya' got it right," T'myra shrugged.

Najyana and Sashyrary started laughing so hard that they thought they were going to fall out of the boat, but T'myra grabbed them by their shirt collars and prevented this.

"What's so funny?" T'myra demanded angrily in as low a voice as she could manage.

"We're terribly sorry, Miss T'myra," Sashy managed to say. The girls been told T'myra's real name when they'd first set out from the library.

"But it _is_ quite humorous to hear you, a young woman, threatening an adult such as Shedosh," Najyana explained.

"What? Don't ya' think 'ee could take me up on m' word?" Tamer pulled them closer, glaring at them straight in the eyes.

"No, no, Miss T'myra!" Najy insisted.

"It's just, at a first glance, seeing a child threaten an adult was pretty funny. We laugh at stupid stuff like that," Sashy admitted.

T'myra let go of them. "Why do I even try?" she sighed, rubbing her temples as she sat down next to Hariel, who'd been watching her the whole time to make sure she didn't make any drastic errors in judgment.

"Come on, Tamer, just try to calm down," Hariel said while massaging her shoulders, "They didn't mean to offend you."

"_Really_!" Sashy whimpered, crawling into Kokuen-oh's lap.

Kokuen-oh looked a little embarrassed, but had no idea what to do about it. So, he just let her sit there, then brought his hands up behind his head. _If my hands are up here, _no one_ can accuse me of touching her_, he decided. However, he did note how she had specifically avoided causing him any discomfort and simply leaned against his chest. _Why am I even letting her do this? Why don't I stop her?_

T'myra cocked her head to one side and breathed heavily, "Well if ya' weren't such a baby-"

"All right, all right!" Shedosh stood up quickly and addressed the group, "We're not going to be able to get anything accomplished if we can't even get along!" He looked around at everyone and suggested, "How about we all get some sleep?"

"We aren't tired," Najyana protested.

"That's okay; let the boys get some sleep. Us girls can stay up and I'll explain everything that's been going on to you," Rafakoh bade the young ladies to make a small circle as the boys curled up on the other end.

As T'myra lay down to sleep next to Hariel, she heard Kokuen-oh's voice as he whispered to her, "Hey, Tamer?"

"Yeah?"

"You know when I was unconscious and you and Hariel were talking about my being a Seer?" Kokuen-oh asked.

Tamer's eyes shot open and she sat up, looking straight at him. "How'd ya' know about _that_?"

"Lucky guess," Kokuen-oh chuckled. "Actually, I saw something like that in my dreams and didn't have much of a doubt that it was real. Anyway, you remember thinking that it was probably because of my heritage, but not really knowing how to explain it?" Kokuen wondered.

T'myra nodded.

"I just wanted to remind you: my mom was a Half-Breed Demidon-_Saint, _not Mage, in case you thought it might be connected to my non-Demidon heritage," Kokuen-oh said quietly.

"Oh . . . well, that's weird . . ." T'myra sighed, "Then 'ow could ya' be a Seer?"

"I really don't know."

T'myra sighed again and laid back down next to Hariel. "G'night, Kokuen-oh."

"Goodnight, Tamer," he said softly, but cast a glance over at Sashyrary as he lay down. _I never really noticed before . . . but they look like relatives, what with Mysti's hair- and eye-color being so similar to Tamer's . . . Is that why I'm attracted to her? Because of her resemblance to T'myra? It's strange . . . I think I want to be wrong about that . . ._

Tamer lay down on her right side facing Hariel, who still had his eyes open and was looking at her with a small smile. He took her left hand in his right and squeezed it for a moment. "Tamer, maybe you should take it easy with them . . . they're trying to help us, after all."

She sighed, rubbing her thumb over the hand that held hers, "I know . . . I'll try, okay?"

Hariel brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, then looked her in the eyes. They were so beautiful, just like every other part of her. "I love you, Tamer."

Tamer smiled sincerely and met his gaze. "I love ya', too, Cotton." It had become more than a nickname for the boy she loved; it was her most sincere form of endearment to him.

So, they fell asleep like that: looking towards one another with hands clasped halfway between them, even though they were nestled close together. There was no more than half of one of their arm's length between them and their feet touched.

(-)

**7:50 PM Sunday- About halfway to Lacuos, Mycuaja May 8th- 981 D.A.**

"Now wait, wait," Sashyrary protested, "If there's some kind of '_all-knowing'_ book, then where _is_ it?"

"The Prophecy?" Rafakoh clarified, "Kokuen-oh probably has it. It's _his_ Artifact, after all."

Sashy's expression turned to mischievous.

"Don't _even_ think about it, Friend Sashy," Najyana insisted.

"What?" Sashyrary asked innocently.

"You know very well what I mean," Najyana whispered.

"I'm just going to get The Prophecy," Sashyrary shot back.

"I'll bet," Najyana scoffed. _She's going to do something to that poor guy that she's got a crush on now. She seemed to get over her _fear_ of him pretty quick, _she noted to herself.

Sashyrary puffed up and let out a breath of annoyance, but just moved towards Kokuen-oh, looking for The Prophecy. _Uh . . . there's that Half-Breed, _'Lady T'myra'Sashyrary said her name with accented sarcasm as she knelt next to Kokuen-oh's back. _Why does she have to act so high and mighty? I'll bet I could take her on. _She spied the book underneath Kokuen-oh's arm and slowly moved to take it.

However, a tanned hand grabbed hers before she could get there.

"That _doesn't_ belong t' _you_." T'myra was sitting up and had caught Sashy's wrist just as Sashy had neared touching the Prophecy. The two pairs of green eyes met with noted anger searing from them both.

"The other girls and I just wanted to look at it, now let go!" Sashyrary tried to pull her hand out of Tamer's grasp, but she was too strong for Sashy. _Grr . . ._ Sashyrary growled under her breath and pulled harder than she thought possible.

T'myra snickered, then let Sashyrary go.

"AHH!" the Mystic cried as she stumbled backwards, "Why'd you have to go and do _that_?"

"B'cause it looks t' me like your stealin' somethin' that doesn't belong t' ya'," T'myra scoffed.

"Come on, Tamer, give it a rest," Rafakoh begged, "They were just curious."

"Fine," Tamer said as she gently pulled the book from Kokuen-oh's arms.

"How come _you_ can hold it, but I _can't_?" Sashyrary demanded.

Tamer held two fingers up in front of Sashyrary's face. "One: Ya' don't know if 'ee'd let ya' look at it, but I know 'ee'd let me 'cause I've known 'im longa'."

Sashyrary grumbled as Tamer continued, putting her second finger down.

"Two: Ya' aren't even _in_ this Prophecy. I'm a _Conduit_. I'm _important_ enough t' be allowed t' look at it," Tamer finished as she put her first finger down.

"All that sounds like is _pride_ to me!" Sashyrary protested.

"Listen! Ya' aren't even _in_ 'ere! LOOK!" T'myra flung the book open to the last page that was written in, but something startled her:

_The four Season Captains sought to read what wisdom The Prophecy held, but the Second Conduit withheld it,  
for Second still was not confident in the Captain of Fall, nor the other Captains to a great extent.  
They had yet to prove themselves in the Second Conduit's eyes._

"Lady T'myra?" Acuashy whispered, concerned.

"Indeed?" T'myra replied, distracted.

"Are you well? Your skin has changed tone, as has the mood of your eyes. What does The Prophecy say?" Acuashy inquired.

T'myra looked at Acuashy, then to Najyana, to Rafakoh, and finally to the glowering Sashyrary. _I reacted b'fo' I even thought about what Cotton 'ad said . . . Rafakoh was right about me, too . . . I do make it so that people are afraid o' angry at me all the time . . . an' Cotton said 'ee wanted t' 'elp me move on . . . did 'ee mean this sorta' stuff, too? _T'myra bowed to all of them and, while bent over, began to speak in a quivering tone, "Fo'give me, everyone . . . I- I was wrong t' doubt that Cuamyjy would be so chaotic as t' bring people together fo' no reason, or that any o' ya' would be incompetent o' unimpo'tant." T'myra had begun to weep.

Sashyrary looked appalled. "Wha - what do you mean? That we're _part_ of all of this?"

T'myra stood up, face shaded red. "The Prophecy states that there are fo' Captains o' the Seasons, as they are called. I- I think that these fo' Captains are meant t' assist the Conduits."

"Why do you say that?" Rafakoh asked.

"M' Uncle always told me that nine was a special numba' - that the Dekutan 'ad chosen it themselves. Everyone knows o' the five elements: fire, wata', earth, wind o' ea', an' spirit. Well, there are also the fo' seasons: Winta', Sprin', Summa', an' Fall. M' Uncle Kyn said that these elements combined wit' the seasons formed the most awesome set o' divine powa's the Dekutan would eva' bestow upon mo'tals, creatin' the numba' nine. Pe'aps . . . the Conduits an' the Captains represent those divine powa's," T'myra explained, "There _are_ nine o' us now."

"But, aren't there six Conduits? Antulpan, who turned on you, is the sixth, isn't he?" Najyana wondered.

"Evil is a part o' the world, fo' now, at least. So, indeed, the ten o' us could represent the fate o' the world," Tamer sighed.

"You think that _we_ are the Captains?" Sashy motioned to her friends.

"You're the Captain o' Fall, I know that much," Tamer insisted, still a little pink in the cheeks.

"The Prophecy says that?" Sashy laughed.

"Indeed."

"Well . . . how are we going to determine which of us is the Captain of the remaining three seasons?" Acuashy asked.

"I don't know . . . Pe'aps it's your personalities, but I can't be sure. We should wait until mornin' t' worry about this, though, 'cause the boys don't even _know_ about it yet!" Tamer chuckled a little.

"True, true," Rafakoh agreed, kneeling beside her Lord.

"Then we shall all rest ourselves now," Acuashy insisted and smiled, laying down next to Shedosh.

"Oh I can't _wait_ for sweet dreams!" Najyana sighed, sitting down against the side of the boat.

"You guys go to sleep. I'll stay up and keep watch," Sashy stated.

"Friend Sashyrary?" Acuashy cocked her head in confusion after she sat up.

"We don't want daylight to come and not be ready to leave. I can wake everyone up when we arrive in Lacuos," Sashyrary insisted.

"All right," T'myra shrugged, resuming her place with Hariel.

_Lady T'myra . . . she changed so fast . . . she thought she was right and then, when she realized she was wrong, immediately cleared her name. She is _indeed_ a Noble, after all,_ Sashyrary thought, gazing out at the horizon. _That certainly changes my opinion about her a little . . ._

(-)

**9:30 PM Sunday- Lacuos, Mycuaja May 8th- 981 D.A.**

"Miss Rafakoh!"

R'rufu rolled over and snuggled against the Lord, praying to K'kmaj that the voice she was hearing was in her dreams.

"Captain R'rufu!"

Rafakoh squeezed her eyes shut.

"Rafakoh!" Sashyrary yelled in R'rufu's ear.

"EAYAH!" R'rufu shrieked, straightening up and gasping.

"Sshh!" Sashy hissed, then laughed a little, "That didn't happen to be G'gonn, would it?"

"Sure it was," Rafakoh mocked, "It's slang for 'What in Hell did you do that for?' Now, please, answer the question."

"We're in Lacuos," Sashy replied.

"But it's so dark!"

"I guess it's a shorter trip than we anticipated," Sashyrary shrugged. "Help me get everyone else up."

"Sure thing," Rafakoh grumbled and turned to her sleeping Lord. She butterfly-kissed him on the cheek, causing him to smile in his sleep and stir to consciousness.

"R'rufu?"

Rafakoh smirked and began to taunt her courtier, "No, K'kedki; Sashyrary was desperate for attention."

"Hey!" Sashy protested. _I wouldn't do that to anyone . . . Well, _maybe_someone_, in particular . . .

"Well, you _might'_ve," R'rufu chuckled.

Sashyrary attempted to wake up Kokuen-oh as R'rufu handed Saberstryke his helmet, "Kokuen . . . Kokuen . . ." she murmured.

"Antulpan . . ." Kokuen-oh groaned in his sleep, "Stop this. It's a fraud; he's tricking you . . ."

"Oh no . . . poor guy's getting a prophecy, I'll bet," Sashyrary sighed. "No, dear Kokuen, it's Mysti. Sashyrary?"

"Mysti?" Kokuen-oh mumbled, opening his eyes.

"That's right, Kokuen. It's me." Sashyrary smiled and explained, "We're in Lacuos; we need to get up, sleepyhead."

"You called me Kokuen . . ."

"Uh- yeah . . . _My_ nickname for you," Sashy giggled a little and blushed.

"Antulpan . . . was the only person who called me that . . ." Kokuen-oh sighed.

"You're friend; I heard. I'm very sorry about that," Sashy tried to sound sympathetic. "What was your prophecy about?"

"Antulpan, ironically enough," Kokuen-oh answered, "But I pray to the Dekutan that it _wasn't_ a prophecy and just a bad dream."

"How come?"

"Well, I-" Kokuen-oh began.

"Hey, Sashyrary, weren't _you_ the one who wanted to get everyone up?" Rafakoh asked. She had already woken up Najyana, Shedosh, and Acuashy with the help of the Lord.

"Yeah . . . Fine, I'll wake up the Littlest Lovers, over here," Sashyrary laughed. "Oh, _Hariel . . . T'myra . . . wakey wakey!" _she called to them in a singsong voice.

"L'lat n'nso n'ngte, j'jy k'kpof," T'myra mumbled.

"Ayn cuyncue majysa denuo name cuyesacuo," Hariel groaned.

"She wants you to leave them alone, but she wasn't as polite as I was," Lord Saberstryke chuckled.

"Okay . . . _what_ did she call me?" Sashy demanded.

"Um . . ." Rafakoh pretended to hesitate and think, "A fool, idiot, bitch, whore, slut-"

"ALL THAT?"

"No, we just don't know which sense she meant it in." Saberstryke gave her a silly grin.

"Yeah, and _he_ wants a few more minutes of sleep," Sashyrary smirked. _Sometimes I think I'm too curious for my own good._ "Forgive me, oh _High Lady,_ but you really need to wake up, seeing as how we _are_ in Lacuos now and-"

"WHAT?" Both of the sleepers sat straight up.

"Uh, yeah. I know it's really late, but it looks like we underestimated how long it would take to get here," Sashy explained.

"Oh great . . ." Tamer moaned as the other Conduits and Captains moved towards the back of the boat.

"Come on . . ." Hariel helped her to stand up.

They all peered out into the dock. It was very dark out and there was almost nobody in the port except for the captain of the boat they had stowed away on and another person he was talking to.

"Okay, it looks like all we have to do is get past those two," Hariel spoke.

"Well then, can anybody cast an **Invisibility** spell?" Tamer wondered.

"I can . . . however, I never was very good-" Acuashy protested.

"Oh, _don't start, _Friend Acuashy! You _know_ you're the best out of all of _us_!" Najy chuckled.

"Well . . ." Acuashy blushed. "Even still, friend Najy, I am not sure I still have the casting ability-"

"We can discuss this _lata'_," Tamer interrupted, ending in a sing-sing voice, "Acuashy, if ya' please, just _try_."

Acuashy nodded. "I will try . . ."

"(Conceal our forms from enemy eyes,  
Hide our friends from any spies.  
Shift their forms to be invisible and clear,  
Stay in this way until enemies disappear.)"

The Conduits and Captains' bodies began to shift and meld. Then, their vision became clear again.

"Why didn't it work?" Rafakoh hissed.

"It did, Miss Rafakoh. Anyone made invisible by the same spell can see one another," Acuashy informed her.

"Oh!" R'rufu gasped and blushed. "Sorry, I've never really used magic except for the three items I bought here a long time ago to protect my ship."

"Forgiven, Miss Rafakoh," Acuashy smiled.

Everyone started walking towards the entrance of the docks when the voices of the two men got a little louder.

"Gero ty audyo benyo G'gonstrm nam cuonsylumes?" one asked. ("(Have you heard about G'gonstrm's plans?)")

"Rycueto, sacuylecuete facuyna!" the other agreed. ("(Yes, it's just awful!)")

"I'll go hear what else they're talking about," Hariel whispered and went off.

"No! Cotton, ya' idiot!" Tamer cursed under her breath. _Now ya' aren't gonna' be invisible, 'cause your outta' the spell's range!_

Hariel moved over to the side of a building, which the men were talking in front of, and continued to listen.

"(-Using Half-Breeds to infiltrate our land!)" the second continued.

_"(And_ drain our magical power!)" the first scoffed.

Hariel gasped, but made sure to listen even closer.

"(There are rumors that G'gonstrm is going to make all-out war on Mycuaja, just to take our power for themselves. Then, they'll probably take out Sahngell.)"

"(Naïve Sahngell! They only want peace, and have been pressuring the Mages to try and keep settled!)"

"(Sahngell will be the downfall for _all_ of us!)"

Hariel couldn't believe what he was hearing! He leaned in to hear better since the men were walking away, but fell over a barrel and some pots. It was at that point he realized that he was no longer glowing, and assumed he had lost the effect of the **Invisibility** spell.

"(What was _that_?)"

Hariel promptly tried to get away as the men came around the corner.

They saw the toppled over items and looked around.

The second one called, "(WHO'S THERE?)"

"(Mew . . . mreow,)" came a soft voice.

"(Ah, it's only the dock cats,)" the first one sighed, picking everything up.

The other man bent down to help. "(_Why_ do we keep them around?)"

Their voices became faint as they walked away and into a nearby building, "(Because of the _rats!)"_

"(Oh, yeah, the rats!)"

_Oh man, that was close,_ Hariel thought, _I didn't _see_ any cats . . ._

"If your finished wit' your failed lil spy attempt, can we _GO_ now?" Tamer pleaded. She didn't wait for an answer; she began to drag Hariel back to the group by his wrist. "You're lucky that Acuashy could get that spell off quick enough t' save your butt!"

Hariel cocked his head to the side as he was dragged along, finally noticing the golden Angel finishing a spell. _She was so quiet . . . how did she _do_ that? I didn't even hear her cast the spell!_

"What were you _thinking_, Hariel?" Shedosh questioned angrily.

"You could understand them, Shedosh! They were talking about G'gonstrm's plans!" Hariel protested.

"Did ya' actually find anythin' out?" T'myra asked.

"Yes, I _did_!" Hariel answered indignantly, but then let his face fall. "But it's not good news-"

"Good heavens, what is it, Mr. Hariel?" Acuashy inquired.

"Rumors are going around that G'gonstrm will attack Mycuaja and steal all of its magical powers, then move on to Sahngell, more likely than not," Hariel sighed.

The others gasped.

"It gets worse. The Mycuajans have heard that G'gonstrm's already begun the attack, silently, using Half-Breeds. Also, Sahngell's been pressuring the Mages not to go to war with G'gonstrm, so Mycuaja will probably be unprepared when the attack hits!"

"Oh no," Sashy whispered, clutching one of Kokuen-oh's arms.

"All that means is that we have to move quicker," Kokuen-oh insisted.

As the Conduits and Captains made their way to through the city, looking for a cart or caravan that was leaving soon, Hariel looked up at Acuashy.

"How were you able to remain so quiet? When you cast that last spell, I mean," Hariel wondered.

"It is a gift of my heritage. My family has been able to trick and confuse other Mystics for quite a few generations. Casting spells without the need of audible components is just one of their gifts," Acuashy explained.

"Must be cool to be able to cast spells," Hariel mumbled.

"Ah, you regret your transformation . . . I must admit, I was shocked to discover that I could still cast working spells. Perhaps you still can, Mr. Hariel. Have you tried?" Acuashy asked.

"No . . ." Hariel admitted.

"Well, when the opportunity arises, you should attempt it," Acuashy urged.

"Thank you, Acuashy," Hariel hugged her around the waist, "You've become the closest thing I've ever had to a mother-"

"I would not go so far as to say _that_. I care for _all_ of my friends. I have not known you that long, but you have Shedosh as your adopted father," Acuashy mentioned.

"Which makes you my adopted mother," Hariel laughed.

Acuashy blushed at his implication.

"Thank you, just the same."

"You are welcome."

Meanwhile, Kokuen-oh was talking to Shedosh, "I don't _care_ if we end up in Sahngell, we need to get to Hell as _fast_ as _possible_! I fear that The Prophecy is going to continue without us and Cheakir will be _doomed_!"

"I still think it's too dangerous to use my Staff without me having mastered it yet," Shedosh insisted as they walked out of the shipyard.

"I think it's a _good_ idea; we just need to let my boys know first so they know where we'll be and can head home. I don't want them anywhere near Hell without me," Rafakoh put in.

"I think that's our best bet too, Shedosh. The way we've heard it so far, we need to find Lady T'myra's Artifact and get ready to defend Mycuaja - probably Sahngell as well!" Lord Saberstryke agreed.

"I- I . . ." Shedosh stammered.

"Please?" Sashyrary and Najyana both flashed big smiles and large, round eyes.

"Okay, okay . . . but don't frighten me like that again," he taunted the two girls, the became serious. "Once we get to Jyracuolato, I'll try to get us to Hell."

Soon, they were on their way out of the city's gates in the cart of a man hired to drive them to Jyracuolato. The trip had become such a common travel route that a few trading companies had set aside many carts specifically to be hired by non-merchants to make the trip as well. After all, traveling the route could make money for the companies both ways, since non-merchants typically only needed one-way transportation. So, the carts remained in either Lacuos or Jyracuolato until needed to make the trip again.

Saberstryke offered to stay awake for the whole trip, since it would only be about two hours before they reached their destination. Rafakoh slept peacefully against his chest and in almost no time at all, it felt to the Lord, they had arrived in Jyracuolato.

(-)

**12:00 AM Monday- Jyracuolato, Mysecuamaja May 9th- 981 D.A.**

"There's my ship! The _Kahroh!"_ Rafakoh said with pride, throwing her arm out in front of her in a grand gesture. She and the others were standing on the boardwalk where it met a pier leading to the _Kahroh._

"Impressive," Acuashy complimented Rafakoh.

"Cool paint job," Sashy noted.

"Where's the crew?" Najy asked.

For a moment, no one said anything, taking in the gravity of Najyana's remark. It was completely unlike R'rafko's crew to be nowhere in sight of their own ship while it was docked in a foreign harbor.

"Uh . . . Good question," Rafakoh murmured as she flushed, embarrassed. She took a few steps forward and called out in the darkness, no longer caring if anyone heard them, "Hey! Rohkoh? Kohshooh! _Aoh?_ WHERE _ARE_ YOU GUYS?"

Thunder crashed above them. A storm was coming and the clouds seemed to get darker than they had ever been before.

"You don't have to yell, _Captain_."

"Yeah, we _heard_ you the first time."

"Rohkoh? Kohshooh?" Rafakoh stammered as two men came from the shadows on either side of the group. "What's gotten _into_ you guys?"

"_Nothin'_, Captain, _nothin'_ at all . . ." another voice came from in front of them.

"Aoh? You _too_?" R'rufu gasped.

"What's wrong with them?" Hariel asked.

"I don't think they're actin' under their own free will anymo'," Tamer responded.

"_Well done ,_ Lady T'myra. _Well done_ indeed!"

The Conduits and Captains cast their gaze to the _Kahroh,_ where a cloaked figure stood on top of the crow's nest.

"You're not as stupid as _most_ of your kind!" the figure called.

_M' _kindTamer wondered to herself.

"You're that guy I saw in my dream . . . my prophecy! _You're_ the one who's been tricking _Antulpan_ this whole time!" Kokuen-oh shouted up to the being.

The figure bowed like an actor on a stage. "I'm glad _someone_ recognizes me. Ironic that it should be the only _former_ Demidon in your group!"

Kokuen-oh's eyes went wide, "You can't be-"

As the figure stood up, his hood fell off his head, revealing a face that was clearly of G'gonstrm origins and was shaded blue. He had black horns that curved outward and then up, like a bull's. His eyes emanated a paler blue aura and his hair was black, cropped short at his shoulders.

"I am called Badamon, and I have been the test subject for G'gonstrm's draining efforts. I have the power of Mycuaja _and _G'gonstrm in a body of pure darkness. Do you _really_ think you can defeat me?"

"That's not a question! We _will!"_ Hariel called, ready to call his Kikoutei Armor in an instant as he moved to protect T'myra. All he had to hear was the word 'drain' and he knew exactly what Badamon could possibly be after. HE'S_ the one that the Demidons have been putting all of the extra G'gonstrm blood in! I don't think I even want to know how . . . but that means he might be after Tamer! _Then he had a second thought, _What does he mean, 'the power of _Mycuaja'?_ Does that mean he's a Half-Breed, too? No, the Demidons would've killed him too . . ._ Hariel continued his train of thought, but always kept his eyes focused on Badamon.

Kokuen-oh had likewise worked his way to Sashyrary and Shedosh held his Ancient Staff out in a defensive stance, his other arm behind him and angled slightly down. Acuashy clasped his hand tightly. Najyana, meanwhile, looked like she was ready to fight, her hands up in front of her and her fingers contorted slightly in the beginning position for a spell.

Najy cast a glance to Rafakoh, who was still pretty dazed at the situation before. _Come on, Miss Rafakoh! Snap _out_ of it! They aren't your crewmembers any more! _

"Then we shall punish G'gonstrm!" Lord Saberstryke agreed, jumping forward. However, his path was blocked by the three sailors.

"Oh, one thing I forgot to mention . . . _they_ are my servants now. You'll have to get through them first," Badamon chuckled.

"I don't think so!" Saberstryke yelled, flying up to battle Badamon. Saberstryke drew the Fervor swords and began slashing at Badamon, but only caught Badamon's cloak. _Did he jump . . . or can he fly? _"A Demidon?" Saberstryke gasped.

"+Of course+" Badamon cackled, jumping up into the moonlight and spreading his wings.

Saberstryke could now see that Badamon also had dark blue skin on his arms, elongated hands with claws, and a tail with a wide flare at the end. He had to shield his eyes from the moonlight and was tackled by Badamon. Badamon jumped off to attack again, but was caught off guard by a back attack.

"+What the-+" He gasped. He'd descended a few feet, but kept his focus balanced between both of his attackers.

"(**Whip Lash**!)" T'myra yelled; she had already Raged and was in flight near the aerial melee between Saberstryke and Badamon.

On the ground, Rafakoh was trying to talk to her men. "Boys, snap _out_ of it! _Come on_!"

"We aren't taking orders from _you_ anymore, Captain," Kohshooh laughed, backing against Rohkoh.

"And we won't ever again," Aoh agreed, backing against the older two men.

From where Rafakoh was standing, Kohshooh was on the left and Rohkoh was on the right, with Aoh in front. She was barely aware of anything else going on around her, and could only stare on in wide-eyed shock, especially after what came next.

"Prepare yourself, Captain!" Rohkoh shouted as a dark light engulfed the three of them in a crackling ball of dark lightning that came from the sky. The lightning dissipated, but now the three looked like they were three great pyres of dark blue fire. Grunts and groans of increasingly deepening pitch came from the continually burning trio.

"Did I forget to tell you about _that_ too? I'm _sorry_!" Badamon laughed maniacally with sarcasm, dodging one of the Fervor Swords, "They aren't _defenseless_ anymore!"

"+Ryah+" an evil laugh sounded over the docks. At the same time, the fires burst outward and R'rufu couldn't believe what she saw. It was still three people, but they no longer resembled the crew of the _Kahroh._

Where Rohkoh once stood, there was one that wore a grotesque, white mask and heavy, dark blue armor. He also wielded a halberd.

Instead of Kohshooh, there was another that had a large cloak which wrapped around his head and body with a whip around his neck. The only feature on his face that could be seen were two, glowing red eyes.

Most disconcerting was Aoh's transformation. The last figure was dressed like a lightly-armored assassin, though his color-pattern was in light brown and blue-gray, with two thin swords and an armored face mask that allowed one to only see his eyes.

"Oh Dekutan . . ." R'rufu gasped, tears forming in the edges of her eyes, _"+BADAMON!_ What have you _DONE_ to them?"

"Only showing you my power, that's all, Captain," Badamon snickered as he lunged at T'myra, who was still flying in the air.

She didn't see it coming and was promptly knocked into the murky waters of the docks below.

"_TAMER_!" Hariel cried from the pier as he ran and leapt to dive after her, actually grateful he hadn't put on his armor yet.

The being that was formerly Rohkoh suddenly appeared in front of Hariel, as if he were standing on the water. "+Wave of Destruction+" The white-masked one yelled. He sliced a wave of water which flew up at Hariel, so the Angel never made it to the water. "I am now _Saranbo_! You will deal with _me_, boy!" He held his halbred at a downward angle, towards Hariel's neck and chest as the First Conduit lay prone on his back on the pier leading to the _Kahroh_.

"Acua, you and your friends step back a little and try to help us with spells, but _only_ from a distance," Shedosh almost commanded, but Acuashy made a low murmur of agreement and pulled back.

"Friend Sashyrary! Friend Najyana! Come towards me!" Acuashy called and cast her **Invisibility** spell when they had done so. "Now you can cast spells at them!"

Shedosh began to cast a spell with his free hand, but the cloaked figure that had been Kohshooh smacked him to the ground, knocking his Artifact out of his grasp. After it clattered to the ground, Shedosh tried to grasp the staff, but the monster stepped on it.

"You! Angel! You will battle with the _Sun Devil_!" He kicked the staff away in disgust. "You won't be needing that."

Kokuen-oh looked around frantically for the third creature, the one that had been Aoh, but was caught off guard as two swords nearly cut open his abdomen. He gazed up at the armored face that hissed at him.

"The Seer . . . you shall fight with me, Gnash!"

Rafakoh could only stare at what she saw; her three best men were now monsters controlled by an even greater monster. Badamon was fighting Saberstryke near the crow's nest of the _Kahroh_. Hariel was on the pier a little ways in front of her, staring up at 'Saranbo.' Shedosh was on her far left, on the wood of the boardwalk looking up at 'Sun Devil.' Kokuen-oh was in front of her and to the right a little, drawing his short sword to attack 'Gnash.'

_The girls . . . _R'rafko whirled around and saw nothing except for two glowing red eyes cloaked in darkness. As she ran towards it, suddenly realized why it was there. A long, dark appendage came out and grasped what looked like thin air. Soon afterwards, a squirming Acuashy appeared in the shadow's black grasp as a stunned Sashyrary and Najyana turned to face it, launching small beams of energy at it. A dark orb of black light rose up around the figure, absorbing the two Mystics' attacks.

"AHH! Let go of me!" Acuashy screamed.

Shedosh tried to get up and help her, but Sun Devil stepped in front of him - eyeing him; _daring_ Shedosh to try and get past him unarmed and unharmed.

Hariel tried to roll on the ground to escape a swing from Saranbo's halbred, but only managed to roll in the wrong direction and almost got himself sliced. He quickly stood up as Saranbo raised his halbred again and tried to call his armor, but Saranbo slashed at him, forcing him to duck. He kept trying, but every time he got close to finishing the call, Saranbo would distract him again.

Kokuen-oh wasn't doing so well either. He was fending off both of Gnash's swords, but he was unable to make an attack of his own without leaving himself open. It didn't help that he kept glancing back at Sashyrary to see how she was faring, now that Acuashy's **Invisibility** was down. From where Kokuen-oh stood - on the pier near the _Kahroh_ - he could easily see Hariel's combat in front of him, Rafakoh facing the girls - they were all a good distance from him - and Shedosh on the boardwalk off to his right. While he couldn't see Badamon and Saberstryke fighting, he could hear the sounds of their combat directly above him.

Sashy and Najy kept up their beams, but the shadow held out a pyramid that blasted them away with a wave of molten fire. He emerged from the gloom of his own creation, grinning evilly, "Pathetic attempts, girls!" "+Badamon! Whadda' ya' say we finish them off+"

Badamon shot a blast of fire that singed the Lord and sent him crashing to the docks below, unable to react fast enough to use his wings effectively. Turning to the figure gripping Acuashy, the Demidon chuckled and began to descend to the Lord's prone form, "+Not yet, Arago. We must make them suffer for the trouble they've caused all of us. K'knkir! S'swrtir! Make sure those girls don't interfere with me.+"

The two Sandstrikers leapt from the shadows and took both of the remaining girls in a headlock with swords at their throats as they lay on the ground of the boardwalk, burnt and barely moving even before the Sandstrikers reached them. They sneered at Rafakoh, "+If you know what's good for you, Captain, you won't make a move, or risk their lives+"

"+You bastards, you're _still_ around+" R'rufu growled, preparing to use her magical bracers.

"Shut it, Captain, or your _boyfriend_ won't be able to make your heart _soar,"_ Badamon set a glowing hand on the Lord's wings as K'kedki began to wince in pain.

"What are you trying to accomplish, Badamon?" R'rufu demanded. She was the only one left standing and without an opponent.

"Oh, nothing _big_," Badamon laughed as he took his hand away, "Just trying to stop all of you from getting in my way." He moved towards the dock as he continued, "You see, I'm trying to resurrect the Gizmutan race, because they were the most powerful beings on all of Cheakir. Then the Dekutan descended to Cheakir and hunted them down, leaving only the children to be raised in a _better life-"_ Badamon mocked. He turned around to face the Conduits and Captains. "-just because we have a more . . . _aggressive_ behavior."

"What's in it for _you_?" R'rufu laughed.

"If _I_ am the one who resurrects the race, and I also have the power of Mycuaja in me, then I can prove to everyone that I am the most powerful of all Gizmutan, and rule over all of Cheakir!" Badamon cackled.

_This guy's nuts,_ Hariel thought and looked into the water near him. _Tamer . . . Cuamyjy don't let her die . . . I couldn't live with myself . . ._

Kokuen looked at the large figure with the bulkiest armor that was holding Acuashy, "I thought you were good at _heart_, Antulpan? How could you let him _do_ this?"

"He's no longer Antulpan; he is my servant: _Arago._ His mind belongs to _me_ now!" Badamon informed him, then turned to the water. "So, Lady T'myra, what do you say we get you out of that cold, murky water, huh?" Badamon's hands began to glow with a dark energy as the waters stirred. "She's probably a drowned rat by now," he chuckled darkly from his spot on the pier near the _Kahroh_.

Hariel's skin turned sheet-white as what looked like a soaked child with wings was raised out of the water. "Tamer . . ." he sobbed.

Saranbo laughed, still watching Hariel for any sudden movements, "You all are no match for us; you're too _inexperienced_ and your emotions make you _weak_."

Hariel glared at Saranbo and was about to make another call for his armor when a voice entered his thoughts.

'_Wait . . . Don't do anythin'.'_

Hariel returned his gaze to T'myra and his eyes widened when he noticed that Tamer's hands had begun to glow an aqua color, _What is she _doing_? She had me thinking she was _dead

Suddenly, T'myra's immensely dark teal, almost navy-colored, wings sprang open. She suspended there just above the water as Badamon backed away in shock.

"The Half-Breed is still alive?" he gasped.

"No shit, your mighty Demon-ness!" The teal aura surrounded her and she sprang forward in Badamon's direction, aiming a little higher than his head.

_Is she trying to take out Badamon _herselfHariel demanded internally.

Badamon dodged out of the way, laughing as he did so. "You don't expect to catch me off guard _that_ easily do you?"

"Actually, I _do_," T'myra sneered. She continued her flight, diving low to scoop up the Ancient Staff, and returned to the sky.

"Do you think that you can use that stupid noisemaker against us?" Arago chuckled, still gripping Acuashy tightly.

"No, but I think that _Shedosh_ can!" Tamer thrust the staff below her, and it stuck in the wooden planks next to Shedosh, "_Now_!"

"But-" Shedosh began.

_"_DO IT_, DAMNIT!"_

Shedosh didn't push the issue.

"(Far from here, to the darkness;  
Dekutan, guide our voyage;  
To Hell, let us fly!)"

Shedosh concentrated as hard as he could as a column of pale blue light split the sky and spilled onto the Mystic-Angel. An orb engulfed him - a light blue sphere - and then flew up into the air.

T'myra smiled, wet ponytails clinging to her face, as a dark aquamarine orb surrounded her. On a power not of her own, the sphere sped up and after Shedosh's.

Hariel was next, a red power circle enveloped him, sparking white here and there. He too was lifted up and after his friends.

Kokuen-oh's orb glowed light green as he drifted upward.

Saberstryke awoke in his orange sphere and made a note to ask what was going on later.

Rafakoh wanted to cry out to her men through her pale amber circle, but couldn't get the words to form.

Acuashy broke from Antulpan's grasp in a blaze of light pink-purple.

Sashyrary leapt up and was surrounded by the colors of the sunset.

Najyana was last in her swirl of dark grays.

The nine orbs flew, circling each other above the evil beings' heads as Badamon stammered, "+Could - could this be the power of the Dekutan on Cheakir+"

The orbs hovered for a second, and then shot off in a northwestern direction.

"+They're going to Hell! We have to follow them+" Badamon called to his minions below him

"+And with a few minor adjustments, I know the perfect way . . .+" Saranbo laughed as he bowed, motioning to the _Kahroh_ behind them.

(-)(-)(-)

**Continued in: **_**Souls of the Light and Dark**_

_4/4/2001_

_ YAY! We're nearing the end of 'Before the Beginning!' (BIG grin) (Note from 2/25/05: I take that back; I'm willing to bet this is about the halfway point.) What do you guys think of it so far?_ I don't know if you won't tell me! E-mail me_ or _leave a critique_! Anyway, I'll get going on the next episode, seeing as how I've been sick and addicted to Spyro 3, I'm kinda' behind. So I'll quit yapping and get writing! Ja ne!_

_2/25/2005 and 4/1/2005_

_ I tried to clarify the battle scene a little better. I hope it helped; be sure to let me know! Update: After all of the modifications this chapter received earlier in the year, nothing needed to be changed in the restructuring. I made some wordsmithing modifications, but that's it._

_Nekochan_


	13. Ep 12 :: Souls of the Light and Dark

___FOREVER DESTINY : _Ancient Era Arc 1

_Before the Beginning_

___Episode_ 12: 

_"Souls of the Light and Dark" _

_Story Focus: T'myra_

By Nekochan

**Author's Note**

(Grin)_ If all goes well, this should be the 2nd to last episode in 'Before the Beginning'. That is, if I can keep my focus on what I want to get through to you guys, as opposed to anything that comes to mind. So, we'll see how long this gets._

_Yeah, so as of 2/13/05, that's _NOT_ going to happen . . ._

_Arigatou Minasan! (Thanks everyone!)_

_Nekochan_

(-)(-)(-)

**12:15 AM Monday- Outside of N'ngza, G'gonstrm May 9th- 981 D.A.**

A sound like that of rushing wind announced the arrival of the orbs of light. The Conduits and Captains appeared, gasping, on the rocky ground.

"T'myra?" Hariel asked.

"Yeah?"

"Next time, let us in on your plans, okay?" he pleaded, walking over to her.

Tamer laughed, "Hey, I was just keepin' ya' on your toes!" Tamer got up and ruffled his hair.

Hariel reached out to and took her in his arms. His facial expression softened and he pressed his left cheek to her right. "You said you wouldn't _scare_ me like that again, Tamer!" he spoke softly, tightening his hold a little.

T'myra sighed, _Oh, Cotton . . . _She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry, Cotton-"

"Excuse me?" a polite voice inquired.

Everyone turned to see an exceptionally pale Acuashy standing and looking outward with a look bordering on terror.

"Where _are_ we?" Acuashy whimpered.

Slowly, everyone else got up and looked at what she was so afraid of. She had been staring at a stunningly dark landscape. There were large mountains with jagged peaks and cliffs that jutted outward in every direction imaginable, and the moon cast an eerie glow over the range.

Hariel let go of T'myra to look at the scene as well, but, upon viewing it fully, he grasped T'myra's hand tightly.

"Oh K'kmaj, he got us here . . . It's-" Saberstryke began.

"Hell," Tamer breathed and then became ecstatic. "We _made_ it! M' Artifact is ova' _there _somewhere! We're so _close_! Can ya' _feel_ it? We'll be able t' defeat G'gonstrm _after all!"_

"This place is so spooky, Miss T'myra-" Acuashy began, buried in Shedosh's arms, but Tamer paid no attention to her.

"Cotton, this is _wonderful!_ We're makin' The Prophecy come true! We're _actually_ doin' it!" she squealed.

Hariel smiled; he'd _never_ seen her this happy. However, he seemed somewhat mesmerized by the dark monuments in front of him. "Hey, Shedosh? What was Tamer's clue again?"

Before Shedosh could speak, Kokuen-oh recited, " 'Good is pressured by Evil, standing strong with all its might; the darkest prison shall shed the light' and 'Second; seek the true self, though the soul may seem dark; if sorrow engulfs you, you'll miss your mark.' "

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"I feel like I have the thing memorized - as if it's a part of me," Kokuen-oh explained, looking slightly bewildered himself.

"Well, I think we've been 'pressured by Evil' fo' long enough. Badamon, G'gonstrm, an' 'ooeva' else thinks that they can resaa'rect the Gizmutan race _some'ow_ needs t' be stopped." T'myra began to walk towards the mountains. "An' I'm just the girl t' do it, too. No 'daa'k soul' o' 'sorra' ' is gonna' stop me, eitha'-"

"Hold on T'myra!" Hariel begged, running in front of her and grabbing her by the shoulders. "We're all in this _together_. We're exhausted, tired, and maybe even scared-"

"I am!" Acuashy piped up.

"Me too!" Najyana protested.

"Me three!" Sashyrary called.

After a sigh and chuckle, Hariel continued, "I _know_ how much stopping G'gonstrm and Badamon mean to you, but you _can't_ do it alone. Everyone _knows_ that you're brave, strong, _and_ powerful - no one _doubts_ that . . . but _no one_ can go on forever without rest and recuperation. We're already ahead of Badamon and his goons; one night - more like a few hours - _won't_ make much of a difference."

T'myra shifted a little and blushed.

"Come on, let's go into town and rest, huh?" Hariel asked.

"The nearest town to Hell, and here, is probably N'ngza, if I'm not mistaken," K'kedki put in, noticing R'rufu still hadn't spoken a word and was continually staring down at her feet.

"All right then, let's get to N'ngza," Hariel insisted, pulling T'myra to face the group with his left arm around her back and gripping her left shoulder.

"_That's_ the kind of leadership we like to see!" Saberstryke cheered, trying to lighten the mood.

_The _daa'k_est prison . . . Fine, Cotton, we'll go t' N'ngza . . . but ya' neva' said 'ow long I 'ave t' stay there . . ._

(-)

**1:00 AM Monday- Outskirts of Hell, G'gonstrm May 9th- 981 D.A.**

"+Well, that was effective+" Antulpan laughed. He wasn't an experienced _sea-_merchant, but he had learned enough about the geography of Cheakir to know that it should have taken them _at least_ 6 hours to get from Nabyjacuo to N'ngza. They had made it in a little under an hour and were now on their way to where Antulpan had vividly recalled T'myra's Artifact was located.

"+When you have such expert sailors augmented by magic, travel by water is _nothing!_+" Saranbo insisted. "+Badamon, what is it that you plan to do here? And why come with all due haste+"

Badamon narrowed his eyes and turned around. His six minions were following behind him as they walked through the caves just above the rumored location of Hell. "+We are here to find the Second Artifact - the last one that has not been claimed by the Conduits - before they have a chance to get it. I'm going to look for it while you six guard the entrance against intruders - G'gonstrm natives or otherwise.+"

"+All by yourself? You mean to say you're going to go looking for an object that has the power of the Dekutan in it _by yourself?_+" Arago demanded. "+This is that _T'myra_'s artifact that we're looking for! She'll bring all of those brats along with her! She'll stop at nothing to make the Prophecy come true+"

Badamon grinned, his fangs showing prominently. "+The Conduits had spent the day traveling and recovering another Artifact - they have expended their store of energy. Even a Half-Breed like T'myra would need _some_ small bit of rest before coming here; some of her companions - those of Mycuaja - will require substantially more rest if they are to be effective again. No . . . they will not come here for many hours yet.+"

"+I don't know . . . I never did trust her to do sensible things . . .+" Antulpan sighed, "+As badly as I want this whole Prophecy business to be over, she wants it to be complete . . . maybe even more so.+"

"+It doesn't matter-+" Badamon began angrily.

"+Hush+" Both Sandstrikers hissed, bending their legs a little and holding their arms out.

Badamon turned on them. "+How dare you-+"

"+We feel something in the ground . . .+" they both insisted quietly, "+A malicious feeling . . . _We are not welcome here_+" They directed this to Badamon.

Not long after they had said this, the cave floor beneath their feet began to quake and tremble. Before any of them could react, the floor exploded from beneath them and they fell through the large hole into the darkness below. They were almost instantaneously enveloped in a dark blue aura that slowly descended into the depths; they were hovering towards the middle of the sphere and moving as it moved, though not of their own free will.

Try as they might and as much as they shouted, pounding against the walls of color that surrounded them did no good.

Echoing from the darkness, they heard a feminine-sounding voice laughing haughtily. She spoke words none of them understood, despite sounding very much like G'gonn, but Badamon caught a murky purple gleam from the direction of her voice and he sensed the fearlessness in her voice. He could also feel her aura - that was frightening enough.

Then, like an echo, they heard a voice almost identical to the previous one, but they could tell it was filtering through the sphere.

**"+Ha ha ha! You silly little Dekutan-influenced souls! You dare trespass in the Domain of the _Gizmutan_? You shall be punished for your grievous error, begun by Second Daughter N'kndi+"**

None of them wanted to respond. However, they soon lost all control of their situation.

A dim brown light flashed from the direction of the female's voice. Within seconds, they could see the massive rocks that had fallen onto the level below them start to levitate upwards. With every rock that replaced the floor, the room became darker and Badamon realized that this was one darkness none of them would be able to see through.

**"+Good work, N'kndi.+"**

**"+Thank you, Eldest Brother R'nast.+"**

That was the last thing they heard echoing through the dark blue aura before the last rock was put into place and the cavern went completely dark.

(-)

**1:20 AM Monday- Hell, G'gonstrm May 9th- 981 D.A.**

"+What do you think they plan to do with us+" Arago whispered to Badamon. All of them had been very edgy, just sitting there in the dark, waiting for their captors to make a move.

"+I'm not sure . . . But if they're Gizmutan like they claim, then I might know of a way to get us out of here+" Badamon replied in a low tone.

"+How+" Arago barely managed to keep his voice down.

Badamon grinned, knowing Arago couldn't see it, "+You said you would trust me. Prove it now and keep quiet; let me do the talking.+" Badamon heard Arago grumble slightly and huff, but he made no noise after that. Badamon's grin broadened. He stood up slowly, using the side of their spherical cage to keep his balance. "+Everyone remain silent+" Badamon ordered softly, then called out to the darkness, "+Oh Great Gizmutan, our captors! I am called Badamon, the leader of my group here! If it pleases Your Greatnesses, I have some information that may be quite valuable to all of Your Kin. It concerns The Prophecy of the Dekutan, those beings who sealed Your Greatnesses away, here in Hell+"

All eight of them had to shield their eyes when a burst of blue light came into their view a few feet outside of the sphere, in the direction Badamon was facing. **"+The one called Badamon - you have the attention of the R'nast, Eldest Son of The Great Gizmu. Speak quickly and tell no lies; if this information is truly as beneficial to the Gizmutan as you proclaim, then your life may be spared.+"**

Badamon could hardly contain his excitement. "+Oh Great Gizmu, R'nast, I thank you for your attention. Does Your Greatness know of The Prophecy+"

**"+I know of The Prophecy.+"**

"+The Dekutan have summoned a group of nine, including five known as the Conduits, four of whom have successfully discovered their Artifacts . . .+"

(-)

**1:40 AM Monday- N'ngza, G'gonstrm May 9th- 981 D.A.**

After insisting that T'myra put on R'rufu's cloaking ring again, the Conduits and Captains found rooms at a tavern in N'ngza. Before long, the three young Book-hands were sleeping peacefully in one room, Captain Rafakoh and Lord Saberstryke were sleeping in another room, and Kokuen-oh, Hariel, and Shedosh were sleeping in a third room.

Hariel couldn't sleep. _She said- No, that's not right . . . she didn't say _anything_ in response to me!_ He had a feeling that this was going to be the _one time_ that T'myra wasn't going to listen to him. He had to make sure though. So, Hariel got out of bed as quietly as he could, trying not to wake Shedosh, in the same bed, or Kokuen-oh, in the second bed.

-

Kokuen-oh stirred from a visionary dream.

Tamer was talking to the girls about being Captains in The Prophecy. Then he saw her holding a kind of pendant above her head. She brought it down around her neck, and it sparkled, as did a stream of light around her. The pendant itself looked something like a red comma.

-

Hariel quietly walked out of the room and across the hall to where Acuashy, Sashyrary, Najyana, and T'myra were sharing a large room. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

After a moment, Najyana's sleepy and raspy voice called through the door, "(Who is it?)"

"(It's Hariel.)"

The door opened just enough for Hariel to Najya's face. She looked like she hadn't slept very well. "(What's up? Why aren't you with T'myra?)"

Hariel looked at her with a confused expression. "(Why would I be with T'myra? Isn't she in _there_?)" He pointed to her door.

"(Well, she got up not too long ago and hasn't come back. I figured she was with you.)"

-

Kokuen-oh awoke, but stayed lying down, thinking about what he had read in The Prophecy earlier. _It had talked about the Conduits and Captain of Spring . . . could that be R'rufu? And we know Mysti's the Captain of Fall, so which seasons are Acuashy and Najyana represented by?_ Next he thought about what he saw T'myra doing. _Where could she get that pendant? Oh no . . . _

-

_No- She didn't-_ Hariel left Najy standing in the doorway, but called back to her, "(Get the girls up, _NOW_!)"

Kokuen-oh heard him and stood up as Hariel burst in the door. "Did T'myra-" he began, but Hariel cut him off.

"Tamer's _gone_!"

(-)

Saberstryke hadn't thought he'd be able to get R'rafko to go to sleep, but he knew he had to try. He had already shed his armor and was lying on the bed in his light garments, hoping she would remember why they'd stopped in N'ngza in the first place - for rest and recuperation. As it was, he was growing sleepy from watching her still form just sit there on the edge of the bed, facing the door and fully dressed. The moonlight spilled in from the window, to which she had her back turned, and gave her a melancholy blue aura. It made his heart ache to watch her sit like that.

"R'rufu . . ." K'kedki reached over and touched her on the shoulder, but she didn't seem to notice.

He frowned, sighed, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Then, he stood up and walked around the bed until he was right next to her. As he sat down, he took her hat off with his left hand and set it on her bedside table, moving his arm behind her back to do so. When he brought his arm back, he clasped her left shoulder in his left hand and massaged it gently. He kept his focus on her face at all times; he noticed that she didn't seem to be crying, only very dazed.

"What's wrong, R'rufu?" He figured that he knew the answer, but he also wanted her to be able to get it off her chest.

She stared at the wall in front of her. The door was on the right and two paintings hung on the wall, but she wasn't looking at anything in particular. "My ship . . . my crew . . . my friends . . . they're gone, K'kedki. They're gone . . . I couldn't save them."

He pulled her into his arms and she didn't protest; she leaned into it like a frightened child. He'd seen her act like this only once before, and that was in the Spiritual Caverns, as they'd dubbed it; she'd confessed she was afraid of enclosed spaces. "We're all doing our best to stop Badamon. Sometimes we're not the only ones who get hurt."

R'rufu started crying into his shirt. "But they didn't _deserve_ to be turned into his . . . his _puppets_!"

"And T'myra's parents didn't deserve to die, either," K'kedki pointed out.

That seemed to strike a cord with her. She looked up into his deep brown eyes and he smiled softly down at her.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then leaned his against hers. "This is hard on everyone, R'rufu, not just you. I know that nothing I say will bring your crew-mates back, but the least you can do is try to make sure that such a thing doesn't happen to anyone else. That's why I'm here, after all; I didn't want such things to continue."

He spoke these words with such a gentle tone and kind expression on his face that it brought a blush to R'rufu's face. In all of her life, she had never expected a reaction like this to come from a Demidon - that is, until she met K'kedki. _K'kmaj, how can I repay you for this? I've discovered the diamond in the rough! The rose among a field of weeds!_

Slowly, she tilted her head and shut her eyes for a beautifully romantic kiss from K'kedki, who didn't disappoint her. She brought her hands up to his neck and they deepened the kiss, eliciting content sighs from R'rafko. She slowly leaned backwards on the bed, tugging on K'kedki's shirt as she did so. He, in turn, released her from his embrace and propped his upper body up with arms on either side of her shoulders. He wasn't exactly on top of her - just leaning over - but it was enough for him to take the hint as to what R'rafko was asking for.

"You sure know how to cheer a girl up," she teased when they had parted, lightly running the middle finger of her right hand up and down his upper left arm as her left hand fell from his neck to his shirt and continued southward.

K'kedki was spared from responding because a furious knock was heard from their door. He quickly kissed her on the lips and whispered, smiling, "We'll try this again some other time, okay?" She looked frustrated, but he didn't wait for an answer. He stood up at the end of the bed and walked over to the door.

She sat up as well, but didn't look happy about it. _That wasn't supposed to happen! Whoever it is better have a _damn_ good reason for interrupting us, or I'll _wring_ their sorry _NECK

The Lord Saberstryke opened the door and found Kokuen-oh, ready to start knocking again.

Kokuen-oh took one look at Rafakoh's angry expression and Saberstryke's pleasant smile; it was all he needed to burst into a string of embarrassed apologies. "Oh, Kohmah! I'm so sorry! I've got the _worst_ timing- That's **_twice_** now! Oh . . ."

K'kedki couldn't help but start laughing. Then, he heard Hariel's voice.

"Kokuen-oh? What's going on? We have to go _now_!"

"Gimme a second, would ya'?" Kokuen-oh yelled, still blushing furiously even with his head turned to address Hariel. "We didn't exactly get a 10-minute warning, now _did_ we?" _My prophecy had to have come only a minute or two before Hariel figured it out!_

The Lord suddenly became serious and Rafakoh snapped to attention, getting up and walking over to stand next to Saberstryke.

"A warning about _what_? Why are you talking about leaving?" Saberstryke asked.

Kokuen-oh turned back around to face Saberstryke and sighed heavily, becoming more serious. "We think- No, we're _pretty sure_ that T'myra went to get her Artifact."

"By herself?" Saberstryke and Rafakoh gawked together. They blushed slightly and smiled at one another.

"The _point_ is that we have to go after her," Kokuen-oh stated.

Saberstryke became serious again. "Fine, but I'm not going anywhere near Hell without my armor on," the Lord insisted.

"I'll help him put it on; it'll be faster that way," Rafakoh insisted quickly and moved to shut the door as Saberstryke looked at her with a very embarrassed glare.

"Hey!" Kokuen-oh caught the door and looked her straight in the eyes. He said in a low tone, "If you're still in there after 10 minutes, I won't feel bad about interrupting you a third time."

R'rafko looked indignant, but he could tell it was a farce all too easily. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Then, she added in a low tone, "+And I don't need that long, _anyway_.+"

With that, she shut the door and Kokuen-oh was only barely able to get his fingers out in time. However, he _did_ catch a glimpse of R'rufu launching herself into a very startled K'kedki's arms and locking his lips with a kiss. He couldn't even see her hands, but he assumed they weren't anywhere near the Lord's upper body.

"What was _that_ all about?" Hariel demanded.

"Just R'rafko wanting some time alone with her Lord," Kokuen-oh chuckled, still blushing from R'rafko's last comment and actions. _I don't think I gave her a threat . . . I think I gave her a _**challenge!** he sighed, shaking his head to free them of any thoughts concerning what was going on in the room next to him. "At least they're all getting ready at the same time. We'll be out of here in under 10 minutes, Hariel; don't worry."

"Tamer doesn't need _half_ that to get herself into _loads_ of trouble," Hariel snorted. "This is _Hell _we're talking about!" _Why couldn't she just wait a few hours? Now we're all cranky and exhausted! How _does_ she do it?_

Kokuen-oh smirked, but he was worried too. "Don't I know it."

(-)

**1:45 AM Monday- Hell, G'gonstrm May 9th- 981 D.A.**

In one of the deepest caverns of Hell, seven figures stood in a rough circle. They varied in height and color but, for the most part, looked quite similar. They were the Children of the Gizmutan, the highest ranking of their kind save their Great Father and Mother.

The one called Badamon had piqued their interest by speaking to them with amazing reverence. He then revealed to them a great deal of information that puzzled and troubled them. The Seven had then mutually agreed to ponder over Badamon's words and determine his fate appropriately.

**"+"D'mri, do you feel that they were telling us the truth?"+"** the tallest of the Children asked a much smaller female. His voice commanded respect and he wore a contemplative expression on his face. His skin glistened navy blue and his eyes shone with a deep teal aura.

The female was the shortest of the Seven and barely stood out against the shadows, her glistening body the only giveaway. She put her hands on her hips, shifting her weight onto her left leg, and sneered, the grayed, sea-green aura in her eyes flaring, **"+"They were rank with malicious intentions, Eldest Brother R'nast, but they spoke no lies. That doesn't mean what they say is the absolute truth - it could be merely their ignorant belief - but they hid nothing from us. I made sure of _that_! "+"** She chuckled a little at this, then turned to the tallest female. With a smile on her face and amazing sincerity, she said sweetly, **"+"_Thank you, _Eldest Sister T'vda!"+"**

T'vda smirked and replied in a deep, sultry voice, **"+"You're quite welcome, D'mri; I thought you might enjoy my way of thinking."+"** She was the third tallest of the Children, but not by much. Her bright red-orange eyes illuminated her brick red skin as she turned to face R'nast. **"+"Eldest Brother R'nast, what do you intend to do about this turn of events? Should we speak with Our Great Father?"+"**

**"+"I don't think we need to bother Our Great Father with such a trivial matter,"+"** a male with dark aquamarine skin spoke up. His dark salmon eyes opened and he addressed the other six, **"+"We could easily handle this ourselves. Our Great Father has been quite busy as of late, tending to Mother and all . . ."+"**

**"+"I agree with N'denz,"+"** R'nast said and nodded his head. **"+"Our Great Father does not need to know about this just yet. We need to make sure that what that Badamon said is true. He said that one of those Conduits has an Artifact here in Hell. We shall simply capture this Conduit and her Artifact. Then . . ."+"** R'nast turned to his youngest brother, who hadn't spoken yet. **"+"We will let K'rant take over from there."+"**

The deep-purple skinned male looked up at R'nast, slowly opening his vibrant golden-orange eyes. He nodded mutely.

**"+"Come on, R'nast!"+"** N'kndi yelled from beside K'rant, her peer in height and polar opposite in attitude, **"+"If these Conduits are really the Dekutan's Chosen like we think they are and their Artifacts the very things that can be used to cause Our Kin's ultimate destruction, why not just kill them all now and take those items? That would be an _incredible_ present for Our Great Father and Mother!"+"**

The only male that had yet to speak took a step towards the brown-skinned female and growled down at her - he was taller than she by a few inches, **"+"Watch your tongue, N'kndi!"+"** His burgundy skin flexed with anger and the dusk-pink aura in his eyes flared, **"+"We _always_ show reverence to our older siblings! If Eldest Brother R'nast wants us to capture the brats, then we'll _capture_ them and that's _FINAL_!"+"**

**"+"There is no need to get angry, R'skan,"+"** R'nast spoke calmly. Then, he turned to N'kndi, **"N'kndi . . . How many times has Our Great Father had to remind you that we do not go around killing every single being that walks into Our Domain? The only reason we went after that Badamon and his group was because they _lingered_. If we were to reveal ourselves to Cheakir, then what kind of reaction do you think we could expect from the _Dekutan_?"+"**

The other six hissed at the mention of Gods of Cheakir's name and the thought of what they might do.

**"+"That's right. We must be _discreet_!"+**" R'nast insisted. His siblings noticed his right knee twitch a little as he clenched his right hand into a fist. Those were where _his_ Runes were, the Arrowhead and the Lightning-bolt, respectively . . . just like on their Great Father. Their Runes were what kept them confined to Hell. **"+"Badamon is without a doubt these Conduits' nemesis. There is no way he can possibly know everything about them. We must find out how much they know about The Battle for Cheakir before we make any serious moves."+"**

**"+"What does that matter, _Eldest Brother_?"+"** N'kndi demanded, emphasizing the last words as she glared in R'skan's direction, who was frowning slightly.

R'nast smiled.

D'mri grinned and laughed. **"+"Now you _have_ to tell us, Eldest Brother R'nast! What are you planning? _Huh, huh_?"+"** she pleaded like a child - she was the youngest, after all, and knew it was the way to get R'nast to tell her _anything_.

R'nast spoke to all six of his younger siblings, **"+"If these Conduits _are_ the Dekutan's Chosen, but they don't know about The Agreement with the Dekutan, then how can we be bound by Its rules?"+"**

(-)

**1:55 AM Monday- Outskirts of Hell, G'gonstrm May 9th- 981 D.A.**

It seemed like forever since T'myra had left the city of N'ngza; looking back on it, the city had been brightly illuminated as she had run through it compared to the caverns she was now in. Having made it to the base of the large mountain range that was over the supposed Pits of Hell, T'myra had walked around until she came upon an entrance to the caverns under the mountains. It was in here that she expected to find her Artifact.

_'The daa'kest prison' . . . Well, 'Ell is supposed t' be where the Gizmutan were sealed all those yeaa's ago . . . or could it just 'ave meant late at night? Then again, the otha' paa't was somethin' about a true soul that seems daa'k and sorra' . . ._

Tamer cautiously avoided any plots of earth that looked weak, for she feared falling into the actual Pits of Hell. She stepped over one, and fell, but she immediately clung to the edge. As she pulled herself up, a kind of glint caught her eye. It was in an immensely dark entrance to another part of the caverns surrounding Hell. Gathering her courage, T'myra made her way through the darkness.

When it got to the point that she couldn't even see the entrance, she began to get a little worried . . . _I should be able t' see in this- It's not _completely_ daak- _

The ceiling began to sparkle.

"Wow . . . It's so beautiful . . ." she marveled.

T'myra was in complete awe; it was as if someone had cut out a piece of the sky and pasted it in this rock dome of a mountain, just like Tybysa's prayer room in Sahenangell. One 'star' in particular stuck out from the rest. The others twinkled, but this one _shone_ with a brilliant light and it was in an odd color spectrum. It was white at first, then pink, and an amber, a pale yellow, magenta, a light aquamarine, gray, then brown, and a bloodstone-red, next indigo, then back to pink, and the cycle repeated.

Absentmindedly, Tamer reached out for the star with her right hand. When she did, the star seemed to shine brighter and stuck on a dark bluish-green color, which she hadn't seen in the cycle before. T'myra's curiosity grew and she reached out further, figuring she would eventually have to fly up to the ceiling to touch it. The star got brighter and brighter - actually it got bigger and bigger, and Tamer had no idea why. When the light eventually got too bright for her to look at it, she tried to pull away. Finding that she could not, T'myra tugged on her hand as hard as she could.

"Lemee go! Fo' Cuamyjy's sake - _stop_ it!" Tamer cursed, trying to free herself with all her might. _It stings, like m' 'and is enveloped in acid!_

She realized that her hand was being drug deeper into the small vortex. Her eyes opened wide when she saw a curiously dark light running up her arm.

"+_That's_ it+" T'myra screeched, somehow finding it difficult to concentrate on the source of the eerie aura. "+LE'. GO. O'. M'. _FUCKIN'_. _**'AND**+"_ she yelled, pulling so hard she was afraid she'd rip her own hand off.

A light flared throughout the whole room as Tamer flew into a side of the cave. She shook her head and looked to see if she still had her hand. She found her fist clamped around a comma-shaped, red shell on a kind of rope. It had other ornaments around it, but the shell was the largest object on the rope.

T'myra gawked at it as she walked out of the cavern and back the way she came, _Could this be m' Artifact? It _was_ in a daak place . . . but I wouldn't consider it a prison, unless ya' count that stupid _STAA- T'myra was cut off as she fell into the Pits of Hell. "+OH SHHIIIIIIITTT . . .+"

Before T'myra could even think about casting a spell or Raging to slow her descent, she was nearly blinded by a light similar to the one she'd experienced only moments before. It wasn't as bright as before, so she was aware of the fact that it was a very brilliant shade of aquamarine, but that didn't change the fact that she was still extremely confused. When the light died down only a bit, she noticed that she was surrounded by an orb much like the one she'd been flown to G'gonstrm in by the Ancient Staff. Then, she realized that the source of the aquamarine-colored light was the charm on the pendant that she now held in a death-grip in her right hand.

She had just taken a look down the rocky shaft she was descending when she felt a very strong power coming towards her at terrific speed. She focused on it and became aware of its location almost immediately. Her eyes widened in shock and slight fear.

_Behind me!_

Tamer whirled around to face the being that was emanating such a strong aura, but all she saw was a pair of vibrant sunset-colored eyes enshrouded in pure darkness. Her mind started to cloud and she became extremely sleepy. The darkness was closing in on her; the light from her orb and the jewel in her hand was fading. Right before T'myra lost consciousness, she felt herself falling a little ways, but being caught in a pair of strong arms almost immediately after she'd begun to fall. She also could've sworn she heard the sound of wings flapping.

(-)(-)(-)

**Continued in: _Dreams of Glory_**

_2/12/2005_

_ Dontcha' just _hate _it when your girlfriend / boyfriend doesn't listen to you? __I just _love_ how T'myra got her hand stuck next to her Artifact . . . __I feel so sorry for Hariel . . . But, he _did _see it coming, after all. And T'myra was doing _so well_ at understanding that Hariel meant well by what he said and did._

_3/10/2005_

_ So . . . most of this stuff is brand new, do you like it? It's part of my overhauling revision process.__ Some of this was me working in stuff from other incarnations of the story, but a lot of it came from a massive jolt thanks to my Muse. I like to think that she has a sledgehammer locked away in her closet that she sometimes brings out so she can hit me with it. (Grin) Keep tabs on the Children - they're just as important as their parents and Badamon, etc. Anyway, I really hope you like my latest contribution to Forever Destiny. (Smile) Please leave me reviews, or at least some comments!_

_4/14/2005_

_ I felt that this was a poignant enough place to stop and let the restructuring carry on the story in the next episode. I added some parts, since this _**is**_ only my first revision of this episode; Badamon groveling was the biggest thing, as well as some modifications to Badamon and Arago's dialogue shortly beforehand._

_Nekochan_


	14. Ep 13 :: Dreams of Glory

___FOREVER DESTINY : _Ancient Era Arc 1

_Before the Beginning_

___Episode_ 13: 

_"Dreams of Glory" _

_Story Focus: T'myra_

By Nekochan

**Author's Note**

_Looks like T'myra's got herself into a bit of a rough spot, ne? Time to cheer on her companions, because they're the only ones who can help her now!_

_Arigatou Minasan! (Thanks everyone!)_

_Nekochan_

(-)(-)(-)

**2:00 AM Monday- Outskirts of Hell, G'gonstrm May 9th- 981 D.A.**

"Must we really enter such a terrible place?" Acuashy pleaded. It was only her second time staring up at the mountains on the northern tip of G'gonstrm, but they still drove fear deep into her heart.

"Yes, I'm afraid we must," Shedosh answered. "T'myra's Artifact was clearly marked as being somewhere in this vicinity on The Map. In addition, we were planning on coming back here anyway. It would be the most logical place for her to go if she were in search of her Artifact all by herself."

"The 'darkest prison' is Hell."

The others turned their heads quickly to see Kokuen-oh staring intently ahead, but he kept speaking.

"Good being pressured by Evil is probably an internal struggle for T'myra, since she's a Half-Breed with a determination for revenge. However, she must choose her 'true self' over her sorrow." He blinked a couple of times and then said, "Okay, that was weird."

While everyone else continued to stare at him with mouths agape, Shedosh managed to speak. "Kokuen-oh . . . you just deciphered T'myra's part of The Prophecy!"

Kokuen-oh looked shocked and then a little embarrassed. "I know what I said . . . How did I _do_ that?"

"It's probably just something you can do now that you have The Prophecy, just like before when you said her two verses without even having to try and remember them. I only wish T'myra had been around to hear it . . ." Shedosh sighed.

"I think it's time to go get her!" Hariel said with determination, "With or without her Artifact!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Najyana called. "Come on, Friend Acua; we can at least handle the darkness - Bright Shadows-style!"

Aside from the three Book-hands, those present resumed their looks of confusion.

Acuashy explained, "Friend Najyana is referring to a technique than she and I have developed. While I cast a **Light** spell, she forces the shadows created by the spell away so that we are unencumbered when looking from the light into the darkness."

Sashyrary piped up, again seeming to address only Kokuen-oh, "Even I get confused when she explains it; I just know it works."

Najyana shook her head then took up the conversation, "Normally, when you cast a **Light** spell in a dark area, you can see out for a ways, but then you can't see hardly anything because our eyes can't see from light into darkness like that. In addition, the spell creates lots of shadows in its area of effect. What my abilities allow me to do is lessen the effect of the shadows in the **Light** spell's area _and_ to 'push' - if you will - the shadows outside its area further away so that we can see even better."

"That's incredible!" Shedosh gasped. "I would have never thought such a thing could be accomplished!"

Saberstryke shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me. I can see in the darkness, even if I have trouble distinguishing colors that way. What about you, Rafakoh? Kokuen-oh?"

Rafakoh answered, "I can see a short distance in the dark, but I'll be better off if they have that light source. I should be fine, then."

Kokuen-oh nodded. "I seem to have lost my ability to see in the dark except when I Rage. Otherwise, I need light to see just like the girls and Shedosh."

"I don't care _how_ you do it or _why_ it works, let's just get _in_ there!" Hariel shouted.

"Okay, okay! Sorry!" Najyana retaliated, stomping off towards the nearest cave entrance.

"Wait!" Hariel caught her left arm as it swung back. "Najyana, I'm sorry. I'm just so worried . . . and we're all a mess being up at this hour . . . Can you forgive me?"

Najyana smiled at him and knelt in front of him. "I understand, Hariel, and I accept your apology. You have a right to be concerned about T'myra with an urgency greater than all of ours put together. We should all try harder to keep our heads together." She then stood up and looked at Acuashy. "Now how about that **Light** spell, Friend Acua?"

"Gladly, Friend Najyana." Acuashy then made a few quick gestures, and suddenly her right palm was illuminated by a bright light. "We should move quickly, though. While I am able to sustain the spell for a long duration, that duration is not without limit."

"Agreed. Let's go!" Shedosh insisted and the eight began to walk into the caverns.

Soon, Najyana requested that they stop so that she could perform her ability. With a few elegant arm gestures, everyone aside from Saberstryke was instantly aware of an impressive distinction. Najyana then told them they could continue.

"But . . . we never really thought about how we're going to find Tamer," Kokuen-oh pointed out.

"I can find her," Hariel said quickly. "She used this spell before . . . and Acuashy had said she thought I might be able to still cast spells. The thing is, I feel like I already cast the spell."

Without another word, despite the amazed looks on his friends' faces, he raised his right hand up in front of him. At first, it glowed a faint red aura. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his memories of T'myra, especially the feelings he'd experienced when they'd kissed. His hand started glowing a bright teal color and his eyes shot open.

"She's not too far ahead . . . but . . ." Hariel trailed off, lowering his hand.

Kokuen-oh ran up beside him. "What, Hariel? What is it?"

"I don't think she's on the same level of ground as us . . . I think she's on a lower level . . ." Hariel whispered, looking to Kokuen-oh for some kind of comforting words.

Kokuen-oh gasped, "Then I was right . . ." He turned to the other six with a look of pure concern that made Sashyrary jealous. "T'myra's in Hell!"

"I thought we were _in_ Hell?" Najyana questioned.

Saberstryke shook his head and began speaking with the air of a scholar. "We're in the caverns under the mountain range that supposedly rose up by the will of High Deku K'kmaj himself to hide Hell. We're actually standing on top of Hell- or what is considered to be Hell, anyway. This network of caves eventually will take you to the other side of G'gonstrm. However, if you delve below ground level, you are in what is thought of to be the true Hell, where the Gizmutan have been sealed."

"But that's only the legend, isn't it?" R'rafko demanded. However, she found no look in the Lord's eyes that told her he thought differently.

"We're _living_ a Prophecy, R'rafko. I consider _anything_ to be possible at this point," Saberstryke insisted.

Sashyrary started panicking. "We can't fight _Gizmutan!_" she squealed, "No matter what any Prophecy says, if we have to fight _Gizmutan_ then we're in for one _painful_ battle! I don't care how powerful you claim your Artifacts to be!"

"It doesn't matter _who_ we have to face," Hariel said loudly. He turned to face them, determination written all over his face. "No matter what happens, we're here for a purpose and we have the power to make a difference. Yes, I would thank the Dekutan if we all made it through this unscathed. I could die happy if T'myra made it out of this alive and without her thirst for vengeance, but that just might not happen. We're not in a fairy-tale story; this is real - we have to face it that way."

His speech stunned everyone, but Shedosh was the first to recover. "Well said, Hariel. With T'myra's Artifact so close at hand, we have to be extremely cautious; our next few moves could be the determining factors in who wins this battle."

Kokuen-oh nodded in agreement. "We have to find her as soon as possible and get out of this place. We're just _asking_ to get ambushed in here."

(-)

**2:30 AM Monday- Hell, G'gonstrm May 9th- 981 D.A.**

Tamer didn't know how long she had been out, but her first conscious realization was nothing about her own body; it was about the amount of power surrounding her and that scared her a little bit. At first she thought it might be her friends, because it was obvious that the power was coming from numerous beings - a small group, perhaps, but nothing close to an entire settlement. Then she noticed that the auras were all fairly malicious in nature, or at least extremely wary of her; could it be Badamon and his minions?

Once she began to ponder these things, she caught a couple of sounds from her immediate area: high-pitched giggling, low-pitched chuckling, soft-spoken whispering, and loud grunts of disdain.

" 'Oo- _What_ are ya'?" T'myra managed to gasp out, still not entirely aware of her body. She couldn't tell if she was sitting or standing or where any of her body parts were; she only seemed to be able to move her mouth and eyes. However, right now she didn't want to see anything; the last time she did that she'd gone unconscious.

She heard what she thought was G'gonn at first, but then found that she couldn't comprehend any of the words that were said. It sounded like a command, though, and the voice was definitely male. Suddenly, she was aware of another aura surrounding her own body; it was a spell with a signature similar to Shedosh's **Speak Language,** though it was _much_ more powerful.

**"+You may speak with us now, Demon-sister. We understand one another.+"** It was the same voice that had given the command.

T'myra dared to open her eyes and found herself sitting on a rock floor, though she couldn't see more than three feet around herself. From the darkness, however, she met the gazes of seven glowing sets of eyes. It appeared that the bright blue eyes were the ones addressing her. To his left were salmon-colored eyes, dim pink ones, and the red-orange pair from before. On the speaker's right were eyes that glowed bright red, murky purple-brown, and a kind of dull blue-green. She could not see the bodies of any of the figures, but could tell from her general sense of their auras that even the one with the grayed teal eyes was twice as large as she - and that one was easily the smallest.

"+What did ya' call me+" T'myra rasped, still trying to find her voice. _At least now I can feel m' body . . ._

The one with the blue eyes continued to speak, but T'myra knew all of the eyes were still fixed on her and her alone. **"+You are our Demon-sister. You can help us.+"**

"+An' what makes ya' think I'm gonna' 'elp ya'+" T'myra chuckled dryly and coughed a little. _It's so 'ard t' breathe down 'ere . . ._

**"+Why else would you enter the Domain of the Gizmutan, when you are obviously not a full Gizmata+"** The voice asked calmly.

T'myra tried to laugh again, but ended up nearly choking herself. She drew in another concentrated breath before answering, "+The reason I came 'ere shouldn't be any o' your business.+" _Could these really be Gizmutan? They 'ave enough powa' . . ._

The blue eyes narrowed. **"+_Everything_ that occurs in Our Domain is our business-+"**

**"+R'nast, my Eldest Brother, allow me to handle this for you. Our Great Father would not want such a disturbance caused over such a small matter+**" the one with the sunset eyes spoke, turning to look at the one with blue eyes. It also had a masculine-sounding voice, but it was just slightly higher pitched.

**"+Very well, K'rant. You speak the truth; this is a matter for you to settle.+"** The blue-eyed figure seemed to step back a short distance. _Just as we rehearsed . . . good job, K'rant._

_That didn't sound good . . . _T'myra told herself. _What if they really are Gizmutan? What do they want me fo'?_

T'myra could hear and feel the one with reddish-orange eyes stepping closer, but she couldn't seem to focus on his form. She had another fit of coughing and had to keep her eyes shut as she hunched over a bit.

Her entire body seemed to be paralyzed again. She could barely breathe and couldn't see a thing except for that same pair of eyes that belonged to the being known as K'rant staring at her from out of nothingness.

**_'Demon-sister,'_** the voice belonging to K'rant sounded in T'myra's mind. **_'Our Great Father could use someone of your nature to great advantage . . . I understand you wish to destroy this country called G'gonstrm? That will occur. Everything good and evil alike will be wiped clean and all will start anew if Our Great Father has his way. Is that so wrong? Say that you will help Our Great Father.'_**

It took every ounce of strength T'myra had to even answer him; she could tell her physical body was quaking with the effort. _You're . . . one o' the . . . Gizmutan . . . aren't ya? Ya' 'ave . . . powa's ova' . . . the mind- K'rant, wasn't it? I . . . would ratha' die . . . than serve . . . the fuckin' _Gizmutan!

'_**You must have misheard me, Demon-sister,'**_ the voice said calmly, dripping with sarcasm.

T'myra felt as if her entire body had been electrified and began to scream in her mind, but heard no sound issue forth from her mouth. She felt tears spill forth from her eyes, but she couldn't stop them. _Cotton-_ Another wave of pain shot through her and she collapsed to the ground, her world swirling into darkness again. But she heard K'rant's voice once more before she succumbed to the pain.

**_'You were not given an option.'_**

Tamer's shallow breathing was the only evidence that she was still alive from her place on the cavern floor.

**"+"And what good is she to us like _that_?"+"** R'nast demanded of K'rant in their native tongue, his anger evident in the tone of his voice.

The other five eyes looked on in interest, their owners listening intently.

**"+"Relax, dear Eldest Brother. She is merely coming under my control. This will prove extremely useful to Our Great Father if all goes as we have planned,"+"** K'rant replied calmly. **"+Badamon+"**

"+You summoned me, Great Gizmutan K'rant+" Badamon's form appeared from the shadows and he bowed low. "+What is it that you wish me to do+"

**"+The Demon-sister is ready to do my bidding, Badamon. Be ready to make the offer when the time is right+"** K'rant commanded. **"+You must watch her and alert me if she shows any evidence of breaking my hold over her, though I don't see how she could.+"**

"+And what about her Artifact+" Badamon inquired, pointing to the necklace that lay a few feet away from T'myra and a good distance away from where K'rant and Badamon were speaking. "+None of your Greatnesses have been able to approach it and I cannot touch it.+"

**"+If the Demon-sister is incapable of using it, then it can cause no harm lying on the ground there+"** K'rant insisted, his red-orange eyes narrowing sharply.

"+My apologies, Great Gizmutan," Badamon said as he bowed again. "+I will be vigilant, as you requested.+"

**"+For your sake, Badamon, you'd better be+"** K'rant commanded. With that, Badamon left the Children and T'myra's body was enveloped in darkness.

**"+"You're sure that the First Conduit's armor is the key to the Merging Ceremony and thus the one that can remove our Runes, Eldest Brother?"+"** N'denz inquired, his salmon eyes indicating his suspicion.

R'nast nodded. **"+"It is the only rationale that makes sense now. With the Demon-sister under K'rant's control, we should have no trouble getting the First Conduit to help us _willingly_ - just in case the Dekutan decide to enforce their precious Agreement at the last minute."+"**

D'mri scoffed, her dull aquamarine eyes flaring with its aura, **"+"Assuming that Badamon guy is telling us the truth, you mean, Eldest Brother R'nast. Somehow, no matter how much I analyze him, I can't seem to get a 100-accurate reading on him. That frustrates me."+"**

**"+"D'mri, you worry too much!"+"** T'vda laughed, **"+"No matter what, he's no match for the seven of us!"+"**

**"+"From the way you all talk, it might be eight before long,"+"** a deeper voice than even R'nast's came from the depths of the darkness. Piercing eyes of the deepest blue looked out at the Children and they bowed in response. **"+"Come to my Chambers - all of you. Your mother will want to be present to hear what schemes you seven have concocted."+"**

**"+"Daddy!"+"** D'mri launched herself at the waist of the dark blue figure, **"+"Does this mean Mommy's okay? I'm not the youngest anymore?"+"**

The figure chuckled darkly as he looked down at the small Gizmata, **"+"No, my Third Daughter, you are no longer the youngest of My Children."+"** He lifted his head to look at the other six, **"+"It is time that all of you met _G'kret_, my Fifth Son."+"**

The seven Children nodded to their father and disappeared into the dark depths, leaving the Artifact of the Second Conduit behind them.

(-)

T'myra tossed and turned, her whole world blurry. She didn't know who she was running from, but they were out to get her and she couldn't let that happen.

"(T'myra? 'Oney, wake up . . .)" a female voice pleaded.

"(Come on, T'myra, lemme see m' lil girl's pretty eyes,)" a deep male voice urged.

It seemed like her eyes were extremely heavy. She tried to open them, but just couldn't. The voices were so familiar . . . but, she hadn't heard them in a long time. "(Is it really . . .)" she whispered, as if dreading the answer.

"(That's right, T'myra. We're right 'ere,)" the female voice replied gently.

T'myra furrowed her brow, trying desperately to open her eyes.

"(All right, Tayma; I'll 'elp ya' sit up, 'ow about that?)" the male voice chuckled slightly.

T'myra felt someone put a strong hand behind her back and force her to sit up while someone with delicate fingers held the back of her head. _Tayma . . . Someone else calls me 'Tamer' . . . all the time . . ._

Slightly confused emerald eyes looked out on a blurry world, trying to get a grasp of her situation. On her left was a dark, staue-esque figure with wings and on her right was a slimmer figure that looked entirely made up of the green spectrum. As her vision cleared, she realized that the figures were smiling at her. It was her parents.

Lord S'soz H'htonre was wearing pale green pants with a sash, both of which shimmered in the moonlight. His black hair fell over his shoulders and down his back while his deep brown eyes showed the gentleness he always had when dealing with his daughter. Lady Vynefycua Orysy-H'htonre had on an ankle-length robe of the same material and color with sleeves that extended to her wrists and a sash around her waist, though it was thinner and tied off in a small bow. Her green hair fell down her back, but small strips fell over her shoulders as she bent down to speak to her daughter; they shared the same, vibrant, emerald-green eyes.

T'myra looked around her room - everything was just as she expected it to be. Her four-poster bed had its headboard to the wall opposite the large oak door into her room and the navy blue, semitransparent sheets hung down all around her from the posts of her bed - they sparkled like they held the stars of the night sky. On her bed were the layers of silken sheets in the green spectrum with the darkest on top and her family's symbol embroidered on it - it was the same one from her favorite outfit. Rugs of ornate design were spread all around the wooden floor of her room and a single bear's skin lay in front of her crackling fireplace off to the left from where she sat in her bed. Above the fireplace was a life-size painting of the happy H'htonre family from when T'myra was fifteen. The four walls were made of pale gray stone, but they were decorated with artwork from her parents' personal collection that she had come to love. On the right side of her room was a large wardrobe and changing area with three large mirrors. Just inside the door, on the right side, hung her faithful whip over a desk with various scrolls and potion-bottles used in her magical studies, though it also had a fixture next to the whip where three candles could be put to provide light. It was the wall to T'myra's right that had the large window she had spent so many nights looking out of - she had a perfect view of Mysecuamaja and the moon from that window.

Her mother suddenly brought T'myra away from reexamining her room.

"(We're sorry, 'oney. We didn't know ya' were _that_ upset-)" Vynefycua spoke softly.

"(Upset? About what?)" T'myra asked, still a little frightened; it didn't feel right here. Her parents . . . they shouldn't have been there . . . though she had no idea why; she was in _their_ castle - their family's castle - why _shouldn't_ they have been there?

S'soz chuckled - T'myra got her hearty laugh from him, "(Don't ya' rememba', Tayma? Ya' jus' came from our room not an 'oua' ago cryin' abou' 'ow Ch'tsu-)"

"(-said the Demidons were gonna' kill the 'Alf-Breeds . . . an' their families . . .)" T'myra finished, still bewildered by his nickname for her. He had come up with it - she knew that - but she no longer associated it with him . . .

"(That's right. Did ya' 'ave a nightmare, 'oney? S'soz, da'lin', ya' shouldn'ta' told 'er that story . . .)" Vynefycua sighed.

T'myra's eyes went wide. "(Story . . . The Legend o' the Gizmutan!)"

S'soz frowned. "(I'm sorry fo' frightenin' ya', Tayma . . . I really thought it woulda' set yo' mind at ease . . .)"

T'myra looked down at her hands, gripping her sheets tightly. "(The Gizmutan . . .)" she whispered. Had she been running from the Gizmutan in her dream?

"(Come 'ere, T'myra,)" Vynefycua said gently as she scooted over to T'myra's side and embraced her. "(Can ya' go back t' sleep now, 'oney?)"

S'soz moved over and hugged both his wife and daughter, wrapping them both in his wings for a big hug.

T'myra looked up into the kind faces of her parents. It had all been one big nightmare. She smiled and leaned against her parents. "(Indeed, Mom . . . Dad . . . I could sleep fo'eva' like this . . .)"

(-)

**2:40 AM Monday- Hell, G'gonstrm May 9th- 981 D.A.**

Hariel stopped walking and Shedosh, who was right behind him, nearly walked into him. "What's wrong, Hariel?" he asked.

"I- I-" he stuttered. Now, all eyes were on him. He pulled out the power-orb that summoned his armor and looked at it pitifully. Tears began to flow from his eyes as he spoke, "I can feel . . . so much pain . . . and anguish . . . It's T'myra . . . I just _know_ it!"

An instant later, as Shedosh, Saberstryke, and Kokuen-oh gripped their own Artifacts, they too felt a short wave of pain.

"Something's happening to her-" Hariel whimpered, then cried, "We have to _DO_ something!"

"But what? We don't even know where exactly she is!" Rafakoh insisted.

Hariel fell to his knees. "She's below us somewhere getting _tortured_! I _can't_ let that go on!" He yelled. In actuality, he knew that his first comment might not be true anymore . . . the terror and pain that he had felt a moment ago was gone now, but he dreaded the thought of what that could mean. _WHY? _Why_ did you have to leave me, Tamer? I can't protect you if you're not with me . . ._

"This is more of T'myra's part of The Prophecy- She must be being 'pressured by Evil' as we speak!" Kokuen-oh burst out, "She _has_ to stand against it!"

"That doesn't mean we can't _help_ her!" Hariel protested, pounding a fist on the ground.

The three Book-hands weren't sure what to say. Najyana had just been making her standard lookout sweep when she caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye. It was moving very fast, but she was almost positive . . .

She spoke softly, but loud enough so that everyone could hear, "Everyone . . . I think we have problems of our own . . ." It then occurred to her that they were in an immensely large opening compared to the narrow passages they'd been walking through this whole time. They must have just entered this area when Hariel had started panicking; it had six other possible passageways and a rather high ceiling. _Maybe we're right underneath of the mountain-tops now?_ "We're not the only ones here . . ."

Just as she said this, Rafakoh and Saberstryke ran in front of the three girls. Kokuen-oh and Shedosh covered the rear as Hariel tried to stand up, brushing away his tears.

"Look at that!" Rafakoh gasped as everyone's attention turned to a few feet ahead of Saberstryke and Rafakoh.

A swirling mass of - it seemed to them - pure darkness appeared in-between two of the exits out of the large cavern they were in. It burned like a torch for a few moments and then gradually widened, growing shorter in height as it did so.

Hariel's eyes went wide as the black fire dimmed. Lying on the ground, her back towards them, was T'myra - at least unconscious and perhaps worse.

"T'MYRA!" He ran past Saberstryke and Rafakoh, barely acknowledging their cries of protest.

"Hariel, _wait!_"

"It could be a _trap!_"

Hariel knelt beside T'myra and turned her onto her back, cupping her warm face with hands. She looked like she was sleeping.

_Thank Kohmah, she's not- I thought for sure- _Hariel began to cry a little as he spoke to her, "T'myra . . . T'myra, please wake up . . . Come on, T'myra . . ."

Much to Hariel's surprise, T'myra furrowed her brow and moaned a little - it seemed like she could only move her head. "(Is it really . . .)"

"Wha-" Hariel gasped, but his thoughts were voiced by another.

"Why is she using Mycuajan?" Shedosh wondered. The Conduits and Captains had come up behind Hariel, though Rafakoh and Saberstryke were still actively looking around, expecting to be ambushed. They also felt it was better than standing around listening to T'myra when they couldn't understand what she was saying.

Hariel tried to ignore it and just concentrate on waking her up. "(I'm right here, Tamer. I'll help you sit up . . . Please . . . _open your eyes_!)" he said as he lifted her head and back up with his left arm, still holding her face with his right hand.

She only moaned again, her head rolling off to the left. She muttered something else that Hariel didn't catch and noticed her body temperature begin to drop.

"Shedosh, _what is happening to Tamer?"_ Hariel demanded frantically, tears in his eyes.

Acuashy pushed past Shedosh and knelt on T'myra's other side just as they heard T'myra speak softly, "(-an' their families . . .)"

The golden-haired Angel placed her hand on T'myra's forehead, then closed her eyes in concentration.

T'myra said, barely above a whisper, "(The Legend o' the Gizmutan . . .)"

Not a second later, Acuashy recoiled in pain. A surge of dark purple lightning had engulfed her palm and caused her to scuttle back along the ground into Shedosh's arms, who'd bent down to see what the problem was. Acuashy hissed through the pain, "It is some kind of mental control . . . that was all I could determine before the pain came to me."

Hariel looked down at T'myra. _What can I do? WHAT CAN I DO? _Then, he felt her body tense and he noticed her hands coiling into tight fists.

"(The Gizmutan . . .)"

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Saberstryke wondered loudly, "Do you think she could mean _the_ Gizmutan? They're _alive_ and _they're_ the ones who put this spell on her?"

"I pray not-" Shedosh began.

"Sssh! She's saying something else!" Hariel cried, then turned back to T'myra, holding her close to him. "(Tamer-)"

T'myra turned into Hariel's embrace and nuzzled his chest, sighing contentedly, "(Indeed, Mom . . . Dad . . . I could sleep fo'eva' like this . . .)"

"Hariel," Acuashy demanded sharply, "T'myra's parents - they're both dead, aren't they?"

Shedosh looked down at Acuashy, extremely concerned. _She didn't speak in a formal manner . . . Why would she stop caring about her speech? Unless . . . she's more worried about something _else

Hariel nodded mutely, not understanding what she could mean by that question.

Acuashy spun around to face Shedosh. "She's trapped in her dreams! It's a very powerful form of mind-control! She could be _anyone's_ puppet like this - anyone with enough power over the mind to manipulate her body!"

Suddenly, they heard T'myra gasp loudly and Hariel saw her eyes open wide, but he could tell something was wrong. The teal aura that he sometimes saw in her eyes was there, but her eyes were very dim, like she couldn't focus her vision.

T'myra gripped Hariel tightly and spoke as if someone was choking her, "R- _Run_!"

"Ta-" Hariel began, but simultaneously saw the aura in T'myra's eyes change to dark blue and then felt himself being thrown backwards by some invisible force. He collided with Saberstryke, who managed to keep his balance, but it seriously hurt Hariel's back to hit the Lord's armor.

Acuashy and Shedosh slowly backed away from T'myra as she struggled to get to her feet.

" 'Good is pressured by Evil, standing strong with all its might; the darkest prison shall shed the light'," Kokuen-oh recited, " 'Second; seek the true self, though the soul may seem dark; if sorrow engulfs you, you'll miss your mark.' _That_ was T'myra's part of The Prophecy; _someone_ has taken control of her and, if we can't snap her out of it, then we have no hope of completing The Prophecy!"

"We- we _can't_ fight her!" Hariel sputtered from the ground. _Oh Kohmah, what is going on? This- this _can't _be happening! Not Tamer-_

**"I seek the Chosen of the Dekutan,"** came a voice from T'myra's lips. It sounded like her voice with an oddly deeper voice resonating in the foreground . . . it didn't speak with T'myra's Accent. **"Show me the power granted to the Chosen by their precious gods!"**

"The Chosen of the Dekutan? Is that another name for us?" Kokuen-oh demanded of T'myra's controller.

T'myra grinned menacingly. **"I shall fight you and see."** She slowly brought her arms above her head.

It was then that the Conduits and Captains realized that they had never seen T'myra summon all of her _magical_ power at once - they'd seen her Rage, but this was not a Rage. The aura she was exuding was terrifyingly powerful compared to the relatively complacent T'myra they were used to traveling with - was it possible it was even stronger than her Raged form?

**"Now . . ." **The dark blue aura in her eyes erupted throughout the room and they heard the new voice roar, _**"**__**FIGHT ME!"**_

(-)(-)(-)

**Continued in: _The Lesser of Two Evils_**

_4/14/2005_

_ Starting with this chapter, the whole rest of the arc is completely new stuff, not that I'm complaining; I'm quite happy with this 'detour' in my original plotline replacing what used to have been summed up in all of 2 long chapters. The only changes this half of the original "Souls of the Light and Dark" received was a further emphasis on Acuashy's panic and a great deal of wordsmithing. Thank-you's go out to__ MorganRay and TahnGoldenmane for giving me such valuable input and critiques!_

_ I thought the Dreamscape was also a very nice way to reintroduce T'myra's parents **as** her parents and not as they were first presented in the prologue, but this also gave me a chance to describe her room back in her family's castle. Please tell me you saw the parallel between her dream and what was going on with her physical body? I hope so. Anyway, one last comment; my absolute most favorite quote in this whole chapter was given to K'rant: "You must have misheard me, Demon-sister . . . You were not given an option." I just went, "Ooooh! Points for the Demons!" Not like I'm rooting for them or anything. (grin) Well, it's not they **need** that much help being evil!_

_Nekochan_


	15. Ep 14 :: The Lesser of Two Evils

_FOREVER DESTINY : Ancient Era Arc 1_

_Before the Beginning_

_Episode 14: _

_"The Lesser of Two Evils" _

_Story Focus: T'myra and the Dekutan's Chosen_

By Nekochan

**Author's Note**

_More from my most recent brainstorm. THANK YOU MY DEAR SLEDGEHAMMER-WEILDING MUSE! (Grin) Anyway, there will probably be one more episode (plus an epilogue) after this and that will wrap up Before the Beginning, the first arc in the Ancient Era! (Smiles) Then, I won't feel so bad about taking the second arc more slowly than I had at first, plus focus more on some stuff I just skimmed over and didn't explain very well._

_Arigatou Minasan! (Thanks everyone!)_

_Nekochan_

(-)(-)(-)

**2:45 AM Monday- Hell, G'gonstrm May 9th- 981 D.A.**

K'rant bowed in front of his mother and father before approaching. If it hadn't been for R'nast insisting he be allowed to go first - and promising an explanation to their father later - K'rant might have been distracted at that moment, since he had to concentrate in order to execute his control perfectly. But, he knew it would take a few moments for his powers to fully overcome the Demon-sister.

His mother looked up from her place on the floor that had been covered with as much extra clothing as the Gizmutan could salvage. **"+"My Fourth Son, K'rant, may I present your new little brother, My Fifth Son, _G'kret_."+"** She held up a tiny creature for K'rant to see.

K'rant took the child into his arms and looked down at it. The little Gizmu had glistening, dark green skin that covered him from the tips of his baby, clawed toes to the barely-present horns on his head, as well as all over the membranes of his little wings. The baby G'kret stirred and yawned, showing two tiny teeth where K'rant knew menacing fangs would be before long. Then, his little brother blinked his small eyes and looked into K'rant's face, an innocent smile coming over his face. G'kret had bright gold eyes that shone only briefly when he smiled, but the aura died down again after that.

**"+"I am honored to have such a child as this G'kret for my younger brother, Mother,"+"** K'rant acknowledged before handing G'kret back to his mother. Even though it was a ritualized saying - he remembered it from D'mri's birth - K'rant was sincere in his words. He could tell that G'kret held a power that none of the other Children possessed - each of his siblings' powers were unique, as was his, much like their runes were - and that addition would become a great asset to their cause, should it take so long that G'kret had to grow up in the shadows of the Dekutan. K'rant clenched his fist, thinking, _I will not allow that to happen._ **"+"My Great Father and Mother, please forgive me, but I must now depart to concentrate on my powers to further the plan that Your Children have set in motion. I am sure that my Eldest Brother R'nast will be able to give you a full explanation, as he promised."+"**

**"+"You are granted your leave, My Fourth Son,"+"** the Children's father pronounced with a wave of his hand. He was standing up next to where his mate lay on the floor holding their newborn child.

K'rant bowed and then walked towards the exit room, passing by his six siblings, who watched him leave and then returned their gaze to their parents.

**_'Which Runes did he inherit, K'rant?'_** R'nast inquired of his younger sibling as K'rant reached the exit.

K'rant couldn't help smiling as he thought to himself, knowing R'nast would pick it up, **_Mother's Bright Eye on his right hand and Father's Spider on his left foot, Eldest Brother._**

R'nast mentally chuckled to K'rant, **_'What a pitiful combination! His power shall indeed grow swiftly with such pathetic Runes to limit his power. I'm sure you two will become quite close, K'rant.'_**

**_I believe we will, Eldest Brother. I only possess the Clasp from Father on my right foot and the Snake Fangs from Mother on my right shoulder, after all. I hate to say it, Eldest Brother, but it seems that the younger siblings have had the luck of the draw when it comes to our Runes - your power came with much practice and struggle, did it not?_**

**_'Yes that is true. Perhaps you are right, K'rant, but that is only a sign of the Dekutan's influences weakening. It is proof that now is the time to strike. Don't disappoint us, K'rant!' _**R'nast left K'rant's mind to focus on controlling the Demon-sister and his own to focus on his parents, the Great Father and Mother of the Gizmutan. **_The Lightningbolt on my left hand and Arrowhead on my right knee will not be my concern much longer._**

**"+"We shall first proceed with the Ritual Introduction of a Newborn,"+"** the Great Father spoke as a command, **"+"Then My Eldest Son can inform us of the plans My Children have laid in my short absence."+"**

**"+"Understood,"+"** the remaining six Children echoed.

Each Child, in order of age, was permitted to approach their Mother and examine their new little brother, G'kret. After R'nast, N'denz and then T'vda went forward. Next was R'skan, followed by N'kndi. After a short pause, D'mri moved up, giggling all the way - normally K'rant would have gone just ahead of her, but she'd momentarily forgotten his absence.

**"+"I'm honored . . . to have a child, this G'kret . . . as my younger brother, Mommy,"+"** D'mri spoke slowly at first, but finished in a very giddy and excited manner, holding her arms out before her; it was her first time at a Newborn Introduction.

The Great Mother looked up at her mate with a pleading look - she knew he would have severely punished lesser Gizmutan for improperly stating the ritualized saying as D'mri had.

It was then that D'mri realized her severe breech in custom at such a critically proper time. She tentatively bit her lip, pulled her arms behind her back, folded her wings, and looked at the ground, hoping her display of shame might help her Father forgive her.

The Great Father sighed and then nodded to the Great Mother.

The Great Mother smiled and held G'kret underneath of D'mri's gaze to let her know it was okay now.

D'mri's happy demeanor returned and she scooped G'kret into her arms, rocking him slightly and waving a finger in his face. G'kret cooed and laughed in response to her playing, the golden aura of his eyes shining slightly from his closed eyelids as his tail flicked in excitement. D'mri held him high, brushed her nose to his, then returned him to their Mother's arms before scurrying back to her place at N'kndi's right-hand side.

**"+"Now, My Eldest Son, R'nast,"+"** the Great Father's voice boomed after the short silence as he sat down next to his mate once more, **"+"Tell your Mother and I what scheme you seven have concocted and what its purpose might be."+"**

R'nast stepped forward and towards the Great Father and Mother before beginning, **"+"Recently, as you may or may not have been aware, Great Father, Your Children caught some lingering intruders within our Domain . . ."+"** R'nast paused to await a response from his Father.

**"+"I had noticed. Continue,"+"** the Great Father commented, noticeably less than interested.

_**I need to jump to the point,** _R'nast decided quickly. **"+"As Your Children were discussing their punishment, one of the intruders called out. He spoke of the Dekutan and The Prophecy."+" _If that didn't get his attention, then I don't know what will._**

All of The Children and the Great Mother watched with baited breath as the Great Father of the Gizmutan slowly got to his feet and stood to his full height.

**"+"Tell me all that you now know of this, R'nast,"+"** the Great Father commanded.

All of the Children, including R'nast, couldn't help but grin.

R'nast took a deep breath and began, **"+"The one called Badamon spoke of nine beings summoned by the Dekutan to fulfill their Prophecy, five called the Conduits in search of items of power, known to them as Artifacts. Surely these must be the Dekutan's Chosen, meant to fight Chosen of Our Kin in the Battle for Cheakir. We knew of the Dekutan's Power-keys meant for their Chosen - these Artifacts most likely - but if the Dekutan's Chosen already have them . . ."+"**

**"+"Then we must not let the Battle take place, for Our Chosen are not even a complete group yet! You have a plan, then, R'nast?"+"** The Great Father inquired, completely serious now.

R'nast nodded. **"+"Apparently, only four of the Conduits have retrieved their Artifacts. They believe that the final one is located here, in Hell -"+"**

**"+"Most likely the Dekutan's secret to keeping Our Kin trapped here!"+"** The Great Father burst out.

**"+"Perhaps . . . Great Father, you recall that the Ceremony to seal Our Kin away eternally requires the Power-keys of the Dekutan?"+"** R'nast asked calmly.

The Great Father looked directly at his eldest son, numerous emotions running across his face. **"+"Explain your question, R'nast."+"**

R'nast nodded once more. **"+"The Agreement with the Dekutan stated that the Ceremony was to be performed by the victorious Champions to either seal Our Kin or free them - make permanent the effects of our Runes or remove them. The Ceremony requires the Power-keys, but the Dekutan's Chosen have them and we dare not risk beginning the Battle for Cheakir in order to take the Power-keys away from the Dekutan's Chosen. Then, why not simply get the Dekutan's Chosen to perform the Ceremony which will free Our Kin?"+"**

The Great Father's eyes were wide with wonder and anticipation. **"+"R'nast . . . have you discovered a way to do this? Surely the Chosen know of the Agreement and the Ceremony!"+"**

R'nast shook his head. **"+"They know nothing, Great Father - neither our captives nor the Dekutan's Chosen; D'mri made sure our captives were telling the truth and we learned of the state of the Dekutan's Chosen's knowledge from a _different_ source . . . We learned from the one called Badamon that the only Conduit without their Artifact is a being known as T'myra. She has the blood of the Gizmutan in her, but also that of the Magicians - the Dekutan's creation. Your Children currently have possession of this T'myra -"+"**

The Great Father looked agitated, **"+"She couldn't possibly defeat all of the Dekutan's other Chosen, especially without her little trinket from the Dekutan! What could one Chosen under our control do against all eight of the others?"+"**

R'nast smiled before answering. **"+"She can do a great service to us, Father . . . She can deliver the Chosen with that kind of power right into our hands!"+"**

**"+"How do you know this?"+"** The Great Father demanded.

R'nast replied quickly, **"+"The one called Badamon informed us that this T'myra was in a relationship of sorts with another Chosen called Hariel, which we confirmed from this T'myra - at the very same time we clarified that the Dekutan's Chosen knew nothing of their involvement in The Battle for Cheakir or of The Agreement. This Hariel possess an enormous power within his Artifact - this T'myra gave us that information, too. Your Children suspect he holds the Power-key which is the focal point of The Ceremony of Unsealing -"+"**

**"+"And you intend to make an exchange so that he will perform The Ceremony that will free us? One Chosen for the other, playing off their Dekutan-influenced emotions?"+"** The Great Father interrupted his son.

R'nast nodded, bowing.

**"+"R'nast . . ."+"**

R'nast sensed his father walk right in front of him and so stood upright, not sure what to expect.

The Great Father clasped R'nast's right shoulder in his left hand. **"+"You are proving yourself worthy of the title of My First Son."+"**

The Great Mother, the five Children, and the Great Father all smiled at R'nast, who couldn't help but grin at the praise. It was all going to be worth it after all; their plan _would_ succeed and R'nast would finally be able to fully prove himself to his father, when his power was realized at last with no damned Runes to suppress it.

R'nast's smiled broadened and he stood a little taller; his head reached level with his father's chin, which gave him even more reason to grin. That meant he was only barely shorter than his mother, too. He was nearing the height of his maturity, at which point he would stop aging physically but continue to grow in power. It seemed like everything was going his way.

**_It's about time!_** R'nast snarled internally, though his grin didn't lessen at all.

(-)

**2:55 AM Monday- Hell, G'gonstrm May 9th- 981 D.A.**

K'rant was physically alone in his hollowed-out cavern for a personal sleeping chamber, but mentally he was working his way around the Demon-sister's mind and slowly increasing his hold over her. He needed her body to be conscious, but he couldn't risk that until he was sure that her mental self was completely enveloped in the Dreamscape he'd manufactured from her memories.

**_It's not like it was that hard to find - that night was extremely close to the surface of her consciousness; she must think of that memory, in fact a series of memories beginning after that night, on almost a constant basis,_** K'rant mused.

It was proving more difficult for K'rant to overcome the Demon-sister's mental defenses than he had anticipated; she had innate magical abilities inherited from her Magician heritage - he knew that - but he had not realized how that would have affected her mental state. If K'rant was going to fully possess her, he had to know enough about her mental capabilities to manipulate her body. That meant her Demon abilities, Magician abilities, and fighting style.

All of a sudden, K'rant discovered the core of her Magician abilities. His body shuddered and he almost lost contact with her. **_Her Demon abilities alter her mentality in such a way that it would become difficult for me to control her . . . but this power . . . why did she not use it against us in the first place? Is she even aware of it? _**K'rant smiled broadly, **_This will be more than a challenge . . . this might actually be fun._**

At that moment, K'rant poured all of his power into the Demon-sister. He felt his fingertips gripping someone tightly and his vision clear. There was a boy there, whom he instantly recognized as his target; the Conduit even more powerful than this one he had possessed; the Demon-sister's romantic partner and a descendant of the Dekutan, like all others living on the surface of Cheakir: _Hariel_.

K'rant let loose his power on Hariel and stood up, sizing up his opponents. It was time for a battle.

(-)

**3:00 AM Monday- Hell, G'gonstrm May 9th- 981 D.A.**

**_"FIGHT ME!"_**

T'myra began to rise in the air, chanting her spell as she did so, but the darkness in her voice made Hariel's heart stop. She wasn't calling on the power of the Dekutan - she was calling to the Gizmutan.

"Come on, Rufu!" K'kedki shouted as he launched himself into the air, releasing the latches on his wings and drawing his sword.

Rufu followed suit, her cape melting into her sleek wings. Everyone could see the pained look on her face. "K'kedki-" But Hariel had the same thoughts in mind.

"PLEASE DON'T- YOU CAN'T- K'kedki, it's **_TAMER_**!" Hariel cried as he scrambled to his feet, running after them. It was Kokuen-oh who held him back, but he too was looking up at T'myra.

K'kedki couldn't look at Hariel - he knew that it would have shaken his resolve. Instead, he asked a pointed question outloud to remind even himself of his rationale. "Would T'myra want to _stay_ possessed?"

Hariel didn't know the answer to that question, but his gaze turned to where T'myra was hovering. Apparently, T'myra's controller also knew how to make her Manifest her demonic image.

**"I am the one who controls the Demon-sister's fate now!"** She called out, whip raised in one hand and magical energy crackling in the other, which she launched in front of her to create a barrier when K'kedki moved to attack her. **"And holding back will not save any of you!"**

Hariel looked back at his other friends. Shedosh had put up a shield similar to T'myra's and was protecting the three girls, who were each in the middle of a spell. The shield was big enough to get all four of them, but it barely missed Hariel and thus Kokuen-oh, who was in front of him.

Acuashy's eyes lit up and a beam of light shot out from her hands towards the melee. "(Noonday Sunbeam!)" It erupted in T'myra's eyes, temporarily blinding her.

"(Venomous Strike!)" Sashyrary launched a small orb at T'myra, which transformed into a snake's head and hit her flesh, making her shriek in surprise and pain.

Najyana pointed directly at T'myra. "(Shadow Double!)" With that, a shadowy figure appeared behind the flying Half-Breed, trying to grab onto her and clawing at the same time.

T'myra growled menacingly and broke free of the shadow's grasp, nimbly avoiding K'kedki and Rufu as she went, but they wasted no time pursuing her. **_"WHIP LASH!" _**She shouted, and everyone was amazed to see the whip shoot out of her hands and slash K'kedki across his armor, making cuts into the thick metal; she didn't seem affected by Acuashy's blinding light at all. **"Weak magician's power! Weak-minded _fools_! You cannot possibly be the Dekutan's Chosen that I am searching for!"** She turned to glare angrily at Hariel. **"What's the matter, Hariel? Can't you summon your Artifact? Or am I not worthy of your time? Is T'myra's _life_ not worthy of your time?" She demanded.**

Hariel's breath caught in his throat as he tried to absorb what had just come out of T'myra's mouth - this creature knew his name _and_ that he had an Artifact?

"Don't listen, Hariel! It's not T'myra!" Rufu cried as she charged T'myra, trying to pierce T'myra's deflecting aura with her rapier.

Hariel narrowed his eyes and broke out of Kokuen-oh's grasp. He made no attempt to run, but called out to the controller, "My armor won't do me any good because I'm _not_ fighting you! Call me a coward or say I'm not one of the Dekutan's Chosen but I **_don't CARE_**! I could never strike T'myra and I _never_ will! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Pick a different spell!" Shedosh cried to the girls as he continued to keep up the shield-barrier.

All three nodded and began to cast their chosen spells.

Acuashy launched a series of small lightning bolts at T'myra, but the energy merely crackled against her barrier.

Sashyrary noted that and switched spells; pulling a few pins from a pocket at her waist, she launched them at T'myra and they were suddenly dripping with poison. The pins seemed to pass through the barrier, but only one hit T'myra herself near her stomach.

Najyana grinned, "I know something to stop her!" She made a motion as if to grasp the air in front of her and suddenly all of the shadows around T'myra, K'kedki, and R'rafko swirled like a cloak around them. Hariel and Kokuen-oh were on the edge of both Shedosh's shield and Najyana's darkness dome.

T'myra grinned, fangs bared, and deflected K'kedki's blind swinging and R'rafko's desperate thrusts with her rapier before setting off towards Hariel, Sashyrary's poisonous pin falling to the ground. She landed directly in front of him, pushing Kokuen-oh out of her way, and wrapped herself around Hariel, digging her claws in. **"I was hoping you'd come quietly!"** At that, she began to sink into the earth with a struggling Hariel.

"NO! T'MYRA! TAMER!" Hariel screamed, struggling to free himself.

Kokuen-oh stood up with Sashyrary's help and turned to Shedosh. "T'myra has Hariel; I don't know what she's doing or where she thinks she's going, but she intends to take Hariel with her!"

"Stop!" Shedosh called to the girls to hold their next spells, "You might hit Hariel, Saberstryke, or Rafakoh!"

T'myra chuckled gleefully and held up her barrier as K'kedki and Rufu fumbled in the darkness, trying to stop her. Soon, no part of T'myra and Hariel's bodies couldn't be seen even in the shadowy illumination.

Confused but worried, Najyana dropped her dome of shadows and everyone gasped at the sudden disappearance of Hariel and T'myra.

Silence followed and no one knew what to do. Acuashy and Sashyrary released the magical energy they'd been preparing while Rufu and K'kedki landed near the four spell-casters. Shedosh dropped the shield and his staff broke the silence as the rings clanged against the rods holding them up.

"Shedosh- please tell me you have a plan? Do you know what that thing was that had T'myra?" K'kedki demanded.

The rings of the Ancient Staff chimed softly as Shedosh shook his head. "K'kedki . . . I- I don't know . . ."

"Look!" Acuashy screeched in fear, pointing at the ground where Hariel and T'myra had disappeared. It was starting to glow orange.

The Conduits jumped back in shock as the ground erupted in white light, accompanied by a loud scream from Hariel.

"**_. . . KIKOUTEI!_**"

It echoed all throughout the cavern and the other Chosen could have sworn they felt the earth tremble under their feet. They only just caught sight of T'myra flying upwards from Hariel, who was in the position to call his armor, and it looked like she was in utter shock.

Shedosh gasped happily as Acuashy clung to him, "Hariel!"

R'rufu, too, was elated. "You're okay!" She looked over at K'kedki, but his attention was wholly focused on T'myra.

"All right, Hariel!" Kokuen-oh shouted, holding Sashyrary's hand tightly.

Najyana was apprehensive, _Where is that shadowy figure I saw earlier? Surely if T'myra's possessor was having this kind of difficulty he'd ask for back-up . . . unless his goal isn't to kill us! Of course; his target is Hariel! He's not even trying to kill Hariel! But . . . but what on Cheakir could the Gizmutan want with Hariel when they've already got T'myra?_

T'myra was at least as surprised as the Conduits, if not more. **"IMPOSSIBLE!"** Her frustrated scream could be hear all throughout the caves.

(-)

T'myra's parents had long since left her, but she still couldn't sleep. Those same thoughts were plaguing her. She had tried reading a book, sitting by the fire, and just lying in bed, but nothing worked. So, she was utilizing her last resort - staring out of her window. She could see the whole Mycuajan countryside, the city of Mysecuamaja's silhouette, and Rujyeruna's Eyes were filling the night with her soft gaze.

Then the glow intensified and T'myra thought she could see a figure in each Eye. Was it a person? Two people?

As she concentrated, pulling back the curtains to get a better view, she realized that the left image was indeed a young man with white hair, a pale complexion, and ragged clothes; he had a sad countenance about him. The figure on the right appeared to be in some kind of regal, white armor, but the helmet was off, held at the figure's side - it was the same young man and he, too, was sad.

_Tamer . . . _She saw both men speak at the same time she heard the voice in her head.

_I know tha' voice . . . _She realized and her heart was filled with warmth. She smiled, clutching her hands to her chest and her fluttering heart within. _Who is this man tha' makes me so glad t' see 'im? Tha' can make me blush wit' a mere word?_

The glow around the two became even brighter and she could only make out their faces now.

"No! Stay! PLEASE!" She found herself shouting.

_Tamer . . ._

"COTTON!" T'myra screamed and the world around her shattered.

She was trapped in some sort of electrical cage; she had no idea where that was or how she'd got put in there in the first place, but she did know one thing: _Cotton needed her help - somehow!_

(-)

When the light subsided, the other Conduits could see Hariel's small form just barely underneath the helmet of his Kikoutei armor. It began to glow brightly, first in white, then red, and then both at once - white with red on the outside.

"They're resonating! But why?" Shedosh cried out, looking at his staff, which was glowing a pale cyan. Sure enough, when the Conduits looked around K'kedki's swords were glowing golden orange and The Prophecy was emanating a bright green aura in Kokuen-oh's hands.

"Maybe we're close to T'myra's Artifact? Maybe it can save her!" Rufu exclaimed with renewed hope in her voice.

T'myra glared down at them from her hovering spot. **_They really are the Dekutan's Chosen after all . . . I can sense that the Armor is stronger than the other Power-keys . . . that makes it the Focus doesn't it? I can't fail-_**

"T'MYRA!"

She looked down at Hariel, clad in his white armor as he walked towards where she was hovering. **"Ready to give in this time, _Cotton_?"**

A glint of light came from the shadows and disappeared quickly. Najyana noticed it, though. _I knew it! They're not about to sacrifice T'myra's possessor to get Hariel, but they still want him just the same! _"Everyone, I think T'myra's going to have some help soon if we don't get out of here!"

Hariel smiled pitifully up at her, holding his arms out to her. "Tamer, you're stronger than this. You're stronger in spirit than you are in power alone. Come back to us, Tamer."

T'myra laughed and snarled at Hariel, **"She can't hear you! She's trapped in her Dreamscape - "** Her body suddenly went rigid and her eyes became blank. She didn't move at all, but spoke loud and clear, "Gizmutan plot . . . using Artifacts . . . _DON'T GIVE IN_!"

Hariel's heart leapt and he cried out to her, "Tamer, fight it!"

T'myra screamed, her hands flying to her head, but the aura overcame her again. **"Well, that was unexpected, but I had merely relaxed my hold on her; I just have to tighten my grip!"** And T'myra's fist clenched, causing her to bleed a little from her palm.

"Then tell me how to get her back, you _monster_!" Hariel spat at her possessor. _Give in? Give in to this monster? Is that what T'myra meant? What else does she expect me to do??_

**"It's quite simple really,"** T'myra said lazily, **"I'll leave T'myra's mind alone . . . if you agree to release me."**

"Release you?" Hariel repeated. _That can't be good._

"Hariel, don't listen to him! He's a Gizmu! A Demon!" Shedosh insisted, running towards Hariel. However, he collided with a protective sphere around T'myra and Hariel; it was navy blue.

T'myra lowered her hand. **"This doesn't concern them. This is _your_ decision, Hariel. How important is T'myra to you? And how important is your little quest for your gods? The choice is yours to make and I have endless amounts of patience regarding this matter."**

Hariel hung his head, clenching his fists. "Meaning that if I save T'myra then the Prophecy will fail."

T'myra giggled, **"Oh, I wouldn't say that . . . but either way it will make completing your task _very difficult_. I'm afraid I can't help you with that."** She spoke these words laughingly, almost losing the dark mood entwined with it.

"Then why release her? Why possess her in the first place? What could you possibly need me for?"

**"You'll find out soon enough, Hariel, but I'm afraid I can't tell you any of that until I am convinced you are my ally."**

"At least tell me who you are."

**"My name is K'rant, one of those sealed away by the Dekutan long ago. Does that change your decision?"**

A grimace came over Hariel's face. "No . . . Just . . . just tell me one more thing."

**"Ask."**

"Will I die?"

T'myra appeared to look shocked and thoughtful as she descended to ground-level in front of Hariel. **"From releasing me? I should hope not. That would be _extremely_ inconvenient."**

"Then . . . " Hariel closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "I agree to release you, if you'll release T'myra." _Maybe I can stop it . . . somehow . . . after T'myra's safe._

**_"Done . . ."_** A bright light surrounded T'myra as she raised her arms again, then fell to her knees.

Hariel caught her before she hit the floor, and he was reminded of when he first found his armor. He hadn't told her at that time that he loved her and endured her scorn for many days when they had a silly argument after K'kedki found his swords. But then Kokuen-oh found The Prophecy, and it was at that time in the hallway he and T'myra confessed their love for one another. He had cherished every moment since then, even as they became worried about Shedosh when he dove into the lake to retrieve his Ancient Staff which later transported them to G'gonstrm in the first place. Now, here he was, saying good-bye to her after such a short time together.

" 'A- 'Ariel?" T'myra gasped weakly.

He started to cry; he couldn't help it. The sound of her voice - her Mage-sounding, youthful voice - told him she would be all right and he hugged her close, knowing he was going to lose her again. "Yes, Tamer. I'm here . . . I'm here, but I can't stay very long."

"Wha' . . . ?" She looked so confused and sad.

"I had to save you, Tamer, I just had to. But- but I made a promise that I have to fulfill," Hariel explained, holding her gently now.

"I don't una'stand . . ." she whispered.

He brought her face to him and kissed her lightly, then again. "I know I told you I'd never leave your side, T'myra, but this was the only way to- Just remember how much I love you, Tamer, and maybe you'll be able to forgive me someday. Someday . . ." He stood up slowly; she tried clinging to him, but it was no use - she could barely even move a muscle.

**_This way . . ._**

Hariel looked around and saw a flame the color of the deep sea hovering in front of his face, which then started moving towards one of the caverns many exits. He looked back and saw his friends running towards T'myra, not seeming to be able to see him.

_It's better this way,_ Hariel decided. _Now they can't try to change my mind or tell me what a fool I was._

As his form disappeared into the darkness, he took one last look at T'myra's sad face, which seemed contorted in a silent scream and then dreamless sleep.

_I love you . . . my little Dekata._

(-)

T'myra gripped the bars again, screaming in pain, but she was flung backwards just like every other time she'd tried to escape.

**_I give you a great deal of credit for managing to break out of my Dreamscape. If Badamon hadn't warned me in time . . . you might have spoiled all of the surprises!_**

She stood up, panting. _It wasn't that hard t' figa' out once I saw 'Ariel in the moon! Now _LE' ME GO_, GIZMU BASTARD!_

K'rant's voice chuckled in her mind. **_Such a temper you have, Demon-sister. However, Hariel will do precisely as I tell him . . . or else!_**

T'myra slid into a slump, then glared into the darkness. _I swea' I'll stop ya', K'rant! If it takes all o' m' powa', I'll get 'Ariel back an' stop ya'!_

K'rant's menacing eyes appeared before her cage and lit up like the cage itself. **_Not if you can't even regain consciousness!_** Crackling energy surged all around T'myra as the cage closed around her.

It was a darkness she had become all too familiar with - the swell of her subconscious taking over.

(-)

**3:15 AM Monday- Hell, G'gonstrm May 9th- 981 D.A.**

"Lady! T'myra!" K'kedki called loudly, trying to rouse her. He dared not touch her - he'd learned his lesson with Kokuen-oh - but feared for her health.

"Let me take a look at her, Saberstryke," Shedosh said, placing a hand on the Lord's shoulder before kneeling down next to T'myra. "I fear she may either still be under the effects of that spell - without the possession - or suffering from some kind of aftereffect."

"Aftereffect?" Rufu queried, her hands gripping K'kedki's tightly.

Acuashy piped up, "Sometimes, Ms. Rufu, the casting of certain spells takes so much energy out of the magic-user that they are extremely exhausted afterwards. In the rare cases of some very powerful spells being cast, the magic-user may even fall asleep immediately afterwards or slip into a very deep kind of sleep. I have even heard of more permanent effects being the aftereffects of spells - blindness, deafness, weakness of the body, weakness of the mind - but those cases were usually the result of spells being cast incorrectly."

_Spell-casting seems so dangerous . . . _R'rufu commented to herself.

Shedosh had barely paid attention after he realized Acuashy was giving the answer, but he did notice when Kokuen-oh knelt down next to him.

"She'll recover, won't she?" Kokuen-oh asked very softly.

"Of course she will, she's _T'myra_!" Sashyrary chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. While remaining standing, she wrapped her arms around Kokuen's shoulders and hugged him tightly. "She's strong; she'll pull through - if nothing else, for Hariel's sake . . . right?"

Kokuen nodded and smiled wryly. "She won't be happy to hear what he's done when she wakes up." He lifted his left hand up and gently massaged Sashyrary's head just above her ponytail at the base of her neck. "Thanks, Mysti."

Sashy merely smiled, leaning into his touch and blushing slightly.

Najyana sighed, desperately trying to remain calm, "So now we have a couple of things we need to accomplish, the question is in what order to do them:" She held out one hand and extended her first finger, counting it with her other hand. "Hariel has disappeared, apparently . . ." she gulped and tried to continue, "sacrificing himself to save T'myra and frankly he may or may not be dead -"

K'kedki interrupted her, "We'd have sensed if he was dead - the same way we knew something had happened to T'myra, even if Hariel did feel it before us."

Najyana acknowledged his comment with a nod and extended her second finger, counting it as well. "T'myra is still unconscious and she most likely - evidenced by her outburst during the battle - knows something about what in Hell is going on - "

"I think _WE_ are what in Hell is going on, Najyana," Kokuen-oh put in.

Najyana glared at him, "It's an expression, Kokuen-oh, and you know it! I'm merely doing my best to retain my _sanity_ right now!" She turned away, holding her head in her hands.

Acuashy moved over to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We are all in the same predicament, Friend Najy, but we have to do our best to remain calm."

"I'm sorry . . . It's just . . . I want us to win, is that so bad?" Najyana asked. "I mean, I want Hariel to live and T'myra to live and the Gizmutan to leave Cheakir alone forever - " She sighed again. "But that seems so far away, now . . . T'myra was always so confidant . . . and with all that's happened, I guess it finally hit me: none of us - _not one_ of us - can just go along for the ride. We're all in this fight for a reason . . . I just haven't figured mine out yet . . ."

Acuashy smiled at her other companions before facing Najyana. "Friend Najy . . . I think I just did."

Najyana looked at Acuashy with tears in the corners of her eyes. "What do you mean?" she wondered.

"You have a power in your _voice_, Friend Najy. You have inspired us to keep going in the face of adversity -" Acuashy motioned to the other Conduits, who each nodded in turn. "- And that is _just_ as important as any power used in combat."

Kokuen-oh casually opened up The Prophecy, consulting it and hoping for some hint that they were on the right track.

"So . . . what does it say, Kokuen?" Sashy asked, peering over his shoulder as she stood on her tiptoes.

His friends looked at him anxiously.

Kokuen-oh turned to look at T'myra, then opened the book for all to see.

On the left page was the cryptic writing typical of The Prophecy, but on the right page was a diagram. It showed a light shining down on one figure that was lying down from the top of the page. Apparently arranged around the figure and evenly spaced were four other figures that were standing up. However, the four figures were lower down on the page than the one figure lying down. Most peculiar was the symbol at the top of the page, apparently the source of the light: it looked like a necklace with an incomplete circle hanging off of it.

"I don't understand," Rufu said out loud as she shook her head, the confusion written on her face and evident in her voice.

Kokuen-oh merely closed the book and put it under his arm. Then, he held up three fingers on his right hand and counted the third with his left hand. "We have to find T'myra's Artifact."

(-)(-)(-)

**Continued in: _Trial and Error_**

_9/10/2005_

_I don't think there is a single word in this whole episode that was in my original conception of this story. Now, that's not a bad thing, but man . . . It just goes to show how much can change in a few years. All I can hope is that my readers - looking around for said readers - like this new way things are going. I also hope that the wait has been worth it. I absolutely love this new plotline and it's very refreshing to be coming up with new material, but it simply takes a long time when you're working and going to school. So, I'll leave it at that saying only this: remember I'm writing a Ronin Warriors / Yoroiden Samurai Troopers fanfic? Start paying attention._

_9/14/2005 _

_I realize now that I'm not happy at all with either of the battles in the episode, but I can't think of how to modify them so I _am _happy with them. I'm worried that they'll have to be like the one in ep. 11, "High and Mighty" in the sense that I had to let it settle in my brain for awhile playing out until I can think of how to fix it. Of course, I'm open to suggestions. Believe me, I've reworked these two a dozen times already, but I just can't get a handle on battles the first time around I think. Initially I wanted to put the second battle in the next episode, but this one was so short already and it didn't make sense to be in the next chapter anyway, so I did my best to create it as I thought it would play out. Even still . . . I just don't like them._

_12/29/2005 & 3/13/2006 _

_So ... yeah ... in the rewrite process, we ended up running over my allotted word count, so I decided to break here and create a new episode. Please don't kill me. (shrinks away in fear). Also, instead of waiting around for me to finish the next episode (I had wanted to post them both at once, in case I needed to edit some more), I decided to just go ahead and post this one. The next one will follow soon and I think you'll really enjoy it, since I had help rewriting the battle scene, so now it's just amazing. Please look forward to it! wink-smile_

_Nekochan_


	16. Ep 15 :: Battles of Will

_FOREVER DESTINY : Ancient Era Arc 1_

_Before the Beginning_

_Episode 15: _

_"Battles of Will" _

_Story Focus: The Dekutan's Chosen_

By Nekochan

**Author's Note**

_IMPORTANT: I updated Chapter 14, the previous episode, so if you haven't reread it, I highly recommend doing so - the battle was improved, I promise! But thanks to the length of that battle in the previous episode and the intense amount of work that I put into what follows, it ended up needing it's own episode. However, I'm making progress! I **am** making progress toward the finale of this arc! So YAY! I guess Christmas Break is good for something after all. (laughs)_

_Arigatou Minasan! (Thanks everyone!)_

_Nekochan_

(-)(-)(-)

**3:30 AM Monday- Hell, G'gonstrm May 9th- 981 D.A.**

The weight of Kokuen-oh's words hung in the air. They realized that they did in fact have _a lot_ to do. Out of the short silence that followed, there was an intense ringing that startled everyone. It turned out to be the rings on Shedosh's staff.

"Shedosh, what is happening?" Acuashy demanded in a frightened voice.

"I- I think it means trouble-" Shedosh began, but then he heard the barely audible sound of rushing wind and knew that was out of place for being underground. "WATCH YOURSELVES!" he shouted and, after moving into the center of his companions, called upon his barrier-shield.

A split-second later, K'kedki saw and heard two bladed pole-arms hit the barrier near him, as did Kokuen who was directly across from K'kedki within the barrier.

"I heard you setting priorities and that is such a good practice to get into, but I believe you forgot one!"

Kokuen-oh's eyes narrowed and he pointed in the direction that he heard the voice. "It's Badamon!"

Badamon's form appeared out of the shadows looking as haughty as ever. "You forgot that you have to save yourselves first!"

"I knew there was a reason T'myra's possessor didn't care about fighting the rest of us - it knew _you_ were nearby to back it up!" K'kedki shouted as he heard more weapons hit Shedosh's barrier near Najyana. He turned to his teammates and made sure they understood him, "Badamon's working for the Gizmutan!"

"And if I am?" Badamon chortled, "That barrier won't hold forever. Eventually . . . you'll have to fight us, or die trying!" And in that instant, Badamon seemed to grow even stronger; his dark blue aura flaring made that readily apparent. It was not the _Rage_ of the Demidons, but obviously an ability inherited from the Half-Breed Mages and Mystics he must have drained.

K'kedki drew his swords and flew upwards, out of the barrier, then down at a charge towards Badamon. "No problem, I hate hiding anyway!" Anticipating some kind of blocking maneuver from Badamon, K'kedki held the Fervor Sword in his right hand back and prepared to pierce Badamon with his left.

Badamon didn't move, but K'kedki's first sword was deflected by Talpa wielding one very large sword and smirking wickedly.

_Well, all this requires is a slight change of tactics_, Saberstryke chuckled to himself and returned the smirk. Pushing off Talpa's greatsword, K'kedki flipped headfirst into the air and made to strike Badamon downward into the neck.

However, Badamon managed to roll back, keeping his eyes on Saberstryke. The Fervor sword then pierced Badamon's right shoulder in-between his shoulder-guard and neck, crippling that sword arm. Saberstryke landed with his right arm out and his left arm back, ready to defend against an attack from either Badamon or Talpa.

The rush of air returned to everyone's ears as a wave of sand shot up in a column all around Shedosh's barrier. The Sandstrikers cackled madly as the remaining Conduits stared out into the sand, seeing perhaps two dozen replicas of the Sandstrikers.

_The Sandstrikers, _K'kedki realized. _Now how will the others make it out to help me? I guess I'm on my own . . ._

"I did say '_us_', didn't I?" Badamon laughed, holding his shoulder.

"Come on, Kokuen-oh!" R'rufu called. She took flight and burst through the sand, disoriented for a moment. Once she banked hard to the right, though, she managed to come around to the melee between Talpa, Badamon, and K'kedki. With Badamon's left shoulder exposed, she decided to aim her rapier there, but flying at the same time caused her aim to be slightly off and she spun around in the air, ready to come around again.

Kokuen-oh nodded, "I'm right behind you, Rafakoh!"

"Wait, Kokuen!" Sashyrary insisted, holding Kokuen-oh back. She quickly pecked him on the cheek and smiled at him. "For good luck; please be careful."

A warmth spread through Kokuen-oh's veins and he felt like he had the stamina and speed of his youth. "Thanks, Mysti," he replied as he smiled back at her, and followed after Rafakoh, charging through the sand on foot. He saw the four fighters off to his right and continued running that way.

The sound of running feet reminded Kokuen-oh that he still hadn't caught sight of Rafakoh's old crew-mates. Coming up behind him, he heard two of them shout, "You take the grounded one; I'll get the _Captain_."

Najyana and Acuashy looked around, hopelessly trying to catch a glimpse of one of their enemies to release their magic upon.

_This will be the last time_, Najyana promised herself. _I refuse to let my friends defend me like I'm helpless any longer._

Acuashy decided that her best option would be to help Shedosh sustain the barrier in case any of her companions had to return. So, she moved next to Shedosh and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I believe in you, my dear Shedosh." As she said this, her pale magenta aura flared up around her and the same color began to enter the barrier's spectrum, looking very much like their Elemental Protection sphere had on the edge of Lebamenacuam.

Shedosh beamed at Acuashy, feeling her strength push the barrier out even wider than he had been holding it. "Thank you, Acua."

Najyana did a double-take, seeing Acuashy's aura flare like that. It never turned that color except when she cast her most powerful spells. It had shocked her at Lebamenacuam and it shocked her still. Noticing the ease with which Shedosh appeared to be maintaining the barrier-shield now, Najyana decided that Acuashy's tactic was probably the best course of action. After all, there was still sand everywhere; it sounded like the Sandstrikers had stumbled or something, but that didn't stop their sandstorm.

Shedosh watched as Najyana came over to him, placed her hands on top of Acuashy's, and began humming a tune that was just barely audible over the rushing winds. Her deep gray aura surged up and into the barrier. He once again noticed the barrier's radius increase, but he was sure that it was now twice the size it was originally. This time however, there were two very audible grunts and crashes to the ground, which Shedosh could only assume were the Sandstrikers. In fact, he saw the sands stop swirling, though the dust cloud was still everywhere, making it impossible to target any of their other enemies with spells.

Outside of the barrier, the others saw the barrier push outward, change color, and push the sand cloud upward. They too heard and saw the Sandstrikers tumble to the ground, not to mention the Sun Devil dance out of the way as the barrier hit him and forced him away from it a few feet.

R'rufu suddenly found Saranbo directly underneath of her and ready to attack with his bladed pole-arm, but Kokuen-oh didn't recognize the armored warrior that charged toward him with glaive set to charge, past the Sun Devil and Gnash.

"Weaklings, this one is _mine_!" The unknown warrior growled.

"We know that! We're _back-up_, remember?" Gnash hissed back.

"I apologize," Badamon chuckled sarcastically, "I forgot to introduce our newest ally: Dara!"

The figure indicated to be Dara bore a striking resemblance to Saranbo and Arago, because it too was in a full suit of armor complete with a helmet resembling Arago's and Saberstryke's. The room was so dark and the helmet's design so concealing that no one could view Dara's eyes save for two specks of light protruding from them. His lower body armor was bulkier than any of the others' as were the gauntlets that he wore.

_I don't know this Dara; I'm positive that I've never seen him before in my life! _Kokuen-oh thought,, warily looking Dara over.

Dara let loose with a series of slices with his glaive, growling through his garish mask. Kokuen-oh had a tough time keeping up; the last strike would have cut his head clean off if he hadn't parried the blow and ducked out of the way. As it was, the strike nicked his left shoulder.

_Yet . . . I know this fighting style!_ Kokuen-oh insisted to himself.

R'rufu, on the other hand, was trying to figure out how to take on Saranbo - a halberd against a rapier. Not only that . . . this- this _being_ had once been the right-hand man of her ship. As soon as that thought struck her, R'rufu's expression changed . . . and Saranbo looked pleased by that.

With a final slice, Saranbo managed to cut Rafakoh as she was trying to increase her height from the ground.

Slowly, R'rufu let her rapier slip from its readied stance, nearly dropping it to the ground below. "Rohkoh . . ."

Shedosh heard that. "Rafakoh, don't think like that! You have to fight, or we'll never get to save T'myra and Hariel!"

"Too late for that!" Badamon laughed and made a wild sweep with his sword, now being held in his left hand, in Saberstryke's direction. Not fully expecting it to hit anyway, Badamon backed up and let Talpa step between him and Saberstryke once more.

Talpa brought his sword up and brought it down with the force of both hands, but Saberstryke only grinned.

_You can't keep playing the same maneuver and expect me to fall for it; that's basic combat tactics, there, my friend,_ K'kedki mused to himself as he brought one Fervor Sword up with his left hand, forcing Talpa's greatsword down to his own left side. K'kedki slammed his shoulder into Talpa's right, knocking Talpa aside and nearly off balance as K'kedki went for Badamon once again with his right sword. The sword connected with Badamon's right side, but left Badamon in front of Saberstryke and Talpa to his left. _Heh, even if they surround me, I could fly out of their reach at a moment's notice._

The Sandstrikers managed to get to their feet at this time and immediately locked eye contact. Their forms began to shimmer as perhaps two dozen replicas of the Sandstrikers surrounded Shedosh's barrier. Each and every one of the figures began to attack the shield, some even throwing daggers at the still forms of Shedosh, Najyana, and Acuashy. However, the daggers only dropped to the ground after being consumed by any one of the three auras of the barrier.

Shedosh gave noticeable signs that the Sandstrikers attack was affecting his ability to keep the barrier up, despite the new strength granted to him by Acuashy and Najyana. However, one look at T'myra's pained face staring up at him from the ground and the reminder of Hariel's absence was more than enough to set him to bearing the strain. "Sashyrary! We could use your help! Anything is better than nothing at this point!"

"But how are they doing that?" Sashyrary demanded, a frightened look on her face as she stared out at the Sandstrikers attacking the barrier.

"I have no idea, I only know that it's working to keep all five of us protected and the Sandstrikers distracted!" Shedosh replied hurriedly.

Sashyrary's gaze went to Kokuen-oh, then to Saberstryke, and then to Rafakoh.

R'rufu noticed K'kedki focusing his efforts on Badamon and decided to abandon Saranbo for an enemy she knew she had no problem fighting. She found her aerial grace again and dodged Saranbo's new attempts to strike her as she flew away from him. She landed just behind Badamon with Kokuen-oh nearby on her left and thrust her rapier into Badamon's back. The blade met the resistance of armor, but Badamon's audible gasp of pain told Rafakoh she'd still managed to hit flesh.

Sashyrary's eyes returned to Shedosh as she stood up, a fire blazing in her eyes. She grabbed a flower and leaf from her belt pouches, crumbling two dried flowers in her hands as she did so. The leaf she stuck in her mouth and the flower she placed in her hair. The scent of it all filled her nostrils and Shedosh's too. Without a word, Sashyrary placed her hands on top of Najyana's and her dark sunset-peach aura flared outward, merging with the barrier.

Just as Shedosh's own light blue aura grew even brighter around the Ancient Staff, the barrier once again doubled in size. The 3rd wave of energy from the barrier was enough to send both Sandstrikers crashing into the walls of the cave, pinned between rock and the barrier's dome. It even knocked Sun Devil and Gnash off their feet.

Kokuen-oh couldn't believe his eyes when the multicolored shield engulfed his body and stopped just inches in front of his face. He was even more surprised when Dara came to strike him with his glaive again and the weapon merely glanced off of the barrier. Dara seemed equally as shocked and began to curse in G'gonn, making Kokuen-oh even more confused, since Kokuen-oh had only observed the Sandstrikers, of Badamon's converts, to be able to speak G'gonn.

With another glance, Kokuen-oh was able to determine that the barrier-shield now encompassed the entire 'room' except for a half-moon shape about 30 feet wide, which was where Rafakoh and Saberstryke were fighting Badamon. _They're concentrating on Badamon! I have to help too!_

So, with the barrier protecting his retreat from Dara, Kokuen-oh ran over next to Rafakoh and tried to slash Badamon's back, but met the same armor Rafakoh had. He couldn't tell if he'd done any damage to Badamon instead of the armor, but it looked like he'd done a fair job of knocking Badamon off-balance because Kokuen-oh saw him stumble forward before he regained his balance again.

"FOOLS! WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING USEFUL LIKE _DEFEND_ ME?" Badamon screeched at his minions. _We had superior numbers and superior strength ... I had thought ... At this rate I have only one option left to me if I'm to make it out of this alive ..._

Sun Devil and Gnash heard their master's order as they stood up, and so ran over to surround Saberstryke; Gnash behind him and Sun Devil to his right. Gnash tried to catch the Fervor Swords in his sais, but only managed to hit Saberstryke's wrists. Sun Devil, however, drew out a whip that crackled with dark energy and slammed it down at his own feet. The whip suddenly launched upwards at Saberstryke, wrapping around his neck and each of his feet.

_What in Hell-_ K'kedki gasped, but suddenly felt the energy being drained from his body and he fell to his knees groaning in pain, yet managed to hold onto his Fervor Swords.

Sun Devil cackled maniacally as Badamon praised them. "_Yes!_ KILL THEM ALL!"

Acuashy and Sashyrary looked at Najyana, so Shedosh did too, despite being confused by the nonverbal command they were giving her.

Najyana nodded and closed her eyes, the humming became a song that was heard by all even above the sounds of combat. At first she sung in Mycuajan, but it suddenly shifted into Sahngellian, due to Shedosh's spell he was still maintaining on all three of the girls.

"(The heart is a warrior and it's armor is love...)"  
"The winds of change appear and envelop us all...  
The heart of a warrior is fierce and love will be your armor...  
All that we can do is look out and bear it...  
Love is a mystery...  
But together we can survive it all,  
Only one thing can stop us:  
A Lonely Heart!"

Shedosh, Kokuen-oh, K'kedki, and R'rufu were completely in awe of Najyana's piercing words and found that the lyrics filled them with a kind of inner power they'd never known before. It was tiny at first, contained completely within their hearts, but it spread through their body and gave them renewed energy to continue fighting.

Acuashy and Sashyrary smiled and Najyana looked pleased with herself despite her eyes being closed in concentration.

_Note to self: Ask about that spell later_, Shedosh told himself.

Najyana's song didn't seem to distract Badamon's minions, because Dara and Saranbo both continued after their quarry.

"+You cannot escape me, Ch'tsu K'kbo. I will not allow it,+" Dara growled out behind his mask.

Kokuen-oh's eyes bulged. "+How did you . . . That's _impossible_! You- AH!+"

It was then that Dara's glaive struck Kokuen-oh in his left arm, cutting a wide gash down it. Instinctively, Kokuen-oh reached over with his right hand, dropping his sword, and making himself prone to Dara's follow-up; the blunt end of his glaive came up and knocked Kokuen-oh in his jaw.

Saranbo drew his halberd back and swung it hard into Rafakoh. "Die, _Captain!_"

Even as R'rufu reeled backwards onto the ground, watching her own blood fly out from the wound and dripping down the glaive's blade, she knew that it was only her leather chestpiece that had prevented her from being cleaved in two. She met K'kedki's gaze before her eyes closed. _Please let us win . . ._

With renewed hope, Badamon continued to slash at Saberstryke with his sword. Despite only hitting armor, Badamon knew that was enough to cause even minor bruising.

Talpa gripped his greatsword for a slash upward and grinned as Saberstryke's shoulder-guard went flying, exposing a new and deep cut. "What's wrong, _Demidon_?" Talpa laughed as he held the greatsword up and thrust the pommel against K'kedki's head, "What happened to that overwhelming display of power that killed F'frvir? _HUH_?"

K'kedki knew it was now or never; Kokuen-oh was too inexperienced to keep fighting and R'rufu was badly injured. Shedosh had done a magnificent job of protecting his charges, but right now K'kedki had four opponents to deal with and he hadn't counted on one of them having a whip; that would prevent him from flying away. He could taste the blood in his mouth from Talpa's blow.

K'kedki closed his eyes and let his intuition guide him, which seemed to be even more focused as Najyana's song filtered into his consciousness. He _Raged_ with a furious scream and slammed the two ends of his Fervor Swords together; he was surprised to feel them become rigid, figuring they could probably be wielded as one weapon at this moment. He also felt an extreme heat burst forth from the swords, but it didn't burn him.

The Lord Saberstryke stood up, shaking off the pain from the energy-draining whip and his numerous wounds. His golden-orange aura was dancing all around him and he re-gripped the swords. In one fluid motion, he swung the swords all around him in a clockwise motion and caused deep abdomen cuts in each of his four enemies, the flesh burned and scarred from the flames blazing on the Fervor Swords. He spun around again and again until finally he finished the move on Badamon with a reverse slice from his left shoulder to his right thigh.

Even K'kedki was surprised. _How- How . . . these swords have a mind of their own . . ._

Try as they might, the Sandstrikers couldn't move from their pinned position against the rock-face. So, they melded into the stone and quietly retreated, hoping that Badamon would not notice, since he appeared to have his hands full already.

R'rufu coughed and gasped, surprised to still be conscious. She knew that from where she'd fallen, the barrier must have been only a foot or two behind her. So, she tried to crawl backwards towards the shield, dodging Saranbo's high swings, but it proved too difficult for her in her weakened condition. "Kokuen-oh... help..." she pleaded.

Sashyrary too saw R'rufu trying to move towards the barrier and called to Kokuen-oh as well, holding the leaf in her cheek, "Kokuen! Bring Rafakoh into the shield!"

Seeing how K'kedki had regained his ground, Kokuen-oh obliged, ducking low enough to miss the wild swings of Dara's glaive and Saranbo's halberd. He pulled Rafakoh by her shoulders with all the strength he could muster, muttering under his breath an apology when he heard her hiss and grunt as he drug her on the ground. Sweating profusely, he turned around to head back to battle.

"Thank-you . . ." R'rufu managed to say, catching Kokuen-oh's attention once more, and indicated with her head for him to return to the fray.

Kokuen-oh picked up her rapier with his right hand, bloody from his own wounds. He gripped it tight and smiled back at her. "No problem."

Sun Devil and Gnash saw Kokuen-oh returning. Sun Devil continued to tug on his whip, trying to restrain Saberstryke or at least impede his movement, while Gnash's swords continued to glance off of Saberstryke's armor.

Gnash saw Badamon's condition better than Badamon himself did. "Badamon, sir, you must retreat! We'll cover you!" _And then get ourselves out of this damned losing battle!_

"You're in grave condition, sir! Surely-"

"NO!" Badamon cursed furiously.

Acuashy whispered to Shedosh, "Friends Najyana and Sashyrary and I cannot bear this burden much longer, Shedosh."

Shedosh nodded. "You may not have to, Acua."

"Sir?" Saranbo asked of Badamon, halting his attack.

Dara too looked to Badamon.

Badamon glanced at Saberstryke.

"+If you retreat now,+" K'kedki warned, "+No force on Cheakir will save you- or him,+" K'kedki indicated to Talpa, "+From my wrath ... for what you have done and what you surely will do after you retreat.+"

Grimacing with bared teeth, Badamon unfurled his wings and threw his arms out to either side. He spoke in a tongue that reminded them of G'gonn, but it was harsher and slower, more drawn out. "D'no G'zmut, s'rna n'in d'ka k'rak k'mnar p'me p'mop . . ." **("+"Great Gizmutan, return me, my men - your circle; we become stronger - fight again!"+")**

The creeping black shadow that had emerged around T'myra in that very same cavern consumed Badamon and his minions. While Saranbo and Dara guarded Badamon, Gnash and Sun Devil backed away from Saberstryke. However, over Badamon's chanting, Talpa could be heard screaming as he tried to jab at Saberstryke one more time.

"+_No!_ BADAMON!+" Talpa swung his greatsword high above his head, but the shadow was already all over his body, making him look more like a black cloud in a humanoid shape.

So, K'kedki rose to meet Talpa's misting form and roared in face, "+COWARDS!+" The shadowy mist in the form of a greatsword came down on K'kedki without harming him and K'kedki's scream dispersed what remained of Talpa's head. Badamon and his minions had escaped; all that was left was some black mist curling at their feet.

Shedosh and the three girls sighed as their barrier dispersed. Acuashy ran over to R'rufu and began to bind her wounds with cloth and magic.

Kokuen-oh looked over at his fellow Conduit. "Saberstryke?"

K'kedki collapsed to one knee and looked at his companions, "Well everyone, I guess we won this round."

(-)

**3:35 AM Monday- Hell's Core, Hell, G'gonstrm May 9th- 981 D.A.**

Hariel had been following the glowing ball of darkness through innumerable splits in the cavernous corridors and he now had absolutely no idea where he was. All he knew was that with each step he got more and more uneasy, not to mention it was getting harder for him to breathe. When he had finally entered another chamber about as big as the one he'd left his friends in, the orb stopped in the middle of the room. It suddenly disappeared and a very tall humanoid figure appeared in its place, now shrouded in the darkness.

**"Welcome, Chosen of the Dekutan,"** the figure chortled. **"I am K'rant."**

The sound of churning rocks was accompanied by a glow by which Hariel could barely see.

In his childhood, Hariel had envisioned what the Demidons looked like, which he knew now to be false, but this creature seemed to embody everything he'd ever thought of the Demidons and their homeland; this truly was a Gizmu that stood before him.

Then Hariel noticed that a great stone table had emerged where the sound had been coming from; it was about half of Hariel's height and was made of solid stone, meaning it had no legs, yet it did have four 'horns' that jutted up from each corner of the table. In addition, he could now tell that he was standing on a raised circle, which was surrounded by another raised circle, and another. There were markings all over the floor the likes of which he had never before seen. Only a few were on the cavern's floor near the base of the raised stone structure, but they were closer together on the lowest circular step, even closer on the next highest step, and they were everywhere on the platform he now stood on. The table was almost completely black due to all of the markings carved into it.

"Tell me what I have to do," Hariel spoke as bravely as he could manage. _The sooner I find out, the sooner I can figure out how to sabotage this._

K'rant merely raised his right hand towards the table. **"You must sit there and take my bonds as your own. I will say, 'Accept my Rune of . . .' something and you will respond with, 'I accept the Rune of . . .' whatever I just said 'and release you from it's power.' Lucky for you, surges of the Dekutan's power don't hurt you . . . unlike me."**

Hariel looked confused. "What does that mean?"

K'rant smirked. **"It means that you could easily have Runes on your body and walk out of these caverns with no problem. Now, shall we begin?"**

_There's no way to mess that up . . . just great_. "Is that all? It sounds to me like you could've gotten anyone- AH!"

Four figures that resembled K'rant but had very short horns and tails with a single Rune on their forehead suddenly appeared. They leapt from the darkness and grabbed Hariel then drug him to the table. He kicked and screamed, but it was no good; each of them were probably twice as strong as he was. They wrapped long strips of dingy cloth around each of his wrists and ankles then tied the other ends to the four horns at the corners of the table.

K'rant slowly walked over to the table as the four Gizmu scuttled away, chattering happily. **"Hariel, Chosen of the Dekutan; you should have known that there would be a reason it had to be you."** He brought one hand up and moved it in the air, tracing the contours of Hariel's armor. **"It's not so much you, you see; it's this wonderful armor of yours . . . and your word is your bond. The thing is that you can't release _just_ me; the Ceremony requires you to take _all_ of our Runes to truly free us, but you were so very kind enough to promise me-"**

"And what if I just don't take part in your little Ceremony?" Hariel snarled.

K'rant laughed heartily as more figures appeared in the darkness all around him. **"I'd like to see you try and break your word. We'll see how long you stand up to the consequences of breaking an oath to the Gizmutan, especially where the Ceremony is involved. We'll begin as soon as the rest of my brethren are gathered. Until then, try to get used to the idea of accepting Our Runes."**

With that, K'rant faded into the shadows, leaving Hariel to watch helplessly as one Gizmutan after another - some with wings - appeared on the lowermost platform. He didn't even bother counting them; he knew it would only make him feel worse.

_I guess all that's left to do is figure out how to withstand 'the consequences' without endangering everyone else_, Hariel grumbled. He tugged on his bonds; there was no way he was getting out of this alive, of that he was certain, but he'd do his best to go down fighting.

(-)

**3:38 AM Monday- Hell, G'gonstrm May 9th- 981 D.A.**

"+Sir, I really think that-+" Arago tried again, but Badamon slashed out at him again with his bad arm before wincing in pain and recoiling.

Clutching his right arm with his left, Badamon glared at Arago. "+For the _last TIME_, you are NOT going back to take on the Traitor Lord one-on-one, you ARE staying here, and if you even THINK of disobeying me, it'll be the _Gizmutan_ you'll answer to and ME only AFTER them, if there's anything _left_ of you!+"

Arago gripped his sword so hard it started to shake. "+I refuse to just sit here and wait for the fight to come to us, because it _will_ come back to us, and you know it, Badamon.+"

"+You're right,+" Badamon growled out. "+You shouldn't just sit here . . . You should go sit by the blasted Artifact and guard it with the others . . . I'm going to have to report to the Gizmutan and _hopefully_ they have a way to heal my arm . . ."

Arago wasn't sure he could have gotten any angrier, but it had happened. _I've been relegated to _guard duty_!? What a pain!_ He stormed away with the other six behind him.

Badamon turned towards the Ceremony Chamber to speak with his masters before they dealt with Hariel, his face set in grim resolve. _No matter what, this cannot _possibly _go well for me._

(-)

**3:56 AM Monday- Hell, G'gonstrm May 9th- 981 D.A.**

"+OWW! DAMNIT!+" R'rufu screeched, trying to recoil in pain, struggling against the hands holding her still.

"R'rufu, _please_-" "+You're lucky they don't know G'gonn! Just relax . . .+" Saberstryke insisted, speaking as softly as he could and holding R'rufu in his lap while Acuashy used Sashyrary's ointments on R'rufu's wounds.

"I have to make sure the ointment is all over your cuts or I can't use my spells to speed the process- do you want a scar?" Acuashy demanded, concentrating hard.

R'rufu looked abashed at making Acuashy resort to informal speech patterns. She clenched her teeth as the next surge of pain hit and gripped Saberstryke even harder around the waist. She was laying face-up in his lap while Acuashy sat in front of him, working at the deep gash across her chest while Najyana kept an eye on T'myra and Shedosh - the exhausted man had fallen asleep shortly after the battle.

Najyana bit her lip as she chuckled wryly and massaged her bruised stomach at the same time; she'd tried holding Rafakoh down while Acuashy did her ministrations, but the Captain's thrashing strength had proven too much for her to handle. After she got punched in the stomach was when the Lord had insisted he was the only one who could manage the task. It had been a blow to her pride and she protested for R'rufu's sake that it should be a woman, but K'kedki was determined to make sure Acuashy took care of R'rufu. She'd switched places with the Lord after that, relegated to watching over the two sleeping Conduits.

"+You know . . .+" R'rufu whispered, blushing furiously, "+I had honestly hoped that you would be seeing my bare chest under, well, _different_ circumstances.+" _Not that I mind all that much anyway -_ She braced herself again as Acuashy came at her again with the cloth dipped in the healing balm Sashyrary had prepared for her.

"+R'rufu! Now is _not_ the time to be worrying about _that_!+" K'kedki responded, sounding extremely embarrassed as he tried to arrange R'rufu's wings into a more comfortable position ... at least, that was the excuse he gave himself so that he could rearrange his legs. "+I'm only doing this so you'll get better and be in fighting condition again - we're going to need you out there . . . +" he ran a glove along her cheek for a moment before gripping her arms again when she hissed in pain as Acuashy dabbed deeper into the wound.

Acuashy looked up at Saberstryke with curiosity before continuing her work, shaking her head. "I may not know what you are saying, Lord Saberstryke, but your help is appreciated nonetheless."

Saberstryke blushed a little before giving R'rufu a teasing look, "If _someone_ could handle pain better -"

R'rufu glared at him and struggled, but didn't say anything. Instead, she gave up, simply pouting without looking at him.

"+I was kidding, you know that, right?+"

"+Why doncha' make me feel better then?+" She smirked up at him.

"+That's what I **am** doing, R'rufu!+"

Kokuen-oh was purposefully sitting away from all of that so as not to embarrass the Captain or himself, which also allowed him some quiet time alone to consult The Prophecy.

"Hey."

His train of thought was broken by Sashy's sudden presence and it made Kokuen-oh jump. "OH! Mysti . . ."

"I'm sorry . . ." Sashyrary hung her head as she sat down next to Kokuen-oh, "I didn't mean to scare you-"

"I was just concentrating really hard, that was all, Mysti," Kokuen-oh insisted.

Sashy smiled at the nickname. "So . . . what are you trying to figure out?"

Kokuen-oh turned his head to face her. "Well, for starters how you three girls managed to help out Shedosh like you did, but more importantly how to find T'myra's Artifact and wake her up." He gave a heavy sigh. "One problem I'm facing is that The Prophecy isn't telling me _anything_ I don't already know!"

Sashyrary giggled. "Well . . . to tell you the truth, Kokuen . . . What the three of us did was one of the most basic principles of magic: Circle Augmentation or _'Group Magic'_ as it's also been dubbed. All you have to do is channel your spell power into another, already present effect instead of it's own spell effect. I guess you could call it a form of replication, to amplify the spell that's already there."

Kokuen-oh blinked a few times, then began turning the pages of The Prophecy before he finally came to the diagram of the five figures again. "Sashy . . . does this form - these positions . . . Does it look like that Group Magic thing?" He set the book down in his lap and looked up at her.

Sashyrary leaned over to look at the diagram, turning her head and squinting, deliberately taking her time to study the picture . . . and give Kokuen-oh a very embarrassing view.

"He- Here, Mysti, why don't you look at it right-side up?" He turned the book around and handed it to her, attempting and failing to hide the blush in his cheeks.

She pouted her lips, but took the book and sat back, looking at it even closer. "Well . . ." she began, "the hand positions are all identical . . . oh, except for their position in relation to their body . . . they all look evenly spaced between each other and the energies all emanate from and to the same place . . . oh, except these are all powered from different elemental sources! Tee hee! My aunt would be _sooo_ proud of me right now, using all of my training-"

"But what does all that mean, Mysti?" Kokuen-oh asked.

Mysti sat up, still smiling. "It means that this could very well be a Circle Augmentation diagram, but it's very intricately set up so as to maximize the magical spell energy from each of its contributors."

_I know I'm gonna regret this but . . . _Kokuen-oh thought to himself. "Why would that matter?"

"Spells are very much like cooking recipes; you may need material components, you likely need to say specific words, you probably will have to perform some kind of hand-gesture, and you might even have to concentrate on the effect of the spell. Varying any of those ingredients produces a different effect.

"For certain Circle Augmentations, it's very important that every participant channel the exact same spell effect. For others, it's more advantageous for everyone to use different spells, be they different elemental types; different effects - like sleep, healing, or a fog; or different power levels. Each of those mixes will do something different.

"This setup is meant to take advantage of the different elemental energy types from each of the Circle participants. In addition, from the identical hand positions yet different placements, that must be what is helping to create that varied effect . . . or those are additional augmentations --"

"CUAMYJY HELP US!" Najyana laughed as she came sauntering over to where Kokuen-oh and Sashyrary were sitting. "I _never_ thought I'd hear those words come out of Sashy's mouth!"

"That's mean, Najy," Sashy whimpered. "I'm not dumb, you know."

Najyana chuckled and replied, "I know you're not, dear Friend Sashyrary; you know I'm only teasing. I will admit though that I'm thoroughly impressed that you remembered so much about Circle Augmentation."

Sashyrary's frown broke into a wide grin.

"The only thing is . . . what does this certain ceremony do?" Najyana mused as she sat down. "May I see the diagram, please?"

"Sure thing." Sashy held the book out for Najyana to take and then shifted her weight onto her other leg, leaning very close to Kokuen, whose blush reappeared instantaneously.

Najyana ignored Sashy and addressed Kokuen. "Would you mind translating these words for me, Kokuen-oh?" She pointed to what looked like a sentence at the bottom of the diagram and one symbol near each of the five figures' heads before handing the book back to Kokuen-oh.

Kokuen-oh accepted the book and squinted down at the symbols. "Starting from the bottom-left-hand corner and working my way clockwise, the lower figures' symbols read, 'West', 'South', 'East', and 'North'. The symbol near the hovering figure reads 'Center'. The sentence reads, 'When Perception is misled, Sensation can renew its power with Discrimination followed by Effusion before Communication can occur, routing the abilities of all into Sensation for Perception's sake.' Najy, does that mean anything to you at all?"

But Najyana was not listening to him. She was deep in thought and was staring at the picture in the book. Suddenly, without moving, she called out in a loud, clear voice, "Acua, are you almost done?" The force of her voice startled Sashy and Kokuen greatly.

"Najy, Shedosh is trying to _sleep_!" Sashy hissed.

"He'll live," Najy curtly responded.

They heard footsteps and turned to see Acuashy sit down beside Najyana, looking more than a little disgruntled. "You need not have shouted, Friend Najyana."

"Sorry, but this is important. We need to talk about the possible meanings behind the instructions given here for some kind of ceremonial spell-" Najyana began.

"Excuse me?" Acuashy was absolutely perplexed.

Najyana pointed to Kokuen-oh's book. "That picture that Kokuen-oh showed us? It has clearly defined labels for 5 participants in a Group Magic spell, with instructions given below the figure. Since it's The Prophecy, we can only assume that it implies five of us as the participants and it's back to its cryptic forms of telling us who's who. Since Hariel isn't here to help us, the three of us, and Shedosh when he wakes up, need to figure that part out so we can perform the ceremonial spell."

"And what, praytell, do you think this ceremony is going to do?" Acuashy asked.

Najyana shrugged. "Maybe it'll wake up T'myra. Maybe it will help us locate her Artifact. Maybe both. Maybe it will help Hariel or help us find him. I really don't know, but if it's in that book then I think we need to do it."

Kokuen-oh looked a little stunned, but then nodded. "I have to agree with Najy there."

Acuashy sighed looked over at Sashyrary, who seemed more than a little apprehensive at the thought. "Okay. Kokuen-oh, you go watch T'myra and Shedosh for Najyana. Friends Najyana and Sashyrary and I will try to determine the purpose and method of this spell. If Shedosh wakes up, please ask him to come and speak with us."

Kokuen-oh handed the book to her and stood up, shaking Sashyrary's balance a little and smiling at Acuashy, "Will do, ma'am!"

Sashyrary pouted a little as Kokuen-oh turned to leave.

Kokuen-oh took one step before spinning around to lean down and peck Sashy on the cheek. "For good luck, Mysti." With that, he walked over to where T'myra and Shedosh were sleeping.

Najyana and Acuashy both grinned and snickered as Sashyrary dazedly touched her cheek with one hand, blushing profusely and mouth hanging open a little.

(-)

**4:02 AM Monday- Hell, G'gonstrm May 9th- 981 D.A.**

_It got quiet all of a sudden . . ._ Hariel noted. The Gizmutan all seemed to be looking in the direction of an entrance that Hariel's feet were currently oriented towards. He could tell this only because a small orb of light had been hung in the air above his head. Hariel gave a small yawn, but was soon jolted back to his senses as he _felt_ the approach of several beings with an immense amount of power. He watched as the Gizmu Kuhrant moved near the entrance and all of the other Gizmutan knelt where they'd been standing.

What occurred next, Hariel could only guess at, since the language that Kuhrant spoke in only bore a vague resemblance to G'gonn, which Hariel didn't even speak. He was able to gather that the Gizmutan entering the room had to be about the same rank as Kuhrant himself, but definitely higher than the Gizmutan on the ground.

There was a short, black female called Dihmree. A dark brown female called Nihkihndee was next. Ruhskahn, a burgundy-colored male came next. The brick-red-skinned Tihvdah followed him. Another male with aquamarine skin, called Nuhdehnz, entered. With great flourish, Kuhrant then announced the emergence of Ruhnast, a male with navy-blue skin. He caught only a flew glimpses, but Hariel assumed that all seven of these Gizmutan had at least one Rune on their body. Two by two, they lined up leading towards Hariel; Nuhdenz stood on Hariel's left with Tihvdah facing him, then Ruhskahn and Nihkihndee, but then Dihmree (who now was furthest from Hariel) stood next to Nihkihndee with no one facing her. Ruhnast actually walked right up to the edge of Hariel's table, smiled but said nothing, then turned around. Immediately, Ruhnast started to walk back in the direction he'd come from.

The room was silent again and Ruhnast took Kuhrant's place at the "doorway" and Kuhrant moved to stand across from Dihmree and beside Ruhskahn. Now all of the males were on Hariel's left and the females on Hariel's right, in the reverse order they'd entered, except for Ruhnast at the doorway.

Ruhnast too spoke in the strange other-tongue. However, before anyone entered, he also knelt near the entrance.

Hariel was fairly certain he heard "Guhkreht" and "Duhnoh Bihmah" as a Gizmata taller than even Ruhnast with deep purple skin and pale magenta hair entered carrying a tiny, green baby Gizmu. Her power impressed him greatly, though Hariel noted with a twinge of fear that she had many, many Runes on her body. It was nothing compared to the overwhelming surge of energy Hariel felt upon the entrance of "Duhnoh Zuhnmah", however, for he was a Gizmu even taller than the female had been before him, and a lot more physically developed. He too had multiple Runes marring his deep blue-black skin, partially covered by his long, pale cyan hair. The very sight of Duhnoh Zuhnmah brought back many of Hariel's nightmarish images of the Gizmutan, wondering if he hadn't been close to accurate after all. Hariel also realized that only the eight whose arrival had been announced plus Kuhrant had anything that resembled clothes on their body.

Duhnoh Bihmah had come to stand on Hariel's right side on the stairs just before the top level on which Hariel lay fastened to the table. Her face seemed to emanate concern and she hugged her baby close as Duhnoh Zuhnmah approached, Ruhnast in tow. Ruhnast's entire body seemed to glow for a moment in a deep teal aura the color of his eyes, then Duhnoh Zuhnmah also glowed, then Duhnoh Bihmah, then each of the other seven 'head' Gizmutan, as well as Hariel could perceive them to be, anyway.

**"At long last, Chosen of the Dekutan, we meet,"** the voice of Duhnoh Zuhnmah reverberated in Hariel's ears in a deep pitch he hadn't known existed. **"I understand that K'rant has already explained to you how this should progress. Shall we begin _now_? Your own endurance will determine how long this takes-"**

A shout came from the back of the room, where the head Gizmutan had entered and Duhnoh Zuhnmah turned to listen.

Hariel cocked his head to the side and watched as Badamon, holding his right arm, approached a few feet in, bowed, and started speaking to the head Gizmutan. _Badamon and the Gizmutan? How long has this been going on?_

Duhnoh Zuhnmah growled angrily. He stalked towards Badamon, stopped on his way, and shouted towards the platform. The one called Ruhnast went to Duhnoh Zuhnmah at his beckoning and both left with Badamon. A shriek and roar could be heard simultaneously from the other room.

Hariel didn't like the sound of that, but at least he had another reprieve to think about his predicament.

The rest of the head Gizmutan began whispering adamantly before Duhnoh Bihmah shushed them. The others shifted back into their positions and, while restless, every Gizmutan in the room appeared willing to wait for Duhnoh Zuhnmah's return.

(-)(-)(-)

**Continued in: _The Weight of the World_**

_12/21-29/2005 _

_A bunch of thank-you's go out here. The reason that these battles didn't seem right to me is because I'm an avid Dungeons and Dragons v3.5 player and I'm used to everyone getting to do something, even if it is just standing still or saying something. With that in mind, I played out the battles like they would be in D&D and then had both battles reviewed by some other D&D players, since the only people who'd read the battles so far were other writers and not necessarily other people who are used to being in combat (no offense; I simply wanted a different viewpoint). So: my father (Loremaster), my other D&D acquaintances (TahnGoldenmane & Ganymede), my sister (NixiesOcean), and ESPECIALLY my brother, DJSpaceMonkey, THANK YOU for your time, your energy, and your WONDERFUL CRITIQUES! I had honestly thought that there should be some kind of reason Badamon and his goons would win, but no, we realized that certain characters coughcoughSABERSTRYKEcoughcough had just too much knowledge of combat tactics to let superior numbers stop him when Badamon is smart enough (and cowardly enough) to leave if he gets all the damage. And so, this 2nd battle got merged with what I thought would be a 3rd battle in the next (which became _this_) episode._

_I think my Muse is hinting at something again, since almost every time I go to sleep I envision what's going to happen in the next chapter, particularly that 'final battle' scene. (smiley grin) I guess I'll have to do something about that, won't I?_

_12/27/2006 _

_Okay, so college officially kills your ability to spend any free-time on vastly epic works of fiction and it is driving me _insane _because English: Creative Writing is not one of my majors in spite of my desires for otherwise. However, hopefully Cultural Anthropology will be able to give me new insight for future works of original fiction (such as an official rewrite of this story as non-fanfiction, something else distracting me from this fanfiction) and Japanese will keep me sane so that I may understand my favorite works of anime and manga better._

_Of course, the other reason things are taking longer these days are 1) continuity is of paramount importance to me, both with my story and with the show and 2) this is wholly original and not part of my original storyline. I love this version very much, but it just TAKES longer, especially when I'm longing to write future episodes and introduce other characters, cannon and non-cannon alike._

_I'm also trying to pace myself, making sure to fully tell the story in the way I want it to unfold, rather than bound by word limits - I should be able to say to myself, 'Just make another episode, it's OKAY if you do that!' But sometimes that's just so hard. Figuring out **where** to end - that's another hard thing, both scenes and episodes. For example, I realized that whatever comes next, two important events are going to happen pretty much simultaneously and cannot possibly fit into 700 words (what remains in my limit of this episode). Therefore, yet another episode before the finale. Oh well._

_01/22/2007_

_I made a few minor changes to the plot here in preparation for the next episode. It was another one of those situations where I decided to pull something from the 'background' of the fic into the 'foreground'. That is, I decided to highlight something I had always seen as having happened, but didn't let the reader know that until much later on - similar to when Badamon snuck up on Rafakoh's three men on the _Kahroh; _I knew it had happened, but the reader didn't until the group met up with Badamon later. I also played up R'rufu and Saberstryke's exchange a little more, since it was so cute in the first place. Oh and in case you didn't notice, the 'song' that Najyana sings are not something I made up, but rather the translation of the lyrics to 'Lonely Heart', which, if memory serves, was the **2nd** ending to the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers anime series._

_Nekochan_


	17. Ep 16 :: The Weight of the World

_FOREVER DESTINY : Ancient Era Arc 1_

_Before the Beginning_

_Episode 16: _

_"The Weight of the World" _

_Story Focus: Hariel and the Dekutan's Chosen_

By Nekochan

**Author's Note**

_All I can say about this episode is: If this isn't the last episode before the finale, I must have gotten hit by my Muse's sledgehammer once again. Quite a few very important events will take place in this next episode, meaning they will take up quite some time to explore fully through the plot, but I can't fathom a reason to delay a final confrontation much longer._

_Arigatou Minasan! (Thanks everyone!)_

_Nekochan_

(-)(-)(-)

**4:21 AM Monday- Hell, G'gonstrm May 9th- 981 D.A.**

Dark blue hands made even bigger by the long claws they sported clamped around Badamon's neck and slammed him into the wall. He cried out in pain as D'no Z'nma began his tirade.

**"+"You FAILED? How could you have FAILED, you miserable excuse for a servant?"+"** The Great Father demanded.

Badamon tried to protest, but it only came out in tiny gasps. "+"We- We . . . weak- ened . . . them-"+"

D'no Z'nma tightened his grip. **"+"I don't care what the fuck you THINK you did- If the Ceremony of Unsealing fails . . ."+"** he drug Badamon's body further up the wall, **"+"the blame will fall to YOU and the consequences will be dire, indeed."+"** He threw Badamon to the ground.

"+"Please forgive me . . . M- my Lord,"+" Badamon sniveled hoarsely, "+"I w- would . . . gladly give up . . . m- my life for-"+"

"Oh ho, no,"+" D'no Z'nma chuckled as he interrupted the panting creature at his feet. "Death will not have you. You will serve us for _eternity_ in a form that will _suit_ your purpose."+"

Badamon could only stare wide-eyed at the Great Father as he tried to comprehend the meaning of such a statement.

Satisfied with the reaction, D'no Z'nma turned away from Badamon and started to walk back out of the antechamber before giving his orders. "+"Go protect the Artifact of the Demon-sister; that will be what they go for next. Now . . . My First Son, R'nast . . ."+"

"+"Yes, Great Father?"+"

"+"Fix his damn arm and then get back into position for the Ceremony."+"

"+"I will do so, Great Father."+"

_Just great, _Badamon thought as he watched D'no Z'nma leave and R'nast approach him, _a whole new set of worries just got added to my plate . . . Damnit._

(-)

Hariel could tell Duhnoh Zuhnmah had reentered the room when the chatter stopped. In fact, Hariel was almost sure he could hear Duhnoh Zuhnmah muttering as the Gizmu approached - it sounded like curses to Hariel. The Conduit listened halfheartedly to Duhnoh Zuhnmah and Duhnoh Bihmah's conversation, which he knew full well he couldn't understand. Not long afterwards, the Gizmu called Ruhnast returned as well. They also exchanged a few words before both Gizmu moved back into place.

**"We'll begin now, Chosen of the Dekutan, with the weakest Rune . . ."** Duhnoh Zuhnmah spoke as he stepped backwards to where Hariel assumed was directly above his head. **"My dear, which Rune is on your right foot? The Silver Spider Web, correct?"**

_They have __**got**__ to be married . . . or lovers . . . or __**something **__. . . 'cuz that was politeness _without _sarcasm!_ Hariel thought to himself, then realized that Duhnoh Zuhnmah hadn't spoken in his native tongue to the tall Gizmata.

Duhnoh Bihmah nodded, still cradling her green child in her arms. **"It is. Shall I begin, then?"** Her voice was incredibly soft and endearing, betraying Hariel's impression of her as a cruel Gizmata and making her sound much more like a loving mother.

**"If you would be so kind, my dear,"** the Gizmu's voice traveled over Hariel's head. **"Understand this, Chosen . . ."** Duhnoh Zuhnmah's voice deepened as he spoke. **"My patience for incompetence is wearing thin."**

Hariel, for his part, could scarcely believe he'd even heard those 'tender' words come out Duhnoh Zuhnmah's mouth - even if they were followed up by a threat - but then his whole body constricted as he realized Duhnoh Bihmah was speaking again, and it was the words he'd hoped to delay.

**"Hariel the Focus, Chosen of the Dekutan,"** Duhnoh Bihmah called out, her voice filling the room, **"Accept my Rune of the Silver Spider Web!"**

Duhnoh Bihmah glowed purple and then a silver light shot out from her right foot, arching up into the center of the room to burst brightly. Identical designs for one symbol scattered throughout the room were also glowing with the same purple aura, as were a few of the numerous Gizmutan. It was none of the other 'head' Gizmutan, but a handful of the Gizmutan lined up behind Duhnoh Bihmah in a rough wedge shape fanning out like a great cloak. The color of the orb of light shifted to a pale magenta and then shot straight down at Hariel.

Despite his protective armor and seeing the light coming straight at him, Hariel gave a loud gasp as he felt the power pierce his heart. The overwhelming shock of it made it so he couldn't change his expression - he couldn't breathe; he tried, but he couldn't! What came out was a choking noise and Hariel's vision was paling into what looked like the same silver-white that had previously been the orb's color.

The words. Saying the words, despite his lack of breath, could probably save him . . . for now. "I- I a- I accept . . . th- the Rune . . . o- of the . . . S- Silver . . . S- Spider Web . . and release you . . . from its power." Every muscle in his body relaxed after he'd finally said that last word and he began breathing again, but they were harsh, deep breaths.

**"Well . . . it worked."** That came from a male that wasn't Duhnoh Zuhnmah.

**"Yeah, look! Mommy's Rune is gone!"**

_That sounded like a little girl . . . that Dihmree, maybe? I guess that makes the other 'head' Gizmutan the two Duhnoh's kids,_ Hariel mused, coming back to himself and managing to open his eyes.

**"Counterclockwise from the right foot is the left foot, Father,"** Kuhrant noted quietly.

**"The Silver Chain Grip is a more powerful Rune -"** Duhnoh Bihmah began, but Duhnoh Zuhnmah cut her off.

**"It doesn't matter, my dear. As long as the **_**fool**_** remembers to **_**breathe**_** this time, he should be fine."**

Hariel felt what had to be Duhnoh Zuhnmah's spear-like tail poking his helmet at each emphasized word. Not about to do anything that would speed up the Gizmutan's Ceremony, Hariel decided to start gauging how long he could hold his breath before being forced to say the words for fear of suffocating himself.

**"Hariel the Focus, Chosen of the Dekutan . . ."**

Hariel tried to brace himself this time.

**"Accept my Rune of the Silver Chain Grip!"**

This time the orb of light changed to amber and the female Gizmata called Tihvdah glowed along with Duhnoh Bihmah, the silver shining from each of their left feet in addition to some other Gizmutan lined up behind Tihvdah, who was standing to her mother's right, closer to Hariel's left foot. Once again, one of the symbol designs on the ground emanated a bright light from its many replicas.

The orb of amber struck Hariel and once again he was overwhelmed by the intense concentration of power washing over him. He desperately tried to remember the words that would bring him relief, speaking them as slowly as he could manage. "I accept . . . the Rune . . . of the . . . Silver . . . Chain Grip . . . and release you from . . . its power." He felt his body slam back onto the stone table, realizing then that he'd been tugging so hard against his chains that he'd actually been lifting himself up about an inch. It was a little difficult to breathe, but slightly better than last time.

_They certainly didn't make this easy to sabotage_, Hariel noted wryly, _but I intend to find a way to do it._

(-)

**4:35 AM Monday- Hell, G'gonstrm May 9th- 981 D.A.**

Shedosh stirred to consciousness, slowly sat up to stretch, and yawned rather loudly. So, he wasn't surprised to hear Kokuen-oh relay his status to the three girls huddled in a semicircle some ways off. He noted simultaneously that T'myra was still unconsciousness near him and that the Captain was asleep in her Lord's lap on his other side nearer to Kokuen-oh. Najyana motioned for both of the men who were awake to come to them, so they did.

"I know you've been asleep, Shedosh, but we have to ask for your opinion on this," Najyana explained. "We think we may have figured out that diagram Kokuen-oh showed us from The Prophecy."

Shedosh sat down. "I see," he murmured, "May I see the book again?" He received it from Najyana, took a quick glance over it, and nodded to the girls. "Okay, please tell me your theory."

Acuashy and Najyana appeared willing to let Sashyrary explain the first part. "We think it's a formation for some Circle Augmentation spell. See how each figure has identical hand positions but at slightly different heights? We figure the person with the highest hand position starts and it proceeds clockwise from there until the fourth person, with the lowest hand position, returns the power to the first person . . ."

"This works when you consider the symbols marking each person; they are the four cardinal directions," Acuashy picked up where Sashyrary left off. "It would begin with East - the person with the highest hand position - proceed to South, then to West, on to North - with the lowest hand position - and then back to East. If you correlate this to the four seasons and the length of a day, East - a new day dawning - would symbolize Spring and make West line up with Autumn. North is Winter - when night is longest - and South is Summer - when day is longest . . ."

Najyana spoke last. "The reason we figured the seasons would matter is because we're thinking this was the purpose of the four Captains and we were designated by the seasons. It didn't make sense to tow us along without a purpose and if this will wake T'myra up or help us find her Artifact or whatever, then that would also mean all five participants in this spell were female, which has been known to matter in Circle Augmentation from time to time. It would start with Rafakoh, go to Acua, then to Sashy, up to me, back to Rafakoh, and she'd send the spell - whatever it is - on to T'myra."

"That more or less explains the diagram itself," Shedosh observed, "even if we don't really know what _kind_ of spell you girls would end up casting when Rafakoh can't cast anything at all -" The girls looked crestfallen, as if they hadn't thought of that, but he continued. "Anyway, did you make any sense out of this sentence? You kept referencing the spell starting with one person and it ending with the same person before it moved on to someone else, probably the central figure lying down."

"Well, it's because the translation is, 'When Perception is misled, Sensation can renew its power with Discrimination followed by Effusion before Communication can occur, routing the abilities of all into Sensation for Perception's sake.' " Sashyrary noted, "Perception has to mean T'myra, we figured that much out - I mean, it is The Prophecy, which apparently can track our movements and give us these cryptic messages _when we need them_ . . . "

Acuashy chimed in. "We then puzzled over why 'Perception' would be used to refer to T'myra and not 'the Third Conduit' or something to that effect. As we mentioned earlier, we thought about the significance of all five of us being female - something crossing the boundary of Conduit and Captain - meaning a new set of titles had to be assigned to the five of us, but with good reason. Well, what do the words Perception, Sensation, Discrimination, Effusion, and Communication have in common?"

Shedosh shook his head, smiling innocently. "Other than ending in the 'shun' sound and starting with different letters, none of which are in order, or even all consonants? I have no idea; please tell me your thoughts."

The girls chuckled at his antics.

"They reference the five senses. Communication ... conveyance of ideas, often through words or speech, thus requiring another being to understand or _hear_ one's ideas. Acua even said that when I broke down earlier and reminded me of the spells I'd cast long ago using my voice as the focus," Najyana suggested as she tugged gently at her ears.

"Effusion?" Shedosh asked, waiting to confirm their suspicions.

"A concoction like those made by apothecaries, often with a strong effect and _odor_." Sashyrary touched her nose as she said this. "I use powders and scents as my most powerful foci."

"Discrimination?"

"The ability to notice subtle differences and appreciate good quality or _taste_," Acuashy said softly as she extended her tongue ever so slightly to touch it. "I believe wholeheartedly that I noticed your good qualities right away, Shedosh." She blushed profusely as she said that and so did Shedosh, but he continued his line of questioning.

"Sensation?"

Najyana pointed to Rafakoh. "A physical feeling caused by having one or more of the sense organs stimulated, usually by _touch_. As often as we see Rafakoh clinging to the Lord in some way or another, you can't tell me she enjoys any sense more than touch."

"And Perception? Did you ever discover why it meant T'myra?"

"An attitude or understanding based on what is _observed_," Sashyrary insisted. "Meaning no offense to the Lady, but she tends to believe her eyes - and people's actions - more than promises, gut feelings, or logical deductions."

Shedosh nodded in understanding. "All of that is too neatly tied together to be false and I do applaud the efforts of you girls, but that still leaves me wondering how Rafakoh would cast a spell at all _and_ what kind of spell is going to get cast."

The room fell silent for a bit as everyone pondered this.

"Well . . ." Kokuen-oh said thoughtfully, "What if it's not a spell?"

Shedosh furrowed his brow. "If it's not a spell . . . then what is it?"

"A . . . ritual? A ceremony? I don't care what you call it, but I think it will bring T'myra's Artifact to us," Kokuen-oh suggested.

Raising an eyebrow, Shedosh twisted to look at Kokuen-oh, who had been standing behind Sashyrary. "Care to enlighten us as to why you think that?"

Kokuen-oh sat down next to Sashyrary, who appeared to blush a little and smile, but he gave no indication he noticed. "Well, we know that your Ancient Staff channels the power of the Dekutan, right? I'm starting to wonder if that isn't how each of our Artifacts work, in one way or another. We didn't think that the girls - the Captains - had Artifacts, but what if that's because all four of them help summon T'myra's, which has the power to wake her up?"

"So . . ." Najyana puzzled aloud, "We're going to use our . . . bodies? To channel the power of the Dekutan . . . and bring T'myra's Artifact to us?"

"I'd say souls . . . energy . . . personal energy; you girls cast spells, but Rafakoh fights in combat - you all exert personal energies, just in different ways." Kokuen-oh shrugged. "Maybe I'm just making all of this up to feel useful."

"No, look!" Sashy pointed to The Prophecy.

Kokuen-oh took the book from their hands and slowly read aloud as writing appeared there, "Two with Power . . . Two with Endurance . . . Two of the Mind and two of the Body . . . but only one with Strength enough in the Soul . . . for the Focus to succeed . . . if haste is made."

Acuashy stood up quickly. "I'll go wake R'rufu."

The others turned to each other with shocked eyes. "Well, I guess we're gonna' do this thing," Najyana chuckled as she rocked back on her knees to stand as well.

(-)

**4:49 AM Monday- Hell, G'gonstrm May 9th- 981 D.A.**

Hariel lay gasping on the cold table as numerous Gizmutan began to cheer. All but two of Duhnoh Bihmah's runes had been removed, which was the only reason he was getting a reprieve at all. In addition to the Spider Web now present on his right foot-guard and Chain Grip on his left, Hariel's armor now also sported runes depicting a Flying Arrow, Rain Droplet, Howling Wolf, Star Diamond, and Snake Fangs, easily visible against the stark white of his armor.

It had been tough, but the First Conduit had managed to keep increasing the duration of time he spent short of breath before accepting the runes without the Gizmutan noticing his plans - they merely thought he was getting tired, he'd heard them say. That was another reason for the brief intermission.

**"That should be more than enough time for a **_**Chosen**_** of the Dekutan to have regained his strength,"** Duhnoh Zuhnmah sneered.

_Guess it's time to try stalling again,_ Hariel mused. "Maybe if you weren't pushing me to go through so many Runes so fast-"

**"Ha! As if the Runes of the Dekutan could possibly be causing a Dekutan's creation as much agony as they have my brood all these years. Let's continue, Great Mother!"**

_Great Mother? Brood? You can't seriously tell me all of these Gizmutan are her kids-_ Hariel tried to ponder, but was cut off by Duhnoh Bihmah obeying Duhnoh Zuhnmah's wishes.

**"Hariel the Focus, Chosen of the Dekutan . . ."**

_Breath deep - I have to hold it as long as I can-_

**"Accept my Rune of the Silver Bright Eye!"**

An orb of light illuminated lime-green as the baby Guhkreht, together with Duhnoh Bihmah, the silver shining from each of their right hands. Once again, various Gizmutan on the ground floor of the room glowed brightly in unison with a symbol reduplicated over and over across the cavern's bottom.

The orb struck the white armor and Hariel strained with all his being to hold his breath, refusing to speak the words for as long as he could resist.

Then something distracted the First Conduit - a shadowy image was there before him against a stark silver-white background, but he couldn't make out who it was. Hariel was able to determine that the tall, thin being had long flowing hair and was wrapped in what looked like some kind of sheet that the figure was holding against hirself. (1a) It looked like the being was trying to say something -

**"BREATHE, DAMN YOU!"**

That was Duhnoh Zuhnmah, Hariel realized. He was snapped back to reality and was once again aware of the power wracking his body that was restricting his ability to breathe.

"I accept the . . . the Rune of . . . of the S- Silver . . . Bright . . . Eye!" Hariel barely choked out the words. "And release you . . . f- from its power." A rush of air came into his lungs as he began taking deep, rasping breaths in-between fits of coughing.

**"He's not going to make this easy, is he, Father?"** It was a male voice only slightly lighter in tone than Duhnoh Zuhnmah's.

**"One more chance, Chosen, before you make me angry. Now . . . last is your right knee, correct, my dear?"** Duhnoh Zuhnmah addressed Hariel first and then Duhnoh Bihmah.

Duhnoh Bihmah nodded first to Duhnoh Zuhnmah then to Nihkihndee, who was on the right side of Tihvdah. **"Hariel the Focus, Chosen of the Dekutan . . ."**

Hariel tried hard to relax this time, hoping to determine what the hazy figure was all about.

**"Accept my Rune of the Silver Cut Gem!"**

As the two females' right knees glowed brightly along with those of the Gizmutan lined up behind them, the silver-white orb launched into the air again, this time becoming pale brown before slamming into Hariel. The waves of power rippled across his very being and, against his body's reactions, he managed to hold his breath so that the backlit figure appeared again.

Sie was clearly visible this time and Hariel realized sie was smiling. (1b) The person had brown skin like Saberstryke's, long green hair like Sashyrary's, and piercing blue eyes the color of Shedosh's, but in hir hair was the oddest crown Hariel had ever seen - like it was made out of clouds. On hir fingernails - and toenails, Hariel marveled - were sprinkled every color of flower he knew: reds, pinks, oranges, yellows, whites, blues, and purples of every hue. Surrounding the being was a wrapped sheet that shimmered like starlight and faded from pale dawn yellow to bold sunset red to evening violet and down to midnight black just above the bare feet with an aquamarine sash holding the sheet to the being's waist. A small diamond clung to one earlobe while three bits of jade, sapphire, and amber dotted another, which accented the necklace of jet, pearl, and quartz on a string of gold and silver thread intertwined.

Hariel knew he had never seen this being before in his life, but the way the being smiled at him made Hariel feel like he should know this colorful figure.

**"Hariel Akuen, I know what you have agreed to - the Great Gizmu D'no Z'nma has forced you to perform the Ceremony of Unsealing, rather than the Ceremony of Sealing."**

Now Hariel was confused. _Sie _**looks** _like a man, but hir voice is lilting and soft - effeminate, really - and it's got that reverberating power the Gizmutan speak with; is sie one of the Gizmutan too?_

**"But D'no Z'nma broke the rules of the Agreement - only the Champions of the Battle for Cheakir were meant to perform this ritual, not whomever possessed the Focus Power-key."**

_Agreement? Champions? Battle for Cheakir? Focus . . . they kept calling me the Focus . . . Power-key? Is that the Artifacts?_

**"Because D'no Z'nma broke the rules, I am going to **_**bend**_** a few rules of my own."**

_'How can you do that?'_ Hariel asked.

**"Oh, for now let's say it's because I can."** The being smiled brightly at that, breaking into semi-informal speech briefly. **"Hariel, you cannot take back your promise to free the Gizmutan; it is your Word-Bond, but you **_**can**_** release them into a world that is not this one."**

Hariel's head was spinning, but he tried to be respectful anyway. _'I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. How am I going to do that?'_

"**The Seer will complete his first entry into The Prophecy and you will know what to do."**

_'Kokuen-oh will tell me what to do?'_

**"Good luck, Focus of My Chosen."**

_'Wait, 'My Chosen'? Then, are you -'_

**"YOU FUCKING MARTYR!"** That wasn't the backlit figure's voice . . .

(-)

Lord Saberstryke stood off to the side with Shedosh, watching as Kokuen-oh ensured all of the girls were in position. "How sure are we that this is a good idea?"

"I'll admit that we're not entirely sure," Shedosh said with a sigh. "But I have difficulty believing that any ceremony shown to us in The Prophecy would harm us. It may not have the effect we expect, surely, but I'm willing to bet that it's a good idea regardless."

"It's just . . ." Saberstryke groaned, shifting his weight to his other leg and crossing his arms. "We really shouldn't be playing with fire, right now, don't you think? If things go poorly . . . we've screwed ourselves out of any chance of salvaging this '_divine mission'_ we're on."

Shedosh nodded, the rings on the Ancient Staff chiming. "I certainly agree with you, but consider the alternative . . . without T'myra being conscious and possessing her Artifact, how will we know what we're up against regarding the Gizmutan? How will we stop that plan if we're not as close to full strength as possible?"

Saberstryke sighed as well. "That wouldn't sting so bad if it weren't the non-magic-using lady I'm courting heading up this little ceremony-thing."

Chuckling slightly, Shedosh turned to Saberstryke. "My special girl is in there, too, you know."

"Doesn't make me feel any better."

"I guess not."

Kokuen-oh had never felt so stressed over the most minor of details. They'd organized themselves around T'myra for fear of moving her and, after a short panic attack by Kokuen-oh, they managed to discern through a quick spell which direction was north. Rafakoh stood precisely where Kokuen-oh asked her to, but she didn't stay there long; as soon as Sashyrary was in place he asked her to scooch a little this way and back-up a little. Then, he brought in Najyana and Acuashy and he spent so much time analyzing the angles of the diagram that he finally just squatted down to find a position where the diagram and the girls looked identical and judged from that where they should move, then just made sure they were in line with T'myra. All they did to the unconscious Conduit was ensure her hands were folded across her chest.

"So . . ." Rafakoh trailed off, messing with her finger positioning in front of her forehead, "I know it's supposed to be like this . . . but what am I supposed to say?"

Acuashy, with her hands centered at her clavicle, looked over at Sashyrary, whose hands were just barely below her breasts, but she just shrugged and shook her head. Her gaze turned to Najyana, her hands at her belt-line, who bit her lip and looked thoughtful, still not answering. Finally, she spoke up. "Kokuen-oh . . . does The Prophecy happen to mention anything about a verbal focus to this ceremony?"

Kokuen-oh looked stunned for a moment before quickly flipping the page with the diagram over and back to read everything that had appeared within the last day. "I - uh . . . I'm honestly not seeing anything."

"Then it's concentration," Shedosh called out. "All four girls must have the same goal in mind and then the ceremony will begin."

"And this specific goal would be . . . ?" R'rufu requested.

Kokuen-oh thought for a moment longer and then finally said, "We think it's the Artifact, right? Then let's have you concentrate on bringing the Artifact here, to T'myra." The girls nodded and then he added, "Oh, and I think all four of you should look in T'myra's direction . . . uhm, oh! Also, I'll count to three and after I finish saying three, start concentrating right then - after I say three."

"Sounds like a plan, Kokuen!" Sashyrary said and beamed a smile in Kokuen-oh's direction.

"Okay," Kokuen-oh breathed deeply. He coughed and cleared his throat and then began, "One . . ."

Rafakoh closed her eyes and tried to imagine what channeling magic should feel like.

"Two . . ."

The other three girls cleared their minds as they looked in T'myra's direction and slowly shut their eyes too.

"Three!"

Concentrating as hard as she could, R'rufu dug deep into her soul and it suddenly occurred to her that she had been instructed to 'send' her power on to Acuashy. _How? How do I 'send' it to her and how in the Dekutan's name do I let her know that I sent it? No, no . . I have to focus . . . T'myra's Artifact . . . We need to get T'myra's Artifact here, to her . . . here, to T'myra . . . T'myra's Artifact here . . . here . . . _Her eyes suddenly shot open with her mouth as she shouted, "MIGHT!" As she tried to contemplate why she said that, she noted none of the other girls appeared shaken up by it. Then a white glow began emanating from her wrist-guards, which traveled all the way up her arms. She suddenly felt reassured that this was supposed to happen and so she closed her eyes to focus once again.

Saberstryke, Shedosh, and Kokuen-oh looked back and forth at each other; a barely visible line of misty white had appeared, connecting Rafakoh to Acuashy.

Acuashy dazedly noted it was her turn and felt a warmth tingle all over her skin as she tugged at the magic energies she knew she possessed to send it on to Sashyrary. _We need T'myra's Artifact here with us to revive her. . . Here with us . . . here . . . _Acuashy's eyes also flew open as she called out, "CLARITY!" She smiled and both of her hands glowed bright white as her eyes slowly closed again.

It was then that another line appeared, this time between Acuashy and Sashyrary.

Saberstryke took a step towards Kokuen-oh. "So help me, Kokuen-oh, if this isn't supposed to be happening -"

"Sh!" Kokuen-oh hissed, "I think it's _working!_"

Sashyrary gulped as the sensation of warm liquid filled her throat and poured down into her very being. _T'myra needs our help . . . Hariel needs our help . . . We need T'myra's Artifact here so we can help them . . . we need her Artifact here . . . here . . . _Now it was Sashyrary's eyes that suddenly opened when a word screamed forth from her mouth of its own accord, "STAMINA!" Her belt began to emanate a bright white light and this comforted her for some reason, allowing her eyes to fall gently shut as if in sleep.

As predicted, a new line appeared between Sashyrary and Najyana.

Kokuen-oh's heart skipped a beat as he looked on.

"You can feel the power gathering here, can't you?" Shedosh whispered.

Kokuen-oh could only nod mutely.

Najyana tilted her head back slightly and breathed deeply at the power enveloping her. It was as immense as that which she'd felt in the last battle when she helped augment Shedosh's shield. _This is my purpose . . . to call T'myra's Artifact to us and revive her . . . call it to us here . . . here . . . _"REASON!" She cried out as her eyes went wide in shock. The ornamentation of her hair flared with white light and formed a halo all around her head and, in spite of the odd feeling, she was relieved to know it was there now and so she closed her eyes once more.

The final line connected Najyana to R'rufu and the three men watched in awe as T'myra was enclosed in a cocoon of white aura that slowly started to lift her off the ground.

"This . . ." Saberstryke muttered, "Is a good thing?"

T'myra's body stopped levitating after it was suspended over Rafakoh's head.

"Yes . . . Yes, I think so . . ." Kokuen-oh replied.

Then, four new lines of white mist appeared starting from each of the four girls and ending at T'myra's white cocoon.

Shedosh chuckled, mimicking T'myra's accent, "Indeed."

Rafakoh shuddered as echoes filled her ears and a strange kind of warmth erupted within her. _'T'myra's Artifact here', 'Here with us', 'We need her Artifact here', 'Call it to us here' . . . Yes, here . . . Here, now! Now!_ R'rufu opened her eyes again and slowly lifted her gaze to T'myra's hovering form. She let her hands fall to her sides and then lifted them towards T'myra.

_Yes, yes, go!_ Kokuen-oh cheered mentally.

T'myra's form began to glow even brighter.

"LIFE!"

It was difficult for the three onlookers to determine just _who_ had said the final word. Then the men had to close their eyes.

Her hand was reaching out to grasp something. Her vision was so blurry, she could barely see a thing . . . how was she going to find it in all this blinding white light?

_There!_

_Over there!_

_You can reach it!_

_Grab it!_

Those voices . . . she knew those voices . . . the necklace . . . she could almost feel it in her hands . . .

_Come back!_

_Don't let go!_

_Bring it back!_

_Please!_

Then she was falling backwards . . . it just felt so nice to be surrounded like that . . . so warm . . . so full of life . . . "Life . . ."

Emerald eyes slowly opened as the heaviness upon them faded. She breathed deeply and sat up suddenly, but fell back down. She closed her eyes once more, then opened them again slowly, tilting her head around in a circle to see seven people peering down at her. Some spoke, others grinned, some cheered, others cried, but all wore a look of relief.

"You're awake!"

"T'myra, please, it's us!"

She blinked and then blinked again, rubbing her eyes before stretching with a yawn. She grumbled low in her throat and clutched the item she was holding to her forehead. "So 'elp me, Cuamyjy, I'm gonna' kill that Gizmu bastard . . ."

(-)

**5:04 AM Monday- Hell, G'gonstrm May 9th- 981 D.A.**

**"YOU FUCKING MARTYR!"**

Hariel felt something slam into his chest as he gasped for breath, finally remembering the words to say. "I accept th- the Rune of the . . . the Silver Flying Arrow . . . and release you from it's power." He tried once more to relax, but now he knew what the being had wanted to tell him, but that knowledge was staggering to him. He felt a prickle at the back of his neck and noticed one of the males reach forward as he spoke.

**"Father -"**

**"Listen, you,"** Hariel watched as Duhnoh Zuhnmah's tail pointed itself directly under Hariel's chin. **"I am well aware of the fact that you are reluctant to be cooperative about this, but **_**do**_** remember that your word is your bond, here, and if necessary . . ."** the point dug into Hariel's chin a little, but not enough to break the skin, **"I **_**will**_** find a way to **_**make**_** you be cooperative - even if you withstand breaking your Word-Bond, that gives My Children the freedom to recapture your beloved Demon-sister! Do you understand me, Chosen?"**

Hariel grimaced, but mumbled, 'Yes.'

**"I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, CHOSEN?"** Duhnoh Zuhnmah roared, slapping Hariel across the face with his tail.

"Yeah, I got it," Hariel rasped out a little louder, his head tilted towards his left side as he spat out some blood - he could still taste some in his mouth where it continued to bleed.

**"Father, perhaps if we just -"**

A surge of pale aqua light erupted from the corridor that the head Gizmutan had come come from as shrieks of frustration echoed from that direction as well.

**"Fools upon Fools . . ." **Hariel heard Duhnoh Zuhnmah groan before calling out his minions. It was then that Hariel heard someone run into the room, then shout out with a familiar voice, but it didn't comfort him.

"+GREAT GIZMUTAN, THE ARTIFACT DISAPPEARED!+" Antulpan cried.

Hariel soon found himself being forced through the Ceremony with demanding speed; each time Hariel gasped out wordlessly, Duhnoh Zuhnmah would slap him on the chest, leaving Hariel with an increasingly bruised chest as they moved on to Duhnoh Zuhnmah's Runes . . . the Gold Spider, Clasp, Arrowhead, Whirlpool, Wolfhead . . .

(-)

The girls had new jewelry to inspect while Shedosh spoke with T'myra, who was now wearing her Artifact, which she told them was called the Jewel of Life - it looked _exactly_ like the 'symbol' at the top of the diagram in The Prophecy. The girls determined on gut feelings, like T'myra, that Rafakoh now had Armbands of Might, Acuashy wore the Rings of Clarity, Sashyrary called hers the Belt of Stamina, and Najyana had on her Tiara of Reason.

According to what T'myra remembered from K'rant's possession, the Gizmutan plot was in the middle of succeeding if Hariel had really left with K'rant to save T'myra. _I can't believe tha' idiot really did it . . . Stupid Cotton, you're right in their 'ands!_

"You mean you think that the Ceremony could be going on _right now?_" Shedosh repeated, "Right _NOW_?"

"Indeed, Shedosh, _right now._ Tha' Gizmutan wouldnta' lost any time gettin' 'Ariel t' do tha' Ceremony," T'myra insisted.

Saberstryke swore under his breath before speaking. "That means we need to be _there_ to stop him!"

"What?" Shedosh laughed ruefully, "And take on every one of the Gizmutan including this 'Great Father' and his kids?"


	18. Ep 17 :: History in the Making

_FOREVER DESTINY : Ancient Era Arc 1_

_Before the Beginning_

_Episode 17: _

_"History in the Making" _

_Story Focus: The Dekutan's Chosen_

By Nekochan

**Author's Note**

_Yay for epic battles. Let's get straight to it!_

_Arigatou Minasan! (Thanks everyone!)_

_Nekochan_

(-)(-)(-)

**5:19 AM Monday- Hell, G'gonstrm May 9th- 981 D.A.**

"Please wait just a moment," Acuashy begged from her position in the middle of the group's marching order. She hunched forward, hands on her knees as her yellow aura pulsed.

Saberstryke, Rafakoh, T'myra, and Shedosh were in the lead with Acuashy behind him, followed by Kokuen-oh, Sashyrary, and Najyana. The whole group stopped and turned towards her; everyone was on edge.

"Acua, what's wrong?" Shedosh inquired, the Ancient Staff jingling as he did so. He bent down so he could try to get a look at her face. "Are you in pain?"

"No, but," Acuashy gulped once before continuing, "I fear that I have reached my limit."

Shedosh gasped, "What do you mean?"

"She means the **Light** spell; she can't keep it up any longer," Najyana called from the back. "It shouldn't come as a surprise considering that massive spell we just performed . . ."

T'myra looked down at her feet, feeling a little ashamed.

"It's probably better this way, at any rate."

"How do you figure?" Rafakoh asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Najyana pointed ahead. "Somewhere ahead of us is a whole bunch of Gizmutan and their lackeys, just waiting to tear us to shreds, right? Well, then it wouldn't exactly be a good idea to just barge in with our light source giving us away before we even have a chance to defend ourselves."

"What do you propose we do then? Not everyone can see in the darkness; we **need** a light of some kind," Saberstryke spoke as though reading everyone's thoughts.

"No, we don't," the purple-haired woman insisted. "I have a **Night-eyes** spell that will grant the rest of us the ability to see in the dark." As Saberstryke once again opened his mouth to protest and Rafakoh fixed her with another confused look, Najyana continued speaking, "I didn't cast it before because it's a more powerful spell and thus I can't maintain it for as long as Acua managed to keep her **Light** spell going. If it doesn't last beyond this battle, then we've got bigger problems than seeing in the dark," she explained grimly.

Everyone appeared to contemplate her words for a moment before Najyana addressed Acuashy again. "Friend Acua, do you think you could manage an **Invisibility** spell or two?"

"They would not last long in my-"

"That's fine, don't worry about how long it will last," Najy cut in. "As long as it lets us sneak up on them."

"They'll hear us coming anyway," the Lord pointed out, motioning to his armor.

"If I cast a **Silence** spell then the girls and I can't cast anything else save a few minor spells!" Shedosh exclaimed quietly, trying to keep his voice down.

"Actually," Sashyrary spoke warily, "It'd put **me** totally out of commission."

T'myra looked up at the ceiling with a finger to her chin as she thought about that. "So, we need it b'fore we start fightin', but not afta' . . ."

Shedosh piped up again. "Perhaps just give it to the Lord Saberstryke?"

Saberstryke quirked an eyebrow. "**Give** it to me?"

"Cast it on you . . ."

"And what will that do?"

"The spell's effect will be centered on you, wherever you move."

"Even better!" T'myra said excitedly, "Shedosh, jus' cast th' **Silence** spell on somethin' we can give **to** Lord Saberstryke an' then 'ee can toss it away when we don' need it anymo'!"

"Do you mean like a rock?" The Lord asked.

"A coin!" Kokuen-oh hissed in realization.

"Okay and I just, what, throw it out somewhere after we start fighting?"

"**I'd** say throw it at 'ooeva's got Cotton," T'myra said angrily.

"Well, why not?" Rafakoh wondered aloud. "That's who we're after anyway, right?"

"She's right," Saberstryke agreed as he shrugged, a little bit of pride evident in his voice; he felt like the only two non-spellcasters in their group were dictating to the spellcasters how some of their spells should work.

It took some maneuvering in the narrow, rocky corridor before Najyana managed to reach each of her fellow Chosen to cast her **Night-eyes** spell. With that taken care of, Acuashy was able to dismiss her **Light** spell and cast her **Invisibility** spell first on Lord Saberstryke and then on Kokuen-oh, the respective leaders of their separate combat groups. While she did this, Shedosh pulled a coin from his purse tied off at his belt and prepared the **Silence** spell right as she finished the second **Invisibility** spell. Shedosh then stuffed the coin in a pouch at Saberstryke's waist to conceal the effect.

"When we get a little closer, **then** you can take this out so the magic works," Shedosh explained. "T'myra, do you think you could give us an idea of when we're getting close to this chamber where they're holding Hariel?"

T'myra nodded. "I'll try."

The Dekutan's Chosen didn't have to wait long. After a few more twists in the craggy path ahead, T'myra hissed for Saberstryke to stop. She pointed at his belt and so he pulled the coin out before they walked any further. The group walked for another five minutes before catching their first glimpse of the ominously large 'room' T'myra had been leading them to.

The first thing that Saberstryke noticed was the sheer number of what he assumed were Gizmutan amassed facing one corner of the room. The two raised levels leading up to a kind of stone table were covered in runes he didn't recognize and some were glowing, though he couldn't tell what color it was. Around the table were a handful of larger Gizmutan and two that towered above the rest. He was also sure that the sharp contrast of white on the table was Hariel, but he looked like he was in pain.

_Where's Badamon and his gang?_ Saberstryke wondered. _I would've bet money that they'd have engaged us by now!_ He quickly surveyed the situation before turning to his companions and ushering them to backtrack down the passageway they'd come from as fast as they could go.

When he'd put the coin away again, he motioned for them all to be as quiet as possible and gather around him before he whispered, "Okay, we need to change the plan a bit. There's way too many of them for Shedosh to try to just blast through. Hariel's in a back corner - there's another entrance back there - an open space, I mean. If you can get the three of us there, Shedosh, we have a shot at grabbing Hariel and running for it."

Shedosh nodded. "I think I can manage a short distance like that."

"Great, then, R'rufu . . ." Saberstryke turned to face her, "I need you to focus on getting Hariel out of there - he's bound, so he'll probably need carried out, meaning T'myra and I need to try to fend off the Gizmutan surround him so you can cut him loose."

"Got it," both women acknowledged.

The Lord turned to the Seer. "Kokuen-oh . . ."

"We're decoys now, aren't we?"

"Can you handle it?"

Kokuen-oh gave a resigned sigh. "Not forever."

Shedosh nodded. "We'll be as swift as we possibly can. I don't think any of us are prepared for an all-out melee; this is purely a rescue mission."

"If I'm lucky, I may be able to **Rage**," Kokuen-oh pointed out, the turned to the three remaining Chosen, "and if you girls can just back me up, that'd be great."

"I will stay at your back the whole time in order to heal your wounds," Acuashy offered.

"I can summon a few shadow-buddies to help you out," Najyana put in.

"I'll try to mess with 'em a little, slow 'em down a bit!" Sashyrary giggled.

"I didn't see Badamon's group, so everyone stay sharp and keep an eye out for them," Saberstryke reminded them. "They're not to be underestimated."

"Don't we know it," Rafakoh grumbled.

"Ya' said there's **eight** o' 'em now?" T'myra inquired.

"Yes; the new addition is heavily armored wielding a glaive," Saberstryke replied.

T'myra moaned as she shook her head, ponytails swaying, "Those **aren'** pleasant."

"I'm **well** aware," Kokuen-oh said, rolling his eyes before instinctively reaching for where the wound on his left arm had been.

"Hey," K'kedki made sure everyone's eyes were on him before he continued. "Remember, everyone . . . Watch each other's backs, okay? If you **have** to retreat, then do so. Kokuen-oh," he paused to look the Seer in the eyes, "Don't start attacking until **after** our group strikes - we're trying to divide their attention, not prove we're the superior warriors-"

" 'Cuz we're totally not," Sashy cut in.

"Hey, no pessimism, Mysti!" Kokuen-oh chided, giving her a quick hug.

"Stay focused," the Lord insisted, "keep your heads cool, do what you have to do to **stay alive**. Okay?"

Everyone nodded.

The group suddenly heard what sounded like excited cheering come from the big room they'd just come left.

Saberstryke looked over his shoulder and smirked. "All right, then, people." He stood up straight and pulled his helmet down as he released his wing-locks. "Let's go rescue Hariel." With that, he pulled out the coin and the group started walking back to the room where their companion was being kept.

When they'd come back to the entrance, Saberstryke looked to Shedosh, so Shedosh moved to the front of the line, to get a look at where exactly he was teleporting to. When he had determined the distance, he made sure to lock eye contact with Rafakoh and T'myra before beginning his spell.

Due to the silence, Shedosh knew he couldn't complete the spell on his own power and thus tried to draw out the Dekutan's power from the Ancient Staff to cast the **Teleport** spell. _Across the room, diagonally, four of us . . . across the room, diagonally, four of us . . ._ he mentally recited to focus the spell as best he could.

Pleasantly surprised, Kokuen-oh and the three girls blinked dazedly at the bright blue light that flared and then disappeared before it flashed again far ahead of them in the other corner of the room.

As they crowded around the craggy entryway and screams of frustration rang out from the Gizmutan, Kokuen-oh turned to the girls hiding behind him.

"Looks like it's our turn."

(-)

**5:28 AM Monday- Hell, G'gonstrm May 9th- 981 D.A.**

The Great Father held up his left hand to admire it. _The Gold Lightning-bolt . . . __**gone**__ forever . . . _Hariel had already assumed the Snake rune from his left shoulder and the Diamonds from his forehead. **"+"All that remains . . . is the Mountain."+"**

A great cry of joy rang out from the innumerable Gizmutan eagerly awaiting the completion of the Ceremony from below.

**"Be grateful, Focus; your task is nearly complete,"** the Duhnoh Zuhnmah hissed merrily.

"How . . . do you figure . . . that?" Hariel asked, quite out of breath.

**"There is but one Rune left on my body,"** the Great Father replied, in a noticeably lighter mood than he'd been mere minutes ago. **"The remaining seventeen have ALL been taken care of . . . thanks to **_**you**_**."**

"Don't thank me . . . just yet."

The Gizmu's large navy-blue eyes narrowed and his tail resumed its position under Hariel's chin. **"EXPLAIN!"**

"There's no way I plan on-" he sneered.

Hariel didn't have the chance to complete his remark as twin flashes of blue light startled every single one of the Gizmutan, dazing them and making them cry out loudly. It made Hariel see stars for an instant, but he could tell one flash came from almost directly behind him while the other came from the wall to his far left.

"HEY, OVER HERE, UGLIES!"

Cocking his head to the side, Hariel managed to see through the darkness a brilliant green aura flare all around a being that he quickly determined to be Kokuen-oh. The Seer had Raged and now his whole form appeared backlit by green as he spread the wings of his Demidon form and drew his shortsword.

A handful of Gizmutan scrambled toward that side of the room and Hariel saw Sashyrary step up beside Kokuen-oh. She opened both of her hands palm up right near her mouth and blew outward. "(ACIDIC FOG!)" She screamed, making a cloud of dust hang magically in front of Kokuen-oh that easily covered the entrance to the corridor he was standing in, it was so immense. The Gizmutan that ran through it immediately started coughing and rubbing their eyes with a few falling to their knees - one even threw up - making the others directly behind them stumble over their kneeling brethren, a few managing to spread their wings and glide a bit to resume their balance.

The group that made it through Sashyrary's cloud to Kokuen-oh were met with a surprise. Najyana also stepped up, flung her arm toward the ceiling, and cried, "(SHADOW MARIONETTES!)" Instantly, the shadows cast by Kokuen-oh's aura quivered on the cavern floor before rising up to create three distinct shapes. Najyana continued to slice the air in front of her with her arm while, simultaneously, the three shadows fended off the Gizmutan with their own flailing limbs, some cutting into Gizmutan flesh while some missed their opponents, who were proving to quite nimble.

Directly behind Kokuen-oh, Acuashy whispered, "I will heal you if things get bad, but for now please accept my spell of protection." When she'd seen Kokuen-oh nod, she threw her hands out in front of her and on either side of Kokuen-oh's waist. "(Atmosphere Alteration,)" she whispered almost too soft for the Seer to catch it.

However, Kokuen-oh noticed the effect right away as his form shimmered; he felt like he had a second layer of skin made out of water that was making his form blurry.

Shocked and furious, the Great Father shouted, **"+"FOOLS! All those bearing the Mountain Rune get your asses back over here NOW!"+"** As his vision became clearer, though, he suddenly perceived four forms standing in the corridor almost directly behind Hariel's head. The only thing standing between them and Hariel was the ring that he, D'no B'ma, and their Children formed around the stone table.

Shedosh took a few steps toward Hariel, out of the range of Saberstryke's silence. He held the Ancient Staff high, right hand about halfway up the shaft and left hand at the tip. He swung it behind him - down towards his feet - and then out in front of him such that the golden top traced three-quarters of a circle. "(Aqua Force Blast!)" He shouted as a wave of water materialized around him and shot outwards, washing over the Gizmutan surrounding Hariel.

The Great Father, Mother, and their Children braced themselves while a number of their lesser guardians were knocked over. Hariel, despite getting wet, remained attached to the stone table.

Saberstryke jumped into action, flying low such that he made the Gizmutan surrounding Hariel duck to avoid getting hit by him or his Fervor Swords. He landed right between the two males that, to Saberstryke, were 'black' and 'dark grey' according to his vision in the darkness (R'nast and N'denz immediately to the Great Father's left). He silently dared them to attack with his blades crossed in front of him and, at the same time, got a good look at the huge Gizmu next to them. _Now __**he**__ looks like he's gonna' be a challenge._

T'myra quickly **Raged** and was hot on his heels in flight, but then hung back to hover near the small female with dark brown skin (N'kndi) so that she could cast her own spell. "(Gusting Cone!)" She shouted, drawing her whip as she did so. She gripped the air in front of her by spinning her fingers in a conical shape until her hand was in a fist facing the ceiling, then tugged violently toward herself, into her chest. After just being thrown in the opposite direction by Shedosh's wave, a couple of the elite-looking Gizmutan slammed into each other and were holding onto their larger-looking male companion with deep purple skin.

"Magical Strength!" Rafakoh screamed, making her armguards flare with light. She flew in last, practically standing on Hariel as she landed with a foot on either side of his head. She leaned down to grab a dagger out of left boot with her free hand, smirking at Hariel as she did so and winking teasingly.

'I'm really glad to see you guys-' Hariel tried to say, but soon realized that no words were coming out of his mouth and figured some kind of spell must be preventing him from speaking out loud. Still, Hariel couldn't refrain from commenting inwardly, _Thank Cuamyjy Rafakoh wears pants or I'd be worried about explaining myself to Saberstryke later._

In one smooth motion, R'rufu cut the wrist and leg binding on Hariel's left side, allowing him to start working on undoing the other knot on his right side.

_Aww crap, _Hariel cursed, realizing that he was unable to undo the other knot with only his awkward left hand.

R'nast, N'denz, T'vda, and R'skan - the Children on D'no Z'nma's side of the table - stood up and tried speaking to one another, but discovered the **Silence** spell quick enough.

_'Use your G'zma! We should be more powerful without the Runes!'_ R'nast insisted through telepathy before invoking his telekinetic powers. He tried debasing Saberstryke by mentally picking up the stone tile the Demidon was standing on, but the Lord only stepped off and regained his balance.

N'denz nodded, balling his fists as his dark salmon-colored aura rippled over them. The Gizmu launched a barrage of punches against Saberstryke while he was still off balance. However, N'denz frowned when he realized that the **force** of his punches were affecting Saberstryke, but the secondary effect of dazing his opponent never came.

T'vda noticed the difficulty N'denz was having penetrating the Demidon's armor and so flexed the claws on her hands, setting off a spark of fire that consumed both of her arms. Mouth open in a silent scream, she lashed out at Saberstryke and latched onto his pauldrons, trying to melt the metal protecting him with little success.

R'skan, being closer to the female standing on the stone table, tried to swipe at her legs to knock her off balance, but she kept jumping into the air with her legs tucked underneath of her while hovering so as to avoid his attacks.

Drops of poison fell to the stone ground and Rafakoh realized they had come from the burgundy-skinned Gizmu in front of her.

Meanwhile, D'mri and N'kndi detached themselves from K'rant, but N'kndi fell to the ground when she tried to run with wobbling legs. D'mri reached out to her sister with her left hand, which was now glowing purple, and dragged her to her feet such that they were both launched in T'myra's direction. Gliding a bit to maintain their balance, both sisters grabbed the whip T'myra had swung in their direction and pulled apart, snapping it.

K'rant decided to stay put while holding onto the edge of the stone table and glared daggers at T'myra, trying once again to force his way into her mind. _I took you over once, Demon-sister, I can do it again!_

Thoroughly panicked at the melee that just started, the Great Mother cradled her baby close to her chest and started backing up until she could hear herself yelling, **"+"--TECT ME! Some of you - any of you - PROTECT ME!"+"**

_Your Chosen will pay for their insolence, Koe-maijai, just you wait!_ The Great Father growled inwardly before heading for Saberstryke. He took a few steps, pushed T'vda away from Saberstryke and, simultaneously, R'nast out of his way. Then, he slammed his tail into the Demidon's helmet, making him reel in pain.

"+Looks like your plan to be in the corridor the Dekutan's Chosen used has failed,+" Arago insisted angrily, looking out at the ensuing battle from another corridor leading to the large room. "+Now what? They're in two groups!+"

Badamon sighed heavily. "+You two-+" he pointed at the Sandstrikers "+Go attack those little girls from behind - they don't have their precious shield-caster this time. The **rest** of you,+" he sneered at the other five fighters, "+Follow me. We're going after that Demidon brat and his girlies from the front.+"

"+With pleasure, boss, they'll be no match for us,+" they twins hissed before melding into the craggy wall.

"+And what about the other group, O Great Strategist?+" Arago demanded, pointing towards the stone table.

"+Those four will be taken care of,+" Badamon replied, "+The Great Father will see to that. Those mob-minded morons, however . . .+" He gestured towards the masses of lesser Gizmutan trying to work their way through Sashyrary's poison cloud. "+Need a bit of assistance it would seem.+" _And I'm not about to help that bastard D'no Z'nma out directly after the treatment he gave me._

"+Fine, let's just go already!+" Arago complained as he raced out into the darkness with the others behind him.

"+Along the wall! Avoid the cloud!+" Badamon shouted as he took the lead.

They slowly made their way along the wall while more Gizmutan tried to force their way through the acidic mist.

Najyana was pleased with her shadows' work, but knew that Kokuen-oh needed space in the front line to help do some real damage. "Kokuen-oh, get up there, you lazy bum!" She teased while shifting one the shadows to actually give him a space to move into as well as a flank.

"If you insist!" Kokuen-oh chuckled before moving forward to slash a Gizmutan in the arm.

Satisfied, Najyana kept slashing her arms out in front of her, trying to get the shadows to damage the same Gizmutan that Kokuen-oh was attacking. At the same time, she began singing, this time ensuring it was in Sahngellian from the start.

"From charms made with evil intentions  
Be Free . . . I want to help!  
We are sunshine . . . the one who taught me that was you  
Come on . . . there's no time like today, yet  
The number-one coolest thing I can give is just to . . .  
Say Hello!"

Sashyrary and Acuashy were merrily humming along with the tune when they felt a presence behind them. They turned around just as the Sandstrikers appeared from the rock-face to snicker at the girls in anticipation.

Uncontrollably afraid, Sashyrary hurled a spell in their direction. "(P-poison Orbs!)" She squeaked out as a multitude of tiny spheres materialized in front of her before streaking towards the Sandstrikers. Much to her surprise, a few managed to hit their target - the eyes of her opponents. While she was certain that her spell wasn't nearly as effective as she'd have liked due to the armored masks the two wore, she was a little more confident when she heard their high-pitched screams as their hands went to their faces.

Acuashy sighed audibly and simply moved to stand behind Kokuen-oh once more, preparing a healing spell so that at the precise moment he became injured, she would be ready to help him.

Kokuen-oh was feeling rather pleased with his abilities as a decoy when he saw the Gizmutan that were injured actually back off, but his stomach sunk when he realized that it was because fresh ones were taking their place. These unhampered ones tried to take most of their frustrations out on the wispy darkness that Najyana had conjured, but one came straight at Kokuen-oh and began tearing into him.

It was the oddest sensation to Kokuen-oh as his skin was cut into by claws and then immediately scabbed over due to Acuashy's healing spell. He smiled back at her briefly before returning his attention to his new opponents. "Thanks a lot, Acuashy."

She tried and failed to hide a tiny smile. "You are welcome, Kokuen-oh."

Shedosh looked on as his flying companions took on the ten Gizmutan surrounding Hariel, trying to determine another spell that would aid them without hurting them. However, his train of thought was interrupted by the sight of a group of Gizmutan flying straight towards him, then landing and scurrying towards him with abandon evident in their screeches as well as flailing limbs.

The Ancient Staff began to glow and chime, nearly making Shedosh jump right out of his skin. _What could __**that**__ possibly mean?_ He gripped the staff with both hands, but it suddenly jerked downward, planting itself in the ground as the glow spread into crevices in the rock floor and the noise of the rings became louder.

The reckless Gizmutan stumbled backwards at the sound, crushing their ears to the sides of their heads with their hands, and Shedosh noticed that many other Gizmutan nearer to Kokuen-oh's group appeared affected by the noise as well.

_The __**Silence**__ is preventing the effect from working on the ones Saberstryke and the others are fighting!_ Shedosh realized, _But how . . . I'm not doing any- AH!_

Shedosh was startled by the line of glowing aura that suddenly shot out in front of him, towards the Gizmutan affected by the chiming and straight on to the large Gizmu with skin so dark a blue it could have been black, as well as a few more Gizmutan in-between. Then, a rumbling sound compounded with the ringing to force Shedosh himself to let go of the Ancient Staff and clap his own hands over his ears.

_An . . . earthquake?_ Shedosh wondered as his mouth hung agape, watching the floor crack open in front of him. He was pleased that it startled the Gizmutan directly in front of him as well as all nine of the Gizmutan still in Hariel's vicinity; eight of the Gizmutan were able to react quickly and grab onto the sides of the rocky crevice. However, the biggest Gizmu, caught in the middle of the conical effect, fell in before he managed to suspend himself in the air by flapping his wings quickly.

Shaking his head from the ringing in his helmet, Saberstryke decided to make a dive for the falling Gizmu, stabbing both of his swords into the Great Father's chest as hard as he could and making the Gizmu howl silently. The Demidon then felt the Great Father grab him and slam him against the rocky wall of the opening in the earth in spite of the two swords still embedded in his nearly naked form.

**"+"FATHER!"+"** The four eldest of the Children cried out, both at their Father's pain as well as the horrid chiming. N'denz, T'vda, and R'skan could only fall to their knees at the edge of the chasm, desperately trying to block out the noise.

Stumbling blindly into the crevice, R'nast welcomed the **Silence** he encountered after he'd fallen in and hovered for a moment before turning to send his thoughts to his Father, desperate to know what it was he should be doing. _'Father, what is your wish? Think it and I shall do it for you!'_

Simultaneously, Rafakoh was desperately trying to cut off the remaining ties holding Hariel to the quickly falling stone table. However, she settled for pinning the heavy thing against the wall with her body, letting it slowly slide down as she cut his right wrist-binding.

Hariel knew from her loud grunts of effort that she couldn't manage that for long and decided to try his attack, hoping he was outside of the **Silence** effect. "RAGE OF INFERNO!" He shouted, aiming up at the Gizmutan he saw surrounding T'myra. He was extremely grateful to see the cloth binding burn away. One column of fire blasted the wall directly behind him, merely melting it a bit, but the other column from his left arm managed to hit directly at the Gizmu he recognized as Kuhrant, T'myra's possessor and the one who'd led him - tricked him into coming - to the room in the first place.

Seeing this, D'no Z'nma yelled in his head, _Do __**NOT**__ let them leave with the __**FOCUS**__! Only __**ONE**__ Rune is still in effect!_

T'myra, meanwhile, had been dazedly trying to withstand K'rant's mental onslaught. She'd been desperately trying to put up a **Mind Shield **to prevent him from getting to her again, but was spared any more effort when the ground split open beneath her, breaking her eye contact with K'rant. She smirked at the enraged Gizmu and quickly dove to protect and retrieve Hariel with Rafakoh, cutting his final ankle bond with her sharp claws. This allowed him to latch onto Rafakoh and T'myra as they hovered in the air when Rafakoh released her hold on the stone table.

K'rant tried going after her, but was consumed briefly by Hariel's column of fire and screeched his pain, making his sisters rush to his side. However, D'mri heard a distinct cracking above her and, upon realizing what was happening, called to her older sister. **"+"Sister, the ceiling! I'll take care of Brother!"+"** She then started to maneuver her singed brother away from the open crevice.

N'kndi also looked up and found what D'mri had been referring to: the ceiling was cracking open since the effect of the earthquake had hit the far wall. When the crack in the rock hit the ceiling, it had started opening up and breaking at the same time. Pebbles and boulders alike were starting to rain down upon their heads, so N'kndi flew up and unleashed her powers there, effectively tossing each boulder of any consequential size away to the far edges of the room. A pinprick of light startled her, making her shout after her younger sister. **"+"D'mri - the SKY! I can't close it off!"+"**

D'mri glanced over her shoulder, seeing that N'kndi meant the new crevice in the ceiling opening to the world above. With a single look, she willed the darkness enveloping them to form a makeshift ceiling. **"+"How's that, Sister?"+"**

**"+"Thanks, D'mri!"+"** N'kndi replied as she began to focus on closing the ceiling.

With a wailing G'kret in her arms, the only thing the Great Mother could think of was retreat. **"+"You men there, PROTECT ME!"+"** She cried again before flying off down the corridor leading to her bedchamber. _Now's my chance, while they're all distracted!_

Badamon glowed bright blue for a moment as he summoned the power to speak to the Gizmutan. "+"MOVE! MOVE! OUT OF OUR WAY, YOU DIMWITS!"+" Badamon shouted as Saranbo took the lead, shoving the remaining lower Gizmutan out of the way with his glaive. "+" LET US IN THERE!"+"

Kokuen-oh soon found himself faced with Arago, Dara, Badamon, and Saranbo in order from left to right and knew they would attack at any instant. _That leaves Gnash and Sun Devil in the back, since I heard the Sandstrikers behind me. I hope the girls can take care of them - I'm about to have my hands full up here._

Sure enough, Arago cut clean through one of Najyana's shadows in one swing. Dara swiped at the one in front of Kokuen-oh so he didn't hit Badamon, but it was enough to dissipate that shadow as well. Saranbo and Badamon both struck the remaining shadow near Kokuen-oh's right, leaving the Seer unprotected by Najyana's magic and Badamon's group unaffected by Sashyrary's cloud, since the Gizmutan's Chosen had managed to avoid the foggy area.

The Sandstrikers began to move back and forth in the corridor, kicking up sand and dust as they did so. "+Try to stop us, Mageling Girls! If you can see through the sandy swirls!+"

Thankfully for Kokuen-oh, he was facing away from the Sandstrikers and was thus not affected by the dust whipping up at his back. He focused on the opponents in front of him. "I was wondering when you guys would show up," Kokuen-oh jeered . "LIGHTNING SPEED!" His green aura returned and the Seer was pleased that his casting abilities were still intact. He tried to step forward and attack Dara, Badamon, or both when he felt a tugging sensation at the base of his neck.

-)(-

Kokuen-oh's vision went fuzzy and the step he took made him stumble, falling to his knees. What surprised him was not that he'd fallen, but that it hadn't hurt; when he looked up, it looked like wisps of fluffy clouds had settled all around him, yet there was only blackness. As he stood up, he could discern nothing but the fog curling at his feet and the perpetual void wherever he looked.

_'Is this a vision?' _Kokuen-oh wondered out loud.

_**'It's something like a vision, yes,'**_ a voice called out to the Seer, but no body materialized to claim the voice. _**'However, we have not time to dally playing guessing games, I am afraid.'**_

Frightened that some sort of spell had been cast on him, Kokuen-oh demanded, _'What do you want with me?'_

_**'Still yourself, My Chosen, for I mean you no harm,'**_ the voice replied. _**'No, I could not - would not - harm you, but I digress. You, My Seer, have a task you are about to complete-'**_

_'What's with all the "my" stuff-'_

_**'Thus far you have been the voice of The Prophecy and the Will of the Dekutan. The time has come for you to become a True Seer - a Prophet. I cannot tell you what it is you must say, only that you must tap into the deepest reserves of the power you have been granted as My Chosen and give voice to that which you find there. Separate what you know from what you feel; what you can see from what you want to see.'**_

Kokuen-oh's heart skipped a beat. '_Are you . . . K'kmaj? The High Deku?'_

_**'In a manner of speaking. I bid you good luck, Ch'tsu K'kbo called Kokuen-oh.'**_

-)(-

The feeling that someone had a tight grip on his windpipe came and went as his vision cleared. It was then that Kokuen-oh realized Sashyrary had turned around to stand beside him and had her arms thrust forward. He looked at Badamon's group standing in front of him, expecting them to be attacking him, but everyone one of them - and a few Gizmutan standing behind them - were nearly dancing on their tiptoes as they tried to pluck sharp quill-like objects from their faces.

"You okay, Kokuen?" Sashy asked, beaming up at him.

The Seer smiled back at her, "Yeah, thanks Mysti."

"Acua, gimme some more light!" Najyana pleaded, rapidly preparing another spell to cast at the Sandstrikers.

_I don't know why Najy needs it, but okay!_ Acuashy decided as she held up both hands above her head, forming a ball of light-energy there.

Najyana's grey aura swirled around her as she flung one arm up and the other out. "Thanks, Acua!" She laughed, "NIGH-KINESIS!" The shadowy illumination caused by Acuashy's orb of light flickered at Najyana's feet before shooting straight out at the Sandstrikers. She then thrust both hands down at her side, making the Sandstriker's feet jerk backwards into the darkened ground.

No matter how much the Sandstrikers groaned, they couldn't release themselves from the black tendrils holding them in place. They tried to claw at the ground to prevent the shadows from drawing them further down the corridor, but that didn't work either.

"+BADAMON!+" They shrieked helplessly.

"Look out!" Sashyrary screamed as the horde of Gizmutan in the center of the room took flight, half heading over the line made by Badamon's group while the other half headed straight for Shedosh. She clutched Kokuen-oh around the waist, who spun her around so his back was to the flying Gizmutan.

What neither expected was the flash of light that illuminated the whole room behind them.

(-)(-)(-)

**Continued In: _Desperate Times _**

_4/23/2007_

_Believe me, I did __**NOT**__ want this to spill into another chapter, it just kinda' happened. The battle was running long and this stopping point suddenly presented itself. Hopefully the battle's relatively clear thus far . . . it's so hard writing a two-front battle, you just can't imagine. It also occurred to me in the middle of writing this that the Children hadn't been doing much of anything and had to go back and fix that (laughs)._

**NOTICE:** Since I will be starting on the second arc of _**Forever Destiny**_ soon, I am looking for someone (or multiple someone's) to help me by beta-ing my stuff. This may or may not include helping me rewrite the first 6 chapters or so in _Before the Beginning_ as I have finally managed to get fed up with the poor quality of those chapters, decided to scrap them, and started working on new ideas for how to start this story off right. (When I get it completely rewritten, the story will get reposted.) If anyone is interested, please PM or e-mail me and thank you in advance.

_Nekochan_


End file.
